Love Boats Don't Exist
by Merpme
Summary: Classic story, Jim meets girl, they become friends and go on an epic adventure. Teenage romance without the romance, humor without the jokes, and action without...the moral presence that violence even for good is in fact bad... Have fun! Includes, humor, made up cuss words, and a lot of back and forth weirdness. Seriously, A lot of weirdness. Follows the movie, hopefully. Rated T.
1. The bird on his shoulder

**_Flying frogs! Gutter snakes! And Rhubarb Pie!_**

_Now that I got your attention._

_This is my first FanFic so I apologize in advance. I don't know who I'm writing this author's note to since no will probably ever read this, but I thought I would apologize just in case. Feel free to comment and rip my writing up, actually I would really appreciate it. So I hope you enjoy the story, or enjoy it as much as you can with the sorry state my writing is in. Thank you for reading… now if I can just figure out how to post it…._

**_(Reformatted)_**

* * *

><p>John Silver walked heavily, his boots treading loudly on the dark cobblestones. His belt clinked as he swayed from side to side comfortably looking around at the bustling city with people sweeping around him. The bright colors and passing talk floating in and out of consciousness, melding into a gentle rumble of conversation.<p>

"You're it!"

Children laughed and shrieked playing tag in the dusty streets, bare feet pattering around weaving among the crowd.

"Go! Go!" the gaggle of children dispersed squealing and shrieking. Two small boys ran past and Silver turned to let them by as they darted away laughing glancing over their shoulders. He watched them run away and smiled at their joy their naïve innocence.

"Wait guys!" he turned just in time for a small girl to crash into him.

"oof!" She bounced off the sturdy man and landed hard on her rump.

"ow." She said skidding to a stop on the hard stones ill fitted dress crumpling underneath her.

She rubbed her small rear before glancing up at Silver golden eyes growing wide as she saw the large man tower over her.

"oh! Sorry!" she said in a small voice, cowering underneath his shadow.

He backed up, "oh no, it's fine." Behind him he heard a shriek of laughter that caused both of them to look in that direction.

The small girl scrambled to her feet, "guys! Wait for me!" She ran away disappearing into the crowd. Silver shook his head smiling and continued his trek.

Finally entering a bar he pushed open the swinging doors and strode inside, several shadier patrons glanced up at his arrival before looking back down trying to look nonchalant; those would be the criminals. Silver plopped himself down at the bar, belts clinking and jangling as he settled in. The octopus looking barkeep placed a beer in front of him with one of his four arms, nodding a greeting. Silver twitched a grin in thanks and wrapped one of his large hands around the mug taking a swig of the foaming beer grimacing at its taste. He took a quick glance around the dark room, the hushed conversations of shadier characters almost covered the silence, almost. There were secretive whispers of robberies, bribes, and murder; but nothing of interest to the pirate looking for business. Just as Silver was about to give up on his endeavor two frog men walked in, bow legged as all frog men were, they sauntered casually up to the bar swaying awkwardly on green legs flat footed feet slapping the dusty wooden floor. They tilted their fat heads attached to bloated green bodies without necks, using their large floppy caps to hide their faces. One squatted on a stool next to Silver his back turned to the unemployed pirate and the other sat on the stool next to the other facing his partner. Silver raised the mug to his lips watching the two from the corner of his eye.

"I told you, that shipment is trouble, we shouldn't be doing this." Said the paler one whispering.

The muddier colored one growled, "Don't say that, we have to go through with this, _he_ wants us to do this. And you know what 'appens to people who don't do what he says." The brown one looks pointedly at his taller companion gulping down the beer placed in front of him.

"But if it's such a big load then why is he making us do it?" the green one said worriedly.

His fatter companion replied, "It's c'use we're small fry, and if we want to move up we need to prove we can do this."

The tall one was looking green, or greener. "It just doesn't feel right…" he said softly.

The brown one narrowed his eyes. "I ain't care if it don't feel right, we're doin it." He swigged his beer wiping his wide mouth aggressively with the back of his hand.

"And what if we can't?" said the scared one.

The brown one glanced up, "then I'd shoot myself before Jones can git me," he took a sip and looked at his companion, "and you'd best shoot yourself to."

The pale one swallowed and looked down at his lap. Silver heard all this with perfect clarity and he smiled into his mug. Blake Jones, a pirate turned King of Thieves, he owned this town and the next five towns over, the sewage in the gutters practically ran with his filth, the streets were filled waist deep with his muck. The poor lived in fear of him, strangled under his hold, hoping that he never turned his attentions on them and the rich sucked on his milk and kissed his boots, hoping they would not be the next ones to be thrown out onto the streets by igniting his very short temper. Blake Jones was the lying murdering king of an underground kingdom and a man marked for a fall.

Silver raised the mug to his lips and smiled, a very hard fall.

The pale frog man croaked, gulping nervously and sweating through his green skin, the brown one looked at the other and sighed finished his beer. He hopped off the stool and shuffled in his pockets he left a few coins on the bar. Shifting the cap on his smooth bulbous head he nodded for his companion, who hurried after him almost tripping over his webbed feet, and they both left, the wooden doors swinging after their departure. Silver looked after them, Jones's fall was going to start with those two minnows, he swallowed the rest of his beer and reached for his belt. His eyebrows shot up as he noticed the vacant space on his belt, he glanced down at his belt and saw the usual purple pouch for his money was missing. He patted his pockets hoping that he had just absent mindedly stuffed it in one of his pocket, _no, no, no!_ He felt no familiar bulge, no comforting sound of coins clinking together. Where could it possibly be? He suddenly flashed back to the little scrap of a girl that had ran into him. That dirty little urchin had stolen his purse! Silver cursed under his breath, how had he let the girl get his coins? His precious beautiful coins? He was a pirate, a very successful pirate, and he had allowed himself to get robbed by some tiny mouse of a filcher. He groaned and rubbed his face, he was getting rusty. Still angry at himself he reached a large hand into his shirt and pulled out his second purse and muttering curses in several languages he pulled out two copper coins and slammed them on the bar. Stuffing the blue bag back into the secret folds of his shirt he stormed out of the bar his pride suffering and calling for a certain thief's blood.

Wren huddled against the side of the stone building her nose wrinkled in anger. She hated this, she hated them, and she hated Jones. She had reported to the older boys, purple purse held in her hands and they had took it from her. They ripped it open and poured the coins out into one of their dirty palms, and while they counted out the gleaming coins Wren had stood there chewing her lip looking at her dirty bare feet summoning up the courage to finally ask them. They finished counting, or miscounting as it were, and she was still urging the words out of her mouth, they waved her away greed filling their eyes as they slid the silver coins back into the pouch.

She took a deep breath and clenching her fists stepped forward, "can I join your crew now?" she asked in a small voice, how she hated her small voice.

They both glanced up at her taking in her small self, all knobby knees and elbows dirty black hair framing her gaunt face. One boy scoffed and the other stalked up to her, she had to stop herself from stepping back and clenched her jaw in determination.

"You? What do you think we are? Some charity? Go, before the coins you brought us ain't worth our time anymore." He threatened.

She felt the rage boiling inside her. "But!"

Wren spat the mud from her mouth, her knees and hands felt raw and stung. She glanced back at the stone steps the boy had had tossed her down. She rubbed the mud off her arms and picked herself up nearly trembling in anger. It was unfair. She brought in double what their crew got and what did she have to show for it? A bruised knee and scraped palms. She spat out some more mud trying to get the taste out of her mouth. It was because she was small, she angrily paced down the winding streets sewage flowing around her. She was better than all of them, but just because she was small no one wanted her. Damn it! She should have just taken the purse and ran, that was one of the biggest hauls she had ever filched, just the thought of all those shining coins slipping through her fingers and being dirtied by those stupid boys. She quickened her angry pace wanting to kick something, but knew that was a bad idea in her shoeless state. She could've been set for two months with that amount of silver, she could've gotten meat and actual fruit and fresh bread, she could've bought a good knife, something of which she sorely needed the old one being nothing more than an inch long shard of glass wrapped in rags she had taken from the garbage, she could've bought clothes and shoes! God! she could've bought shoes! She could've bought a blanket something warm for the frigid nights, she could've gone to bed full, with cheese and something other than garbage to fill her stomach. And shoes! She could've bought god damn shoes! The more she thought about it the angrier she got practically fuming when she ran into someone.

"ow!" she cried angrily ready to punch anyone at this point, a curse laying ready on her tongue.

Her eyes widened seeing the familiar towering figure, speak of the devil. A look of surprise quickly replaced the angry one, and a look of fear quickly replaced that. She turned ready to hightail out of there, unfortunately Silver was ready for her, her small feet beat against the air as she was lifted into the air by her collar.

Silver looked at the struggling thief kicking the air.

"Let go of me! Let go!" she yelled angrily twisting and turning suspended in his grip.

She was light as a feather and he could tell the kid was way undernourished by the skinny arms punching at him. She jerked and wrenched around trying to make him let go fighting with all the strength her small body could give her.

"Well, well, look what we have here." Silver said mockingly. The girl glared at him, she struggled vainly against the larger man. "Looks like I've caught myself a little theif."

He grinned at the little girl, and she stilled, only to spit venom at the pirate.

"You gutter snipe! Pig! Gorathian lorgak! Fat hoygab! Let me go! Grotesque moraqk! Let me go!" she screamed resuming her struggling even more vigorously.

Silver's eyebrows raised in surprise "What a dirty mouth this little thief has, and she even has the gall to yell for help when she was the one who stole from me."

He raised the girl to his face giving her a hard look and the little thief quieted trembling with anger, golden eyes glaring into his dark ones. Silver was mildly surprised at the girl's extensive knowledge, even cursing him in languages from the farthest reaches of the Coral galaxy a language that's been dead for a hundred years.

"Okay girl, give me back my purse." He said threateningly. He looked at the girl, who glared back at him, they stared each other down for a while golden eyes narrowed at dark ones, finally the huge gold ones glanced to the side, the owner muttering something.

"What?" Silver asked shaking the girl, patience running out, "speak up girl!" the girl glared up again at silver.

"I don't have it!" She shouted angrily.

Silver's mood instantly darkened, he stuck his face right up to her small one, "then who has it?" he asked slowly.

The girl clenched her jaw and grit her teeth together, "it's probably on its way to Jones now." She said coldly.

He set the girl down and turned away to curse, he tightened his grip on the back of her shirt when he felt her tugging and lifted her back up to his face and she struggled some more.

"Very well," He paused an idea coming to him a slow evil grin spreading across his face. "Then you're going to help me get it back."

Wren hated being small, she wished she could just beat up people whenever she wanted, she wished she could be intimidating and scary so that she no longer had to cower and concede to people even when her voice was telling her NO! She gave a half-hearted tug at her dress, more of a potato sack then a dress really, but the man's grip was like iron and there was no way she was getting free. She wished she was big enough to grab his thick meaty wrist and flip him onto the street, or to break his grip, or something; but all she could do was wriggle around helplessly as he dragged her down the street. At least she was too small to turn tricks, she had seen the older, bustier girls use their bodies to earn money and Wren nearly spat in disgust. Her small skinny self was unappealing to males looking for a romp, besides she would rip out their parts before letting them get near her; that much she could do. She twisted again grunting. She had tried wriggling out of her dress to no avail, she had tried to bite him but her head didn't twist around that far, so she resorted to flailing every so often hoping to catch the sturdy man by surprise.

"You're never gonna get it back you know!" she shouted over her shoulder, "Jones never lets go of his loot, he'll rip your throat out before you get close."

Silver brings the girl to face him, "and why do you care?"

She bares her teeth, "cause he'll rip my throat out too." She said coldly, and spat, "just because some lumbering, clumsy, idiot who let his purse get stolen is dumb enough to try and get it back!" She glared at him, and Silver grinned, he like this girl, to cram that much fire and spirit into such a small body was impressive.

"It sounds like you don't like me."

"Of course not, you dumb jurpib!" she yelled

Silver responded calmly, "but you don't like Jones either."

That shut her up. Silver smiled, _oh so she doesn't like him_. He saw her glare at him gritting her teeth.

He then planted the bomb, "I'm going to make him pay by unloading some of his goods for him. And you can help if you wish."

The small girl had frozen still as a statue. The tiny viper had literally stiffened up rigid as a board in his hands. Silver waited looking into her face. She was burning a hole into the ground with her angry glare.

"Do you hate me or Jones more?"

She immediately looked up at him and said flatly, "I hate you." Spouting it nonchalantly.

Then she grinned, "But I _really_ hate Blake Jones."


	2. The Universe Screwed Me Over

_(__**Reformatted) **_

_Second chapter down and it's quite a bit longer than the first. In the future I don't think i'll follow the story this closely, but i wanted to set up the world Jim, Wren, and Silver live in. Still kind of new at this, so bear with me. If you're unfamiliar with the movie Treasure Planet you might get a little confused, so a little summary... Some random turtle named Billy Bones crashes in Jim's front yard, gives him a bronze ball with weird crop-circle looking things on it, warns him about a cyborg and promptly dies. Then the assumed pirate cyborg looking for this unassuming circular map comes and burns down the inn with Jim, Sarah (his awesome mother) and Dr. Doppler barely escaping in a cart maned by a hopping frog horse named Deliah. Jim finds a way to unlock the map, randomly using up twenty years of luck all at once, and they discover the map leads to Treasure Planet, Dr. Doppler geeks out and hires a crew and ship for the voyage, turns out this guy, dog, thing, is loaded. Skip forward with movie magic and we have out story._

_I hope you enjoy the story and feel free to comment and slander my work. I love all my readers._

_**P.S.**__ The writing get's better later, trust me, so this sorry excuse of a chapter will hopefully be forgotten if you have a little faith and keep on reading. I think the story get's more interesting, but that's for you to decide if you read past this chapter. Thanks again!_

* * *

><p>Clank! Clink. Clank! Clink. Pause… Clank! Clink, squeal! Rattle! Rattle. Clumpclumpclump.<p>

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry!" Sigh. Clank! Clink. Rattle. Pause. Clunk!

"Do you know the way to the 67th pier?" Clunk! Rattle.

"Circuit 8 on your right." Rattle, clink.

"You can't miss it." Clack, chink! Clump, clump. Clank! Stare, stare, stare.

"Thanks." Rub face, and sigh. Rattle, Clank! Clink. Thud. Pause. Clump, thud. Pause. Clink, Long pause…

"It's the suit isn't it?" Jim stopped mid sigh and looked up at Dr. Doppler, "no…" he trailed off unsure on how to continue since, yes, it was definitely the suit.

"I never should've listened to that two headed sales man!" clunkity Clank! "This one said it fit, that one said it was my color!" The doctor flailed his arms about looking even more ridiculous, if that was possible moaning to his young companion about his strange problems.

"I didn't know what to do!"

Jim had long since tuned out the rambling doctor. Looking around at the people he searched for a ship that couldn't be missed. Stepping carefully around a stall of bouncing melons, Jim looked back and forth seeing many things that couldn't be missed, a giant man comprised entirely of whirling grains of sand, small beaked creatures wobbling around underfoot, six legged tribesmen from the Planet Erram, their leathery skin hanging in loose folds from their long protruding necks attached to small heads that swiveled around strangely staring at everything with large vacant eyes. He heard conversations about death and life and about things in between. Some conversations brushing past his sharp ears never to trigger a meaning, the bear people of Solomga gargling harsh sounding words to each other, the hissing language of the lizard people crawling around on their stubby legs, sinister black eyes shifting from side to side, red tongues darting in and out tasting the dusty air, a language comprised entirely of pips and squeaks the users bouncing up and down out of a jewelry store. Jim saw a quick fingered runt brush past a man and come away with a wallet, dirty face and hollow cheeks grinning from ear to ear, he saw store clerks sell blue pendants and hot sandwiches, hollering at the top of their lungs eager to get some buyers for their over-priced goods, the tourists drawn to flashy ornaments sparkling in the sun, their bright floral shirts practically screaming, _someone come and swindle me_. Jim watched and observed listening and learning. The city embracing him a blanket of anonymity, folded hidden in its folds. He turned and was suddenly faced with the most beautiful think he ever saw. His mouth opened slightly and he stood gazing in amazement, blue eyes widening a slow smile spreading across his face. He was enraptured by her beauty sitting serenely at the dock. He stood rooted to the spot people passing by him, of no importance anymore.

Clank, clunk, "…and I just get so flustered!" Crash! Jim stumbled forward bumped by the doctor's metal belly.

"Sorry!" Dr. Doppler adjusted his glasses shaking his head. Jim ignored his apology and continued to stare at the new love of his life. Dr. Doppler did a double take and caught his stare, "Oh Jim!" he grinned, "This is our ship!" He said proudly, "The R.L.S Legacy!" He announcing gesturing grandly.

Jim stared at the elegant space ship in awe. Cranes lifting wooden crates on board, ropes and beams moving in an ever changing beautifully messy pattern as the crew clambered around loading the magnificent vessel. There was shouting and ordering on the ship the general noise making a very pleasant sound. She herself was tall and shining. Glowing in a beautiful golden light, blue accents lighting her sides, pulsing with power. Her solar sails tied tightly to the mast. The Legacy was beautiful and Jim fell instantly and madly in love with her.

Clunk, squeal! Jim cringed. The creaking sound of Dr. Doppler's suit was really starting to grate on his ears. But despite the constant rattling and clanking that accompanied Dr. Doppler and therefore Jim everywhere, Jim couldn't smother the smile that broke out across his face. He let out a quiet laugh looking up at the soaring masts and couldn't believe he was really here. He turned in slow circles trying to take everything in. The joy on his face a long missed sight that recently could only be placed there by breaking the law and doing death defying tricks. He never meant for it to go this far. It's not like he wanted to get in trouble, it's not like he wanted to make his mother cry. He just wanted to be free, to live, to have a little excitement. He wanted to get out of the inn, out from under everyone's judging eyes and from under his mother's disappointed gaze. He just wanted to escape the prison he was trapped in for so long that when he finally did get out he just… just… Jim sighed, he felt awful for being so happy when his mother was probably worrying herself to death, it wasn't fair to her, it wasn't fair that he got stuck isolated on that hill top, stuck in that inn, it wasn't fair that somebody burned down that inn and his only home and took away everything he ever knew. It wasn't fair, but the world wasn't fair, life wasn't fair and here he was laughing in the light of the sun despite the odds that said he never ever would. Jim was a sailor, it ran in his blood and those born riding the light of the stars will return to them. Yes, here he was laughing in the face of fate, the happiness ready to burst from his chest. Laughing from the insurmountable hope of anticipation and excitement that might be misleading but Jim couldn't bring himself to care, because finally. Finally, in what felt like a thousand years he felt like he was alive. He felt like he was home.

Giddy, was the only word to describe it, giddy. Jim wasn't giddy. Jim was never giddy. Yet here he was twirling around like a school girl in a shoe store. Giddy, the word tasted bad in Jim's mouth, and it felt so wrong, he was supposed to be the stoic, calm, couldn't-care-less, solar surfing boy. Not some bumbling absentminded geek. He tried to fix a stern expression on his face but was failing miserably. With the way this was going he was going to end up like Dr. Doppler.

Clank, clump, rattle. "Wow! Look at the trajectory of those spacegulls! Fascinating." The doctor ran to the side of the boat trying to lean out and see them, but finding it difficult with the metal belly that protruded three times too large from his suit.

Jim shook his head, no, he'd never end up like Dr. Doppler at least he hoped to god he never would. The doctor ran past him rattling and clanking all the way, clink, rattle, rattle, clink, "look! Look! There they go!" He pointed excitedly. Jim laughed nervously watching the doctor and suddenly felt he had to make it official, _god please don't let me end up like him,_ he prayed up to some sort of higher being_._ Not that there was anything wrong with Dr. Doppler. Jim just had an aversion to looking like a complete and utter fool.

The doctor was shouting something about wingspan and aviation when Jim caught sight of a crate sailing over the side of the ship clattering loudly on board. Jim leapt back, surprised if nothing else, he looked around confused _where the heck did that come from?_ Then a girl followed the crate, launching herself over the ship's wooden railing. Loose billowing white shirt flapping in the wind, hair swirling around her, vaulting in a serene smooth arc alongside the crate. She lands firmly on the deck, flying hair settling around her shoulders, booted feet casually resting on the ship's wooden planks.

She shifts her weight smoothly from front to back and turns, "hey! Everything's loaded!" She shouts over her shoulder tapping the crate. Jim stared at the girl, did she just throw that crate onto the ship? How the heck did she throw that onto the ship? The think was easily as big as she was and probably heavier. How in the world did she get that onto the ship? Jim looked at the girl who was talking to someone to his right, she didn't have any extra arms, she didn't have pink skin or a third eye, she looked like a regular good old-fashioned human, with two hands, two feet, and no extra elbows. Actually for a human, the girl was beautiful, in a terrifying exotic kind of way, piercing golden eyes shone fiercely from underneath express eyebrows. Black hair swirling around her, high cheekbones and a stubborn chin framing a face comprised of full lips and a small nose. She paused settling her weight on her heels looking at someone, listening while they shout something at her and a grin breaks out on her face.

"Well do it yourself then!" she says, a smile playing on her lips. While the recipient yelled something she crossed her arms leaning against the railing, listening with a confident grin on her face. She lifted her chin at the sailor's remarks and shouted, "go ahead and try!" The man shouted something and the girl laughed as the speaker continued. Jim was enraptured by the girl's animated face. The harsh smile seemed to be a permanent fixture on her lips, one side pulled up farther than the other, flashing brilliant white teeth, natural, charming, and horrible for the recipient's heart. It gave her a dangerous aura, telling of exiting adventures and mysteries in faraway lands, unspoken dangers and years of life threatening experiences that her grin had stuck on for. She was the very image of any romanticized sailor depicted in a million story books. Charming, confident, and charismatic. Dangerous smile playing across a deceptively relaxed face. A wicked glint in her eye told of her spunky personality. She looked the part, open collared white shirt tucked into dark pants, and dark pants tucked into black leather boots, very clean leather boots. Several belts looped around her small waist, hung with an assortment of various pouches and several knives. Mesmerizing, strong, and independent. And she was a girl, which made her all the more appealing to an equally daring and independent boy.

The golden eyed girl continued to joke around with the sailor, comfortably seated against the rail. She fell silent still grinning and nodding sticking a toothpick between her brilliant white teeth. Her eyes drifted away from the speaker, not really listening any more, sliding to land, quite by accident and statistically a certainty, on Jim.

The boy never stood a chance. Because the cosmos decided today, the biggest day of Jim's life, to tack on another complication it had owed him since he entered that awkward faze between child and adult; it decided to throw in the downfall of every man to ever grace the earth and otherwise. Jim didn't know yet that the universe had decided to royally screw him over, give him the cosmic middle finger, to have fate put a proverbial road block to any emotional contentment for the rest of his life. The universe threw in the one thing that would, with complete certainty and impunity, destroy any young man. The universe, gave him a girl.

Jim's eyes widened embarrassed to be caught staring, but the girl's grin didn't falter.

She turned to him and raised a hand in greeting, "hey."

Jim turned red against his will, feeling his face heat up and for once unable to say or do anything, his usually snarky comebacks sadly lagging. He felt like he wanted to run away.

"Hey…." He said awkwardly and taking a step back. His backwards step was met by an outraged "Phbtttttt!" The girl's eyebrows shot up in surprise as Jim turned around to be faced with an infuriated pink flabby slug looking thing.

"sorry! Sorry."

The slug looked down at the shoe print embedded in what Jim assumed was part of its foot, and back up angrily, "Phbbt, Fuppt, Derepth! Thibbit!" it indignantly phbted. Jim could hear muffled giggling behind him and turned even redder.

"Furp! Furp! Bwep! Thbit!' The slug blew at him and Jim looked faintly confused and even more annoyed as he blew away one of his strands of hair displaced by the enraged rear end noises.

Clank, clank! "Don't worry Jim, I'll handle this!" Dr. Doppler said, and Jim nearly sighed knowing the doctor could only make this worse since _embarrassing _was practically stamped across his metal forehead. The doctor stuck out his tongue and inflated his cheeks.

"Thbbbbbbbbtttt. Theemph, squirt squeak, thmbbbg, ththththththtttt. Fupt, thibbit."

There was a moment of silence as the slug creature looked at the doctor incredulously and Jim smacked his forehead. Then it burst out into a series of squeaks that could only be described as laughter. The doctor took his hand out from his armpit and smiled, clonk.

"I'm fluent in Flatulla Jim, took two years of it in high school." He saluted the slug, "thbttt." And walked away.

Clunk, clink, rattle. Jim patted his hair back in place still confused but slightly impressed, _flatulla, cool._

"Actually its theewpt."

Jim turned around surprise etched on his face one hair sticking straight up. He came face to face with a brilliant smile nearly blinded by it unable to speak for a moment.

"Uh…" She looked at the surprised boy nearly laughing at his wide eyed shock and a hair sticking straight up like a spire.

"He called both of you lumbering qumquats." Jim was still unable to say anything and the girl flashes another sympathetic smile, "make sure your friend gets it right next time." she pats down his hair and winks. With one last impish grin she turns and walks away leaving a stunned Jim Hawkins behind in her wake.

Let it not be said that the universe didn't get back at people who laughed at fate, because the universe truly and utterly did get Jim Hawkins that day. The boy who dared laugh in the face of fate got completely and absolutely obliterated, and all the universe had to do was send a certain golden eyed, rebellious girl with a complicated past to conquer the offender. But she was another story, the universe didn't know what it was signing up for when they sent her, because she had defied the universe for years and years, and had gotten quite good at it. The Universe made a mistake pairing the two together, somewhere in the grand scheme of things its logic was flawed, because anyone could see putting two rebellious teenagers together would only make Jim even more stubborn. It had made the problem worse. The universe was trying to bend a queen of defiance and it was by no means ready. Wren was the universe's nightmare, or a nightmare for any matchmaking force great or small, because Wren new that love boats don't exist.

"Come on men! Heave together now!" The MountainMan stood erect looking smart in his tailcoat that strained at his broad shoulders, his stony skin contrasting with the red velvet. His loud stern voice echoed out to shout orders at the crew. Dr. Doppler walked over to him, clanking along unsteadily.

"Good morning captain!" he saluted, "everything ship shape?"

The MountainMan turned and answered flatly, "Ship shape indeed." He smiled. "But I am not the captain."

Dr. Doppler's eyebrows shot up, "huh?"

The stone skinned man pointed up, "The captains aloft."

Jim and Dr. Doppler looked up to see the feline captain flip off the mast and swing on a rope to somersault and land at attention on her feet. Dr. Doppler's visor banged shut. The captain paced on her high heeled boots talking at rapid pace.

"Mr. Arrow I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and as usual, it's spot on, can you get nothing wrong?"

The man smiled, tipping his hat, "You flatter me captain."

She waved him away and turned to the out of place looking pair, one more out of place than the other.

"Oh! Doctor Doppler I assume."

The doctor was tongue tied stuttering unsure what to say. Jim smiled, _cat got your tongue?_

"Uhh… I uh, uhh, yes!"

The captain stepped in, "hello!" she knocked on his helmet, "can you hear me?"

That got the doctor back into sorts, "yes I can hear you! Stop that banging!" He shook his head and tried to pull off the helmet.

The captain looked at his strange suit and put her claws on the rectangle protruding from his stomach, "If I may doctor this works so much better when it's right way up" she twisted and pulls out a wire whirling the doctor around, "and plugged in." she sticks it in the back sparks running through the suit. "Lovely, there you go."

He angrily turned to face her finally managing to pop his helmet off, "thank you!" he grabs the plug from his back, "but I think I can manage my own plugging!" he shakes the end of the plug at her offended.

She ignores his outraged cry and grabs his outstretched hand and shaking, the plug spinning back into his suit.

"I'm Captain Amelia, lately had a few run ins with the Pearson armada, nasty business but I won't bore you with the details if you must ask." She spouts out quickly with a no nonsense tone, Jim and the doctor barely keeping up.

She turns to her friend, "You've met the first officer Mr. Arrow. Sterling! Tough, Dependable! Honest, brave and true." She said rapidly punctuating each word with a gesture. He bows slightly blushing, a strange thing to do for a man with stony skin, "please captain…"

"Oh shut up harry, you know I don't mean a word of it." She says offhandedly.

Dr. Doppler interjects feeling left out. "I hate to interrupt this, lovely banter but may I introduce to you. Jim Hawkins, you see Jimmy is the boy who found the treasure…"

"Doctor!" The captain squeezed his mouth shut with her claws, she looks around cat eyes sliding left and right. "May I have a word with you in my office?"

Jim turns the metal map around in his pocket feeling the bumps and ridges that made up its surface. The map had been the cause of all the recent strange events in his life, a turtle man named billy bones, dying in his living room, pirates burning down the Benboe Inn. It was a lot of trouble for a tiny bronze sphere, but considering the fact that it lead to a planet full of treasure, really he was expecting more trouble. Just thinking about holding all that treasure in his hands was exciting, and also, strangely terrifying what would he do with all that money? He couldn't use all of it in his lifetime or the next ten lifetimes.

"…Imbecilic and I mean that in a very caring way."

People would kill for that type of money, people _have_ killed for that kind of money, bringing home that treasure could endanger his mother. Someone could kidnap her for ransom, or even Dr. Doppler, as kooky as he was, Jim still loved him for taking care if his mother so well. He had wanted freedom but was money really going to give him that? For instance standing in the captain's office was oppressing enough.

"May I see the map?"

Jim's head jerked up. The feline stared at him, tail twitching. She wanted the map. But it was his map, he found it. Jim glared back at her, this is why he hated adults, they always expected him to comply with everything they said. He grit his teeth hand clenching around the map protectively. The captain starred down at him imperiously knowing she was in the right as they glared at each other. Finally Jim looked away and tossed her the map. Instantly feeling the loss as she locked it away, missing its comforting weight in his pocket.

"From now on you will address me as captain or ma'am understood?"

Jim clenched his jaw, really not wanting to say anything just to be spiteful.

"Mr. Hawkins?"

Jim finally ground out, "yes ma'am."

She frowned "That'll do."

She addressed Dr. Doppler and Jim turned away hating himself for giving her that much power, but what could he do? She could toss him off the ship and his journey would've ended before it even began, Jim was reckless, but he wasn't stupid.

The captain paused in her relentless slew of back handed insults at the doctor, "What did I say? I said something rather good this morning before coffee." She turned to her first mate.

He supplied, "a ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, ma'am" he bowed.

"There you are! Poetry."

Jim sighed, now he didn't have to worry about turning into the doctor but he did have to worry about turning into the captain's lapdog.

"Doctor, I'd love to chat, tea, cakes, the whole shebang, but I have a ship to launch and you have an outfit to buff up."

Jim turned away to smile, Dr. Doppler's unfortunate fashion choice was giving him all sorts of grief today.

"Mr. Hawkins will be working for our cook! Mr. Silver."

Jim looked up, "wait. What?!"

Clank. "That woman! That feline! Who does she think is working for whom?" The doctor clumped down the stairs indignantly.

"It's my map and she's got me busting tables!" Jim said angrily.

He was learning all the noises that heap of metal could make, now including clattering down stairs.

The first mate laid a heavy hand on their shoulders, "I will not tolerate a cross word about out captain, there's not a finer one in this, or any, galaxy."

He put his hands behind his back again. Jim's attention was drawn away from the imposing first mate by whistling coming from a figure silhouetted by a stove fire.

"Mr. Silver!"

The silhouette moved, "Why, Mr. Arrow sir!" he stepped out into the light, "bringing such distinguished guest to grace me humble galley," he turned placing a mechanical arm against his chest his right side coming into view to reveal a mechanical leg, arm and eye. "If I had known I would've tucked in me shirt." He jokingly tucks his apron into his trousers.

The doctor was staring and Jim was glaring. The leg hissed and clanked as the arm whirred, the glowing eye roaming around in its socket. The cook was a cyborg, a cyborg! He could be the same cyborg that had burned down his home! The same cyborg that had killed a man.

"Mr. Silver, meet the financier of our voyage, Dr. Doppler."

The first man shoved the doctor forward to stumble clanging and banging up to the cyborg. He looked over him with his mechanical eye a laser following his sight.

"Lovely outfit doc."

The doctor tried, unsuccessfully, to cover himself from the roaming laser, "thank you! Lovely eye."

He awkwardly looked for help, eager to get out from under the spotlight he grabbed Jim's elbow to place him between him and the creepy cook desperate enough to throw the young man under the bus.

"This young man is Jim Hawkins!" he supplied and retreated.

"Jimbo!" the cyborg thrusted a manic hand under Jim's nose, "whoops!" he changed it to a more normal looking hand, the other swiveling back into his metal arm disappearing to be stored there until the cook needed it again.

Jim glared at the cook. Who narrowed his eyes at the teenager for a split second before pulling his wide mouth into a smile.

"Don't be put off by this hunk of hardware," he turns away taking a handful of prawns, "it takes some getting used to but," he chops the crustacean's heads off tossing them into a skillet, "it comes in mighty handy from time to time."

In a dazzling display off flipping and switching he chopped, cooked and stirred all with the use of his mechanical right hand. It was flashy and showy and impressive. But Jim frowned, he was not impressed, he kept his eyes narrowed at the mechanical man, suspicion marking the cook red in his mind. It could be him, but the cook's personality didn't exactly match that of a greedy bloodthirsty killer's, but Jim was smart, he knew the cook's jolly personality was as fake and phony as the his smile, Jim didn't know what kind of personality he would reveal if he peeled that mask away, but he was sure it wasn't that of a humble cook and Jim was almost afraid to know. Maybe it would be like lifting a rock to see all the creepy crawly things slithering around underneath it, squirming in a huge disgusting mass trying to hide from the light. And the child who lifts the rock often learns, sometimes it's better to never look under the rock even if you'll never know what's underneath. Maybe he wasn't a bad cyborg, everyone had something to hide, what was the chance that the cook was the pirate who burned down their inn? Jim only let that thought grace his mind for a moment, he wasn't that squeamish child, he was always the one who wasn't afraid to get dirty who needed to satisfied his curiosity, for better or for worse.

"Hey…" he was interrupted by a loud cry.

"Silver!"

Jim turned just in time to see the golden eyed girl launch herself from the stairs and fly past him to tackle the cook he was scrutinizing. Tackle wasn't really the word for it. The sturdy cook didn't even sway when the girl nearly bounced off him, she wrapped her arms around his meaty neck clinging to his chest. The cook looked extremely surprised, his fleshy face open in shock.

"What? Wren?! What are you doing here?"

She jumped down off his chest, happily smiling the very picture of an excited teenager, rather different from the tough sailor Jim had seen outside.

"I just got back from the Jinorian galaxy when I heard you were working this ship! I just had to go with you just like old times! So I got in touch with Dr. Doppler, hi there doc!" she waved and turned back to silver. "And I got hired and here I am! I've been looking everywhere for you! I had no idea you were the cook! I remember when you wouldn't be caught dead cooking!"

She laughed grasping his one good hand as Silver looked slightly flustered but happy none the less.

"Well it's good to see you again too girlie," he smiled a genuine smile, "you've grown quite a bit in the last year."

The girl put her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes, "Silver, I'm not growing anymore."

Silver laughed, "of course not! With the way you eat!" The girl grin that lopsided grin and Jim could still see that fiery girl from earlier.

"I'm not gonna eat any better with your cooking."

"My cooking is great! And who taught you to talk to me that way? I hope you've been hanging with the right company."

She sits on the counter leaning back against the cabinets, "a lot can happen in a year, and apparently you learned to cook in one so who says a girl can't change?"

He frowns, "It ain't all that bad!" he turns to the three spectators of the strange pairing, "seriously, she's exaggerating! One bad rabbit stew and she goes and tells everyone I'm a bad cook!"

"silver."

"and after we've known each other for so long."

"silver!"

"What is it!?" he says turning to her,

"Your stew's burning."

"My stew!" Silver flew over to his stew, moving much faster than a man his size with a limp should be able to move.

The girl glanced over at Jim and raised her brows. _See?_ Silver turns off the stove and sips the bubbling mixture smacking his lips.

"oh," he ladles the gloopy stuff into two bowls and hands them to the doctor and Jim. "Here, have a taste of me famous bonzabi stew." He smiles simply oozing charm.

The girl hops off the counter and peers into the pot curiously, "interesting."

She reaches for the ladle and Silver smacks her hand, "paws off, if you can't appreciate good cooking don't eat it."

The girl pouts but settles back on her counter. Jim looks into his bowl, the gloopy lumpy mixture looking very unappetizing. The doctor sniffs the steaming bowl and laps some of it up with his tongue.

"Mhm! Delightfully tangy! Yet robust."

Silver laughs, "old family recipe."

The doctor leans down to lap up some more when an eyeball pops up to bob on the surface. He lets out a surprised scream.

"eugh!"

The cyborg laughs at the doctors cry, "and that must be part of the old family!" he laughs loudly at his own joke wrapping a meaty arm around the doctors shoulders.

The girl smiles, smirking slightly at the joke, completely returning to the hard girl Jim had met outside.

"Go ahead Jimbo! Have a swig."

Silver elbows Jim and he looks down at the stew swallowing uncomfortably at the bubbling mass making strange noises. He holds the spoon readying himself to swallow the lumpy liquid. Suddenly the spoon morphed into a mouth that swallowed the spoonful of the stew and Jim gasped. The spoon sliding out of his grip to slurp up the rest of the stew. A pink blob emerging from the bowl to burb and stare contently up at Jim with huge eyes, chirruping as it flew circles around him. Had the stew just mutated into a pink living blob? Can food really do that? Jim was really starting to rethink this trip.

"Morph! That's where you were hiding!"

The pink blob flew up to Silver to cuddle against his neck.

"I thought you was taking a nap you naughty little urchin." He admonished in a nurturing tone. Jim sighed, it seemed the gluttonous blob was just a pet, a strange pet for the large cook considering that it was rather cute and he was most definitely not.

"Hey morph!" the pink blob glanced up to see the girl sitting casually on the counter. "Remember me?"

She smiled a predatory grin and Morph's eyes widened, seeing Wren it squeaked and hid behind Silver trembling in terror.

The girl gave a short harsh laugh, "I guess you do." The doctor and Jim both stared at the harmless looking girl, reassessing if she was really harmless or not. What had she done to warrant the loving blob's fear? A horn blared above deck and everyone glanced up.

"Would you like to see the launch Doctor?" The stoic first mate finally said motioning to the stairs.

The Doctor immediately perked up, "would I? Does an active galactic nucleus have super luminal jets?" Insert awkward silence here, "I'll follow you."

Jim moved to follow him but the stone man put a fist against Jim's chest.

"Mr. Hawkin's will stay here, in your charge."

The cook spat out his mouthful of stew. "What?" he looked desperate, "but Mr. Arrow sir!"

"Captains orders!" The stone man looked at the girl sitting on the counter, "and you! Get to work! What do we pay you for?"

The girl mumbles, "you don't pay me."

"I leave Mr. Hawkin's to you Mr. Silver."

"but!"

"come on"

"I can't"

"he's just!"

They drowned out each other's pleading cries but when the first mate leaves they both sigh rubbing their foreheads. Jim and Silver both glance at each other taking on looks of nonchalance as the girl watches smiling to herself, they were similar those two, more than either would probably admit.

"So…" Jim starts, glancing at Silver's mechanical leg and casually picking up a purple perp.

He glances quickly at Wren picking up spoons and cups from the tables looking busy.

He looks at the perp in his hand, "you know back on Montresser we had perps just like these."

He tossed the fruit back in forth in his hand, testing dangerous waters. Silver knew what the boy was doing and played along.

"Really?"

Jim looked up at Silver's turned back, "yeah, you know just before I left I met this old guy looking for a cyborg buddy of his."

Jim knew now that he was treading on thin ice but it was too late to turn back now, if Silver really was the pirate, he would react one of two ways, lie or kill Jim on the spot, the lynch pin of it was the girl, would Silver risk killing Jim while she was there? Pressing his hand to his head in mock thought, he looked at the cook from the corner of his eye.

"What was his name?" he trailed off knowing all the people in the room knew he was pretending, "oh, Bones. Billy Bones." He said slowly watching the cook for a reaction of any sort.

Silver poured out a steaming stream of water from a pot, "Bones? Bones." He turned around shaking his head, "nope, can't say I heard of him." He put the pot down on the counter pointing to his shoulder, "but there's a slew of cyborgs these days, plenty with this part."

Jim glared at him eyes narrowed, not masking his suspicion.

"I know a Billy Bones!"

Jim swiveled his head almost giving himself whip lash to look at the girl who was grinning.

"That ancient turtle sold me a belt from the Yung planet once!"

She wiped down a bowl and cast a conspiring glance at Jim, which Silver missed.

"it was a total rip off, don't buy anything from him." She winked and Jim suddenly felt very foolish. "As they say never make a deal with a sailor." She got up stacking the bowls and cups, "well I actually I have a job to do above deck so see ya!"

Jim watched her jog up the stairs.

The cook smiled, "go ahead and watch the launch Jimbo."

The boy looked up at the cook barely concealed hope shining in his eyes warring with his suspicion and need to stay cool. Wren turned around as well waiting to see if Jim would be going up to the deck with her and when he saw her waiting his heart gave a little leap.

"Go on."

Jim didn't forget his suspicion though, just pushed it back as he followed the girl up the stairs. He didn't catch the look that passed between Silver and Wren and he didn't know how out of his depth he really was.

When the two were gone Silver turned to his pet who finally came out after Wren had left. The blob rubbed against his rough cheek.

"Hey there Morph," he sighed. Silver's plan had already hit two rough patches, "what should we do?"

He thought about his latest dilemma. Jim who had his suspicions right on the bulls eye the boy was smart, and now his charge, he wouldn't get a moment alone. And Wren who already knew at least part of Silver's plan and Silver himself, she was a loose cannon, not only did he not know how she would bounce if she figured out what he was doing, if she chose his side, the crew wouldn't like the extra member. Silver thought hard not liking where this was going.

"What should I do morph?" the blob just looked curiously at his owner and let out a questioning chirrup. The pirate sighed, petting the blob who giggled. What a silly thing morph was, loving anyone unconditionally, his love almost blinding him to any danger that approached him until it was almost too late. What a silly thing love was, Silver absentmindedly tickled the blob under its chin.

Then he smiled. Of course, it was so simple.

"It's really so easy once you think about it morph."

Silver just had to distract the both of them, and what better way to distract them, then with each other? Killing two birds with one stone. He just had to play matchmaker, he loved Wren like a daughter but no family was getting in the way of him and Flint's treasure.

He smiled, "oh that's just perfect." He nearly cackled in glee marveling in his genius.

Silver felt like he held everyone's strings in his hand. He looked at his mechanical hand and wiggled his fingers, metal joints creaking and smiled. But the puppet master didn't know he had his strings pulled. The universe unloaded its massive responsibility onto him, probably laughing as it ran away. It passed the responsibility of teaching a young irresponsible boy how to be a man and to finally love and trust again. To teach a girl's weathered heart to feel once more. To bring two of the most unloving people in the galaxy together. The universe barely, tentatively had its hook in one and had titanium hooks bouncing off the other. The Universe had fled screaming from its task already daunted by the fearsome pair.

Now Silver with no cosmic help whatsoever had to bring those fierce teenagers together, he had to bring a hurting boy to his senses and build a love boat for a girl who believed love boats don't exist.

* * *

><p><em>Please keep on reading. What you read above is shoddy I understand, but give me just one or two or three... ehem, more chapters to prove myself. Or you could think I'm being petty begging you to waste your precious time and will click on another story and never look back. If you do I'll understand, I'd do the exact same thing. <em>

_But if you don't. I thank you. _

_Good luck._


	3. Launching Complications

_Sorry it took so long to update my theater teacher is a slave driver. He doesn't understand the notion of 'a life' or sleep or technology... Lots of snow but it isn't the awesome packing type, its that useless fluffy stuff that you can't do anything with but say, "oh look, it's perty." I wanted to make another snow sculpture representing as many things as you want it to, but them snow people in the clouds just laughed and said 'nein!' Whatever, I don't need you stupid snow people! take that! I tried to take out some of my frustration of the stuff and you know what when I kicked it the stuff just floats up into my jacket and settles down again happy as can be. Seriously though i had to mix my snow with water to get a droopy looking mound of slush then to emphasize how crappy it was my dog came over and peed on it. My dog has more artistic sense than I do! at least now I can call it abstract art! Anyways, hope you enjoy and please comment. And sorry to take my frustration out on you I ran out of hot chocolate again._

* * *

><p>Wren examined the scars along her outstretched arm. There weren't too many, the most recent must have been the one running across her forearm from a bar fight in Milan, Karma worked in weird ways, she tried to help out a drunk guy about to get his head smashed in and she gets sliced by a broken bottle. Where was the justice in the world? In fact most of her scars were from helping people, the one on her wrist was from an orphan stowaway, the one near her elbow from a stray dog getting beat by a bunch of kids, and a really faint one, almost gone from the years, from helping one pirate destroy another. If she only got scars from her good deeds, the few that she's done, what lesson was the universe trying to teach her? Don't help people? Not that she ever listened to the lessons someone was trying teach her anyways but a little incentive wouldn't hurt. She sighed, when was the captain going to give the order?<p>

Wren leaned back holding the rope, feet firmly planted against the mast balanced perilously over the edge, but it was business as usual. She shuffled sideways along the beam legs propped against the side to make room for another sailor running along the beam. She waited, one arm grasping the rope high and the other hand bringing the rope across her body held at her waist. Her weight settled on the rope swinging back and forth. Looking up at the taught rope she imagined it unraveling and snapping, the thick fibers finally giving out on her to send her plummeting to the deck below. It was a thought she often had hanging over the edge of a beam swaying in the wind, weight held by a long piece of woven hemp. At first it had been a scary thought, unbidden and unwanted, but now it was a welcomed old friend, a voice of caution, reminding her of her mortality. Wren had to constantly remind herself of her mortality, not because she was assured in her longevity, but because she was always just one mistake away from losing that living status. Of course she also had to constantly remind herself that living wouldn't be living if she sat in a corner rocking back and forth staring at a barricaded door.

"Loose all solar sails!" Wren shifted her weight to rest on the beam and let go of the rope. She stepped back to watch as the sails unfurled shining in the sunlight. The white and gold shone sparkling simultaneously. Wren loved being part of a crew once again, sailors working in unison to bring a ship out of the harbor and you could just taste the anticipation in the air. The familiar feeling of the ship starting to float up made her feel lighter. She smiled and looked down at the deck thirty feet below, the voice of caution blaring loud in her ears. She quickly smothered it with a smile, holding her arms out she jumped off the mast, her stomach dropped and her heart rose to her throat every sense awake and alarmed. She fell through space, quickly falling at first then slowing down as the ship departed from the planet's gravity. Her beating heart settled, the jump never got any less exciting every time she risked her neck to do it. She floated downwards and came face to face with Jim Hawkins floating up.

"Hey." she waved grinning.

He blushed, "Oh! Hi."

"Mr. Snuff! Engage artificial gravity!" They both looked over at the pink slug suction cupped to the deck, the flatulla creature let out a series of noises. Wren smiled and saluted Jim turning sideways she pressed her feet against the mast and pushed away flying across the deck. The slug pulled a lever activating the artificial gravity and everything banged back to the ground. Wren flipped once and landed on her feet in front of an ugly one eyed alien. She stood arms raised, back straight and flashed a winning smile at the creature who seemed stunned, "what do you think? I'll give it a nine out of ten." He just stared up at her star struck, seeing his hesitation she winked, "guess you missed it huh, my bad." She turned around and saw a fat bearded sailor staring at her, "you then! You saw it! What would you rate it?" The bearded sailor just blinked. The lights against the mast blinked on the engines charging up full of sunlight. The ship floating higher and higher.

"A nine?"

Lights along the mast lit up showing the sunlight flooding into the engines. You could faintly hear the turbines powering up, the deck rumbled, humming with impatience the whole of her aching to take off. Jim could feel the entire ship arch beneath his feet ready to leap forward.

The captain stuck her nose in the air, "Full speed Mr. Arrow!"

Mr. Arrow turned and yelled into a tube, "Take her away!" his voice rang to the lower decks.

Wren pouted, "at least an eight for the landing…"

Suddenly the ship burst forward, the sudden jerk making several items flying back. A grey metal bulb shooting past everyone and rolling across the planks to crash into a wall. Dr. Doppler lay tangled upside down on the ground one arm through his neck hole rolling back and forth in an effort to get up. The ship shot off into the stars leaving the bustle of the space port behind. Jim stumbled back not expecting the world to shift underneath him. He was forced back and one of his fumbling feet got caught on something. He swung his arms out, the artificial gravity taking effect and with uncharacteristic clumsiness he fell over. Well, almost.

"You okay there Jim?"

Jim looked up. A hand was wrapped around his arm. A rather nice hand, frail delicate bones wrapped in strong muscle, a delicate frame supported by hard won strength, long tapered fingers and rough calluses. A few faint dark scars lined the back, knife scars, old knife scars, the owner of this hand either didn't use knives anymore or hadn't allowed a scar in the last few years. It was a hardworking hand, strong and yet strangely gentle. Jim's eyes wandered up the arm attached delicately to a small wrist. Lean muscle rippled underneath tanned skin connecting to a small shoulder. It was as if the entire arm had been built to the frame of a small girl, meant for needle work and quiet feminine tasks, but it was sculpted and created into the arm of a hardened sailor. The evidence of the once fragile creature was hidden in the joints and fine bones of the hand covered in sinew and hard muscle. The smooth shoulder connected beautifully to the long graceful neck, an unmistakably feminine quality that couldn't be couldn't be covered, but was attempted to by the collar of the white shirt flapping in the breeze drawing even more attention, to the point of distraction, to the smooth skin. Jim's gaze made its way up to the artistic jaw, curved to perfection like some sculptors loving hand had made a masterpiece and he suddenly felt a very strong envy of that sculptor.

"Jim?"

His eyes shot to hers and he blushed.

"Yeah. I'm good."

Wren pulled him to his feet, "first time in space?"

Jim frowned, "yeah."

Wren smiled and patted him on the shoulder and said sarcastically, "I couldn't tell."

Jim looked at the ground and grit his teeth together. Wren frowned the boy was a fresh sailor, not even out of school, he looked a bit too sheltered to belong on a ship like this. And for his first journey to be so long, it was going to be difficult for him. Wren didn't pity Jim, she couldn't bring herself to pity anyone anymore. Sink or swim, the world was a cruel place and the weak had no place in it.

"Just don't make it obvious and you'll be fine." She grins at him and walks away. Weak or not, if she was gonna be on the same ship with the guy for a few months he'd damn well be a good enough sailor not to kill her. Because she had lived through worst things and it would be sad if a little boy would be the end of her. She stuck her hands in her pockets and strolled around on the deck of the ship. The Orcus groaned around her, their haunting songs echoing among the vast stars. She looked over and saw Jim had completely ignored her advice and was dangling half off the ship smiling like a kid in a candy store. He might as well just write 'nookeree' across his forehead or any variation thereof, including but not limited to, rookie, greenhorn, fledgling, and tyro. She hoped for his sake there was steel underneath those wide eyes, she nearly laughed at how much she seemed to care, but she wouldn't wish that kind of punishment upon anyone. Now that he had painted a red target on his back the veterans of the cosmos will show the virgin sailor that a ship can be the worst hell imaginable. But the mind is its own place, and in itself can make a heaven of hell, and a hell of heaven. Wren smiled, _So Jim Hawkins, which will it be?_

Wren of course had her own problems to worry about without the distraction of the brown eyed boy. She had to learn what Silver was planning, what he was after. Earn the trust of the captain and doctor, find weaknesses and strengths, he plate was full. And perhaps most importantly, and certainly most pressing, was to earn the respect of the crew. Because if they weren't pirates, as she guessed, they were at least a hard crew of sailors who would only look your way if you could curse faster than you could sail and knew how to break a man's hand without the use of your own. Wren knew hard sailors drank heavy and spit often and would never respect a girl sailor, especially one as young as she was, without a little nudge in the right way, or a shove, or a kick in the bum.

"can you believe there's only three shower crystals? I mean within the week we'll all be gagging at Noran's smell alone!"

"Hey!"

The high voice sounded like it was dragging a cat through a cheese grater.

"I'm just saying, I ain't want your stink clogging up my nose every goddamn day!"

"Well maybe you should smell your own self before talking about me!"

"What's wrong with it? It's Gamki oil from Yourba! It's what all the land whores are using!"

A new voice entered the conversation, low and warbling.

"you couldn't be whore if the buyer's Jorkin blind."

"Well you can go Jork yourself, cause I'm exotic where I come from!"

"Well then Goddamn-ass-ugly must be exotic."

"You Gorathian Lorgak!"

The offended two handed Doxie, if you could really call her a female at all, launched herself at the beaked sailor screaming insults and curses tearing at his feathers. He squawked in protest trying to shake the enraged sailor off.

"Hey! You two love birds bettin or what?"

They both stopped slapping each other and turned to the ring of sailors, betting was like a trigger word for them, "on who?"

"Ruphus and horseblood."

The whining one scrambled off of the other's feathered head, "put me down for a silver coin on Ruphus!"

"Me too!"

It was obvious why Ruphus was a favorite, he was huge, each of his four muscled arms as thick as tree a trunk. Mean squinty eyes and an under bite made him seem like any other goon. He was easily five times bigger than Wren and had at least five hundred pounds on her. Wren watched the arm wrestling contest leaning against the mast.

"And, go!"

The shouts barely had time to start before the huge brute smashed the paunchy sailor's arm down on the crate. The brute stood up and roared turning around raising his four arms in triumph. He would do perfectly. Several cries of either victory or defeat yelled out as Wren made her way over to the crate set up for the sailor's contest. The victor was collecting coins thrown his way leering and assured in his absolute dominance of strength.

"Alright whose next?" The small multieyed creature announced in a squeaking voice looking around in several directions at once. The acceptably large audience murmured ready to make more bets.

Wren sauntered casually over to the crate and plopped herself down. Enjoying the absolutely shocked silence that accompanied her challenge, maybe just a bit too much. She looked up at the four armed tank, his glare not that impressive considering the probable size of his brain, his already squinted eyes narrowing further and she grins at him. Wren flipped her hair back and looked at the small announcer, "this is open to everyone right?" It wasn't really a question. All thirteen eyes blinked at once in surprise.

"hey girl what do you think you're doing here?"

Wren turned around and looked at the speaker it was the same bearded sailor from earlier.

"I'm arm wrestling this guy. I mean I guess I can arm wrestle him over near the stern but why waste the time?" She grins confidently at the fat sailor. The other sailors whisper behind her and she shrugs turning back to the champion and holds her toothpick of an arm out to him. "We gonna go?"

"You stupid or something girl? He's gonna break your arm."

Wren smiles stupidly, "we'll see." With that smile they all suddenly assumed she was just some stupid naïve sailor about to do something hilariously idiotic and they all wanted to watch it happen. They started placing bets laughing at Wren. Good she had them right where she wanted.

"Three seconds for the girl."

"Two seconds!"

"Break two fingers!"

"break one!"

Not a single person bet remotely close to her winning. Wren laughed along smiling and turned back to her competitor shooting him a serious look unsettling him just enough. She put her arm back up

"Don't go easy on me." she said.

He frowned suspiciously, "I will not."

"Don't break her arm yet!" shouted a sailor with an eye patch.

The giant put his arm up angling it low so that Wren could reach and still have her elbow on the table. She fumbled around a little trying to grasp his hand with her tiny one, seriously she looked like a doll next to him, her fingers trying vainly to wrap around his palm. Finally after much experimenting she settled to grabbing his thumb, barely reaching all the way around. The sailors chuckled and the announcer put a tentacle up. Wren's expression remained empty and stupidly cheerful. "Ready!" She gripped Ruphus' thumb, "set!" she turned her wrist slightly and the stupidity left her face, "Go!" like someone flicked a switch her eyes lost their vapid look and her sudden intensity was smeared by the absolutely confident grin that was always present on her lips. The tank barely had time to press her twig like arm at all. Wren's back muscles tensed her entire shoulder flexing and with what seemed like barely any effort at all she smashed the King's arm into the crate, the wood actually splintering as the massive hand crashed down. The cheering stopped, the audience silent. Wren paused, letting the audience have time to react. When they didn't wren loosened her grip, letting the pinned and most likely bruised hand out from under her. The silence seemed just too funny to Wren, their wide eyed disbelief was comical, coins held in their hands, some jaws actually hitting the deck.

"oops. Sorry." She said, not sorry at all. The slow lazy smile crept its way back in. "Hope I didn't break anything." Wren stood up looking around at their faces, she wanted respect. She got what she wanted, but as a bonus also a certain measure of fear. Fear was always a nice little gimmick to have in your back pocket. She put one hand back in her pocket, "so do I get any money from this?" she asked the multieyed sailor who was shocked out of his shock. He looked up at her smile, finally learning, as many have before him, that it was a very dangerous smile, at least he learned it before the owner of that dazzling smile put him in a ditch, that was more than most could say, not that they could say much anymore.

Silver looked on with a small smile on his face. Wren had grown immensely over the past year, not just physically either, although the enormous strength was a new and freighting feature. But scarier than that inhuman strength, scarier than besting a giant five times her size in a battle of muscle; Wren had gotten smarter, the girl had always been brilliant, streetwise, academically intelligent, but beyond her magnetic personality, she was socially awkward, with her past and strange parenting who could blame her. But now she had just effortlessly jumped that hurdle and looked into the stands locking eyes with her mentor and impishly gave him a grin while skipping backwards mouthing the words, _what else can I do that you don't know about?_ And although it frustrated Silver a certain pride came from watching his student just turned the tables on a whole crew of the worst pirates in the galaxy, earning a very large portion of respect from them in a single deft move, a brilliantly devised and absolutely beautifully executed move. The girl's personality had even changed, she was no longer the child Silver picked up off the streets. And for the thirtieth time he wondered what had happened over the past year. She had cut all ties with Silver showing him what her priorities where. But no matter, Silver firmly made up his mind, no matter how much history they had together Silver had to keep his one last good eye on the treasure, a treasure he needed, a treasure he deserved, a treasure he craved with an ache so deep he never slept without gold coins and jewels seeping in and intruding his dreams, not that he minded, because in his dreams he could feel the cold gleaming metal run through both of this meaty hands. Hard edges of gems, diamonds glittering and rubies sparkling. The loot of a thousand worlds. Hopefully it was all it was cracked up to be.

Wren laughed she took one of the silver coins from the pile that was now hers and flipped it at Ruphus who was fuming, his tiny brain working hard to figure out how a little girl had beaten him. Wren could practically see the gears, which could fit into a watch, turning ferociously behind his beady eyes. The coin landed spinning infront of him, "so how about another go?" Wren knew his pride was too hurt to allow him to walk away, pride was a dangerous thing to have. She smiled feeling her victory edge closer. The giant paused, cogs still laboring away. Taking that tiny hesitation she moved into the end game, "of course if you're scared its fine," she allowed him to soak it in, "how about this, you can use two hands instead of one this time!" She smiled. The giant decided the last time was a fluke and put two of his arms up, Wren grinned, _check mate mother_

"Ms. Wren may I have word with you in my office?" Captain Amelia looked down at the circle of rowdy sailors. Everyone's eyes, multiple and singular, shot to the very popular girl and Wren almost flipped the crate in her frustration. She put her head down cursing under breath, clenching her jaw. The captain glared imperiously down at the dark haired girl, absolutely ruining Wren's plans and destroying her fragile set up. _Damn it, Damn it!_ Wren would have to start all over again. Wren pulled her face back into view fixing that confident, self-assured smile back on. "Sure thing Cap." Wren casually stood up and looked at the other sailors. They frowned pityingly at the girl, they were on her side. But Wren didn't want pity, she wanted complete and utter respect, terror and fear if she could get it, anything but pity. She smiled lazily at the crew showing them her lack of fear and winked at them, "I'll be back!" She turned to the giant, "we'll finish up later all right?" She didn't notice the insect thing stare suspiciously at her. She gave a sarcastic salute and jogged up to where the captain was waiting standing poised and at attention in her high heeled boots. Wren's boots tapped up the stairs sauntering up next to the captain. Wren leaned against the banister looking back at the cat captain and smiled convincingly.

"It's a grand day for sailing capt'n and look at ya your as trim and bonnie as a ship with new sails and a fresh coat of paint" Silver who was standing below takes off his hat smiling stickily up at the imposing cat woman.

The captain was momentary distracted by the large cook and Wren was ready to throw a brick at Silver.

"You can keep that sort of flimflamery for your space port flop Silver." The captain said and Wren narrowed her eyes at Silver she was going to use that same play with the captain and now Silver had taken it. Today was not going as smoothly as she had planned. Wren had mere seconds to come up with another persona. Morph had transformed into a surprisingly accurate annoying version of the captain and Silver smiled uneasily scooping the pink blob up in his hat, "I speak nothing but me heart at all times!" flattering the woman's ego.

She frowns looking at Jim hanging off the ship gazing at the stars. "And um by the way isn't that _your_ cabin boy aimlessly footling around in those shrouds?"

It seemed Silver was a little too busy selling himself, he looked over surprised at the brown haired boy swinging around the ropes. He smiled putting his hands together. "A moment in the aberration capt'n soon to be addressed." He turns to the boy putting his fists on his hips, "Jimbo!" Wren decided without the fall back personality of jolly and subservient if slightly annoying flatterer, she had nothing else to go on that wouldn't be a complete detriment to herself. The captain and herself were compete opposites, the captain came off as strict and stern but fair, while Wren came off as loose, volatile and dangerous. It was inevitable that they were going to clash, Wren nearly sighed. If she had to lose the captain to gain the crew then so be it. Besides, it would be much more enjoyable and exciting then flattering that by the book stick in the mud.

"You were going to say something captain?" Wren changed her demeanor and speech completely crossing her arms in front of her chest. The captain turned stiffly to face the girl leaning lazily against the banister, but was poised like a cat ready to pounce, a tension Amelia knew very well. The captain's tail twitched instinctively. Her large cat eyes staring at Wren's half smile trying to decipher it. Amelia frowned and turned part way not trusting the girl enough to turn her back to her. "This way please."

Wren stalked past the captain and smiled smugly up at the older woman, "of course."

Silver watched the two disappear into the office from the corner of his eye. An interesting combination those two were, they would undoubtedly come to blows over something. They were too similar not to. Despite their obvious differences they had unchangeable similarities. A need for control and a stubbornness that could move galaxies. No one could see past their differences as vast as they seemed to be. The captain with her uptight nose in the air, feeling better than everyone. Wren charming, snarky and spunky, not afraid to get her hands dirty knee deep in the mud with her comrades. Amelia was taller than the small girl, undeniably female, short professional bob and curves to match, a voice that constantly reminded you of a bossy, nagging mother. Wren on the other hand with the right shirt could be mistaken for a young boy, a very pretty young boy, with her lean muscled arms and slim figure, a walk mastered after years of living with other men. Her charm and smooth voice had sent girls flocking to her when they scammed a rich, rather dumb, young heiress a few years back. She had successfully spent almost three years as a cabin boy on Silver's ship when he first brought her on. Unfortunately, the second Wren lost that special sailor's shirt she lost all her boyish charm in an instant, turning back into a very pretty girl, a hard lesson Silver had learned years back. He rubbed his face, his head aching from thinking too hard. One year had been all it took for Wren to become a total mystery to Silver. He hated to admit it but he missed the girl. He had God damn missed her. Their relationship had always been convoluted, he didn't know what she thought of him, and he had made damn well sure she didn't know what he thought of her. And now it was a bit too late to clarify things.

"Wow, sweet place you got here Cap." Wren walked in whistling at her surroundings. She turned around looking at the gold trimming on the walls and interesting accessories that were completely unnecessary on a boat. She found a chair and sat in it without waiting for an invitation and the captain's tail twitched faster. Wren propped one foot up on her knee since there was no table nearby and leaned back in the plush white chair, "so, what did you want to say?" Captain Amelia frowned at the girl's blatant disrespect. She paced over to sit behind her own desk lacing her fingers together, "let me make it clear to you Ms. Wren, that even though you are a girl I will treat you no differently than any other crew member on this ship. I will respect you as a fellow female sailor but with that respect comes certain responsibilities." Wren grinned suddenly realizing what their conversation was to be about, she lowered her gaze upon the captain. Almost laughing at the turn of events.

"I see that you are young and impulsive so I'm setting guidelines." Wren let out a harsh laugh and the captain frowned before continuing.

"We have a young man and quite a few older men on this ship and I expect that you will maintain your relationships to be strictly professional, any inkling of something beyond a platonic friendship and I will have you off this ship, for your safety and theirs." Wren could barely keep her laughter in. Oh this lady did not know who she was dealing with and how wrong she was. The very thought of Wren getting into any sort of relationship bordered on comic insanity.

"You will operate with safety in mind, air on the side of prudence and please know that you will share a bedroom with me to avoid any chances of a crew member taking advantage of you." This woman was hilarious, somebody taking advantage of her? She wished Silver was here to hear this.

The captain got up "I want you to have very special caution concerning Mr. Hawkins, since you are both young and are of the same species there is a risk of…" Wren burst out into uncontrollable laughter. The captain stopped midsentence irritation rolling off of her in waves. Amelia glared at the girl bent over in laughter getting the distinct impression that she was laughing at her. It took a while for the harsh laughter to die down. Wren wiped away a fake tear a stood up. She looked at the captain finally getting her laughter under control and smiling.

"Don't worry I wouldn't even think about it even if he and I were the last two people on an exploding planet." Captain Amelia couldn't handle this girl's contempt of the rules, her blatant disrespect of the captain.

"look Ms. Wren."

Wren snapped, "no you look I don't need you to impose your rules upon me, do you think I'd be here if I let every handsome sailor coming my way knock me up? No. So if your respect me, which you don't, you would leave me alone."

"Ms. Wren."

"And don't think you have a right to talk to me about platonic relationships," Wren smiled at the captain's unease, "oh don't look so surprised, I've been on this ship for an entire three hours, as if it wasn't obvious."

Captain Amelia frowned, "Mr. Arrow and I have a strictly working relationship."

Wren smiled sticking her face right up to Amelia's, "Is that what he tells you when you're bouncing around on…"

"That's enough Ms. Wren." The Captain's face was stony and Wren's smile was savage, she had obviously struck a chord.

"You will bunk with me." Amelia was right back on track, and Wren rolled her eyes.

"Didn't I just say, I don't need you meddling with my life?" She sighed rubbing her forehead.

"No matter, this is for your own safety."

Wren laughed, "I can handle myself. I've proven that time and time again. I'm bunking with the crew." The captain just wanted to throw the grandfather clock at the antagonizing little girl and break that smug little grin on her face. After a moment to compose herself, the captain decided she was done trying to help this girl out.

"Fine," Wren smiled.

"But don't come running to me when someone tries something on you." The captain narrowed her eyes at the impudent little brat.

Wren almost burst out laughing again, "I wouldn't dream of it captain."

Amelia paced back to her desk, "very well, move your things and get yourself situated."

"Thank you captain." Wren saluted sarcastically smug victory playing itself across her face. Wren turned to leave and paused before closing the door, "just think of this as a win for you, after all, you'd need two beds." Wren grinned and closed the door behind her and hearing something smash into the oak door she grinned. Must've been one of the vases on the desk, shame, it looked kind of pretty. The crew looked up at the sound of something crashing and saw Wren standing victoriously at the door. That was way too much fun.

"The captain's a bitch." Wren launched herself over the banister landing on the deck, "I mean she tried to make me bunk with her, I ain't bunking with a cat lady with a stick up her arse." Wren saw the look of approval in the eyes of her crew mates. She had cemented her place among the crew, she could check one thing off her list, but had to cross one out too.

Jim pushed the mop around on the deck muttering to himself, "hello Mr. Mop." He halfheartedly pushed his new 'friend' against the grain of the wood. A huge muscled giant pushed his way past him, he stumbled back.

"watch it twerp."

Jim glared at the four armed menace and continued moping, picking up on whispered conversations. Sinister sounding whispers which stopped the moment he looked at them. He flopped the mop back and forth trying to look busy. Wren and Silver saw these exchanges with well trained eyes. Wren looked at Mr. Arrow pacing back and forth on the deck. Jim needed to weather this storm if the crew was to like him, roll with the punches as they say. Wren made her way over to the first mate remembering Captain Amelia's little embarrassing secret.

"Excuse me Mr. Arrow sir?" The rocky first mate turned to the small girl,

"Yes?"

Wren adopted an innocent unassuming expression.

"Well Captain Amelia told me to send you to see her, she wants to see you for something?" Wren let the confusion and naivety play across her face. The rocky man nodded,

"very well."

And with that all the higher authority was taken care of, the captain most likely still fuming, and a confused first mate trying to make sense of a woman's anger which always proved to be near about impossible. Silver saw Wren send the first mate away and narrowed his one good eye in suspicion.

Jim didn't notice the forces playing around him trying to listen to the sailor's conversation. A sudden chill ran up his spine, "Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business."

Jim looked up quirking an eyebrow, "Why? Got something to hide bright eyes?"

Things were escalating much quicker than expected, most likely because she was dealing with two completely stupid testosterone filled men, actually boy and spider thing, but the specifics didn't matter. What mattered is that stupid people tended to do stupid things, and had a knack for acting irrationally, and a person who acted irrationally was on the fast track to killing himself and everyone on board with him. And Wren didn't feel like dying because of someone else's stupidity.

The spidery sailor picked Jim up by his collar, "Maybe your ears don't work so well."

Jim coughed eyes watering, "yeah," he blinked, "to bad my nose works just fine."

The spider was absolutely livid, "why you little Rat!" He shoved Jim up against the mast holding him in the air with his claw as the crew came to life around the fight.

Silver actually contemplated shooting one or the other, maybe both, just to ease his headache.

Wren contemplated if 'rat' was really the best insult the spider could come up with. Seriously where was Silver finding his crew members? Did he just pick the one's lining the streets that looked like they had the lowest IQ? She wondered what happened to his, their, old crew, their old ship.

Jim dangled helplessly kicking the air, sharp incisors pressed against his throat.

"Any last words? Cabin boy?" The spider pulled his claw back ready to pound it into the struggling boy's throat. Jim kicked struggling to get away, he couldn't die here, not yet. His breath came out in short gasps, hands trying to push the claw away to free himself. The other hovering threatening pointed at him. The spider let out a yell and stabbed his claw down on Jim, Jim clenching his jaw so hard it hurt.

The spider's arm bit into wood, his amber eyes lighting with anger and he let out a ferocious yell trying to pull out his red claw. There was a huge roar from the crowd and Jim opened his eyes to find himself sprawled over a certain, very familiar girl.

"Why do I always find you falling?" She smiles at him.

Jim was surprised again but feeling that he just escaped an untimely demise he laughed in relief letting a slip of a real smile through and Wren blinked in surprise at his brilliant white teeth. He was a cutie after all.

Jim looked around and noticed that Silver had the Spider's arm twisted behind him, a metal clamp protruding from the cook's arm. What really intrigued Jim was how Wren had gotten underneath him. Of course he didn't allow that situation to remain for very long. He got up quickly and Wren rose to her feet smoothly after him. Jim was finally finding some of his usual calm, starting to take these strange experiences in stride.

"Sorry."

Wren smiled, "no, my bad. I helped you fall that time."

Jim was caught off balance again, it seemed that this girl was a pro at knocking him onto his butt. Wren decided it was time to test her newly found respect from this crew. Leaving Jim there, Wren stalked up to the spider and grinned lazily,

"Would you allow me a word Silver?" She knew Silver couldn't appear as the commander of this crew in front of Jim. Silver wasn't done chewing his sailor out but he smiled and knew Wren could do a better job.

"Be my guest." Wren nodded her thanks.

"You name? please."

"Jork off!"

"Where are you from?" Wren took a glove from her belt and put it on looking at the spider's spindly legs.

"why the hell you care?"

Wren smiled, "well I am gonna live here for the next few months and would like to ensure the health of everyone on this ship."

"The Jork?"

"don't worry, seven legs. Can I call you seven legs? As long as you play nice I won't be problem."

"Seven legs? What are you playing." He stopped mid sentence as Wren grabbed one of his long spindly legs.

"oh! Seems I missed counted, I can rectify that real fast." Her grips tightened on the leg and the entire crew seemed to be on the wire. Wren knew even with pirates a cabin boy earned a certain amount of protection while he learned how to be a sailor. A protection often provided by the captain and his first mate, a position she was currently gunning for, since she knew this was a newly formed crew few positions could be set.

"What's your business girl? The Cabin boy needs to earn his passage on this ship." The spider spat trying to dig himself out his predicament. And although that was true Wren couldn't allow this type of hazing to continue and she had to remind herself she didn't own this crew or else she would've blown this bugs brains out right here.

"Yes he does," she let his leg go, "but he can't do that dead can he?"

The spider hissed, "A Cabin Boy needs to respect a sailor."

Wren smiled turning her head slightly, "but I don't see a sailor here." She grinned. And Silver snorted into his hand.

"What did you say girl?"

Wren stepped up to the spider and pulled his face down to her eye level by his neck, "I said. I see no respectable sailor here." She spoke each word slowly as if to a child.

Jim, left by himself, was silently fuming. Not at being left alone, no, but that someone had to protect him. And a girl barely reaching his chin no less. At home he wouldn't have allowed this to happen, he would've beat whatever kid who tried to mess with him and not only that he was the one who did the saving. The sudden role reversal was sitting badly in his stomach and left a bad taste in his mouth. He was Jim Hawkins for crying out loud, the solar surfing, rule breaking, rebellious, Jim Hawkins of notoriety. Not some sniveling, weak momma's boy. He watched Wren yank at the sailor's neck with mixed feelings, surely he appreciated her help, but he hated it as well always priding himself for his independence. He hated relying on anybody, and owing someone was even worse.

"Silver will tell you about the last sailor who killed a cabin boy, between the both us there wasn't enough of him left to feed the fish." She whispered menacingly so that Jim couldn't hear.

"So keep that in mind from now on when you greet our friend." Wren already knew there was something important about Jim, she just needed to keep him alive long enough to find out what it was, and it was already proving to be a difficult task. Not only that but it would be such a shame to waste those dimples. Wren let the sailor's neck go and stepped back.

"Any words Silver?"

"Maybe I'll come up with something later." Wren stripped the glove off her hand and tucked it back into her belt. Just then Mr. Arrow walked out of the captain's office looking slightly bewildered. But seeing the menacing circle and exchanged glares he shouted.

"clear the deck you slobs! Let Mr. Hawkins do his job." The crew mumbled and retreated below decks the spider shoving past Jim.

"Watch your back Cabin boy."

Jim frowned and picked his mop up again.

"Right away Mr. Arrow sir!" Silver saluted the man. Wren was standing with her arms crossed glaring at the retreating back of the spider.

Silver rounded on the boy, "Jim! I gave you job!"

Jim spat back at him, "I was doing it! When that bug thing!"

"blimey! Your going to swab this deck and heaven help you if I come back and it's not done!"

Silver looked over at Wren and a sudden bout of inspiration hit him like a bolt of lightning.

"Wren." She looks up surprised.

"Yeah?"

"Keep an eye on this pup. Make sure he does his job."

Wren opens her mouth in protest, "oh no! I'll be out here all night!"

Silver tossed her an extra mop, "well then you can help him!"

Wren caught it and pointed it at Silver, "No, I already did my stint as a cabin boy!"

"and you were great at it."

Wren stabbed the large man in the chest, "don't you dare, he's your responsibility don't force him on me!"

Silver put his hands up trying to placate the livid teenager, "I'm just enlisting some help! Besides you young uns' can spend some quality time together away from an old man like me self."

Wren hated when Silver used that dumb personality on her. She trembled hand tightening around the wooden handle.

"I don't need someone to look after me." Jim paced over to the cook.

"Don't argue with me boy! Wren you're staying to watch him till this deck is shining! Glad we understand each other." The cook turned around and limped away disappearing under the deck.

Wren slaps the mop on the planks grinding her frustration out on the poor things. Jim starts scrubbing the deck. She turns around and shakes the floppy end of the mop at Jim making him take a step back.

"This is all your fault."

Jim furrows his brow, "wait, what? How?" He swats the mop away.

She puts the mop down, "next time I tell you something, take my advice."

"what advice?" he picks up the bucket moving to the edge of the deck.

"You just had to make those puppy eyes obvious didn't you?"

_Puppy eyes?_ "puppy eyes?"

"Yes, those puppy eyes!" she pointed at his current puzzled expression.

"these are my eyes! What are you doing?" He watched the girl reach a hand into the bucket of water. She flicked her fingers at him spraying him with water. And he stumbled back.

"what the heck?"

"bad Jim."

Jim's mouth opened and Wren flicked him with more water.

"puppy eyes."

"I'm not!" wren splashed him.

"what did I say?"

"I'm" splash.

"Jim."

Jim finally glared at the girl his wet hair dripping onto the deck.

"See! Was that so hard?" she smiles crookedly. Jim blew his wet hair out of his face. Wren takes a bandanna out from her belt and pats his face with it.

"Do you enjoy torturing me or something?" Jim glared at the girl drying his face.

"Oh come on Jim, I barely know you." Jim sighed

"and yet." Jim looked up and away trying to avoid eye contact with the strange girl that had appeared in his life.

"Here." Wren hands him the damp bandanna.

Jim looks at it, "um thanks, but I don't really"

"You'll need it." Jim looks up and sees Wren's impish grin once more and knew, their fortunate, albeit strange meeting was just the beginning of a very long and much stranger relationship.

* * *

><p><em>Shout out to John Milton's paradise lost. I loved it so much although I'm always complaining about all the fancy words writers are using, I mean if your writing something for other people to read make it so we can enjoy reading it! none of this 'where for art thou romeo' stuff. <em>

_I think you can figure out what Jork is supposed to stand for. This is why I love being able to make up words. _

_There relationship is still going frustratingly slow even though I threw in some cliches they just don't want to cooperate. I'm trying to stomp these characters into molds and it's not working. _

_Please comment! it doesn't even have to be about the story! we can talk about snow and the evil snow people in clouds!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. Star Chaser

_Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! I speak no other language so I can't say it in Chinese, Russian, Spanish, German, French, Australian… oh wait. Love them Australian accents though. But Hi! This is the most cliché chapter I've ever written, and its super short. Sorry. Love that filler. But let's get to the good/not-so-good stuff! Please enjoy! And forgive my lousy sense of culturally-ignorant humor._

* * *

><p>The soup bubbled and boiled, a sickly green vapor rising out from its mysterious depths, as strange objects floated to the surface and sunk back down in the murky liquid. Silver tossed a stiff tentacled creature into the pot, the gloopy soup sloshing up on the sides. The purple creature's tentacles reached up in a last effort, and like a sinking ship tipped and disappeared into the depths never to be seen again. Who knew what else had been tossed in that pot to meet an ugly and rather grotesque end. It's always impressive how you can probably just throw whatever you want in a pot of boiling water and it'll disappear forever, their solid forms magically transforming into brown undiscernible mush, where the vegetables taste the same as the five week old eggs. Although, there was a certain art to soup making and despite how it looked, brown bubbling and parts seemed to move against the laws of physics, it smelled absolutely delicious.<p>

The fact of the matter was Silver's cooking skills were very impressive, albeit strange and unorthodox, but for a man who hated anything remotely womanly his cooking was labeled; just-like-my-mama from at least a quarter of the universe. That's impressive considering, that quarter of the galaxy included at least a few thousand species from various planets and some didn't even have tongues.

Morph cooed in Silver's ear and nuzzled up next to him.

"Hey there Morph. How are you?" Silver grinned and gave the blob a tidbit. Which the blob nibbled on with joy.

The cook hummed while he sliced up the potatoes.

"I wished upon a shooting star,

For fame, for gold for glory.

It came burning without returning,

And I followed it too far.

I went sailing forever after,

Following an uncatchable star.

I'm to weak to hold it, to strong to let go.

I am a star chaser.

And I have nothing but a dream of fallen stars."

Silver sliced off the heads of some Mandarin Corkies and the multieyed hard shelled head went into the soup, while the fuzzy bodies where disposed of into the pot of scraps. The scrap pot had mangled parts of various things hanging in chunks over the side and looking over Silver decided now was a good time to empty it, if ever there was one. He picked it up by the handles with his apron and proceeded to walk up the stairs, a very laborious process. His bad leg swinging clumsily up and down, his current weight not helping either; not that it was really his fault, with a bad leg and great cooking it was inevitable. Silver clomped up the stairs heaving the pot along with him. He emerged on the deck and to his utter astonishment he saw the wood was sparkling.

"Stop it! That's mine!"

"No. Yours was from the stern to the mast! Do you see this mast!"

"You changed the boundaries! Move over!"

"You move! I was here first!"

"Yeah right you were here first. Do you see this mop? Look where it is!"

"hey! That's not fair! Yours is longer."

"Like that's gonna make a difference!

"Move your butt! "

"You're the one with the big butt!"

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me!"

"Well it ain't my fault your skinny arse ain't big enough to fill your trousers! You're just jealous!"

"Of what?"

"Of all this!"

"Ha! You wish! Now stop distracting me!"

Silver watched in confusion as the two bickered, with another glare, they both bent over and started scrubbing again. They crouched scrubbing and polishing till the deck gleamed. They moved back and back till they were almost pressed up against each other, a small circle of unpolished wood around them. They were shoulder to shoulder when they realized their dilemma. They looked at each other glaring.

"You're in my space, Jim."

"I think it's the other way around."

"scoot over so I can finish."

"Why don't you scoot over so I can finish?"

"because I'm a better scrubber."

"My side looks so much better than your side!"

They both stood up face to face to face with each other mops at the ready.

"I dare you to say that again." Wren growled.

She pushed Jim over first and then Jim of course pushed back. Soon enough they were tousling like a pair of toddlers, shoving each other and whacking legs with sticks, but very skillfully within the five foot, circle of uncleaned deck.

"Take that back!"

"No!"

"Puppy eyes!"

"Girly girl!"

Wren launches herself at Jim and they tumble to the ground at each other's throats throwing insults at one other.

"idiot!"

"Bossy pants!"

They roll right.

"mukcrag!

"Shigibi!"

They roll left.

"How dare you! I can't believe you said that!"

"Well believe it sister because I just did! Let go!"

They roll past Silver's peg leg.

"You don't even know what that means!"

"Of course I do! it means you're a…"

They crash, rather ungracefully, into Silver.

"What the heck?" Wren yells angrily looking up at Silver and catching sight of the pot of leftovers lets out a surprised scream.

Both Jim and Wren glanced up to see the scary looking pile of scraps, grizzled bits of furry animals and dripping pieces of purple spotted vegetable peelings leaning precariously over the pot. They clutch each other and stare up at the horrible mixture of leftovers. Silver moves the pot and looks down at them watching them shake in terror.

Jim gulped. "Is that… is that."

Wren gagged, "Dinner?"

Silver quirked up an eyebrow and looked at the scraps. And then smiled.

"What do you think?

He shows them the gross pile and they both turn green.

"Looks tasty doesn't it?"

They both hastily scoot back. Making the deck sparkle where their butts were, leaving a streak of recleaned deck. The previously clean deck destroyed by their rolling.

"But you know if this deck was cleaned real fast I bet Morph wouldn't mind eating this."

Silver never knew someone could move so fast or two for that matter. Animosity forgotten, they both scrubbed the deck like their lives depended on it, their hands a blur. Silver stumbled back as Wren sprinted past in a whirlwind. And seconds later they were finished, panting and exhausted the deck sparkling, absolute desperation fueling their mopping. They both look at Silver and sure enough the pile of scraps had mysteriously disappeared, the gluttonous blob already come and gone.

"Well done." Silver said mildly impressed.

They both continue panting and Jim falls over half dead.

"You guys really don't like my cooking do ya?"

Wren panted tiredly, "just thinking about eating that makes me…" she suddenly covered her mouth cheeks blowing out.

Jim rolls over reinvigorated, "not on the deck! Not on the deck!"

Wren rushes over to the side leaning over the railing, and Jim picks up the bucket. But after a moment Wren manages to hold it down swallowing the bile. She melts against the side of the ship looking green. She makes gagging noises forehead pressed against the railing. Jim relaxes lowering the bucket. Silver watches Wren's display of melodrama.

"I'm insulted."

"I'm sick."

"I'm hungry."

Both Wren and Silver glare at Jim who backs up smiling sheepishly.

"Where's morph?"

"that little misfit?"

"probably hiding from this monster over here."

"Hey! Who you calling a mon…" The ship suddenly rocks and Wren turns green again and sags against the side, anger forgotten for the moment.

"What's for dinner?" Jim asks genuinely curious.

Silver puts his fists on his hips and proudly announces, "Horyik Stew!"

Jim frowned thinking _what's that?_ "what's that?"

Wren gags again.

"You don't even know what it is!" Silver says self-righteously

"I don't want to."

Silver started to defend his stew angrily, "it's the most robust soup in the galaxy!"

Jim grimaces, _that's not exactly a good thing._

"It'll give strength to the weakest sailor! It'll give heart to the most desolate of men!"

"Oh get off your…" the deck rolls again and Wren is incapacitated against the side of the ship barely holding down vomit.

"It's been eaten by princes and Kings! By the greatest of warriors!"

Jim rolls his eyes and looks pointedly at Wren who grins weakly.

"It'll give you the strength of an elephant! The speed of a cheetah! The agility of a monkey! The…"

Wren finally regains some of her color managing to retort, "Yeah, yeah yadda yadda. It doesn't matter what you claim this magic stew can do, I ain't eating it if it made scraps like that."

"You're prejudice girlie, you need to open your mind to the true pleasures in life!"

Jim felt a prickling sensation at his neck and his eyes narrowed. He turned around eyes searching the stars for the source of that sensation. He searched as the two were arguing behind him, scanning back and forth looking for anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly he caught sight of a dark shape among the stars growing larger and larger. Jim's eyes widened finally seeing what it was.

"Silver! Wren!"

Both stopped their arguing to see a huge asteroid hurtling twords them.

"Bumbling Bugerds!" Silver cursed.

Neither could do anything as the enormous meteor shot across space. Jim ducked putting up his arm in a futile gesture to protect himself. Silver staring into the end of his long adventures, kind of sad it would end that way. And Wren, well Wren being Wren, grinned and flicked off the grim reaper.

Silver swallowed and watched his last moments in slow motion, kind of cliché wasn't it? He didn't see his life flash before his eyes but was just glad nobody was screaming, especially Jim. Silver gave props to the young boy. But he was wondering what Wren was feeling, his adoptive daughter hadn't made a noise. He looked back just to see her blur by him running to the meteor coming down on them. The meteor was just about to reach the ship and Silver almost closed his eyes, something he promised he would never do. But Wren hopped up on the railing and stuck out her arms bracing herself. The meteor crashed into her outstretched arms which should have snapped like twigs under its enormous force but didn't. The entire ship shuddered as the meteor ground to a stop barely scraping the top of the railing. Wren grimaced, determination shining fiercely in her eyes, she grunted hands stopping the meteor from destroying the ship. The huge meteor threatened to take away the rest of the railing but Wren shifted her hold on the meteor and bending her legs pushed up from underneath the huge rock. She heaved the rock and redirected it straight up, launching the meteor away back into the stars. She settled back on the ground and watched as it disappeared. Her hair blowing in the wind, arms falling to her sides, the shape of the meteor vanishing again.

Jim took a breath, remembering to breathe. He looked at Wren, an absolute mystery to him, and an even more interesting one now.

"Can your stew do that?" Wren turned around and smirked at Silver

Jim blinked, did Wren just make a joke?

"I'd say homerun. How about you guys?"

Silver stepped up and looked into the sky, "hm, I'd say so."

Jim nearly fell over, how could Silver treat this event so normally?

"It might have fallen short." Wren mused looking into the sky. She reached one hand up to rub her chin and suddenly yelled in surprise. Jim ran over to see what the matter was.

"Wren! Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"What the heck is this stuff?" Wren asked incredulously.

She shook her right hand which was encased in green goop.

"Gross! What the heck?" she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Silver limped over to inspect and seeing the goo backed off, "be careful where you swing that!"

Wren looked up at Silver and stuck her hand in his face and he promptly ran away, "hey wait! help me!" She chased him around the deck while Jim was sill wrapping his mind around why Silver treated the goo stranger the Wren's inhuman strength.

"Come on! Help get it off!" Wren pleaded.

"Don't touch me with that! Stop it lassie!"

Jim suddenly saw Wren's other hand not covered in the green goo. It was dripping dark red hanging limp at her side out of Silver's sight. Jim watched the blood ooze out from her palm, and he looked at Wren's impish grin giving no indication of her bleeding injury. And Jim frowned.

As Silver limped past and Wren chased him her palm opened for a split second and Jim caught sight of her bleeding hand and he had to swallow down bile. The skin of her palm had been burnt and scraped off from the meteor. The flesh bleeding and raw. He looked back up to Wren's face and saw her unwavering smile again.

"Fine if you won't help me I'll get it off myself!" Wren pouted.

She stopped and turned to the stairs leading down into the lower decks, cleverly hiding her injured hand with her body. The green one drawing the eye. Jim frowned, so she wasn't so indestructible after all.

Silver sighs, "I thought I was a goner for sure, Jimbo."

Silver lifts his hat and wipes his brow. Jim looks up at the cook standing behind him, pudgy and jolly. He couldn't possibly be all that bad.

"Yeah."

Silver looks down at the pensive teenager. What could the boy be thinking about? Surely Silver had fooled him already.

"You seem to be taking it well."

"what?"

Silver gave him a look, "The fact that we could've died."

Jim frowns, "yeah."

A long moment of silence passed, Silver didn't like silences, and Jim was too preoccupied to care. Thankfully Morph zipped out from the stairs looking terrified as ever but let out an excited chirrup when he saw Silver.

"Hello Morph. Missed ya. Nearly died a few minutes ago, what do ya think about that?"

Morph chittered and rubbed up against Silver's neck.

"Brave lad here didn't even cry for his mama."

Morph looked at Jim and flew over to circle around him. Jim held out his hand and pet the pink blob.

"I thought the spider psycho was scarier." Jim rubbed the blob on the head.

Morph nudged Jim and transformed into a mirror image of the arachnid crew member.

Chanting, "spider psycho, spider psycho."

Jim laughed, "a little uglier."

Spider Morph thought for a moment and bugged out laughing maniacally.

"Pretty close."

Morph shrugged and changed back to his bubbly pink self.

Jim suddenly remembered and chewing his lip mumbled, "Thanks by the way."

"Hm? For what?"

"For the bug…" Jim wasn't big on gratitude, "…thing, thanks." But he hated owing people even more.

Silver raised an eyebrow at the kid who fiddled with his jacket cuff, "no problem kid."

The brown eyed boy picked up the bucket and nodded. Silver was having trouble understanding how this Jim could take his near death experience so calmly. Even when Silver was in his twenties he would've been shaking from head to toe.

"Well, get some thing quick to eat and go to sleep. You'll wake up at five tomorrow."

Jimbo was shocked out of his thoughts, "wait, what?"

"Don't be thinking I was going to be easy on ya cabin boy! You'll have pots to scrub, decks to clean, potatoes to peel!"

"That's not fair!" Jim whined.

"Life's not fair my boy! So you better be prepared for it! Now go! You've got an early morning tomorrow."

And Jim thought he could get along with Silver, he glared at the cook and clumped down the stairs fuming all the way. Jim made his way to the mess hall and found it almost empty, he glanced at whispering sailors huddled secretively around a table. Jim looked around to see if Wren was there but found no sign of her. Seeing neither pale hide nor dark hair of her, Jim found no reason to hang around, he grabbed a bowl of soup and shoveled it down, slowing down after he swallowed the first bite when he realized the soup was wonderful. He savored every spoonful as it disappeared and reluctantly got up tossed the bowl into an over flowing sink, which he did a double take on and viewed with trepidation, the challenge for the next morning. Caught up in the surprisingly delicious soup he was the absolute last one to leave for bed. He exited the kitchen his full stomach making him feel sleepy.

The lower decks where completely silent and only lit by yellow orbs of gentle light that did not light the hall well enough at all.

"Ow." Jim cursed under his breath when he stubbed his toe into the corner.

Jim felt his way along the wooden hallway trying to make his way to the bunks. He finally found it by stumbling head first into a pole and found himself in the belly of a very noisy beast.

The deck swayed slightly under his feet as he made his way around the hammocks. He found his hammock and was glad to see all of his things exactly where he put them, his backpack hung on the hook embedded in the wooden pole, his pillow and blanket folded and stacked neatly. It seemed no one had felt the lurch from earlier and slept like the dead. The room was almost pitch dark filled with the soft snores and not so soft snores of the crew members. Never the less Jim quietly laid out his blanket and pillow slowly lowering himself onto his hammock without a squeak. He took his boots off quietly, placing them neatly against the pole and laid down in the large hammock. Jim was pleasantly surprised at how comfortable the hammock was. It made sense of course that it would be big for him considering the size of some of the crew members. He stretched his arms out fingertips barely brushing the post. He sighed and stared at the low hanging hammock above him the fabric bulging out at the bottom. Jim felt warm and comfortable. That warm fuzzy feeling of sleep made everything start to dull. The full day of adventure had made him tired, and after those customary few moments of floating in the no-man's land between wakefulness and rest; Jim was rocked to sleep cradled by the gently swaying hammock and as he drifted off a soft voice entered his dreams, she was warm, and kind, and loving, and sad. She murmured her heart into his sleep.

"Come home my star chaser,

I've waited for you to come back

I'm the one you've forgotten,

I'm the one whose cracked.

I've wished upon a falling star,

For you, for a word, for a smile.

I've cried enough to fill an ocean

I've searched for miles and miles.

You've left me to cry, you've left me to die.

You've left me all alone.

But what you don't see, is you're a star to me.

I'll chase the star chaser home."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the soppy ending guys, rhyming and poetry and song writing is not something I'm very good at… But hope you enjoyed and please do whatever people do when they like a story: comment, favorite, follow, like, share, friend, repost, reblog, revine, retweet, or just comment… yeah, a comment would be nice. But no pressure! Thanks for reading!<em>


	5. Smarter than you think

_This writing thing is so much harder than what I was led to believe. I mean, internal monologues, witty turns of phrase, the constant rereading and crying about how horrible it is, seriously, don't believe what they tell you in school my friends, creative writing ain't easy, and this isn't really that creative of a writing since it's based off of an already awesome movie! Meaning, creative block killed me for about a month. My school play finally finished, so time magically appeared, I mean I knew I didn't have a life before, but now I realize I really don't have a life at all. It has; however, given me much time to type up this increasingly complex story. Although it's been a bad process 'cause my dog keeps on farting next to me and I have to clear the room for thirty minutes to let the smell clear, I don't know what she's been eating, but let me tell you, it ain't good. So enough excuses, please enjoy. Slander and Comment or have random conversations with even more random people I don't care, (I kinda do cause I would cry with happiness if it happened) enjoy! and hate gravity._

* * *

><p>"Isn't a wren a type of bird?"<p>

Wren rolls her eyes at the pirate's question, "You got a problem with it?" She opens up a linen bag

Silver shakes his head mixing powders together, "It's just strange is all."

Wren frowns, "well don't look at me, I didn't come up with it." She crams a steaming hunk of poop in the bag with a grimace on her face, "as soon as I move up ranks I'll get a new one so don't get used to it." She ties off the smelly thing and tosses it into the pile with the others. "This is disgusting."

"A new one? Most people only stick with one." Silver tosses his away as well.

She glares at him, "well what's the use of a name if you're an orphan?" she opens another bag, "Nobody'll remember it anyway."

Silver muses for a little bit, "But it seems so inconvenient to have more than one."

Wren dumps some more poop in, "well if you're an orphan the name is a sign of your rank, what Jones thinks of ya. I think it's easier that way."

"So right now you're Wren, but later when you've picked enough people's pockets," wren frowns at him, "you'll be, what, Platypus?"

"Jones isn't that inventive, once a bird always a bird, maybe like Pigeon or something stupid like that."

Silver glances over at his young companion stuffing a bag full of poop.

"If you hate him so much why do you work for him?"

"I don't have much of a choice," she closes the bag, "if you're an orphan you're a pickpocket, if you're a pickpocket you report to Jones, it's that simple."

Silver couldn't argue with her logic.

"So Wren then."

"Since I was five. Jones took one look at me and thought I was a small common bird." She ties the last bag and pauses looking at it.

"Is there a reason why we are putting poop in a bag?"

Silver stands up, "Yes! There is! It's special poop."

Wren looks at the half mad pirate, "right."

Silver sighs at the small girl, "Little bird, there is often more to something than meets the eye."

"Ow. Tha' my eye." Jim mumbled

"Oh, sorry." Wren said stopping the poking. "Time to wake up."

Jim rubs his face sitting up, "what?" He blinks sleepily.

"Come on sleepy head it's morning." Jim sways mumbling and falls asleep sitting upright.

Wren claps to wake him up, "Hey, wakey wakey, sunshine, you got pots to clean." She quirks an eyebrow up at his hair sticking straight up. Jim finally managed to blink his sleep away, turning to look at whoever was talking to him. He looks at the face three inches from his, his tired brain trying to compute the golden eyes and dark hair, "Nice bed head by the way."

"Huh?" did he know this person? He took a moment, Black, sun streaked hair, expressive dark eyebrows, huge golden eyes, pale skin, red lips… she was a girl, a girl. A very pretty girl. Yep. He definitely didn't know her.

Wren watched him fall back asleep and she grabbed the edge of his hammock and tossed him onto the ground where he landed in a discombobulated pile. She watches as he rubs his face looking up at her.

Wren let go of the hammock smiling, "Good! You're awake!"

Jim stayed on the floor valiantly trying to pry his eyes open.

"Silver said to wake you up, you better get dressed." She turns walking away, "get yourself down to breakfast and don't be late!" she slams the door behind her.

Jim sits there staring at the door slightly bewildered. Finally he blinks sleepily and mumbles.

"Breakfast. right."

You know that stupid hazy feeling you get when you just wake up? Like you crawl out of bed for school at five in the morning and it's still dark as pitch outside. Your bed is so warm and the air is so cold and it really seems to be a form of torture for any type of education to drag you out from under your blankets. You don't function for an hour; you put your shirt on backwards, jerkily slap peanut butter on your cereal, and put the milk in the pantry; it's an overall ugly picture. You get to school in a half-dead state and when you finally snap out of zombie mode you find the teacher is lecturing about lemurs in Madagascar and you finally realize you put your shirt on backwards.

Jim was having one of those mornings, he was usually quite clearheaded and quick but that morning he was just like any other teenage boy who was supposed to be in high school and worrying about grades and sports or some other testosterone filled activity any hard headed young man was supposed to worry about.

He ate slowly, chewing automatically whenever he groggily stuck some porridge into his mouth. The porridge glooped like glue in his mouth.

"Nice to see you awake."

Jim glanced up not registering the girl sitting across from him.

"m' tired."

Wren smiles at the disgruntled boy in front of her.

"Don't worry, it's the artificial gravity, it'll wear off in a day or two."

Jim doesn't answer and Wren takes no personal insult, she's cranky in the mornings too. His brain slowly wakes up looking around between spoonfulls of porridge. He notices the girl sitting across the table and finally remembered with some weird dejavu flash back that he knew her. And he suddenly realizes he was spooning porridge into his mouth not with a spoon but with a fork. He drops the fork into the bowl and looking down sees his shirt misbuttoned and sighs. He glances up at Wren who was eating quietly and he suddenly remembers something rather disturbing.

"How's your hand?"

"My hand?" She looks up from her oatmeal

Jim nods looking at her right hand, what he remembered was the bloodied one, but she raises the other smiling.

"Oh right!" she waves it, "I got the goo off."

Jim frowns, "no, I meant…"

Wren reaches for the syrup listening and Jim stops, she looks curiously at him, her right hand wrapped around the syrup.

"Yeah?"

There was no blood, no burns, no bandages, not even a scar. There was nothing.

"Dude?"

Jim couldn't wrap his mind around it, "Your hand."

"What about it?"

He takes her hand looking at her palm in disbelief,

"It's gone."

She freezes as he runs his own hand across her palm searching for any signs of the burns from last night only finding a faint white knife scar on her palm hidden beneath calluses. He spreads her hand out trying to look for something, a sign of the horrible burns from saving everyone's lives, but there was nothing. He couldn't conceive of it, how could this be? He rubbed her palm with his thumb trying to remember, maybe he just dreamt it. Maybe it would just appear again if he stared hard enough. But no dice. In an extreme amount of frustration he finally resigns himself to the notion that it was just a dream.

He glances up at her and sees she has one eyebrow raised in the air, "oh, sorry." And puts down her hand.

She retracts it, "getting confident aren't you?" she smirks.

"Funny."

It seemed Jim was a bit more observant than Wren had given him credit for. Those puppy eyes weren't for show.

She leans back, "hey, I'm not the one holding a strangers hand."

Jim glared at her, "I just thought there was something wrong."

Wren placed a hand on her chest mockingly and exclaimed in a high fake voice. "oh! Well if it isn't Jim! My knight in shining armor! Here to protect me from dirt and foul words! As if I haven't got a brain in my pretty little head."

She drops her hand looking at Jim her voice lowering to its normal level.

"Not that you would make much of a knight puppy eyes."

She sticks a spoonful of porridge into her mouth.

Jim frowns annoyed, "like you would make much of a princess."

Wren picks up her bowl and stands, "you'd be the princess."

Jim stands, "And you'd be a knight?"

And as short as he was, in comparison to everyone on board, he still had a good four inches on her. She looks up at him.

"an ugly princess."

"can't say much for yourself now can you?"

"I'd say the same to you."

Jim, already frustrated, was ready to punch this girl.

"Pansy."

At this point their noses where almost touching as they spat insults at each other.

"I'm not a pansy."

"Then what are you?"

"Someone who wants to be left alone."

"Who's the one who grabbed my hand?"

"Who's the one who pushed me out of a hammock?"

"Did you want to sleep in? Is that what you wanted?"

"I want you to stop tossing me out of hammocks, yes."

"Well excuse me! I was trying to help you!"

"By breaking my neck?"

"It's called a wakeup call!"

"It's called personal space!"

"Personal space? There is no such thing as personal space on a space ship!"

"Of course there is! This! You're in my personal space right now!"

And it was partially true considering they were inches away from biting off each other's faces.

But then of course, "Your personal space? You are in my personal space!"

"No I'm not! You're in mine!"

"Who's the one with the long nose?" She motions to his nose, "where do you think that thing is poking into? Huh? My, oh so important personal bubble!"

"My nose? Ha!" Jim leans in, "what. Are you jealous?"

Wren leans in as well glaring at him, "jealous? I'll bite it off if you don't move it!"

"Like you could reach it. I'd like to see you try."

"Sure you won't regret it? Pretty boy?"

"If you can I'll look just like you. mymph." Indicating her small nose.

"It would be an improvement."

"Atleast I can smell."

"Not for much longer, princess."

They we're at each other's throats. Their eyes locked furiously on one other, and if looks could kill, both would have been struck down with lightning, twice. Probably would've spontaneously combusted a couple of times as well.

"Hey you two! You gonna make out already or are you gonna get to work?"

"With this Mymph?"

"With this pansy?"

They overlap each other.

"All ready like an old married couple." The crew member mumbled.

"Say that again!"

"I'll knock your third head off your shoulders!"

All this glaring couldn't be healthy. Wren had her golden eyes shooting daggers at Silver. She viciously sliced off ribbons of potato skin with her knife. Her knife, which has sliced off lots of other skins but never a vegetable's, it was being used to make a chowder, her beautiful circonian knife to cut potato skins. She took another vicious slice, the skin flung away with a glare. Of course, this did give her stare a lot of practice. Every pirate needs a good death glare if they're to be taken seriously. Like a scientist needs his lab coat, or a shop keeper needs his catch phrase. A thief has his break in style, a prostitute has her lipstick color, a mobster has his signature hit, and a politician has his go to lie. It's one of those unwritten rules that makes a girl successful in her business, whatever that business happened to be. And Silver was feeling the full force of a very successful pirate's glare, full of frustration, annoyance, hatred, and betrayal. The sliver of peel curled away as she slowly dragged her very sharp knife across its surface.

Jim was ignoring the tense atmosphere lost in his own world remembering.

Jim liked to hum. Humming was fun. He bounced up and down in his seat at the kitchen table and then remembered that good kids didn't fidget at the table, so he stopped bouncing and just hummed instead. He had a spoon and was scooping out pepper seeds with extreme care. His mother chopped up the peppers next to him. The cleaned peppers dwindling quickly despite his best efforts. He scraped away seeds his large brown eyes narrowed in concentration and his mother smiled. Jim dumped the clump of seeds into the bucket. He peers into the bucket tipping it slightly and sees the pile of seeds at the bottom. He picks up the next pepper and reaching over the bowl dumps the seeds into the bucket his head barely poking over the top. The clump making a satisfying thump at the plastic bottom.

"Good job Jim." Sara said chopping peppers.

Jim smiled, pride swelling his small chest and plops another glop down.

"Dad, taught me."

Sara froze.

"Do you think Dad will come back soon and scoop peppers with me?"

Sara swallowed watching her son innocently shake a pepper and look to see if there were any more seeds.

"I think…" she hesitated, "I think dad would love to."

Jim beamed, "really?"

Sara smiled her heart not able to let down that smiling face.

"Maybe we can all go down to the pier and have a picnic and I can show him the glider I made." Jim said bursting with childish joy. "You can make his favorite pear tart, and he can fix the shed because Dad can fix anything." He scooped out more seeds. "Dad can fix the sink too. He can fly me to school and we can read stories and go fishing." Sara felt her heart breaking at his hopeful eyes.

"We can scoop peppers and Yanwers, and coopiks, and sorbits. We can have tree climbing competitions and cherry pit spitting competitions. I can spit far now Mom. But I don't think as far as dad."

Jim added another pepper to the pile going onto the next one.

"This girl at school can spit cherry pits really far mom. But she kicked me in the shins the other day so I pulled on her hair, but don't tell dad, he'd be mad. She's got these really long pigtails you know mom? Do you think dad ever got kicked in the shins by a girl?"

Sara could barely keep back her sorrow, barely whispering, "Yes, I'm sure he has."

"We can go camping. And catch bugs, and look for frogs and tadpoles, and find rerys. Rerys are so funny they waddle really weird, and have those funny tails but they are really loud and kinda mean. What do you think mom, can we go?"

Sara was nearly at tears. She took her little baby's head and pressed it against hers.

"Of course baby." She said softly holding back tears, Jim's caring eyes searched her face, "I think that's a great idea."

Sara held her baby, her Jim that was so much like his father and she never wanted to lose him, she never wanted him hurt.

"Mom?" Jim could see his mother was on the verge of tears and he reached out and wrapped his chubby arms around her neck. "It's okay mom." He smiled at her, trying to make it all better. "Dad'll come home soon, don't worry 'kay?"

Sara laughed, she laughed because that's the only thing a mother could do, because sometimes it hurts so bad that crying was no longer an option and when a small angel depended on you keeping it together, laughing was the only way to make it happen.

She held her baby and cradled him again like he was still an infant.

"Of course it'll be okay pumpkin."

She rubs his back.

"Of course it'll be okay."

She was a pirate. And if not a pirate at least a sailor. And nothing hurts a sailor's pride more than being stuck below decks skinning vegetables. Sitting like a vegetable herself, her, she was cooking how insulting! She needed the strong breeze, the sunlight, her fingers itched with inactivity. It would not be long before she went crazy with it. The injustice of it all. She could hardly stand it. She ground her teeth another peel flung away. A sailor does not peel potatoes.

Sara takes a shaky breath and lets Jim step back from her embrace.

"Now how about peeling potatoes?" she taps him on the nose.

"Can I?"

She smiles, "of course, just be careful."

"Okay!"

Jim runs away eager to prove his skills at potato skinning. And his mother watched him go. Another day; spare this child another day without the pain that a wiser adult bears. Without the heartache of being abandoned, without the tears of a loss soul. Spare him just this one day to believe, to be deceived that his father still loved him.

Silver watched the pair skin potatoes one ignoring the other. Wren looked absolutely furious, her blade flashing as she skinned the potatoes like lightning, she was always efficient when she was angry. But the look on Jim's face, that young man's face, nearly made his hard leathery heart crack. A look of loss, a look of pain, a look that no young man had a right to bear.

Careful, very careful. The sharp knife had to be handled with extreme care. This was the first time Jim's mother had let him skin the potatoes by himself. He stuck out his tongue and slowly sliced away the potato skins. The slices were coming away too thick. So he turned the potato over and tried again. Too thick. He sighed, this was much harder than he thought. He continued, that perfectionist quality of his driving him to perfect even this small task. Slice after slice, he finally could cut paper thin slivers of potato skin, so thin that if you held it up to the light you could see through it. Jim was now peeling potatoes about a mile a minute, the pile dwindling until there were but a few left rolling around at the bottom of the basket. He hummed as he worked, efficiently peeling potatoes away. Suddenly he heard plates crash in the dining room. His head jerked up and he gasped nearly cutting himself. He jerked his hand away and dropped the potato, his eyes followed it as it rolled across the kitchen floor stopping when it bumped against the door. His heart thudded in his chest the sudden scare making his veins pulse with it.

He goes to pick the potato up blowing on it and as he stood up he saw his mother through the crack of the kitchen door.

"Get out! Now!"

Jim's eyes widened.

His mom's face was livid, the new stress lines showing in her forehead and around her beautiful eyes.

"Get out." She slapped a man's hand away.

"Just a bit of money miss. Just a little."

A man with dark hair and crazed eyes grabbed his mother's wrist. His smile to wide, his teeth rotted. Sara tried to shove the man away.

"Let go of me!"

"A little money is all lady. A little money is all."

Jim was scared. The man was scary. He stood trembling at the door too afraid to move, his mind too frenzied to think. What was he supposed to do?

"Let go of me!"

His mother pushed the man away.

Jim trembled. What would dad do? What would dad do?

"where is it?"

He would rush to mom's side no matter the danger. He would burst through the door, like a guardian angel called to mom's aid. He would come no matter the distance, no matter how impossible. Dad would find a way.

"Money please."

Dad would pull that man away and protect mom like he was supposed to.

"No!"

Dad would throw that scary man out and hold mom like she deserved.

"someone help!"

Dad would push that man to the ground and be kind and gentle like Jim knew he could be.

"Let me go! Get away from me!"

Dad would come. Dad would burst through that door any minute now. Dad would be heroic, Dad would make everything better.

Dad would… Jim faltered.

Dad would… Jim wavered.

"Let go!"

Dad would…

And then suddenly Jim realized, the pain resounding so sharply in his chest he couldn't breathe.

Dad would never come back.

Jim held a rough potato in his hand. The knife angled just cutting into it. He looked down at it, it wasn't any different than any other potato. It was like every other potato in the world. Brown and lumpy and boring. But potatoes never looked the same to him anymore. The lumpy tuber would never be the same ever again. He slid the knife slowly across its surface, the skin peeling away into a long curl. The curl fell to the ground among countless others, resting lightly on the floor, mingling with the grey lifeless peels of other similar, boring potatoes.

"Money for a drink, a little money for a drink is all. Just give me some miss."

Dad would never come back. Now it's not what dad would do. It's what Jim would do. No one would come to save him. And mom needed help.

"Let her go!"

Jim stepped out from behind the door.

"Let my mom go!"

The scary man turned his face to look at Jim, his left eye burned out, his last one crazy and bloodshot.

"Jim! Get back in the kitchen." Sara desperately said, eyes darting to the man.

"Hey there kid."

"The money is in the cabinet!" Jim mother said desperately. "Leave my son alone!"

"Shut up. Come 'ere kid."

"Just take it and leave! Jim go!"

"Shut up!" The man threw Sara back and she fell against the counter.

"Hey kid." The ragged man took slow unsteady steps toward Jim.

Jim backed up, his heart pounding, his legs feeling like jelly.

"Don't move." The man had his arms out keeping Jim from darting away.

The man advanced on him. Closer and closer. Jim had his back pressed against the door. So scared he thought his heart would burst. The man smiled, rotting teeth showing black.

"c'mere"

The drunk thought he had the boy trapped, he thought this boy would be a delightful plaything to abuse. But as it often is with cornered animals, even the most gentle, the most timid of them; when they are backed into a corner. They fight back. And it is the timid and frightened ones that do the most damage.

"Stay right there kid."

Jim gripped the knife behind his back. His whole body tense. The man took another step.

"Don't move."

Jim was ready, the task cemented so clearly in his mind. One more step.

"Stay right there."

Jim took a deep breath, his palms sweating, heart thrumming. The man took one more step.

Thud!

The knife slammed into the table.

"I can't take this anymore!"

Jim was wrenched back into the present.

Wren lifted her finger and pointed at Silver.

"I am not a cabin boy." She spat vehemently. "I am not a cook. And I am not some wrench that you can order around!"

She jerked the knife out of the table and pointed it at him.

"I am a sailor. And I did not do my stint as a cabin boy to go and peel vegetables!"

Silver blinked, a spoon stuck in his mouth. He swallowed.

"But the carrots…"

Wren stabbed the carrots with a carving knife, "the hell with the carrots!"

She pushes the table and it bangs into the wall. "Peel them yourself! I'm done!"

"But, the soup."

"I don't care! I'm out of this hell hole! Have fun you dumb Bugerds!"

She storms out slamming the door behind her.

Jim blinks in confusion, _did I miss something?_ He turns to Silver who stuck the spoon back into the pot with a patient sigh.

"Never could keep her cooped up for too long, I guess the lass never grew out of it."

He and went back to stirring, before adding in thoughtfully.

"Or maybe it's that time of the month."

Jim nodded silently.

Silver looked at the boy silently peeling potatoes.

"You do know what that means don't you Jimbo?"

Jim looked up face flushed red.

"Of course I know what that means!"

Silver lifted an eyebrow but went back to his stirring and Jim went back to his peeling.

Silver rolled his eyes and muttered, "Teenagers."

"Sevens."

"Tens."

"Three."

"Pair of Jacks!"

Wren threw down her cards with a sigh as the bearded pirate collected his winnings. It was of course only a copper and bit game, but Wren still hated losing, even if it was on purpose. She sighed, one thing sailors hated more than losing to a girl sailor, was losing _money_ to a girl sailor. And if the captain hated her Wren had pretty much make damn sure that the crew didn't. The dealer with four arms shuffled efficiently and slid cards to each of the players sitting at the crate.

"Guess you're better at arm wrestling then cards." The annoying one squealed picking up his cards.

"You never know." Wren smiled and collected her cards

These idiots made loosing hard.

The bearded man's face lit up when he peeked at the cards, he put them carefully down again folding his hands over them. Idiot. The man had atleast a pair, possible straight Wren could guess just from his twitching thumb.

The little annoying one named Nekwee, a fitting name, had nothing of value maybe a pile of junk, nothing much to worry about.

The one with the one large eye put his cards down delicately, meaning he was rather pleased with them, so another good hand.

Wren needed this, some fresh air, some sunlight and some dumb pirates to take money from.

Wren peeked casually at her cards, her expression was of mild disinterest and she was already calculating if she should win or lose. She had lost three hands in a row so it would be alright to win a large pot here.

She leaned back and rubbed her head. Wren caught herself and forced herself back forward stopping her fidgety hands.

"Bad deal birdie?"

Wren smiled painfully, "I think so boss."

The one eyed one, Kevin, most normal name ever, shot Wren a look and slid two coppers in, "sorry, guess you're out of luck then, up two."

Wren whined, "That's mean."

"Tough luck."

The other two threw in coins and looked at Wren expectantly.

Wren quirked a frown looking at her cards disappointedly, "Oh well! Let's see if I break lucky huh boys?"

She tosses in two coppers and they laugh, most likely at her. Do these pirates ever learn?

The Cyclops sent back two, Nekwee and the bearded one sent back three.

Wren pulled on her lip hoping someone was smart enough to catch on and she sent back three, can't look too suspicious.

The dealer redelt the cards and put the deck to the side.

Kevin instantly throwing in five coppers. And wren nearly rolled her eyes. Two doubles then.

The annoying small sailor tossed his cards down saying he was out.

The bearded one threw in five.

Wren tapped her five coins on the crate a look of distaste twisting her mouth. Taking one last look at her cards she threw the five in and was met with a look of mild surprise and amusement from the other three.

"Getting cocky aren't ya?"

"She can't get cocky she's a girl remember?"

"Sounds more like a bird brain to me."

The other sailors burst out into raucous guffaws.

"You could be bluffing." Wren said. _He didn't have the skill to_.

"That's not how the games played, its strategy, not just blind chance."

"Well then I am going to chance it with my eyes wide open."

The bearded sailor threw his arms up, a stupid move really, these sailors never met a real card player, and that was the saddest thing Wren had seen, considering they were pirates.

Wren nearly laughed, strategy? These sailors didn't know strategy. A child could out play them. And in a way a child did.

They all looked at Miles, the bearded one, a piss poor name for a sailor.

"Pair of ladies." The bearded sailor flipped his cards over.

The one eyed sailor smiled smugly flipping his cards over with a flourish.

"Pair of two, and a pair of jacks."

Miles let out a sigh and Kevin smiled, he turned to Wren.

Wren chewed her lip, really enjoying herself too much, letting the over confident pirate stew in his juices before she cooked him, she smiled, "Straight, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten." Wren flip her cards over on the table. It was sad really, she had to trade in a Full house for a straight, she couldn't look that good.

"Nice hand kid."

"Got lucky."

"I would've won." Kevin said bitterly.

Wren turned to him and smirked,

"tough luck."

Jim blinked stepping into the sunlight for the first time in hours. He had spent most of the first day of his voyage below decks cooped up in some dark corner peeling potatoes, and nothing to show for it but a stew that would be gone in about six hours, devoured by giant monsters.

"Jork it all! My luck needs to change soon or I'm gonna be out."

Jim sighed, everyone was milling around, playing cards or dice and he had nothing to do. Inactivity was one thing he couldn't stand.

There was still some light out atleast, he went to lean against the railing gazing out at the infinite space. Just thinking about all that treasure, so near, so far. All that adventure just waiting for him to grab it. But first he had to get through his trials on board, and they seemed to be proving nearly impossible.

"Hey princess!"

Jim looked up to see who they were referring to.

"Jim!"

And he saw Wren waving him over.

"Come 'ere!"

Jim sighed and sticking his hands in his pockets he moped over.

"What is it?"

A few cards where stuck in his face and he took a surprised step back.

"Blow."

"Huh?"

"Blow on them!"

"Wait, what?"

Wren rolled her eyes,

"just do it."

"Is there some kinda catch?"

Wren groaned, "oh my kerthrak! Just blow on them!"

"Wren, is he your lucky lady?"

Wren turns to the other players.

"Of course, do you see anyone closer to a lady? I don't think so."

"Sorry boy, looks like she's set on you."

"Here Jim. Sit down."

Wren practically shoved him onto his seat. She sat down as well and held out her cards.

"Now blow for luck princess."

"If you call me princess I'm calling you mymph."

The other crew mates oohed like a bunch of school boys.

"Fine, just blow alright Jim?"

Jim looked at Wren and caught her look and an understanding passed between them, Jim wasn't quite sure what she was planning, but whatever it was it had to be good. Jim leaned over and blew on them.

"Thank you."

She takes them and flips them over to see the five cards.

"any good, Wren?"

"You'll see." _Which meant yes,_ but these idiots may have been stupid enough not to get it.

"What game is this?"

Wren turns slowly and looks at Jim. She puts her cards down and stares at him, disbelief written all over her face. She shakes her head, grabs his crate and drags it right up next to hers.

"I'm going to teach you about life Jim."

It seemed so simple. But Kerthrak all mighty it was far from simple. Jim watched as Wren played mind games with them all as well as quietly explaining to Jim what was going on the entire time. Jim didn't mind being used as an excuse to win, he rather enjoyed it actually, not as much as if he was doing the winning himself but it was almost as good.

Wren leaned in and covered her lips with her cards whispering in his ear.

"What do you see?"

Jim looked around at the other players each separately focusing on their cards. Wren raised the cards seeming to ponder their numbers and covering their faces.

"Are triples better than straights?" Jim said slightly too loud because some of the players where slightly hard of hearing as he found out.

"No, Jim it isn't. Now shut up and watch."

Jim lowered his voice again.

"Beard doesn't have anything good, neither does Kevin, But Nekwee may have something along the higher end."

Wren lowered the cards,

"Good, very good." She smiled this boy was picking all this up frighteningly fast.

"But, could be better."

Jim rolled his eyes.

"Look at Nekwee's eyes."

Jim looked at Wren incredulously.

"All of them?"

Wren rolled her eyes, "yes all of them smart ass."

Jim looked.

"What do you see?"

Jim frowned trying to see what she obviously saw.

"I don't know."

Wren patiently threw in some coins.

"Look at how narrow they've gotten."

Jim had subconsciously registered it but hadn't thought much of it.

"When does he do that?"

"A straight."

"Right. Now, he's feeling pretty confident yes?"

"Yes."

"Now the problem is how we do we get him to put in all of his money?"

Jim looked at wren who casually rearranged her cards.

"Pretend to bluff?"

"Exactly."

Wren sighed looking at Jim, a look of bitter disappointment and matched the bet on the table. Shifty eyes saw this and raised it another two coins. Which Wren after a moment's hesitation matched. The other two dropped out. And the squid turned his hand over.

"Straight, three, four, five, six, and seven." The watching crew mates cheered and the squid moved to collect the rather large amount of coins piled on the table.

Wren flips her cards over splaying them out for everyone to see.

"Full house." She smiled, "looks like my luck held out again."

She scooped up the coins and shoved them to her side of the crate.

She looked at the pile and taking a few coins she plopped them into Jim's hand.

"What's this for?" He asked holding the coins, it wasn't exactly bad money.

Wren smiled, "so my luck doesn't leave me."

Jim learned a lot of things crouching on that crate.

"You dealing or what?"

How to make some quick money.

"Yeah, yeah just wait a minute."

People think they're smarter than they are.

"You shuffle this deck Rec?"

Luck isn't really luck.

"You wanna deal butter fingers?"

A game isn't just a game.

"Just go already! My lucky boy is getting cold!"

And sailors are very,

"Didn't you tip your luck a bit too much Wren?"

Very,

"You don't test luck." Wren looked at Jim, "I can't have it walk away on me now."

Superstitious.

Wren leaned in, "now what do you see."

How much limp, can a limper limp before the limp, becomes him. The leg pulled on his hip like it was attached by the smallest strained string that at any moment could snap and leave him with a useless leg. He could barely move it as it was, he had to fix it almost constantly so he could walk up stairs and around the kitchen, but after a long day it felt his hip was ready to pop out, his muscles, what few he had, ready to lock up and never move again. Silver could barely lift his right leg as it was.

"Well would you look at that, the cabin boy won."

Jim was scooping in a small pile of coins.

"he's lucky remember?"

Silver limped over. Jim was trying to look modest but a small smile had escaped him.

"Don't get cocky now, one round ain't good enough to prove anything."

"Nice job Jimbo. Looks like you're learning fast." Silver said approaching the game the crew making room for him.

Jim looked up, "oh. Thanks." He said unsure how to react to a compliment.

"Way to go puppy eyes."

Silver looked at Wren standing by Jim, "Oh no. She's corrupted you."

Wren looked at Silver, "I have not! Who taught me to play cards?" she muttered a side note, "Not very well of course."

"I taught you well enough, obviously."

"I don't see you winning anything."

"I am not letting you ruin this boy, look how you turned out."

Silver grabs Jim and hoists him up, "and now Jimbo let's go play a real card game."

Wren grabbed Jim as he was being pulled away, "Wait! I need him!"

"You don't need anybody lass."

"Yes I do! Tell him boys!"

"Lad's a luck magnet."

"She'd lose a lot of money."

"Lucky as the day is long."

Wren turned to Silver, "see?"

Silver hated losing at his own game.

"Well how do you think Jimbo feels about you using him and soaking up all his luck? The boy won't have any left for himself."

"I'm sure he has plenty."

"Jimbo, come on boy speak up, don't let this girl yank you around you gotta put your foot down."

Jim wasn't actually expecting to be addressed in this case and he looked up surprised.

"Don't let him brain wash you!"

"She's desperate Jimbo, you better make a run for it now before she latches her claws into ya. You go hide out and I'll distract her."

Silver winks at Jim and the rest of the crew bursts out laughing.

Wren turns on the crew.

"If I had lost as much money as you boys have, I'd be desperate too."

Jim smiles, it seemed Silver was rather, nice. Or at least very funny.

"What's all this racket?"

In unison everyone turned to the voice, it was actually quite impressive.

"I see you all have made good use of your time!"

Mr. Arrow descended the stairs hands behind his back.

"I certainly hope this is all gone before the Captain Amelia comes out to address all of you in a few minutes."

And unlike the slight annoyance that the crew had for the first mate, the name of the captain seemed to strike fear into everyone. They instantly packed up board games, cards and dice disappeared in a blink of an eye, crates moved it seemed by the power of terror itself. It was like someone had ran in and said the police were coming to a bunch of smugglers, the place cleared out that fast. And in a mere thirty seconds the deck was deserted and Mr. Arrow could imagine a tumble weed blowing across the deck, he checked his watch and raised his rocky eyebrows in surprise, twenty nine seconds, a new record, he was always impressed how much terror his captain managed to create in only a day. He was pleased by the quiet deck, not a single soul in sight; except of course three. Three who seemed unaffected by the terror that the captain had instilled, three very interesting characters.

One was jolly, he took off his hat and scratched his head wondering where everyone went and how much terror this captain had created while he was below decks.

Another was nonchalant, she leaned back against the railing a toothpick stuck between her teeth an amused look in her eye.

The last was defiant, he jammed his hands in his pockets a look of quiet rebellion on his face and a single ace hidden up his sleeve.

The captain exited her office, hair slicked back, neat and orderly as always. She looked around and was instantly met with an unpleasant sight, three of the biggest trouble makers on her ship. She sighed and was tempted to turn around again and lock herself in her office, but she wasn't a captain for nothing. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to address them.

Suddenly Doctor Doppler stumbled out from below decks, tripping on the last step and popping back up his glasses crooked on his nose.

"Oh! Hello. Pardon me, it seems I got lost and… oh excuse me but do you perhaps know where my books on the Coral galaxy are? They seem to have been misplaced as I was boarding the ship."

Make that four trouble makers.

"I need those books to decipher the language of pingyuos that migrate through the galaxy following food sources of…"

"Doctor Dopler I'm sure if you go below decks and look very carefully I'm sure you'll find _everything _you're looking for."

The doctor stopped mid ramble and blinks, "oh yes! I believe I will I'm such a klutz at times you know…"

Mr. Arrow took the cue from the captain and escorted the bumbling doctor back below decks.

"I will help you search sir…"

"Oh thank you very much, did you know the pingyous language also involves various amounts of high pitched shrieks that…"

Wren leaned over to Jim and whispered, "Pingyous?"

Jim rolled his eyes, "yeah."

She threw the toothpick over the rail, "He does know that they're extinct right?"

Jim grimaced, "I haven't had the heart to break it too him."

"I see you three have made yourselves busy."

Silver swept into a low bow, "of course captain, I've kept these two busy from dawn until now, I know you will agree idle hands are the devil's tools."

"Indeed Mr. Silver. Indeed."

"Thank you captain, may I say you have a wonderful air about you today."

"I have no time for your flattery today Mr. Silver. I see the other crew members have been wiser and are below decks I presume?"

Silver laughed nervously fixing his hat onto his head, "yes ma'm."

"It seems the three of you were not smart enough to follow their example, pity."

"Me ma always said I wasn't the brightest of the bunch."

"I can't confirm that without meeting the rest of the bunch." Captain Amelia didn't mean to be mean, but something about the cook put her on edge, she prided herself on her fairness.

"Hey Cap! You gonna tell us what's up or you just gonna waste some more time? I got things to do."

Amelia snapped her head to the rebellious little brat, narrowing her eyes.

"Ms. Wren, do you have something to say?"

Wren smiled and looked up at the captain, "not at all cap."

Amelia descended the stairs slowly, "But it seems like you have something on your mind."

Wren pushed herself up from the railing, "well I assure you, if I had something to say, you would certainly hear it."

"Ms. Wren it seems you make a living out of being an insolent usurper. Perhaps you should change professions."

"Captain, I'm just trying to preserve yours, if you keep carrying on like this," Wren gestured to the vacant deck with a lazy wave, "I'm afraid you won't have your job much longer."

Jim was both impressed and afraid of how bold Wren was being, but she was right, the deserted deck didn't feel right, although at the same time the captain had good reason to strike fear into the rather rowdy crew.

Silver laughed nervously once more, "Oh, Wren always joking around, captain I'm sure you got more important things to do than listen to this little urchin."

"Then tell me Ms. Wren, how can I captain this ship better than I am right now?"

Wren looked at the captain from the corner of her eye, "freedom, if you allow freedom you will be supported by the strength of a thousand men. Freedom will win you the loyalty of men and the hearts of those who must follow you."

Captain Amelia narrowed her eyes further, "I see no reason to allow you freedom you have not earned."

Wren smiled lazily, "benefit of the doubt?"

"With your attitude you don't deserve the benefit of the doubt."

Wren sighs almost mournfully and turns away, "too bad, hope you actually have nine lives."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know what happens to captains who don't treat the crew right?"

"Young lady! You are out of line!"

"And I always will be, you however..." She smirked, "what? Choked on a fur ball?"

"I am your captain! You agreed to that the moment you stepped on my ship."

"I am your captain!" Wren shouted mockingly, "I am your captain!" she repeated shouting to Amelia's face. "You throw that title around like you've earned it, like you're entitled to it!"

"Am I not?"

"When you have killed everyone on this ship, you tell me."

"Young lady, you are in a bad need of an attitude change."

"And so are you."

"What makes you think I won't just kick you off this ship for being an usurp?" Amelia snarled.

"Because you're not paying me, the doctor is."

"Well, I am still the captain of this ship, and I can make your life a living hell."

"Bring it on kitty. I've seen hell. It ain't that bad."

"You know nothing! You know nothing of discipline, responsibility, and duty."

"And you know nothing but a stick up your arse."

"I don't understand why you have such a problem me. I have been nothing but considerate."

"It's not you! It's the way you run this ship! Look around you! There's something wrong here!"

"I see nothing wrong."  
>"Maybe in that virbratum yourny you call an imperial navy, this is normal, but how can such a lifeless place be called a space ship?"<p>

"That is it, Ms. Wren. I will have no more of your contemptuous behavior!"

"Excuse me! It seems my books really are lost. Perhaps they aren't in my…" The doctor rambled a very tired looking first mate trailing after him.

"What do you want doctor?"

"My books."

The captain straightened her jacket and let out a patient breath.

"of course. Look, why don't you go with Mr. Silver and get something to eat, we can sort all of this out later." A sudden idea came to her, "Ms. Wren here will go and look for your books, I'm sure she won't rest till she finds them."

The doctor blinks, "oh no, that's quite all right, I'm sure I just need to look somewhere…"

"It's going to be handled doctor, don't you worry, Ms. Wren is completely fine with helping you out. Aren't you?"

Wren sighed and grit her teeth every fiber of her being screaming no, "of course."

"Very good. If you would be so kind Mr. Silver."

Captain Amelia looked down at Wren, who looked back up at her disapprovingly and then turned away. That little brat, thinking that she knew better than a captain about how to order a ship. The kid gloves were going to come off, you mess with the bull you get the horns.

Silver reeled on Wren angrily hissing, "you idiot! I thought you were smarter than this! This is not me remember, she has the power to destroy you."

Wren continued to grit her teeth, "And I have the power to destroy a hundred space ships. If she does not want that power then she can continue like this."

Silver couldn't believe Wren could be so stupid, he thought she knew better, "you can't do this, its suicide, just go apologize and smooth it over, there is more at stake here than your stupid pride."

"I know. But when have you ever let yourself cower before some tyrant Silver? Where's the Silver I knew? He wouldn't let this happen!"

"I am no longer the Silver you knew! I am a cook, working in a kitchen headed to the greatest treasure of my life. And I'll be damned if I let some arrogant girl get in the way!"

Wren looked at Silver a sadness killing the light in her eyes, "yeah, you're right. You're not the Silver I knew."

Silver couldn't take the disappointment in her eyes, it seemed the whole world was collapsing in on her. Then her eyes refocused, "but then I'm not the girl you knew either. If you think about it that way, you haven't changed at all old man, you're still a greedy old sea dog."

She turned away, "now get that man some soup and stall him while I look for those books."

Silver stared at his student, he really hadn't changed had he? Still greedy, with an insatiable thirst for riches, still scheming and dreaming and chasing that unattainable dream. He looked down fixing his hat and turned around limping to the kitchen.

"That was really stupid."

Wren looked at Jim, "yeah, yeah it was."

"I didn't take you as the stupid type." Jim said.

Wren looked at Silver's back, "Neither did a lot of people. But then again," she looked at Jim, "I didn't take you for a coward."

Jim didn't rise to the bait, this girl was unstable, and there was something wrong with her, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Why?"

Wren looked at Jim and he just barley caught the tail end of her wistful eyes.

"I'd rather fight and take a horrible punishment, then sit back and allow myself to be trodden over."

She smiles, "even if it means being stupid."

Jim couldn't see how she could do this to herself. "Look, I'm in the same boat as you, but I'm not going to go on a suicide jump just because some lady is being a little strict."

Wren sighs, "I knew this was going to happen." She faces Jim, "look, I know it really does seem stupid, and trust me I am against stupid things as much as the next guy, maybe even more. But, this is about more than some stupid power trip. Look, I'm not gonna explain my made up sob story deep into my past about why I hate being controlled, because to be honest I think you understand this just as much as I do, and it wouldn't help anything. I'm not gonna make up some childhood trauma story about why I'll get seizures and have a mental breakdown if someone orders me around. Because that would be some bull shit. But I do have better reasons for doing something that stupid, other than some inflated ego."

Understand. Too have someone really understand, Jim really doubted anyone could. But he knew what she was talking about, he didn't really get it, but, no one really got him either. But curiosity killed the cat, and his curiosity was killing him.

"But why?"

"Because if she did allow freedom, she would have the strength of a thousand men."

Jim was confused, the strength of a thousand men? Wren couldn't mean it literally could she?

"Well. I got some books to look for Jim. See ya later."

Jim watched as Wren left. The strength of a thousand men. He turned the phrase over and over in his mind, the strength of a thousand men. He knew she was so much smarter than this, too smart to do something this stupid without a good reason. Then what reason could it be? Jim sat on the deserted deck his mind working trying to solve the puzzle, Wren the enigma. Strength, thousand, men, strength, thousand, strength, strength. He felt so close to figuring it out, to figuring her out. The answer felt just out of his reach and it irked him, never had something he really wanted been out of his reach. It seemed like Wren had posed a riddle just for him taunting him with it. Strength, thousand, men. Strength. Thousand men. Strength and Freedom.

Wren gripped the lock on the trunk and tugged on it. It remained intact dangling from the trunk. She smiled sadly, it's started then. She looked at her hand clenching it in a fist. She knew this would happen. The second she stepped on the ship she could feel it, she really hoped it was worth it. Weakness wasn't something Wren liked to have. She wrapped her fingers around the lock again, taking a deep breath, and wrenched it off. She sighed, dropping the pieces on the floor. It was only going to get worse from here, hopefully her strength would hold out, a year of freedom had to count for something. She opened the lid and looked at the books inside, Pingyou language and migration patterns, looks like she found it. Wren picked up the trunk easily, to her relief, and brought it up the stairs. She would miss this strength, trying to keep this ease was worth a try but it seemed she had brought down a lot of fire on herself. She dropped the trunk in the hall wondering where to put them and sighed, things were going to be a lot more difficult from now on.

"I see you've found the Doctor's books."

Wren looked up, "it would seem so."

"Then please help Mr. Hawkins in the kitchen, there are dishes to clean."

Wren bowed mockingly, "of course your majesty."

Amelia frowned and stalked off, Wren headed to the kitchens, yeah things were going to be much more difficult.

* * *

><p><em>So I know you guys probably don't read these notes at all, although I find them really just a bunch of Oh my mother of a zuccini I don't care what you say, or your random excuses! If you have so much time writing these long boring notes than write more chapters, throws book at the screen most of the time so I can't judge. But! if you do want to read this author's note so be it. I really wanted to incorporate more Jim, cause we all know that's who we're here for, but I couldn't help but put more Wren, whose completely taken over this plot line, because we already love Jim and I need to establish alot of back story and random things about her. Trust me, I know the plot is slow, kind of like a turtle on the back of a snail (yes that's in the right order) but I'm really having fun setting up the relationships and personality quirks and awesome dialog between these characters, that it's kind of like a bad addiction. Wren is going to be knocked down a peg, hopefully cause she's getting way too much attention, I also love Silver so adding in some more of him. I'm calling this now, but in the future I feel that Dr. Doppler will be my immediate scene break to any dramatic character tension, just because it's Dr. Doppler. So yes. I'll be updating hopefully really soon and trying to up the quality on all this. Of course now here comes the usual, please comment and like or whatever, where I sound like some desperate wannabe writer. Ha. but yeah please, oh please, oh please comment! it's my one and only sustenance and keeps me going during dark and stormy nights when my only other friend is ice cream<em>

_. _


	6. It was that close to a sitcom

_So me random stuff that happens . Enjoy._

* * *

><p>The world was orange, it was a horrible sickly disgusting orange that tinged everything from the clear sky to the lumpy couch. It wasn't that everything was orange, it was more like he was wearing orange lenses over his eyes, only there were no lenses and no heavy frames only a world tinted orange. Nobody liked orange, it seemed there were admirers of every color, Blue for those who wish to be cool, red for those who wish to be passionate. Purple for royalty, Green for nature. People liked pink, yellow, white and even black, and Jim met this one girl who stared at his hair and said she loved brown. But no one liked orange.<p>

The world Jim was currently inhabiting was tinged orange, his home, but not his home, it was that strange acceptance of things that happened in dreams, which everything seemed to be normal, although they were far from it. So this house, this orange house, was currently his home. He never saw a house like it, small and cozy; somehow he knew where the kitchen was and the living room and the attic. Jim walked around the kitchen the cold ceramic tiles was the only thing he could feel, the orange dimed everything to a haze, the ceiling fan wasn't on the ceiling it was sticking straight out from the wall, the furniture didn't match the carpets, the carpets didn't match the curtains, the curtains didn't even frame the windows. But it was okay, because that's just how it was.

Dreams are never as deliberate or as meaningful or as clear as writers like to make them, random things happen with no explanation, not everything is as symbolic as we wish to believe, it's messy and strange and it makes you wonder what is really going on inside your subconscious to have all of this happening inside your head, if you remember it in the morning.

The colder kitchen suddenly shifted to the lumpy couch, lumpy and uncomfortable and hot, really, really hot. Jim took a breath and realized he could barely breathe, and what little breath he could take was hot and shallow. He found he couldn't move either, it took every ounce of willpower to even flex his muscles let alone actually move them. It was like is limbs had become useless, the discomfort was getting unbearable like he was trapped and he tried so hard to move to do something. He tried to move to get a breeze to dissipate the stifling air. Frustration and fear was starting to affect his muddled brain as he struggled to breathe. Children ran past him going outside, ignorant of his near panic as he lay on the couch nearly suffocating unable to call out for help. There was nothing restricting him from moving but he just couldn't no matter how hard he tried, it was so hot, he was sweating and trying so hard to breathe, all he could think about was breathing, his mind to muffled to actually move or do anything else. Children screamed outside and laughed playing some mindless game while he was dying. He told himself to move, to do something, twitch a finger. The lights turned off because the child screamed, the kitchen became the bathroom, the six legged dog meowed, a slim clown held a lollipop his head brushing the ceiling, a bag popped. And it was so hot, so goddamn hot. This wasn't okay, this wasn't right, Jim nearly screamed. What the heck was happening? The wall grabbed his arm and he couldn't move a muscle to get away. What in the world was happening? Suddenly his entire world tipped and he was thrown violently from the couch.

Jim hit the floor with an oof. He jolted awake and seeing nothing but the pitch dark he panicked trying to claw his way out, he had no idea where he was. Struggling valiantly he wildly thrashed around trying to free himself. Managing to get one arm out of his cocoon he pushed himself out from his blanket prison, his head finally getting free from the smothering blankets taking long deep breaths of cool air, not caring that the room smelled like the body odor of thirty unwashed men. He laid on the ground panting still half ensnarled in his blanket, sweating with his hair wildly flared around his head.

"dude, seriously?"

He looked to the side to see Wren standing with her hands on her hips looking at him reproachfully. Jim dropped his head again looking at the ceiling chest expanding and contracting with each breath, too tired to respond to the vivacious girl who might have saved his life.

"Come on! Up and at 'em!"

When Jim just laid there drawing in one breath after another and Wren got impatient, ducking underneath his hammock she grabbed the edge of his blanket. Holding it firmly she pulled the blanket up rolling Jim out of it. She tosses the blanket aside and looks at Jim who stiffly got to his feet holding his head.

"Ow. That hurt!"

Wren rolled her eyes, looked like he was finally awake, "of course it did. Now hop to it!"

Jim grumbled and Wren, with a satisfied nod, left as he put on his boots.

* * *

><p>"Over under and through!" Silver smiles showing Jim the knot but seeing that Jim had already finished he puts it back down, for the third time.<p>

"Alright," he unties his knot, "onto the next one then."

Jim looks out over the vast universe.

"What do you think is out there Silver?"

Silver looks up from tying his complex knot and looks at Jim. Jim's face seemed so serene, so peaceful, free from its usual harsh lines it was hard to believe the boy was seventeen. Silver looks out as well into space.

"Lots of things Jimbo." Silver said shifting to lean back against the bench, "lot's of things."

"like what?" Jim said quietly.

Silver smiled, "anything you dream of Jimbo."

"You ever see these things?"

Silver chuckled, "I have, many, many things." He places the rope to the side. "I've been to a planet where everything was upside down, the trees grew from the sky to the ground and the animals grazed on the ceiling."

Jim nodded his shirt flapping in the breeze the jacket was laid forgotten to the side.

"That sounds incredible."

Silver nodded, "There are solid silver birds, that burn gold when the sun breaks over the horizon, stars that are so small that a ship can sail among them and it seems like a million sparkles are cascading around you. A planet that has trees that glow at night. And another with so many moons that the sky shines brighter than the day."

"I'd like to see that someday." Jim says.

"Maybe you will." And the old sailor means it though he shouldn't.

A long comfortable silence passed over both of them soothing their souls.

"Have you ever seen Earth?" Jim quietly asked.

Silver smiled, of course Jim asked that question, that mythical place that every sailor heard about, but none ever saw.

"I wish, it sounds like a wonderful place, all blue, the sky and the sea. Where the seasons are mild and the weather is predictable, and enough places to be that you would never need to go to the same place twice, it's… it must be heavenly."

Jim smiled wistfully, "I heard it's where you find everything you've lost, and everything you ever wanted."

Silver smiled, it sounded a lot like himself, "And who told you that?"

Jim paused a moment before answering, "My Dad."

Silver looks at Jim, his head buried in his crossed arms eyes looking out.

"Sounds like a sailor, your dad."

"I wouldn't know."

Silver glances over at the kid.

Jim stares off into the distance barely muttering, one word dragged out after another, "he never came back."

Silver looks down and back out to space, the emptiness that he had given everything up for.  
>"They never do Jimbo, they never do."<p>

* * *

><p>Wren was never a picky eater, never was, never will be; but somewhere along the passage of the days and weeks, eating no longer became eating. She hadn't had a single solid thing since, well since forever. And enough is enough, if she had to shovel down another thing of mushy oatmeal or chunky stew, things were going to start flying. It didn't matter how delicious the stew, soup, curry, or pudding tasted, if she didn't chew soon she would forget how, use it or lose it as they say, and biting things had always been something she needed and seemed to take for granted until now.<p>

Jim swished his soup around with a spoon trying to find anything remotely solid that hadn't dissolved into muddy brown, it seemed like magic how things just disappeared into Silver's pot and never appeared again, a solid carrot turning into a flavored broth that joined an already liquidated Lorgak hoof. He dragged his spoon through the murky liquid again hoping against hope something would come up, but no, just a soggy onion that slipped off his spoon and disappeared again never to be found. Jim sighs and puts the bowl onto the deck.

"I'm sorry Silver, but I don't think I can handle much more of this."

Silver points a ladle at Jim, "be grateful Jimbo, somewhere out there some unlucky tyke wishes he could have that bowl of soup so don't be wasting it."

Wren frowns dropping her spoon in the bowl, "Silver, seriously, can you make anything but soup? I'm not one to be picky but my jaw is gonna stop working soon." She drinks some more.

Silver turns to Wren, "not you too! Of all people! Come on lass drink it down! You at least ain't got the excuse of being a spoiled brat, no offense Jim."

"None taken."

"You should enjoy this! Now stop whining."

Captain Amelia walked gracefully over to them, "unfortunately Mr. Silver I must agree with Wren here, it seems my appetite is craving something besides your, I must admittedly say, delicious soup. Perhaps something a bit more solid?" She hands him her bowl.

Somewhere along those lines Jim and the rest of the crew gawked, Captain Amelia ate soup. Captain Amelia ate? Captain Amelia was a living being? They had just assumed she was a lifeless, scary robot, that didn't eat, sleep, or partake in any other bodily functions that a normal creature did. Her sole purpose seemed to command and scare the living daylights out of everyone. The fact that she ate Silver's soup was like a weird otherworldly experience, it was like seeing teachers outside of school. It was just plain unnatural.

"Like bread, or pasta, or fish?" she suggested

"Or, chicken wings." Wren said

"Or Gaga legs." Jim added in.

"roasted pork." Wren said dreamily.

"salted ham."

"with cranberry sauce."

"and a side of mashed urinbs"

Wren jumped up and down excited, "baked gaga!"

"fileted scallops."

"shrimp!"

"crabs!"

"barbeque."

"grilled porkchops."

"hamburgers."

"hotdogs!"

"Ew. Hotdogs? Really? Do you know what's in those?" Wren asked

Jim grimaced. "I'm desperate." Wren shrugged.

"Oh! Tacos!"

"burritos."

"fajita."

"cake."

"oh god! Cake!"

"cupcakes?"

"pie."

"peanutbutter."

"jelly."

"raistbun!"

"what's that?" Wren asked.

"kinda a noodle soup kinda thing." Jim explained.

"like ramen?"

"Like ramen!"

"spaghetti!"

"pizza!"

"Oh my mother of a zucchini…" Wren holds out her hands, "steak." She says simply with a wave of her hands."

Jim smiles, "bacon." He says nearly slobbering at the word.

Wren looks at him strangely, "steak."

He looks right back her, "bacon."

"you do know steak is better right?"

"People will murder you in your sleep if you say that. It's bacon all day, every day."

"Steak is classy."

"And bacon is delicious."

"uncultured swine."

"stupid cow."

Wren takes a step towards Jim, "steak."

Jim enunciates each syllable, "ba-con."

"steak."

"bacon."

"steak!"

"bacon!"

"steak!"

"Bacon!"

"Steak!"

"ba…"

Suddenly a flying fish leaps over the side of the boat and slaps Jim in the face. He stands there stunned for a moment eyes wide in disbelief. Wren blinks in surprise.

Then she burst out laughing.

Her laugh caught everyone's attention as she nearly cried from laughing so hard.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Your," she hiccupped, "your face!" she burst out laughing again.

"You should have seen your…"

A steak of silver smacked her square in the cheek.

Her laughing stopped abruptly, she stood there dumbfounded. The fish flopped on the deck gasping at the presence of air.

"You two should see your faces! That what you get for being picky!"

There was a third fish for Silver's face as well.

There was a general buzzing sound and all three turned to look, the sky was filled by hundreds of streaks of silver. The flying fish traveling in a huge school, some leaping harmlessly over the ship, other not so lucky ones, landed with a thump on the deck.

Jim watched in wonder as hundreds of the fish gracefully flew over him. Some however landed painful blows, their hard heads causing bruises the fins slapping him in the face.

Scroop yelled and got a fish stuck in his mouth and saw Jim chuckle at him Scoop's yellow eyes narrowing.

Jim ducked a fish narrowly avoiding getting spaceweed splattered all over him.

Wren pulls him behind the mast laughing.

Jim looks around at all the flying fish and their fellow shipmates getting pelted yelling and running for cover.

"Did that seriously just happen?" he breathes smiling.

"Yeah I think it did." Wren said chuckling.

Jim lets out a laugh and leans his head back against the mast.

"What is it with you? Does this sort of thing happen all the time?"

Wren laughs, "only with you puppy eyes."

She looks down at her feet, fish flopping around like a silver floor, "I think our soup problem is solved."

Jim looks down, "I guess so."

Turns out you get sick of fish must faster than you get sick of soup.

* * *

><p>"Okay! Okay." Wren barely contains her laughter, "most embarrassing thing that's happened to you."<p>

Jim, Silver and Wren sit around a table cutting vegetables.

Jim sighs still recovering from the bought of laughter, "ooh. That's a good one."

Silver chuckles, "go ahead."

Jim leaned back thinking for a moment rubbing his mouth, "oh!" he laughs thinking about it, "okay, I was five, and it was show and tell at school you know?"

He stops covering his face, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm telling you guys this."

He takes a deep breath and continues, "so show and tell, I brought in this floating hologram projector I made at home. It looked like a blue cube, now that I look back at it, it was probably really ugly, anyways."

Wren interrupted him, "wait." Silver looked over at Wren hoping she would ask how the hell a five year old made a hologram projector and spare him the embarrassment of asking.

"What's show and tell?"

Silver nearly smacked his face.

Jim blinked, "it's, um…"

Silver finished for him, "it's where you bring stuff in to show off to your classmates, it pets your ego and connects your home life to school."

"Oh! I see, go on please."

Jim nodded bewildered, "anyways, so I brought it in, and earlier I had put pictures of you know the standard landscapes and nature photos, but when I turned it on."

Silver laughed, "no way."

"Yeah, a whole ton of baby pictures of me naked in a bath tub got showed to a bunch of five year olds, you can imagine how that went down with the teacher."

The two burst out laughing.

"Oh that's brilliant."

"Scarring five year olds for life."

Jim grimaced, "and that wasn't the worst part, when I tried to turn it off, the floating part of the hologram malfunctioned so it started flying around the room and scared the living daylights out of people, it actually chased this really fat kid named Joey I think, and he screamed like a girl and then jumped out of a window."

Wren and Silver were laughing so hard neither could breathe.

"no way! That's absolutely ridiculous!"

Silver sighed a long laugh, "that's just too good."

Wren giggled uncontrollably covering her mouth trying to smother them.

"Yeah, then some of the kids ran out of the classroom screaming and the hologram got out into the hallway, and of course the pictures of me as a baby were still up."

They both burst out laughing again, Silver pounding the table and Wren nearly in tears.

"Stop it! Stop it! I can't breathe" Wren pleaded laughing hysterically.

"Jimbo! Stop before you kill us all." Silver laughed, "And careful where you wave that thing!" he said to Wren who had to put down the knife in her hand.

"Sorry, sorry!" The vegetables they were cutting up lay neglected at the table.

"Jimmy! Jim!" Dr. Doppler called from somewhere and Jim sighed.

"I better go see what he wants." Jim got up from the table.

Wren, who was sitting next to him, smiled quietly and Silver saw it raising his eyebrows for a brief moment before resuming his work. Wren got up to toss her odds and ends away and to get more turnips.

"What are you making?" Wren looks into the pot.

Silver gets up and makes his way over to her, "the usual."

Wren scrapes the ends of the carrots into the trash with her knife. "Cool."

She grabs some turnips, "what's in there anyways?"

Silver stirs, "you know, carrots, celery, chicken, fish sauce, pepper, popham root…"

"Popham root?"

"Yeah, it adds a nice sweet flavor."

"Isn't it supposed to be a savory soup?"

"Yeah, but you balance it… don't you know anything about cooking?"

Wren shrugs, "I guess not."

"Well that about ruins it for you, no man is gonna want a girl who can't cook."

"No girl is gonna want a sexist prick, anyways, a normal life has always been out of the picture. I haven't learned how to cook and I've gotten along fine till now."

"It's a useful skill."

"One I have no use for."

Silver rolls his eyes, "Your being ridiculous. Oh! Can you cut up those shallots for me? Thanks." He tosses a chicken bone into the pot, "don't you want to have a chance at a normal life?"

Wren chuckled, "I don't delude myself with imaginings of grandeur, a normal life is quite out of my reach Silver."

"But in the future, wouldn't it be nice? To sit quietly at home and, I don't know, play with your two point five children in a nicely furnished house in a regular neighborhood, cooking dinner and cleaning until your five foot eleven husband comes home from his regular job at some office and you have a regular dinner with a little wine and talk about your regular day and you guys maybe dance romantically To slow jazz music?"

"I don't drink Silver. Besides, doesn't that sound kind of boring?"

"In the future little bird."

"I like to live in the moment Silver."

Silver was trying to get it through her head, that by the time she was tired of all this, by the time she did want that normal life, it would be too little too late. And he couldn't help but wish somebody from this life could escape, to give him hope that there could be something after all this

"You never thought of finding a nice boy to fall in love with? Most girls your age, that's all they think about."

"Most girls are idiots."

Silver laughed, "You're just jealous is all."

"Of what, being more than an empty head, of being able to attract boys by batting my eyelashes?" Wren sighs, "how do they do that anyway? It seems so weird." She tries to blink quickly and just shakes her head feeling silly.

"If you could cook, picking boys up wouldn't be a problem."

"It's not a problem! Boys are stupid."

"You know what they say; the fastest way to a man's heart, is through his stomach." Silver pats his bulging belly.

"That's ridiculous Silver," Wren laughs, "the fastest way to a man's heart," she flips the knife in her hand, "is through his fourth and fifth rib."

* * *

><p>Jim opened his eyes, he could tell it was still early, not a single soul was awake and he smiled, finally, finally his revenge would come. He quietly pushed his blanket to the side, after weeks of humiliation and rude awakenings, it was finally his turn to come back around and get a little payback, how would Wren like it when she was tossed unceremoniously out of her hammock? Her day had finally come. Jim quietly got out of his hammock a sly smile playing across his face. He tiptoed over to Wren's hammock a small lump indicating where she was sleeping. He couldn't help but let an evil smile creep its way across his lips, taking hold of the edge of the hammock he flung it up with a yell of victory. But the blanket merely slid over the edge to the ground, there was no thud of a body hitting the floor there was no Wren, he looked at the blanket in confusion picking it up and shaking it, wondering if he shook it hard enough Wren would just fall out, but no. He shook his head completely confused. Did that girl actually wake up at this ungodly hour? Finally with a sigh he put the blanket back on the hammock and crept back over to his hammock, no one was disturbed by his yell and kept sleeping. Jim crept back to his bed and laid a hand on it's edge so he could crawl back in and get some more sleep. He looks down in the dim light and almost had a heart attack. There Wren was, sleeping snug as a baby wrapped in Jim's blanket. Wren blinked sleepily up at him and burrowed down deeper into his blanket.<p>

"I can see why you don't want to wake up, this is so warm." She murmured.

"What? How did you…" he looks behind him to her hammock "what are you doing in my bed?"

Wren yawned, "It's too bad, I was going to let you sleep in today." She just snuggled against his pillow and fell back asleep.

"Wren!" Jim lowered his voice to a whisper, "Wren! What are you doing?"

Wren murmured falling back to sleep. "sleeping…" and she was out.

Jack shook her shoulder, "Wren! Wake up! Give me back my hammock!"

Wren groggily opens her eyes, "get your own."

"You're sleeping in mine."

Wren turns over, "don't be stupid."

Jim runs over to the other side, "hey. Don't fall back asleep. I still have an hour before I have to wake up! Come on."

Wren didn't respond.

Jim let out an exasperated sigh, he stood there unsure of what to do, finally, with more care than he cared to admit, Jim scooped Wren up blanket and all and lifted her off his hammock. Of course, even as gently as he carried her, Jim had the unfortunate luck of carrying a pirate who had lived through thick and thin barely escaping perils by the skin of her teeth, by skill and luck alone. So as soon as he picked her up Wren took his arm and flipped him over, so he landed with an oof on the hammock.

"Ow."

Wren shushed him still asleep and rolled over so that his arm was trapped under her, curling into a ball at his side.

"Wren!" Jim whispered panicked, "Wren! Wake up."

"Shush teddy, the lollipops will hear you."

"The lollipops? What are you talking about?"

Wren gently stroked his hair, her warm breath tickling his neck. "Nice try teddy, maybe next time…" she trailed off and fell back asleep.

Jim tried to ignore her and starred at the ceiling, "next time. Right."

* * *

><p>It was scary how fast Jim was catching on to things.<p>

"That's it Jimbo! Left right left! Don't let me catch you stalling!" Silver shouted

Jim sweated in the hot sun. "why am I doing this?"

"Cause it's important for a man to learn how to fight!"

Jim rolled his eyes, "whacking a pole with a stick doesn't seem very manly."

"Yes it is!" Silver yelled, "Now, are you ready to go against a master swordsman?"

Jim rolled his eyes again, "sure…" he drawled.

Jim backed up as the two sticks tapped in rhythm, up down, right, left. Parry, thrust.

Jim found himself enjoying this immensely, a physical sport that actually had some real life application, who would've thought.

"That's right! You've got it boy!"

Jim smiled whacking Silver with his mop handle. And silver whacking him right back.

The rest of the crew watched in muted interest.

"now parry!" Jim's sword dropped on the ground as Silver hit it, "Come on! I said parry!" Jim swung his 'sword' up and blocked Silver's stinging mop handle which he was wielding with his left hand.

"Very good!"

They continued batting at each other with their mop handles, Jim laughing a little too much, and Silver not hitting Jim nearly as much as he should have.

As Scroop watched this go on his frown got deeper and deeper.

"Come on boy! Your letting a fat old man beat you!"

Jim grinned and swung at Silver who took a surprised leap back.

"Nicely done boy!"

Scroop lunged forward as Jim swung his broom down on Silver, he grabbed it and split it in half.

"Enough!" he hissed glaring at the boy. "Take your play somewhere else boy! Some of us would like peace and quiet."

Jim frowned, "Do you know how hard it is to find a nice broomstick?"

Scroop screamed, "You bloody annoying rat!"

Jim tensed up, "attitude." He tittered

With another yell Scroop took a slice at him and Jim ducked rolling across the planks.

Scroop dove after him but was stopped by a heavy hand on his claw. He turned around infuriated at whoever wanted to stop him.

Mr. Arrow narrowed his eyes and tossed the spider away from Jim with a flick of his wrist.

"Mr. Scroop your aggression will not be tolerated on this ship." Mr. Arrow said.

He glares at the offending spider, "and as an example to the rest of the crew you are to be restricted from desserts for a month, and if you misbehave again I shall have Captain Amelia create a suitable punishment for you if you behave like this again." Mr. Arrow said glaring at the arachnid. "Are we clear Mr. Scroop?"

Scroop got up and glared at the first mate.

And saw Silver eye him behind Mr. Arrows back.

"Transperantly."

"Very good." Mr. Arrow said straightening his uniform.

Scroop glared at everyone, especially Jim and crawled away his hunched back making him look more sinister as he disappeared below decks.

Silver frowned at Scroop, he was going to need to have a serious talk with the angry pirate later, and by serious he meant very, very serious. Silver imagined actually throwing the imbecile over board, but that would have to wait. As Silver was pleasantly distracted by morph coming out of his pocket wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Is there any way you can put me on the speed course for this sword fighting thing?"

Silver chuckled and patted Jim on the back, "At the speed you're going, you'll be fine."

Morph chirruped and repeated. "just fine!"

* * *

><p>"When the super galactic nucleus of a dwarf blue star is in alignment with a dwarf planet it creates the perfect environment for the Supercillious, hummus, Burcherus. By establishing a small vortex at the junction of point A and point B this cyclone of superheated gasses and cool sub particles create, water and sulfur which is the Burcherus's main source of food. However with the tampering of this environment by commercial space ship companies and trading agents, whom want to make the galaxy an easier and safer place to travel, these environments, the galactic vortexes, have sadly become all too rare in the galaxy. The disappearance of its habitat and over hunting makes the Hummus Burcherus an endangered species."<p>

Jim nearly groaned as Dr. Doppler droned on his back turned to Jim busily drawing diagrams and charts.

"It's skin is used to make a rare pigment…"

Jim nearly cried from boredom. The Doctor had insisted in continuing Jim's education on board, he said anybody was welcome, and the Captain had said anybody who wasn't busy was sure to come. So it happened that every other day from eight to twelve everyone was mysteriously industrious.

"Which is used as the official color of…"

Jim pretended to be taking down notes letting the doctors droning wash over him, he looked up at the doctor who was happily explaining why some species or another was going extinct. That's sure to brighten up your day.

The pen flicked across the page dark ink lining one face after another, the features of the face he knew best appeared slowly with each line. He lined her lips and darkened her eyebrows, after a moment he added in those lines next to her eyes. With each stroke of his pen she became more and more lifelike.

He added her small sad smile, the twinkle in her eyes as she stared out the page. He added the sweep of her hair, the iconic messy bun. Every angle and plane on her face was sketched beautifully as a look of amusement lit her features.

"Next we move on to the Akero, highly intelligent and developed race however with an unfortunate history."

Jim smiled seeing the familiar face on his page lifting his pen admiring his work. He put the tip of his pen down again and started sketching other faces.

"A higher evolved race branching from humans they possess almost unnatural and supernatural powers which in times past had them persecuted by other races fearing their…"

Wren quietly entered the room hoping nobody noticed, the professor had his back turned and Jim was intently scribbling down notes at a table. Wren sighed, of course the Captain caught her being lazy, the captain always caught her being lazy. Wren snuck around to the back of the room.

"This is where we get the Witch burnings from, the uneducated masses did not understand these beings and therefore feared them."

Wren looked over Jim's shoulder to see what the professor was talking about, but instead she saw him adding details to a woman's face. He darkened her hair with careful strokes and added lines around her mouth, each line added with beautiful smooth consideration.

"After the age of Enlighten the Akero became known to be a peaceful and humble race, their new home planet had never seen a single war and their solar system was the safest in the galaxy.

Jim was so intently focused on the face infront of him he didn't even notice Wren leaning over his shoulder. Wren watched Jim draw, features appearing under his hands, Wren liked Jim's hands, young, slender, hardworking hands.

"Their medicine is the most advance to date, they are the ones who built the solar sail and they welcomed everyone and everything to their planet. Until the Daiesthai led an attack against them."

"She's beautiful." Wren said honestly.

"The Daisethai were almost just as advanced as the Akero and these two super powers were almost always at odds with each other. The Daisethai massacred almost all of the Akero in one day, however some Akero survivors were able to mount a defensive accidentally killing the Daiesthai king, whom was treated as a God among the Daisethai people."

Jim jerked his head up in surprise accidently clonking both their heads together.

"And to this day the Akero race remains the most relentlessly persecuted race in the entire galaxy as the Daiesthai have sworn to destroy all of them, there are few left, and those who remain are in hiding in case the Daisesthai finally… Hey!"

Dr. Doppler turned around to see the two teenagers holding their heads grimacing in pain.

"Ow."

"That hurt."

"Excuse me you two but I'm trying to teach an important um… an important…lesson! A lesson!"

"Sorry. Sorry." Wren said rubbing her forehead.

Dr. Doppler nearly bounced up and down at the prospect of a new student, "it's quite alright. Tell me are you familiar with the history of the Zodiac Wars?"

Wren smiled, "very."

"Wonderful! Wonderful! Maybe you can rub some off on Jim, he never had the patience to learn about them."

Jim sighed embarrassed, "I don't see how learning about a war is going to do me any good."

"Oh Jim! You insult me!" Dr. Doppler shook his head in outrage, "I dare say, do you see how difficult he is! History is the great story of the past! The great tale of who we are, and how we became us! Of course it's nothing compared to science, but it is essential to ourselves and our identity, so that we can avoid the mistakes made in the past! And…" Dr. Doppler blinked finding himself standing on a pedestal, "oh dear, I started monologing again didn't I? Forgive me." Dr. Doppler got off the soap box, "wait right there! I'll go get a book on the Zodiac Wars!" Dr. Doppler ran away positively ecstatic like a puppy.

"I can see where you get it from."

Jim looked at Wren, "What?"

"The eyes."

"My eyes? What about them?"

"Your puppy eyes. Although I gotta say you got off lucky for the rest of it."

Jim looked at Wren, really looked, for a long time. She stared right back with her eyebrows up in question.

Jim started off slowly, "Dr. Doppler is not my Dad."

Wren froze, a look of absolute disbelief on her face.

"Are you sure?"

Jim threw his hands up, "sure? Me. How can I not be sure?"

"He's not related to you at all?"

Jim shook his head. "No! He's like an adopted uncle or something."

"Oh God! I am so sorry!"

Jim sighed "Don't worry about it. I can see where you made that mistake." He grimaced, "Kind of."

"That's really weird."

"You're telling me."

Wren groaned, "I've never been that off before."

"I'm hoping not."

Wren took the cup of water sitting on the table and flicked it at him.

Jim blinked and rubbed his face. "What was that for?"

"I told you to fix the puppy eyes, now look what you've done."

"Oh come on!"

"Do you want this to happen again?"

"…"

"Thought not."

Wren put the cup of water down and caught sight of the drawing Jim was trying to hide. She quickly stole it.

"Hey!"

Wren looked at it a grin lighting up her face.

"Give it back!"

"Don't be such a baby Jim."

Jim reaches for it but Wren holds it out of his reach pushing him away with her other hand.

"Wren! Giv I' bac" Jim's words muffled by Wren's hand on his face.

Wren gets a good luck at it, "Oh my zucchini! Is this your girlfriend?"

Jim's eyes open wide.

"Oh my god it is!"

Jim struggles some more blushing red, "NO! no it isn't!"

Wren taunts him with it, "Jim has a girlfriend! Jim has a girlfriend."

"Give it back!"

"I'm surprised puppy eyes, imagine you having a girlfriend!" Wren laughed.

Jim reached for the paper, "she's not my girlfriend!"

As Jim made a grab for it the bench suddenly tilted, Wren's eyes widened and Jim froze. And with that, the bench toppled over and the two of them crashed to the floor.

"Ow."

"Ouch!"

They tumbled in a pile of tangled limbs and flying hair.

"Mother of…"

"Glorpaks!"

Wren cursed and Jim swore as they rolled, getting caught up in a coil of rope as they bounced across the planks.

"That's my foot!"

"That's my head!"

They slowed, Wren rolling over Jim.

"Wait, Wait! Oomph."

They rolled to a stop with a thud. Wren wrinkled her nose which was pressed against the floor with Jim laying on her, their legs tangled together.

"Ow! Ow!"

"Get your butt out of my face!"

Jim tried to get up but was failing miserably with one of his arms trapped under Wren's stomach.

"Ge' off."

"You don't think I'm trying?"

Wren managed to sit up and she let out a triumphant 'haha!'

But Jim sat up as well and knocked her over. They rolled the rope getting even more tangled, Jim landed with an oof on his back with Wren draped over him. They both sighed.

"Klutz."

"Butterfingers."

They lay there too tired to struggle for the moment

Finally with a deep breath Wren revamped her efforts and tried to worm her way out.

Jim protested, "Hey! Stop that! Your elbow is massacring my spleen."

"Well if you would help me it wouldn't have to."

Wren tried to free one of her hands trapped under him, tugging on it fiercely and was failing miserably.

"Wait. Wait. Let me do it."

Wren sighed and turned trying to find a comfortable position her head and neck hurting.

Jim shifted his weight so he wasn't gonna pop his shoulder out and tried to free his leg. Wren watched his face from up close, considering she couldn't watch anything else with her neck bent all out of shape and wondered if it was working.

Jim kicked away some rope wiggling around, it was hard working around Wren who lay across him, he tugged at his arms which were trapped by rope his pulling meeting resistance. He puts in one more massive kick but his leg just gets more tangled.

Jim gave up with a sigh, "This isn't gonna work."

"Ya think?"

Wren wriggled around some more, twisting back and forth the rope cutting into her and giving her slight burns and suddenly stopped.

"Where's your other hand?" she asked.

Jim busy with his own struggles looked at her, "what?"

Wren blinked and asked again with the greatest patience turning her head slowly to look at him, "where is, your other hand?"

Jim frowned, left hand was under his back, he wiggled his fingers, okay. His right hand, where was his right hand? He flexed it hoping it was free. But nope, he felt something.

"Jim. Stop right now."

Wren was looking at him as if she was going to kill him.

Jim blinked he looked at his shoulder followed it down to his elbow and then down to his arm which was trapped under Wren's... Jim blushed and Wren saw the red bloom across his cheeks and she rolled her eyes.

Wren took a deep breath, which made it worse for Jim.

"Jim. Hey! Focus!" she snapped at him. "Now if you will please move your hand, it would be _very_ much appreciated."

Jim snapped back at her, "do you think if I could I would've already?"

Wren rolled her eyes. "You're acting like a six year old, come on man up." She yanked her arms wiggling around trying to get free.

"Stop it! That is not helping!"

Wren flicked her hair out of her face looking at Jim, "Oh please, you have a girlfriend. I bet you've like, hugged her before right?" Wren tried to bite through the rope and spat it out, "that's disgusting, now stop being a baby; hers are probably way bigger than mine." She kicks her one mobile leg.

Jim flops once rattling Wren, who lay across his chest.

Wren coughed the breath knocked out of her lungs from the surprise attack.

"Ow." She complained

"That was my mother." Jim said, "I don't have a girlfriend."

Wren froze again in wide eyed surprise. Her breath stopped which Jim had the unfortunate circumstance to know.

"Are you freaking serious?" Wren dropped her chin on the floor, "That's disgusting."

"You're telling me."

Wren sighs, "And I'm usually so good at these things." She blew raspberries, "I think I'm just off today."

"Breakfast did tasted weird this morning."

They both lay there for a moment probably wondering whose legs where whose.

"Ready for another go?" Jim asks.

"That sounds wrong"

"Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Fine. Fine." Wren said laughing.

Jim looks around and Wren tries to look at everything but him, which was nearly impossible, she settles on admiring his well-defined jawline, and although slim, very muscular chest. She almost spat in disgust.

She took a deep breath, again to the detriment of a certain young boy.

"Jim, if you sit up I think we'll be okay, I really can't do anything, I'm rolled up like a sausage over here." Granted a very twisted sausage with her arms wound around this boy's chest and her legs somewhere in a place most girls would consider a very nice place to be.

Of course she could've broken through the rope a long time ago, but being tied up to another person was a bit more complicated, for instance the rope around Jim's neck probably could slice his head right off if Wren pulled too much. People are so fragile.

"Right." Jim tensed to sit up with the extra weight he paused, "is your knee…"

"Just don't think about it." Wren cut him off.

Jim sighed, "Obviously it's too late."

"Obviously."

Jim took a deep breath and with some of Wren's help he managed to sit up. Wren slid off so that she kind of awkwardly hung off his torso her arms still tied around his chest, and her legs piled in his lap.

She muttered over his shoulder, "This is not any better."

Jim laughed nervously, "With our luck someone will walk in right now."

"Don't say that out loud! I swear Jim don't you know anything about luck?"

"Apparently you do."

"Hey! When you're that stupid, you're bound to be taken advantage of! I just used luck as an excuse to win is all."

Wren tried to unglue herself from Jim's chest with little luck.

"Can you please move your leg?" Jim said.

"Do you think if I could I would've already? Actually if I move it, it would be worse."

"How can it be worse? This is pretty bad."

Wren moved her knee and Jim nearly collapsed making a choking noise, leaning on Wren who held him up.

"I swear, we girls are made much sturdier then you boys. You didn't see me faint when you were groping my chest."

Jim laughed, "That's because there wasn't much to grope."

Wren narrowed her eyes and tensing her arms she sharply moved her knee and Jim nearly doubled over.

"Whose mind is in the gutter?" She said propping him up.

Jim winced, "Sorry, when I'm in pain I get snarky."

"I've noticed."

Wren starts untangling herself while Jim with one free hand starts pulling off rope and throwing it away.

"How the hell did the rope manage to get this tangled?"

"You were the one wiggling around."

"And you weren't?"

"Who thought my mother was my girlfriend?"

"My knee is still here buster."

Jim continued trying to untangle them with little luck, if anything, the more he fussed with it the more tangled it got. Wren was waiting there tugging on the rope every so often, since she was pretty much useless. Jim finally threw aside the rope in despair.

"This is impossible."

"Seriously?"

"You can't see what I'm looking at."

Wren sighed. "Fine." Plan B then, "Hold still."

With a deep breath Wren picked her head off Jim's shoulder and turned it so her nose was buried in his neck. She used her mouth to bite on the rope encircling his neck.

"Wren what are you doing?" Jim asked panicked as he felt her lips on his neck.

"breelimf ouff." Wren had her teeth clamped on the rope and pulled on it.

"What?"

Wren lost her grip and dropped the rope, "I'm going to break the rope so I need to get this piece over your head so I don't decapitate you."

"You couldn't have done this earlier?"

"I thought you could do something like untangle a piece of rope."

Jim rolled his eyes "Just do it already."

Wren felt around with her mouth again and Jim twitched. Wren managed to pick the rope up again. She tugged on it and brought it up with her mouth, working her way past Jim's jaw frustratingly slow. She wormed it up his over his mouth as he made a face and Wren nearly head butted him for the look he was giving her, cheeky bastard. She tugged some more her jaw starting to get tired, if the boy managed to be an inch or two shorter, it would make things much easier. Wren pulled on the rope twisting her head back and forth trying to work it lose. Then the rope slipped from her mouth and was stuck right underneath Jim's nose.

"Seriously?" Jim muttered trying to worm it up with his face muscles his one free hand couldn't reach his face and he sighed.

"Bet you wish you nose was smaller." Wren said smirking.

Jim rolled his eyes.

"You gonna get this thing off of me or what?"

Wren leaned in, she pressed her face against his cheek and carefully picked up the rough rope, careful not to bite Jim's pretty face. Working her lips around it and finally her teeth she tried to work it over his nose but it was nearly impossible from this angle, she arched her neck tugging. Jim's nose was taking a beating so he finally turned to face Wren who opened her eyes and stopped for a moment. They stared at each other for a long, almost unbearable, moment.

"You drop that thing and I swear I will kill you." His breath tickling her chin.

Wren raised an eyebrow her mouth suddenly feeling very dry. Finally with great care she pulled up and easily slipped the rope over his nose brushing her chin across his lips getting the rest over without much difficulty. Jim shook his head and the rope fell away.

Wren sighed, "okay ready?"

"Hurry up will you?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Wren tugged her arms apart. And Jim gave out an oomph as Wren and him were pulled tightly together the rope not breaking, Wren noticed his uncomfortable cough and didn't jerk the rope instead she slowly tried to tear the rope trying not to hurt Jim, the boy seemed like glass in her hands, she could break him so easily. She could feel the rope squeezing them together. She felt Jim's heart speed up and his breath coming out in short painful gasps. Finally she dropped her hands and stopped.

"Did you break it?" Jim asked opening his eyes

"What do you think pea brain?"

"Seriously Wren?"

"Did you want me to break your ribs?" Wren retorted.

Wren never knew she could hurt somebody with her strength, it was strange to be able to hurt somebody with her bare hands, Stranger still was to care that she could hurt somebody, especially a fragile blue eyed boy.

"I hope somebody finds us, we're pretty stuck." Wren sighs

"Great, now Dr. Doppler will never come back. You Jinxed it!"

"This is going to be really weird to explain."

Jim looked at their legs and suddenly he could see the end of the rope, or at least one end of it.

"Hold on Wren," Jim tries to reach down but her leg is in the way.

"Can you move your leg?"

Wren rolled her eyes, "Jim. We've been through this!"

"No I found the end of the rope."

Wren blinked in surprise and moving her butt she tries to lift her leg but she can't lift it over Jim's it just got stuck and she tried again frustrated.

"How the hell did this happen anyways?" She grunts.

Jim tried to look away, "beats me."

To anyone watching it must've looked really strange, but that is beside the point.

She sighs "Yeah, not gonna happen."

Jim sighed thinking, he noted the extra slack that they would have if, "Alright I'll lift you up and see if you can move your leg."

"How the hell are you gonna lift me up?"

"Don't punch me."

"If I could I would've already."

Jim squeezed Wren closer to him and with the extra slack in the rope managed to grab her with his one free hand and lifted her three inches in which she maneuvered her leg so that both were now wrapped around his waist.

She raised her eyebrow in surprise, "nicely done Jim."

"I try."

She looks at their compromising position, as if before weren't bad enough, and rolls her eyes.

"If you breathe a word about this to anyone, I swear."

"I'm not enjoying this either you know." Jim growled frustrated.

He pulled at the end of the rope trying to untangle them.

Wren waits patiently trying not to think what this might look like, if that bitch of a captain walked in right now she would never hear the end of it. While Jim works at the rope Wren gets very familiar with the young man's jacket. She notices every stain and loose thread and it smelled just like Jim, earthy and clean, like freshly cut grass, summer breezes and sunshine. Wren looked at her hands tied securely to Jim's back trying to ignore him as he was working. Wren leaned her head against his neck burying her face in his shoulder. Waiting patiently as he unwound the rope from around them. How long had it been since she even felt the warmth of another human being? Had anyone touch her without pushing her away? To be looked upon with something other than disgust and scorn. Wren tried to remind herself that there was a reason people always tried to kill her, why she was always alone, but at that moment she couldn't see how being alone was possibly a good thing. Wren slowly closed her eyes, it was nice to have a friend to watch your back.

Jim felt Wren go slack against him and he smiled, about time. The girl was up before everyone and asleep after everyone, it was only a matter of time till she crashed. Seriously, where did she get all that energy? He had always thought Wren was bigger than she was, all that attitude and vivacity didn't seem to fit with the rest of her. But the truth of it was that she was absolutely tiny. Going up against giants made her seem larger than life, every moment was imbued with energy and excitement it seemed almost unreal. Jim felt her breathe in and out and suddenly she felt like any other normal girl with normal problems, with a normal life, worrying about normal things. Not for the first time Jim wondered how in the world she ended up like, well, her. Jim threaded the rope through a loop, one step closer to freedom. A person didn't end up like that under normal circumstances, Wren was a paradox. She was without a doubt the most interesting person Jim had ever met, wrapped up in one small package. So vulnerable, and so sad when she was asleep, but incredibly strong and brilliantly happy when she was awake. Jim suddenly felt her jerk awake again and he sighed, Silver was right, you couldn't keep her cooped up for too long.

"Jim?" Wren voice still held the quaver of who she was when she slept.

"Yeah?"

"you didn't do anything weird to me while I was asleep did you?" And she was back.

Jim let out an outraged yell, "how in the world could I have managed to do anything to you?"

"Well you weren't done untying us yet so I assumed you were busy doing something."

Jim sighed, "I'm working as fast as I can! And who takes five minute naps?"

"I do!" Wren jerked her head off Jim's shoulder and glared at him as best as she could.

"Stop moving! You're only making this worse!"

"Well sorry! Atleast it doesn't take me ten minutes to untie myself!"

Jim finally freed his other hand and using that one he hooked it behind Wren's neck and pressed her head to his shoulder so he could finish untying them without the demon messing him up.

Wren struggled shouting muffled expletives at Jim as he untied them.

"Shut up and stay still! I'm almost done!"

Finally Wren stilled.

Jim loosened a knot and tugged it apart all the rope going slack and falling to the ground around them.

"Are you done?" Wren asked

Jim rolled his eyes, "yes I'm done, no thanks to you."

"Finally!" Wren went to get up and finding all of her joints frozen stiff promptly fell over again.

"That's what you get for being ungrateful" Jim said as he got up.

Jim kicked the rope away and Wren tried to straighten her legs. He reached down to give her a hand and she raised an eyebrow up at him.

"Don't you think we've touched each other enough as it is?"

Jim sighed, "can't a guy just be nice?"

Wren looked at him, "yes, yes he can." She takes his hand and he pulls her up.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

There was a silence.

"You have a very nice back." Wren said frankly

"As do you." Jim replied quickly.  
>It was hard to find things to talk about after that strange encounter.<p>

"Where do you think Dr. Doppler went?" Wren asked making small talk

Jim shrugged awkwardly, "I'm sure he just… got sidetracked by something."

Wren nodded, looking at the door, "do you want go look for him?"

"Love to."

And they both left closing the door behind them.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Who wants dessert?" Silver came in the kitchen with a bowl of fruit.<p>

One of the crew yelled, "Real dessert? or that fruit stuff you call desert?"

Silver chucked an apple at the offending sailor bellowing, "What do you think?"

The apple conked the sailor on the head and the fishy looking sailor fell off his stool.

Silver saw the Doctor crouching in a corner and he shouted. "Hey doc! Heads up!"

Dr. Doppler looked up to see an apple hurtling at his face. He dropped his book a look of pure horror on his face and tried to catch the apple, bobbling it several times before tripping over a table and falling to the floor with a crash. The apple flew up into the air as everyone's eyes followed it and landed in Captain Amelia's claws.

"I see your being very careful how we spend out food Silver."

Silver looked surprised, "Captain! Why I didn't know you'd be joining us for desert! If I had known I would've shooed this lot out onto the deck!'

Captain Amelia inspected the apple in her hand, "It's quite alright, I'll be out of this cesspool in a flash." She tosses it up and catches it again in her other hand.

"Don't do anything stupid please." She says as she walks up the stairs. "Doctor if you'll join me."

Dr. Doppler looked up from the floor in surprise. "Yes! Of course!" He gather's his books and rushes up the stairs eager to leave the room.

"Doc wait!" Silver tosses him another apple

The doctor actually catches this one but runs into the wall his books tumbling to the floor. "Oh dear, oh dear." The doctor picks himself up, adjusted his glasses stuttering something and hurriedly leaves, with a flurry of papers flying after him.

The crew laughed heartily at the doctor, their drinks making them louder than they already were. They joked and talked in huge gestures their various appendages swinging around. Doing the stupid things that sailors do.

Jim watched all this from his corner holding a warm cup of cider in his hand. Observing everything over the brim of his cup.

"Jimbo! Come over here! Have an apple!" Silver yelled.

The other members of the crew waved him over, either feeling bad for him or too drunk to care, probably the latter.

Jim sat down with them and accepted the apple.

"Thanks."

"Quiet kid aren't ya?" The bearded sailor slurred.

Jim didn't say anything.

Kevin the Cyclops took a swig from his mug and pointed at Jim, "so! Cabin boy." he said, "you have any ladies at home?"

Jim shook his head, trying to lean away from the smell of alcohol on his breath.  
>"Aw! A right crying shame!" A semi humanoid sailor said, only his skin was green and scaly, "when I was your age I already slept with, one… two…" he thought, "fourteen girls!"<p>

Jim smiled a fake smile, yep, drunk, definitely drunk.

"Liar!" The bearded one said.

"It's true!"

"Please! Like any port city girl would want you."

"You can't say much for yourself." He turned to Jim, "how many have you had boy?"

Jim blushed and swallowed, "none."

There was a bit of silence at the table and they all burst out into wild guffaws,

"not a single one?"

"You must be a real lonely one then!"

"Jimbo! You want to tell us you've never had a single girl. And you're already seventeen?"

Jimbo frowned, "there's nothing wrong with it."

Silver grimaced, "there might be something wrong with you."

The rest of them laughed.

"It's alright boy, it's just the first girl you do get is gonna be mighty disappointed is all."

"Make sure you don't get any sailor ladies, let me tell you…" Kevin pointed to the loud female-ish sailor at the other table, "they're as dusty and rough as you can get."

The other's laughed.

Jim frowned, "really?"

"Sure, they would sooner bite you then give you a little bed time! and when they do it isn't worth the time!"

They all cheered at that and drank some more.

"What you want is a nice fresh little lady who doesn't know what a good time is!"

"Nothing better than the fresh ones, believing you'll be with them forever!" Kevin laughed loudly

"Even harder to find is an experienced one that's still young! Am I right guys?"

Jim was disgusted by it, but just nodded along hoping nobody got any drunker.

"Don't worry cabin boy, maybe you'll get some action soon."

"You know what girls really like though? It's not just sailors. It's pi…"

"Jim!"

Jim heard Wren scream his name from the other side of the ship and he cringed, now? Why now?

"JIM! I'm going to kill you!" Wren's shriek was terrifying.

A minute later he heard Wren stomping furiously to the door of the kitchen, and she slammed it open standing there in the doorway, dripping wet.

"Jim! Where the HELL are you?"

Wren stood there panting, her long black hair dripping onto the wooden planks, she clasped the towel at her chest and looked absolutely furious. But the fact that she was near naked and just out of the shower was not the most startling part.

"JIM! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE! So show you _jorking cowardly_ face before I tear this place apart!"

Jim looked over the fat sailors head and smiled, "how's it going Wren?"

Wren whipped her head around to look and pinned him in place with her enraged glare. She stomped over to him, sailors scattering at her advance till she stood facing him across the table.

"I'm _PURPLE_." She said furiously, "I'm jorking _PURPLE_! What the hell did you do to me?!" She screamed trembling with anger.

Jim smiled, "it's a wakeup call."

Wren's eyes flashed dangerously, "A wake up call?" she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Is this what it's all about? A JORKING WAKEUP CALL?!"

Jim shrugged nonchalantly as if Wren wasn't about to slug him in the face, "yep."

"You don't know what you've started Jim! Now change me back before I make you sleep _forever_!" She threatened.

"It'll wash off."

"Wash off? I'm PURPLE!"

"Actually it's more of a magenta."

The bearded sailor chimed in, "he's right, it is more magenta."

"You stay out of this." She snapped, "you're going to turn me back or so help me…"

Suddenly she stopped, and as angry as she looked now, she looked like she was really ready to kill someone as she glanced down.

Jim looked down as well, and he saw Neekwee, the little multieyed creature, look up at Wren with all eyes wide open.

Her eyes flashing murder Wren kicked the bench Neekwee was sitting on and it splintered in half, Neekwee spilling out across the floor. Her momentary anger at Jim forgotten she dropped him and advanced on Neekwee picking him up.

"what were you looking at?" she asks furiously.

He was too terrified to answer, and she narrows her eyes.

She shakes him demanding an answer, "what where you looking at?"

"I didn't see anything I swear!"

"You swear? You swear? You little lying moraqk!" she shook him viciously, "you dirty rat! You don't think I know what you were trying to do? You're all the same dirty minded lorgafian pigs! I'm gonna pluck out your eyes, one! By one! Till there's nothing left to see! _Then_! You can say _I didn't see anything_!"

"Don't be a party pooper Wren, he was just trying to see if you're really as dusty as they say!" A brave foolish soul said and laughed as everyone laughed along.

Jim could see Wren twitch and he backed up against the wall crouching behind a table.

"You know what I mean fellas?" The idiot said and his second laugh got cut off as Wren threw Neekwee at the drunk pirate right in his gap tooth smile.

She grabbed the pirate by the mane and slammed his head on the table. "say that again if you dare!"

"I didn't mean…" he said

She jerked on his hair, "Go ahead! I DARE YOU!"

"Let off him he's drunk!"

"And you're ugly! You don't see me treating you any different!" Wren yelled still purple.

"You're not so good looking yourself!"

"Really? Cause it seems to me." She picked him up so he would look at her face, because he was looking at everything but her face, "that I'm _ugly_ enough for you!"

Wren threw him down and went on a well-deserved rampage in nothing but a bath towel and scared the living daylights out of these dirty pirates. And at the end of it all anyone who wasn't on the floor beaten in a near inch of their lives was backed against the walls looking at anything but Wren. The carnage she had caused was a smoldering heap of lecherous sexist men laying on the ground. Wren walked over the fallen bodies', her bare feet sinking into the ground each with a successive groan, straight over to Jim and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm purple."

"I can fix that." Jim said.

"Good." She stands in front of him the bath towel scantily covering her, "My eyes are up here Jim."

"I know."

Wren pursed her lips looking at him amused, "that you do."

They walked away over the bodies of the fallen men who dared to cross Wren. Silver finally emerged from the doorway where he was waiting for the massacre to be over and looked around him at the scene of smoldering fallen bodies.

"You really know how to deal with these clowns don't you Wren?"

"I learned from the best." She acknowledged him.

One of the bodies carpeting the floor moved and groaning sat up.

"Oh god. What happened?"

Wren walked up to him and his eyes widened, flickering once, away from her face and lower. With a frown Wren knocked him out with a foot to his face and the sailor conked out.

"Idiots." She put her foot down, "they never learn."

* * *

><p><em>So yeah, Hopefully you liked this kind of format, I wanted to experiment with it and try it out, but I don't think it's gonna be a regular thing. So random little stories to pass the time of feminism, sleeping, weird sitcom stuff that everyone strangely enjoys, and more violence. As always please comment, favorite, and or follow. <em>

_'Behind every great man is a woman rolling her eyes." _

_-Jim Carrey_

_Love that guy. _


	7. Oblivion

_'To Kill a Mockingbird' spoiler alert. That book is the bee's knees._

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me?"<p>

"Do I look to be in a kidding mood Ms. Wren?"

Wren glared at Captain Amelia.

Amelia turned her nose up at the young sailor and looked expectantly at her.

"You can't possibly expect me to polish that many doorknobs! Are you crazy?"

Wren threw her bucket down and it nearly broke.

"I just mucked out the hold and now you expect me to polish jorking, _doorknobs_?!"

"Watch your mouth young lady!" The captain spat dodging the bouncing bucket, "You will do exactly what I tell you to do! No amount of your self-righteous speeches will change that!"

"I've been driving myself crazy to fulfill your outrageous requests! I've done everything you've asked! But you ask for the impossible! I just sorted out your tea leaves! Who the hell needs their tea leaves sorted out individually woman?"

"You did it didn't you?" Captain Amelia stated dryly.

"At the expense of completely losing my eyesight and sense of smell! How do you expect me to polish all of the doorknobs in half an hour?"

"Use that strength you're so proud of Ms. Wren. That strength you keep on telling me about."

Amelia turned to Silver who was watching Jim scrape off barnacles.

"Mr. Silver!" Silver turned around accidentally knocking against the rope and Jim yelled.

"Yes cap'n?"

"See to it that Ms. Wren finishes her job in half an hour or she doesn't get supper."

Wren nearly blew her top.

"That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair Ms. Wren, but you already knew that didn't you?"

Amelia turned and walked away and Wren screamed and leapt at the captain. Silver catching the small girl just in time as she almost tore the feline's throat out.

"Calm down Wren! It isn't worth it!"

Wren thrashed wildly, screaming curses and threats at the captain.

"Calm down!"

"You stupid bitch! I'll kill you! Do you hear me? You'll be finding Jorking doorknobs in your Jorking head!"  
>Wren wriggled lose from Silver's grasp and was caught again by Horesblood and Kevin, the squat Armenian grabbing her right arm and the Cyclops grabbing her left. Wren yells and throws Horseblood to the ground furiously trying to twist out of the other's grip, screaming threats at the Captain. They manage to drag her away and Wren kicks the bucket, it skitters across the deck flips over the side and hits someone below with a thunk as Jim lets out an audible.<p>

"Ow!"

"Hildenguyf! SINTRIPIDEN yagosben! KYUPENHAGa urnip!"

Wren throws both of them off her with a twist.

"Sniveling preener! Prissy Indelpek!" but she seemed spent, her anger starting to burn out. It helped that Captain Amelia was safely out of harms reach.  
>"That Jorking low life! Cowardly NUREHABEGIN! Can't face me like a real man." Wren fumed.<p>

She kicked the side of the mast angrily and it shuddered, vibrating along its entire length. She snapped the towel over her shoulder and marched away.

"That feline doesn't know who she's dealing with." She mutters, and imagines stabbing the captain for the fiftieth time.

There is a creaking from down below and Silver see's Jim's head poke up over the railing. He held the bucket, his hair strewn to one side from the pail that fell on him. He looks around bewildered.

"Did I miss something?"

* * *

><p>Wren held the book out in front of her. The words on the page were… well, words. They meant, well, something. Jim was leaning over his book transferring notes to a page; his left hand dragging across the letters every so often smudging what he had written. His eyes darted from the book to his notes quickly and efficiently a fierce look of concentration nestled between his brows.<p>

Wren turned back to her own book. She could read the title, 'The Cumulative Works of Fredrick Beckvonpeccoz: A Study in Three Parts' assembled by Lorain Beckvonpeccoz. But beyond that she was lost. She flipped through the first few pages, words jumbling together. Wren tried in vain to decipher the meanings from the illustrations sparsely scattered throughout the three hundred paged text. From what she could see it was about the creation of the Chastim universe. Which meant the book was printed in Chastim common. Which meant that Wren had no idea how to read it.

Wren had lived her first ten years on Nesoi a backwater planet orbiting at the edges of the solar system. It was a floating dust speck that was just like any other unimportant floating dust speck in space, brown, and boring. It was notable for its Mnemosyne clear glass ware, which wasn't as clear as the ones on Mnemosyne and Dione sweet bread, which wasn't as sweet as the ones actually from Dione.

There were two common written languages in the galaxies linked by the Imperial Navy. Metis Common and Chastim Common. Nesoi's inhabitants used Metis Common as their native tongue. Even with hologram books most school children knew how to read both by the time they were eight. Unfortunately, Wren's education was abruptly ended at the tender age of five, so suffice to say, she wasn't exactly an expert on the written language.

Wren chewed on her lip picking out an odd word here and there that made some sort of sense to her. _Taldea_ – Group, _Hatz_ –Finger, _Platypus_ – Platypus.

Her limited vocabulary didn't help her shed any light on the subject.

She glanced over and Jim again, he was still buried in his work four sheets of paper covered in dark blue scrawl.

She sighed and flipped the page.

_Chastim etik 1810 ordezkarien hauteskundeetan izendatu Henry Clay gerrako buruzagi zortzi Udalak da._

Chewing on her pencil she tried to decipher the meaning reading it over several times.

Chastim _something, something…_ 1810, _blah, something, _election, _random word, _Henry Clay, _Blah, _Chief, _something that sounds like tortellini, blah._

Wren pushed her hair back and stared at the book hoping if she looked hard enough the answers would just come to her.

She was reading over the same line for the sixth time when Jim looked over and saw her blank paper waiting patiently at her elbow.

"Need some help?"

Wren looked up at him and instantly turned red. Trying to play it off she closed the book laughing,

"Nah, I just…" she swallows embarrassed, "I'm bored."

She felt the blush heating her face and she wanted to hide her face, jeez she was usually so much smoother than this. Lying was part of her job after all.

Jim looked at his friend's red face, he got up and grabbed a book from the shelf, one of his personal favorites he sat down next to her and opened up the book.

"Here." He pointed, "this is much more interesting."

Wren looked and was instantly disappointed when she saw it was written in Chastim as well.

"Sorry Jim, I'm not really into…books."

"It's called 'To Kill a MockingWren'."

Wren looked at Jim, "really?"

Jim nodded, "yeah, it's really good, it's about an adventurous little girl who loves to read and she has all sorts of adventures growing up with her brother and best friend, her dad is a lawyer who's defending an Alien who suspecting of taking advantage of a human."

Wren took a breath, it sounded wonderful.

"It has everything, action, intrigue, innocence, sophistication, truth."

The way Jim described it was absolutely irresistible, and it lay right there open on the table. Wren bit her lip and her hands itched to pick the book up, delve into the story and discover all its secrets. She ached so badly for a good book that she inadvertently caressed the cover.

But she couldn't.

She looked away from the tantalizing book, "I can't."

Jim looked at the longing in Wren's eyes, "yes, you can."

Wren shook her head pressing her hands into her lap, "No, I… I can't, I can't." She ducked her head to ashamed to meet his eyes, "I can't read."

Jim didn't say anything. _God he probably thinks I'm an idiot._ The silence seemed to last forever, she was ready for Jim to laugh at her, to say something, anything, but he stayed silent.

The book slid over in front of her downcast eyes and she looks over surprised.

Jim smiles at Wren, "Yes, you can."

"Being Southerners, it was a source of shame to some members of the family that we had no recorded… um…"

Wren paused brow furrowed in concentration,

"ank…"

Wren mouthed the word trying to sound it out.

"Ankestors…"

Jim softly whispered a hint, "it's a soft C."

Wren wet her lips, "Ancestors… on either side of the battle of Hastings."

Jim nodded in encouragement.

Dr. Doppler paused at the door watching the two teenagers, their heads bowed over the classic novel. Wren was sounding out words, every sentence and syllable slowly recited as they advanced through the story pedantically. He cursed his negligence, the girl seemed so bright that it had never occurred to Dr. Doppler that she couldn't read Chastim, lord knows she spoke it well enough.

"So Simon having forgotten his teacher's d…dictum on the possession of human cate… chattels…"

Dr. Doppler watched in admiration as Jim patiently helped the struggling girl sound out the words. The delinquent seemed so at peace teaching Wren how to read that Dr. Doppler almost cried. Jim smiled encouragingly as Wren stuttered through another sentence. The gentle expression on his face was foreign to Dr. Doppler, dug up again for the first time in years. Dr. Doppler couldn't help but think Wren was some kind of heaven sent miracle worker.

"It's a hard C this time, C's are only soft right before an E."

"Why can't they make up their minds?"

"Beats me."

Wren sighs, "Articles of clothing…"

Dr. Doppler turned and left, _there may be miracles after all._

"Why does she call her father Atticus?"

Jim looked at Wren who had stopped reading to ask her question.

"Why do you ask?" he said trying not to give anything away.

Wren frowned, "Well, most people would call their father dad, or something like that right? So is he a bad guy or something?"

Jim smiled, "well what do you call your dad?"

Wren thought for a moment, "I'm not sure. I think I called him papa at one point. But I can't remember." She thought for a moment as Jim looked incredulously at her, "What do you call yours?" she asked genuine curiosity in her eyes.

Jim coughed confused and perturbed by her question, "My dad… um."

Wren looked at him expectantly.

"He's uh…"

Jim looked away from Wren's piercing gold eyes.

"my dad… he's,"

Jim couldn't lie to Wren's open gaze.

"gone." Jim uncomfortably shifted in his seat, "So I guess I'm not so sure either."

Wren's eyes suddenly got sad and soft something Jim didn't think they did.

"I guess we have a problem," Wren said sadly.

Jim nodded, "yeah."

"Should we ask Dr. Doppler what he called his dad?"

Jim looked at Wren incredulously. She met his look with her open faced curiosity, golden eyes wide open wanting him to share.

Jim laughed. Long, and hard. His sides aching boyish laughter bouncing off the walls filling the room with light joy.

"Oh god Wren, you're killing me."

"Twas my intention." She smiled.

A peaceful silence passed over them.

Wren traced the words on the page, "How did yours die?" Wren asked after a period of time.

Jim twitched a lip, "He didn't," Wren looked at him curiously, "he left."

Suddenly the bench they were sitting on cracked in half and Jim slid off crashing into Wren, he looked over to see if she was okay.

"hey…"

Wren held a splintered piece of wood in her hands.

"what did you say?" She gritted out.

Jim's eyes widened, and he uncertainly stuttered, "He left?"

Suddenly the piece of wood in her hands snapped, exploding into hundreds of shards.

Wren smiled, one of those scary fake ones that Jim knew had nothing to do with her state of mind.

"Oh dear."

What was left of the bench was in her hands slowly being crushed.

Jim eased the pieces of wood out of her hands, "Don't take it out on the bench. Remember it didn't do anything wrong."

"That Jorker better get sucked into a black hole." Wren said simply sitting on the table.

Jim sighed glad that it was a small rampage this time.

"You know you don't have to get angry for me." Jim sat down next to her.

Wren crossed her arms, "dying I can understand, but abandoning someone is just horrible."

Jim shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Thanks," he closed the book laying on the table between them and put it further away. "So how about you?"

Wren looked at him, "what about me?"

"Your dad dummy."

"Oh!" Wren smiled, "he's dead."

She took out the dagger at her belt spinning it on her finger.

"So is my mom."

"I'm sorry."

Wren smirked, "it's not your fault."

She continued spinning the dagger, and Jim waited patiently.

"They died in a fire." The dagger switched hands, "I was supposed to be in the house when it started, and by the time I got back… everything was gone."

Jim watched his friend, concern etched into his features.

The knife dropped point down to the wooden floor and Wren's face was blank, lost in her past. Jim didn't like seeing her like that.

"Leland."

Wren blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"Leland was my father's name."

Wren smiled.

"Well, no wonder he ran away, with a name like that who could blame him."

Jim chuckled, "guess so."

Wren pressed her lips together.

"Michael and Gabrielle."

Jim furrowed his brows at the familiar sounding names, but brushed them aside for later.

Jim leaned to Wren, "Aaaannnnnddd yet, your name is Wren? Well, their naming skills could use some work."

Wren laughed, "Not really, Wren isn't what the named me."

Jim's eyebrows shot way up, so he had been calling Wren, Wren without Wren's actual name being Wren? So if Wren wasn't Wren then what was Wren? His mind was running in circles trying to figure it out.

"So your name isn't actually Wren?"

"Nope."

"Well, that just got really confusing really fast." He said honestly.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, you know, just a little warning next time before you turn my world upside down."

"I didn't think it mattered that much."

"Sorry, but for us normal people, it's a bit unusual, we usually stick with one name."

"So I've been told."

Wren picked the book up again and noticed how close Jim and she had gotten during their conversation.

"Back to Atticus. Whose daughter calls him Atticus, whether for good or bad."

He looked at her and back down, and back up at her, and back down, finally the curiosity eating away at him he asked,

"So what is…"

"JIMBO?! Where the Undalaq are you?"

Jim looked up and sighed.

"Sorry, I better go."

Wren nodded, "Yeah, don't keep him waiting."

"Probably dishes again."

"Wait."

Jim stopped.

"What?"

"What does this say?"

Wren pointed to the passage and he looked.

Jim cleared his throat before reading it aloud with his smooth voice, like chocolate, or what Wren assumed chocolate would sound like,

"I asked Dill where his father was: "You ain't said anything about him."

"I haven't got one."

"Is he dead?"

"No…"

"Then if he's not dead you've got one, haven't you?"

Jim stopped.

"Thanks puppy eyes." Wren quietly said, an indiscernible look in her eyes a small smile on her lips.

"No problem."

* * *

><p>"So if you hook up this wire to the cooling system and couple it together with a circuit breaker…"<p>

Jim's hands moved deftly as he twisted and cut wires.

"Then," he slides over to the circuit board, "cross these wires here and here." He unplugs a green and red wire and plugs them into opposite ones.

The entire ship hummed and the lights flickered back on, "That should do it."

Captain Amelia furrowed her brow, "so you switched these two wires here but why would that fix anything?" She pointed with her claw clearly confused.

"Well they reverse the polarity…." Jim was about to launch into a long complicated explanation but the wide eyed stares made him cough, "they cool down the engine."

"I see."

Wren tilted her head, "so, is it permanently fixed?"

Jim closed up the tool box, "It should be fine for now but we should stop for a replacement part soon just in case."

Wren nodded, "right."

Jim quirked an eyebrow at the onlookers who were looking around in awe. Suddenly the engine sputtered a bit and the odd ensemble jumped. Jim just rolled his eyes and flicked a switch, he was waiting for the sputter.

"There. All fixed"

Wren smiled, "nice job…"

"Nice Job Jimbo!" Silver smacked him on the back, "way to keep us flying! You saved us all from a hideous demise in the middle of the black, that you did!"

Silver waved his arms dramatically about as Jim blushed red.

"Imagine all of us clawing for air at our last moments!"

"It wasn't that serious Silver."

"You never know!"

The onlookers trickled out as Silver made a huge show of how Jim saved them all from certain doom.

The engine shuddered again and everyone stopped,

"Was that supposed to happen?"

Jim looked around. "What kind of generator does this ship have?"

The mechanic was confused, "what?"

The entire ship vibrated, Dr. Doppler fell over and the lights flickered.

There was a general shout above deck. Then the ship stopped dead in the black and the engine died.

They ground to a halt, "What kind of generator?" Jim tersely asked.

"Mr. Hawkins can you explain what is happening?"

"It's a Crios generator."

Jim sighed, "That's the one generator this doesn't work on."

"Well that's just jorking perfect." Silver mumbled.

"Watch your tongue Mr. Silver."

Jim moved around people, the emergency lights making everything a dark red.

"Wren, there's a pipe above your head, can you loosen the valve?"

Wren nodded and grabbed the wheel above her and began to turn, metal screeching against metal.

Jim watched the pressure gauge rise and he waited as the needle went past the ten then past the twenty slowing at around thirty and stopping at thirty-five. Jim frowned and turned around.

"Keep turning Wren."

Wren nodded and wrenched the wheel around again, her arms aching.

The needle continued to rise and when it past fifty he told Wren to stop. She closed up the valve. Jim uncrossed the green and red wires and pressing a button the built up pressure was released to set the engine going again. With a cough the engine sputtered to life and the lights flickered back on.

"We'll definitely need a replacement part." He said wiping the grease off his hands with a towel.

"I'm not sure we can trust your opinion any more Mr. Hawkins." Captain Amelia said with a frown looking around at the dirty room one more time and swept up the stairs, "we'll stop at the next planet for a mechanic."

Jim clenched his jaw and put the tools away.

Everyone turned and left, Wren stayed and punched Jim on the shoulder,

"I think you did great. I mean…"

Silver bombarded the moment and slapped Jim's back, "It's alright Jimbo! Who knew a single Crios generator still existed?"

Jim smiled up at the cook and sighed leaving with Silver's guiding hand on his back.

* * *

><p>Wren walked into the bunk room, her nose buried in 'To Kill a MockingWren.' She reaches out one hand and throws Jim out of his hammock.<p>

Jim wakes up as he's flying through the air, but now after the weeks of rude awakenings he manages to land as gracefully as anyone can.

He rolls to a stop, "Wren!" Jim protests from the floor.

Wren ignored him mouthing the words silently completely absorbed by the story.

Jim pushes himself up, "Seriously Wren? You could've broken my neck!..."

Wren didn't even acknowledge him.

Jim mutters angrily pulling his shoes he glances over to see where Wren was. She had made decent progress.

"Where the Undalaq is my other boot?"

Wren hands him his boot and he takes it.

"Thanks."

She didn't reply.

Jim tucked in his shirt and watched as Wren continued to ignore the world, standing there reading the classic.

"Wren." Jim said after he was done. "Wren." He repeated.

"Hm?" She moved her head in his direction tearing her eyes away from the book.

"You're not wearing any pants."

Wren didn't even blink, "And you're not wearing any facial hair, I don't have a problem with that do I?"

"Right now really?"

Wren blinked, "What time is it?"

"seven."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You woke me up already."

Wren snapped the book shut angrily, "I totally missed my sword practice this morning!" she looked at the book and then at Jim. "This is all your fault."

"Wait, what? How?"

"You gave me this book! Now I can't do anything else but read!"

Jim rolled his eyes, "well excuse me for enriching your education."

Wren sighed tucking the book under her arm she stomped over to her bunk and pulling on some trousers tossed Jim a long stick.

He caught it, "what's this for?"

"You're gonna help me with my swordplay."

"Wait what? Why?"

"Because you taught me how to read, that's why."

"Shouldn't you be helping me with something then?"

Wren jogged up the stairs holding her own stick and her actual sword swung over her shoulder.

"Come on puppy eyes!"

Jim had no choice but to groan in annoyance and follow.

Jim panted, "I thought I was supposed to be helping you with your sword play!"

He swung his stick at Wren who blocked it easily.

"You can't help me if you're worse than me." Wren sidestepped, "to be honest knives are more my specialty, but swords seem more like your thing."

Jim swung again and Wren blocked it.

"Silver's already teaching me how to fight with a sword!'

He took another swing and Wren nimbly stepped out of his way.

"Wrong, Silver's teaching you how to swing a sword."

She flicked her stick at him and he just managed to block it.

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is…" Wren swept the sword from Jim's hand and it clattered to the ground, "whether you do die or not."

Jim watched the stick roll away and looked put out. Wren sighed, maybe she shouldn't have been so hard on him. She picked up the real sword from where it was leaning as Jim watched and drew it from its sheath.

The sunlight reflecting off the polished blade. It was straight and simple, tapering off at the end, thin and rigid. The leather handle worn and faded, the sheath an old, clean black covering. The balance was perfect, the three foot long blade was beautiful, deadly, dangerous, and strong. Wren swung it a few times. The sword easily cutting through the air. The flash of metal mesmerized Jim. Smiling she held the sword in front of her face.

"It's made of Circonian steel. Ten times lighter than iron and five times stronger."

She held the handle out to him and he looked surprised she smiled encouragingly.

"A sword is part of you, an extension of your arm, when you fight you shouldn't have to think about it."

Jim wrapped his hand around the handle and picked it up surprised at how well it fit into his hand.

"This is really nice."

"I would hope so, I paid a lot of silver for that hunk of metal."

Wren reached over to help Jim adjust his grip.

"So, with your freaky super strength why use a sword?"

Wren smiled, "I may be freaky strong but I'm not indestructible, if someone goes and stabs me I'm still gonna die, if someone goes and shoots me I'm still gonna bleed and I haven't always been…"

Wren bites her lip, she pulls her hands away.

"Now try a few swings."

Jim made cuts and Wren nodded. She lets him go, let the boy play with his manly toys as it were.

"Jimbo!"

Or not.

Wren sighed, Jim was all too eager to run to Silver's aid, they had gotten quite close and Wren couldn't help but feel slightly envious.

"You better go." She takes the sword from him and slides it back into its sheath, "the man doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Jim nods, "Thanks, I'll be right back."

Wren nodded, "Later." She knew he wasn't coming back. They never do. And who would? A new father figure and he'd gladly leave her in the dust. Someone finally shows up to fill up that emptiness that will eventually eat your heart away if you don't fill it, you don't ever want to leave them. Wren understood, she did the same thing. It doesn't mean that it didn't hurt a little, more than she would like to admit. Her first real friend in a long time and he dumped her for a forty year old, over-weight man, with obvious character issues; figures. Her pride was suffering. But she understood.

"Boys will be boys."

* * *

><p>It was strange seeing old friends again, knowing they didn't change. But you did.<p>

"So where did you get the crew Silver?"

Silver stopped mid chop. _Here it goes_

"What do you mean little bird?"

"I mean that's a pretty stupid lot out there where did you pick them up?"

"That's what I ask myself about you."

"Very funny Silver."

"I hear good things about you and Jimbo."

Wren quirked an eyebrow up at Silver.

"Don't change the subject."

"He's teaching you how to read and you're teach him how to fight, it's quite the arrangement."

"Don't get any ideas Silver."

"I'm just saying, I've seen those soap operas on the HG. It's how it all starts."

Wren looked over at Silver incredulously.

"You're insane, there's no way that's ever happening."

"Hey. You can do whatever you want, I ain't stopping ya."

"You never could Silver. We're just friends."

_Crisis averted._

Silver nodded a mischievous look on his face. "Just friends? That's what they all say."

Wren groaned, "please don't start this now!"

"It's alright Wren, don't be scared."

"I'm not scared!"

"Oh I see! You're just nervous, there's no need to be. Here…" Silver clears his throat. "When a man loves a woman…."

Wren throws the carrot at him, "I know how it's done! I'm not an idiot!"

"Make sure you know who he's been with before, I don't want you catching any diseases."

"That's never gonna happen Silver!" Wren said her face turning red.

"You won't ask? Okay, but when you get some weird disease don't blame me."

"I meant we are _never _getting together."

That's a bit harsh isn't it Wren? I mean he's not a bad look'n boy."

"So what? He's still a boy."

Silver raised his eyebrows, "oh. I see! Well I suppose if girls are your thing…"

"Girls are not my thing!" Wren snapped flushed.

Silver grinned, "Alright if you say so. So then if it's boys, why not that boy."

"Because it's stupid." Wren tossed the radishes into the sink.

"What's wrong with him? Is he too short?"

"No."

"Too skinny?"

"No!"

"too stupid?"

"No! that's not it!"

"Oh I got it! You can't handle how he can actually keep up with your silver tongue."

"Nothing! There's nothing wrong with him!"

"Then why not keep him?"

"Since when have you been interested in me liking a boy? Last time I said a boy was nice you nearly chopped his ears off!"

"That was then, this is now!"

"Well now is not a good time. We're friends."

Silver placed a hand over his heart melodramatically, "What about love Wren? True love waits for no one!"

_And with that Silver had successfully avoided Wren's questions._

Wren sighed, "Love doesn't exist Silver." She tosses the onion peels away, "so about that crew..."

"Oh Jimbo's calling me. Better go check it out."

Silver left without even saying good bye and Wren mutters, "of course." And punches the cabinet. "Of Jorking course."

* * *

><p>"You're awfully quiet today." Captain Amelia noted.<p>

Wren just continued working. She picked up another silver ornament and polished it.

"May I ask why?"

"I'm just thinking."

"A dangerous past time I'm sure."

Wren didn't rise to the bait, she wasn't in the mood to argue right now. She moved onto the next shelf wiping the cloth on the bulb until she could see her own distorted reflection in it. It was pretty ugly.

"Is this a permanent change Ms. Wren?"

The reflection sighed, Wren put the ornament down.

"I was learning how to read."

Captain Amelia's eyebrows shot up, "you were?"

Wren picks up another ornament and rolls her eyes, "don't laugh at me."

"What are you reading?"

Wren turned around to look at the captain who was nonchalantly reading papers, "What?"

Captain Amelia repeated, "what are you reading?"

Wren took out the book from where she was hiding it, "To kill a MockingWren."

The captain looked up in surprise. "A classic. Already?"

Wren shrugged, "Jim…The cabin boy gave it to me."

"I would've started you out on something easier." Amelia meant no insult by it, it was just practical, "but it's definitely a great book."

"Yeah it's great."

"Where are you right now?"

Wren opened the book, "It's Scout's first day of school, the teacher is asking about this kid's lunch."

Imagine that, she was actually holding a civil conversation with the captain.

"Would you read a little bit of it?"

"Captain?"

"I would love to hear some."

Wren couldn't tell if the captain was making fun of her or not.

"Go ahead."

Wren wet her lips and looked down at the book, "okay um…" she coughed.

"That's okay ma'am, you'll get to know all the county folks after a while. The Cunninghams never took anything they can't p-pay back – no church baskets and no scrip stamps. They never took anything off any-anybody, they get along on with what they have." Wren took a breath, "They don't have much, but they get along on it." Wren stopped and looked at the Captain unsure if she should continue.

"Well done Ms. Wren, it seems you're quite the reader."

"Uh. Thanks?" Wren said unsure how to respond.

Captain Amelia got up from her desk and perused the book shelf. She finally drew a book out from the others its cover faded and worn, some pages ear marked and creased.

"Here." The captain handed Wren the book.

Wren took it and looked at the cover, "Matilda. By Ro_a_ld Dahl?"

Amelia sat back behind her desk. "It's a long O."

The illustration on the front pictured a small girl surrounded by piles of books. Wren turned the book over, "For hundreds of kids "The Trunchbull" is pure terror – for Matilda, she's a sitting duck." Wren smiled, "interesting."

"It's about a brilliant young girl who loves to read and has a great adventure. It's one of my personal favorites and Roald Dahl is a genius."

"Sounds kind of like "To Kill a MockingWren."

"I can assure you it is completely different."

Wren opened up to the first page. And after a minute of reading a big smile spreads across her face.

"Good right?"

"Very."

The captain watched Wren, what had seemed to be the most annoying of people turned out to be simply a person. Who could sit and smile to herself as she read a book. And be lost in her own blissful world.

"Go on ahead."

Wren looked up, "sorry?"

"I have nothing else for you to do today."

Wren looked at the captain strangely, "really?"

The captain nodded, "you are dismissed Ms. Wren."

Wren went to the door, "thanks." And left, more confused than ever.

* * *

><p>"You're not holding an ax Jim, your hold should be more delicate."<p>

"then I'll drop it."

"If you balance it right you won't…" Wren's voice trails off as she becomes reabsorbed into the story. Jim lets the point of the sword fall and he walks over.

"Where are you right now?"

"They're in school and this kid is dropping out." Wren mumbles.

"You've gotten really far."

"Only page 36."

"That's still pretty good if this is your first time reading Chastim."

"How much did you read after you're first few days?"

Jim smiled, "getting competitive aren't we?"

"Only when I'm losing."

"Fair enough."

Wren frowns, "What I don't understand is why he's dropping out. Why would a kid want to drop out?"

Jim looks strangely at Wren, "You obviously haven't seen some of the homework you have to do."

Wren shook her head, "I love Scout she's so…spunky."

Jim smiled, "I thought you would."

"I mean the teacher's an idiot. Why would she want to reteach Scout how to read? It just doesn't make any sense. Her job's already been done for her."

Jim looked over Wren's shoulder, "that's kind of the point, you're not supposed to like how the teacher teaches her students, and hate society for constricting how people think."

"Oh! That makes sense." She closes the book. "So that grip needs work."

"Parry! Thrust! Left! Right! Parry! Thrust! Left! Right! Put your back into it!"

Jim blocked Wren's overhead slice and he thrust, followed by a quick left and right cut, which Wren easily blocked.

"Right block! Left block!"

Jim followed Wren's commands and avoided getting smacked by the stick.

By now the crew had gathered onto the deck again and started placing bets, there wasn't much else to do. They laughed whenever Jim missed and got smacked with Wren's 'sword'. Jim thrust and missed Wren, who slid to the side and whacked him on the butt. He rubbed his behind with a wince. As the crew burst out laughing.

"Focus puppy eyes." Wren pulled Jim's attention back to her. And he nodded.

The kid was good, great even, it was unbelievable how fast Jim was learning.

Wren attacked him and he blocked her cut and followed with a quick cut across the middle. Wren took a step back and followed with a series of quick diagonal cuts. Jim managed to block most of them but Wren saw an opening and quickly smacked Jim's wrist, gently of course. He dropped the stick on instinct and sighed.

"Don't sigh puppy eyes, most people would've been dead a lot sooner."

Jim twitched a smile and picked his stick up again.

Wren came at him making all of her cuts and blocks slower so he would have time to see and react.

"Left!" Wren shouted in a warning. And Jim successfully blocked it.

He smiles,

"Up!" Wren comes down on him.

"Right!" Jim parries and makes a swing at her. She lets him score a hit and it was totally worth it as a smile lights up his face, his very, very pretty face. He nearly jumps around in delight and Wren rolls her eyes.

"Pay attention Jim." Wren spins and swept Jim's legs out from under him.

"Ow." Jim fell and looked up at Wren.

"You paying attention now?" Wren grinned and rested the stick on her shoulder.

"My butt sure is."

Wren smacked him again. "Watch that pretty mouth of yours puppy eyes. Up."

Jim got to his feet.

"You can't go easy on the boy Wren!"

Wren snapped her eyes onto the onlookers.

"Excuse me?"

"Move aside girl I'll show you how a man fights."

A well-muscled sailor with stringy black hair and a reptilian tongue took up a mop and popped off the cleaning end.

"I'm in the middle of a lesson here." Wren said menacingly.

"Please, you couldn't hurt a fly with the way you've been fighting. Now move so that the men can show you how to fight with a sword."

"I could hurt you."

The reptilian scoffed and leaned down to Wren's height his forked tongue flicking out of his mouth, "You're nothing but a girl pretending to be a boy."

"Better than a boy pretending to be a man."

The sailor tensed up his muscles coiling underneath his scaly skin. Wren gripped her stick golden eyes shooting daggers.

"You wanna go girl? I could wipe this floor with your ass."

"Go ahead and try bitch."

"Is that a challenge?"

"What do you think?"

They growled at each other. Wren's entire body was tense, she didn't know why she was so angry, she just was, and it frustrated her. Her entire mind had focused, the anger wasn't visible but it thrummed through the air as she stared down the offender.

"Hey ugly!"

Everyone looked over at Jim.

"I got dibs on you."

Jim raised his stick to the reptilian grinning. The sailor smirked right back and shoved past Wren who glared at his back.

"What are you gonna do boy? Talk me to death?"

"Jim…" She warned.

"Don't worry I got this." Jim smiled encouragingly at her.

Wren nearly smacked her forehead. Jim didn't understand, they weren't just sailors they were pirates which meant they actually had experience with the pointy object. He had no idea what he was walking into.

"Ready boy?"

Jim faced the pirate his sword raised in a ready position. The sailor merely rolled his eyes and laughed looking over at his comrades.

Jim watched the sailor's easy stance and he readjusted his grip suddenly nervous. Jim waited for scaly to make the first move, all he got for a hint was the sailor's black eyes narrowing and a split second later the stick swung down heavily on Jim who barely blocked it his hand tingling. Jim backed up shaking his hand out. A smile lit the sailors face. The stick in his hand blurred again and Jim tried to block but the stick slammed against his ribs. He stumbled back gasping. Wren took a breath and had to hold onto the ship's rail to keep herself from running in and helping Jim.

Jim blocked an attack at his right side but was too slow to block his left, the sailor cracked his sword across Jim's shoulder. Jim winced and tried his own attack which was easily parried and was counterattacked with a blow to his hip. Jim was getting battered left and right

"You're useless cabin boy! Better give up now!"

"Go home to your mommy!"

Jim looked down.

"You ain't any good cabin boy!"

"You're hopeless!"

Wren bit her lip watching her friend get beat to a pulp. Each blow a sharp pain in her gut. Most of the time she'd be able to laugh along and she'd let Jim get his well-deserved beating but she found herself chewing her lip and wanting to scream for someone to do something. Every muscle was coiled and painfully tensed.

Jim sweated gasping trying to find a way to land a hit on the sailor. The reptile was grinning, absolutely enjoying beating up the teenager. But the sailor was cocky and confidant, it allowed a small opening for Jim to go in and whack the sailor's elbow. The other sailor's burst out laughing and the sailor growled. Wren closed her eyes unable to watch. The reptile advanced on Jim, Jim had no chance to avoid the onslaught; left shoulder, block, block. Slam on the knee, parry, smack on the forearm, block. Left side.

Jim gasped barely managing to hold his sword up. He felt bruises start to form from the blows, his arms trembled from holding up the weighted stick.

"Give up boy!"

Jim shook his head sweat pouring down his face, he refused to give up. The reptile grinned seeing the boy as an injured animal ready to be devoured.

The sailor slashed at Jim and Jim raised his sword in a feeble attempt to block it. The stick flew from his grasp and his eyes flew open wide.

"Good night cabin boy."

The reptile raised his stick above his head in a finishing blow a sardonic smile cracked on his face. Jim raised his arms to protect himself closing his eyes.

The cheers from the watching crew slowed down. Jim watched as the sword came down on him. _God this is going to hurt._

Suddenly Wren appeared infront of Jim, her golden eyes flashed, like cold hard metal. Dark hair rippling in the wind, she flew in like a guardian angel, only angrier. She blocked the sailor's oncoming blow Jim's sword miraculously appearing in her right hand. The serpent didn't stand a chance. Wren glared at the attacker, her right arm blurred and the sailor's eyes widened before Jim's sword slammed into the underside of his jaw.

The sailor went flying. Jim watched as he sailed in a smooth arc before crashing to the planks. Wren twisted the two sticks with her wrists letting them spin in circles at her sides. Jim watched as Wren tucked the sticks underneath her arms and turned around to run a concerned eye over JIm. The pirate groaned, and sat up holding his tender chin.

"You okay Jim?"

Jim winced when she touched his arm and nodded, "yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?" she reached out to look at a welt forming on his cheek.

He pulled away, "I'm fine."

Wren bit her lip and put her hand down. "Okay."

Jim refused to look at Wren, he hated himself for being so weak. So puny and useless he had to rely on a girl half his weight to protect him. He didn't need anybody, he shouldn't need anybody, he didn't want to need anybody. Jim held his arm not wanting to look at Wren.

"Go get some ice on that."

Jim nodded and limped away, Silver was going up the stairs to see what all the noise was about and he saw Jim bloody and beaten. Jim refused to meet Silver's eyes and slowly retreated down the stairs wanting to disappear. Jim leaned against the wall holding back tears grimacing in pain, he slid down the wall and curled up into a ball.

_I want to disappear._

Silver walked onto the deck to see Wren leaning over a reptilian sailor. She held the practice swords in her hands. The other crew members were on their feet. She said something to him and Silver could see Wren was absolutely livid. The reptile spat something back at her, Wren's eyes flashed and before anyone could do anything Wren back handed his stick with such explosive force the mop handle flew out of his hands and slammed into the side of the ship like a missile.

"You are gonna leave Jim alone! Do you hear me? Or next time it's your neck!"

"Jork you."

Wren back handed the sailor across the face and his head whipped to the side.

"What did you say?"

The sailor spat, "Jork. You."

Wren cracked her right hand across his face again.

"You want another?"

"Jork yeah."

Wren raised her hand and Silver decided to step in. She was everything Silver had taught her to be. Strong, merciless, and cold. He taught her well, perhaps a little too well.

"Wren stop."

The sword hovered in the air and she turned around, golden eyes still blazing. He needed to control her, she was running rampant out from under his watchful eye. She was quickly becoming a threat rather than an asset. The truth of it was that she was getting too good, too strong, too fast, too smart. She was a threat. He couldn't control her anymore. She could tear him apart, she didn't need him anymore, and he was terrified of it.

"I think Radley has had enough don't you?"

Wren frowned at Silver who was walking over.

The reptile sitting on the deck spat, "This bitch doesn't know when to quit."

Wren's eyes blazed, she whipped around and cracked her sword against his face, and the sailor flew sideways and was knocked out cold.

Wren turned back around, "Silver, can you believe what that idiot tried to…"

Silver stepped up to her and without a word back handed her across the face.

There was silence.

Complete.

Absolute.

Silence.

Wren's eyes opened wide, she reached up one hand to feel the cheek he hit, surprise freezing her limbs from moving, her first instinct would have been to hit him back, but her mind was suddenly blank.

She stood there still recoiling from shock and everyone froze.

Silver put his hand down, "when I tell you something, you listen."

Wren looked at him numbly.

Silver frowned at her and she tried to find the Silver she knew and loved among all the darkness and fear.

"Silver…"

"Know your place girl." He said coldly.

Wren's bottom lip trembled, how did it end up like this?

"Silver…" she said in a small voice.

Silver ignored her plea and yelled at her, "go!"

Wren took a step back still holding her face, disbelief, confusion, and betrayal shining bright in her eyes. She took another shaky step back before turning on her heels and running away.

Silver took a deep breath.

He had won.

He had established his control once again.

The crew knew.

Silver knew.

She knew.

But at what price?

* * *

><p>Silver found Jim slowly scrubbing a mountain of dishes, bright purple bruises spreading across his exposed skin. Jim seemed to be lost in another world his eyes blank and uncomprehending.<p>

"Here Jimbo."

Silver held out an ice pack and Jim accepted. Morph chirruped and settled on Jim's shoulder, and Jim promptly winced.

"How's it going with you and Wren?"

"Not now Silver."

"It'll take your mind off things."

"I doubt that." Jim ground out.

Silver shrugged, "Fine."

There was a long silence.

"I'm taking your advice Silver, I'm avoiding sailor ladies."

Silver sat down, "when did I tell you that?"

"a few weeks ago when you were drunk."

"seriously?"

"Yep, and everyone else was talking about it too and money, lots of money. Some crazy stuff went down."

Silver coughed, _damn._

"Well Wren is no ordinary sailor."

Jim laughed, "she's no ordinary human."

"I have my suspicions she's not human at all."

"That would explain it."

"But what's wrong with her?"

Silver found himself pursuing the same line of questioning with Jim as with Wren earlier.

"It's not like there's something wrong with her." Jim said glumly.

With the same results.

"Then why not pursue the young lady?"

Jim looked at Silver, "Isn't she like your daughter or something?"

_If she was, she isn't any more_, "not quite. Besides I couldn't stop her if she wanted something, or someone."

"I bet."

"She not your type?"

"No. She's my type."

"Too outgoing?"

"better than shy."

"She's not hideous, I mean you take what you can get."

"She's actually kinda pretty you know." Jim said defending his friend.

"Oh! So you do like her!"

"No! We're friends Silver!" Jim seemed to have left his morose mood behind. He stood up but winced at his aching muscles and had to sit down again.

"Ah. Young love."

Jim shook his head moving onto a pot. "Love is pain and deception. It's a lie."

These two are exactly alike, only one he had managed to piss off.

Silver felt horrible of course for hitting Wren but there really was no other option.

He was a pirate? Sure. A criminal? Yes. A murderer? One of the best. But hitting Wren, the closest thing he had to a daughter, the one person he had ever trusted; had hurt him so bad it felt like someone had stabbed his large gut and tore out his insides. He had made his choice, she had made hers and now he hoped it could only play out in his favor. He had chosen the treasure over her and now he thought that maybe, just maybe, it was a bad idea.

* * *

><p>Silver looked at Jim sleeping. The boy was exhausted. He could see the purple bruise creeping up the boy's neck. It must've hurt. The dishes however sparkled, not a spec of dust on any of them. Morph chirruped and Silver hushed him, he rubbed his neck. Taking off his own coat he draped it gently over Jim who had his head resting on the last bowl. Jim stirred, but quickly resettled and went back to sleep. The poor boy. Silver sighed and slowly went up the stairs. He rubbed his face stepping out into the cool air breathing it in and letting the quiet wash over him.<p>

"Who are you Silver?"

Silver stopped he closed his eyes and slowly turned around.

"You know what I am."

"Wrong." Wren emerged from the shadow of the mast. "I knew who you _were_."

Silver turned around fully to look at her. "Are you angry at me?"

"What the Jork do you think?" Wren spat.

Silver rolled his eyes, making Wren even angrier. "and why is that?" he drawled.

"You know damn well why. Him. Them. This!" She points, "I'm here and you're acting like you don't even know me. You Jorking hit me!" She hissed.

"I wonder why." Silver turned away.

She grabbed his arm and turned him back around.

"I should've hit you right back. What the Undalaq Silver? Why are you treating me like this?"

Silver rolled his eyes, "You're acting like a teenage girl."

Wren clenched her jaw, "so what? Just because I'm finally acting like a rational human being you don't want me?"

Wren was drowning in her own confusion, strange feelings of, betrayal, hurt, and pain flooding her mind like someone had blown the damns wide open. And it only left pure, horrible anger. And without water to put it out it would consume everything.

"All this talking about our feelings does not work for me."

"And the alternative didn't work either! Just what is going on? You just tossed me aside like a Jorking piece of trash and you think I won't be angry about it? I traveled halfway across the galaxy to see you again! I've nearly had my arm cut off for you! I worshiped you for six years of my entire life! And the second some doe eyed boy comes it's like I don't even exist! Like you don't want me. Why is it like this Silver?" Wren looked at Silver who was avoiding her golden eyes. When he didn't answer she nearly screamed, "answer me!"

"MAYBE it's because _I don't want you_!" Silver finally yelled.

Wren was shocked into silence.

Silver instantly wished he could take it back. He saw her pure golden eyes cloud up and stare at him. The guilt settling in his stomach was horrible upon seeing Wren's stricken face. _Not again._

"Wren…"

Wren turned away.

Silver felt his heart give away, "Little bird…"

"I am not your little bird." Wren spat. She looked at him golden eyes burning bright, not a single tear in sight, "You've made that clear."

* * *

><p>Amelia watched as Dr. Doppler arranged his books, she wondered if the canine's happiness derived from doing boring things like sort books and look at stars. She watched in fascination as Dr. Doppler picked up one book after another and after careful examination put them into their correct piles. It was all so very fascinating and amusing. There was of course a certain tranquility about it, he whistled as he went about his work, completely complacent and content. There was no rush, like it would be done, whenever it would be done and Captain Amelia couldn't understand that. She tilted her head to the side ears perking up as she tried to figure out the puzzle. She watched a few more moments in silence while the oblivious doctor moved around in his rumpled bathrobe.<p>

"What are you doing?" Amelia was never one for subtleties.

Dr. Doppler yelped and fell over backwards. He knocked over the books and they tumbled into a heap.

"Oh! Dear! Um. Sorting books." Dr. Doppler adjusted his glasses trying to stand up and a book fell on his head.

"Well sorry to bother you. Please, go one with whatever you were doing."

Dr. Doppler nodded, "of course! Unless you need something." He looked at her with his big brown eager-to-please eyes and Amelia sighed starting to feel bad.

"I'm looking…"

"Captain. I'm afraid we have had a change in the wind." Mr. Arrow clomped down the hallway, imposing as ever. He stopped by Amelia's side and glared down at Dr. Doppler.

"I'll attend to it immediately." She turned to the Doctor and nodded, "Good day doctor."

Dr. Doppler nodded his head vigoriously, "Yes! Yes. Good day." He hastily shut the door.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Amelia asked walking briskly to her office.

"That back there."

Amelia turned to her first mate. "I was curious. Such a boring person doesn't seem real, I find him intriguing."

"He's a canine Captain."

"And a brilliant one Mr. Arrow, I don't see why you are being so morose about this."

"Must you visit his rooms?"

"I was merely walking by." Amelia stopped, "Please do tell me why you insist on pursuing this line of inquiry Mr. Arrow."

Mr. Arrow looked at the ground, blushing, if it were possible. "We haven't had a lot of time together is all."

Amelia rolled her eyes, "Is that what this is about? Don't be daft. The doctor just happens to be very different from anyone I've met, there is nothing to distract me."

Mr. Arrow smiled, "that is good news captain."

Captain Amelia grinned, "you know I love it when you call me that that."

"What Captain?"

"Oh stop it. Now you're just being coy."

"Just showing you proper respect."

"Don't you have better things to do than be polite?"

"That is unfortunately true, Mr. Scroop is acting out again. I'll go attend to my business now if I may."

"You're dismissed Mr. Arrow."

"Much obliged." He smiled, "Captain." He said huskily and walked away.

Captain Amelia allowed a smile to light up her face before smoothing back her hair and continuing on her way.

* * *

><p>Silver finally felt better.<p>

He wasn't a good cook.

He wasn't a good role model.

He wasn't even a good adoptive father.

But what he was good at was making sure nothing got between him and his treasure.

Silver paced, slowly, for the effect, looking at every sniveling, stupid pirate that he had gathered. They had all gathered in the kitchen. A strange place for the headquarters, but you take what you can get. Silver stared each and every one of the boneheaded symbiots, pacing and starring. Now even with his peg leg Silver's gait was legendary. If anything it was even better with the mechanical leg effect. Step, thud. Step, thud. Step…Thud. Wren always said Silver had an eye for the dramatic.

He pursed his lips walking past the fat tentacled creature, annoyance rolling off him in waves.

"Now if I didn't know better," he started off softly, hands behind his back.

"I would've thought you all. " He stopped and faced the crew.

He flipped his hand to a shining sword.

"WHERE A BUNCH OF _Half wit!_ Dumbass," He swiped his sword at the trembling crew members, "dithering bunch of buffooons! Made of FRESH WATER TAFFEY! He stuck the sword through the table.

"Now WHO in here _thought_ it was a good idea to blab about _LOOT AND LADY PARTS? _IN FRONT OF THE CABIN BOY?!" Silver pointed his blade threateningly in all directions.

"You _idiotic, featherbrained, mothballs_! He clenched his jaw.

All you wenches are gonna keep your gob shut! Or I'll sow it shut! Permanently! We need that boy to trust us! He's the one with the map! And if he thinks we have even the slightest inkling of that treasure or who we are, we're off the ship do ya understand you porcupine stuffed quims?"

Silver glared at the Cyclops who ducked his head.

"Now you twits! To make sure it don't happen again. None of you are allowed to drink a single drop until my hands are around Flint's stinking treasure! Are we clear you boneheaded ninnies?!"

Of course the hard drinkers and alcoholics all protested to that.

"Shut up you slobbering jackasses! You all follow my orders, and if you think you've got any better plans, you take it up with the end of my blade here! Now who's …"

Through the loud yelling and shouting, a clear sharp sound cut through the rabble.

Clap.

Clap.

Clap.

Silver looked over to see Wren leaning against the doorframe. Her small hands cracking together slowly, a sardonic smile spread across her face. Her claps stop and she pushed herself off the doorframe.

"Well, well. It looks like you've been busy Silver."

Silver remains silent.

Wren smirks walking past the staring pirates.

"Now I see why you joined up with these idiots, it'll be like taking candy from a baby."

The crew protested.

Wren didn't even look at them, tilting her head to the right.

"What were you thinking Silver?"

Silver's lip twitched.

"You're smarter this, so that means…"

Wren grinned

"Either you suddenly got stupid, or you suddenly got desperate."

Silver clenched his jaw hating how stupid Wren made him look.

"Desperate it is then." Wren pursed her lips, "I'm a bit disappointed you didn't invite me to the party."

She was too angry to be funny, her usual quip remarks had burned as her fury incinerated everything in it's path.

Silver knew he wouldn't receive any mercy from Wren, and lord knew he deserved anything that was coming to him.

Wren walked in a circle around her former ally the look in her eyes could kill. Silver glared right back a small war fought in their gazes.

The crew watched the two face off. They felt like they were caught in the middle of battle between a hurricane and an earthquake. The tension in the room was so heavy that they shrank back against the walls not wanting to be at the center of the inevitable fight.

Silver had the upper hand, he had caught Wren off guard and had taken the first point, but she didn't seem at all fazed now. Her vicious intent clear in her eyes. She stopped her pacing and planted herself in front of him.

"You were so close." She grinned absolutely loving the look in his eyes, drinking in his despair. "So close."

Wren didn't know if the hurting would ever stop. She didn't know if it would ever cease to feel like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Like someone stabbed her in the back. Like her whole world was collapsing in on her and no space shuttle to escape on.

It wasn't the slap that hurt. No. No slap could hurt this bad. She could handle him kicking her, punching her. She could handle him throwing her off a ship and burying her alive. But she couldn't handle how he had tossed her aside like a piece of trash.

She had trusted him, worshiped him, he had taught her everything she knew. And now, when she was back stronger, faster, smarter than ever before; he didn't want her.

"You blew it Silver." Wren's eyes turned stone cold.

They were the perfect mayhem creating duo, but now it was over, with a few misunderstandings, a self-serving slap, and a few misplaced words; the greatest crime creating duo the universe had ever seen, and ever will see; had splintered apart.

"What do you want Wren?" Silver grit out.

Wren grinned taking a step forward, "Nothing."

"You're lying."

"And you misunderstand me." She said simply.

"When we do arrive at the mythical place where all our dreams come true. If you aren't dead already." She trailed her finger along the table. "You will get nothing." She glared at him. "You will see nothing. You will touch nothing." She pointed at Silver. "Then, you will become nothing. No one will remember you, no one will know you name, you will disappear into oblivion and be wiped out of existence."

Silver sweated, this was the monster he had created. If he hadn't been on the receiving end he would've been proud.

_Game face Wren._

Who will be the first to crack?

"Be on guard Silver, I can destroy you wherever, and whenever I please."

Wren backed away a half mad smile on her face.

"Of course I'm going to punish you for that slap later, but I'll let you stew in your own juices first."

The crew had watched this whole exchange in silence, but suddenly realized the huge threat Wren posed. It would be unfortunate if one small girl happened to disappear during the night.

"Don't get any ideas boys, although I doubt you can have any. I have no quarrel with you, you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." She glared at them, "got that?"

The crew backed up again and stayed put.

"You can't do this."

Wren smiled sweetly, "I can and I will." She turns and walks up the stairs.

"You don't understand Wren!" Silver yelled pleading, "this is what I've been searching for my entire life! This is Flint's treasure! The loot of a thousand worlds! I have to do this! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I hit you. Just don't do this! Please just stop it!"

Wren turned around, without a trace of a smile on her face.

"Go to hell Silver."

And slammed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Silver needed to get away, far, far away, and take a breath.<p>

"Get the port pully!"

Jim nimbly leaped across the deck and untied the rope. And watched it snake out from the eye screws. The skiff dropped from the port into the star filled sky, the sail popped up snapping open and the engine roared carrying Silver farther and farther away from his problems.

The entire situation had spiraled out of control at one point it felt like he held everyone's strings in his hands but it seemed he had dropped them. Wren was after him, she was howling for his blood, and knowing the girl his death would be a long and painful decent into hell. How did it end up like this? Silver had done what he thought was best. His Wren, His baby bird, thought he abandoned her. She thought he didn't want her anymore. She thought he had betrayed her. He wanted her to understand that he had to hit her, to show a tough face to the crew. But she didn't. What had he done? How could he be so stupid? His treacherous mind kept flashing back to her betrayed face. He had to get her back, but how? Maybe he could bribe… No. This was Wren, she was worth more than that. Somehow he would have to earn her trust back, in anyway possible. He never thought someone's opinion mattered so much.

Who else had Silver hurt?

Jimbo.

Silver looked behind him and saw Jim standing all alone at the port.

He had screwed up once, he didn't intend to do so again. Turning the skiff around he sailed up underneath the port and seeing the smile light up Jim's face, knew he had made the correct decision.

* * *

><p>"Where's Jim?"<p>

Kevin turned around wearily, "He went down to the loading bay last time I saw."

"Thanks."

Wren jogged away, the adrenaline that had fueled her during the fight had finally drained away and now she was just tired, so very tired. And she was suddenly feeling very unsure, scared even, she had a sinking feeling that something horrible was going to happen. She ran down the stairs and saw Jim pulling the skiff out of the black.

"Ji…"

Silver came up next to him, Wren clamped her mouth shut and ducked behind a crate.

Jim laughed pulling at the rope, "You having a little trouble there?"

Silver huffed struggling with the rope, he wasn't as young as he used to be, he pushed the boy away with a smile, "Oh. get away from me."

The two tied off the small boat, "Oh Jimbo!" he mopped his brow. "If I could maneuver a skiff like that when I was your age they'd be bowing in the streets when I walked today." Silver collapsed on the bench.

Morph mimicked him, "bowing in the streets. Phew."

Jim grinned, "I don't know. They weren't exactly singing my praises when I left home." He sits as well and sighs, "but I'm gonna change all that."

Silver wiped his brow, "Are you now?" he looks over at Jim, "How so?"

Wren starred at her boots hiding in the shadows.

"I got some plans." Jim leaned back putting his arms behind his head, "Gonna make people see me a little different."

Wren winced, Silver looked at morph, "oh. Sometimes," he frowned, "plans go astray."

Jim closed his eyes, "Not this time."

Silver frowned realizing he was going to be the one to destroy this boy's dreams. When had it all gotten so complicated? He suddenly felt a twinge in his leg, with a grimace he propped it up and pulls the leg of his trousers up to reveal the whirring piece of machinery forever a piece of him. Morph saw Silver struggle with the screw and shaped himself into a wrench.

"Oh. Thank you morph."

Jim looked over and bit his lip, "so, how'd that happen anyway."

Silver looked at his mechanical hand.

"You give up a few things, chasing a dream."

Wren frowned behind her box, guilt suddenly plaguing her, it was her fault he was like this. It was all her fault. She messed up.

Jim looked at Silver's downcast face, "Was it worth it?"

Wren was still angry but the guilt had started to creep in. She had to leave before her nerve left her. She crept up the stairs hoping no one heard her.

Silver chuckled and pulled his hat down over his face, "I'm hoping it is Jimbo." He grinned, "I most surely am."

Suddenly an explosion hit the boat. Jim was thrown forward as the skiff swung back and forth the ropes straining. Silver managed to hold himself steady as Morph screamed.

"What the devil?"

Silver raced up the stairs, a stumbling cabin boy hot on his heels. He saw Wren silhouetted at the top of the stairs, staring at the dying star.

"This is not what I meant by oblivion."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry these are taking so long to write, but it's going to be much easier from here on out so fingers crossed. Thanks to anyone whose reviewed, favorited, and followed, sending kisses your way. <em>

_I put alot of time adding in hints to Wren's past scattered throughout this chapter and the last chapter. Hopefully some of you picked up on that. _

**_If anyone has any random words you'd like to lend me that would be fantastic because they're all starting to sound the same to me. _**

_Thanks for reading!_


	8. Dead Stars

_Hello humans! so another chapter has arrived. I've been enjoy myself on vacation for two weeks so thanks for being so patient! please comment, because something is wrong about this chapter but I can't quite put my finger on it. So thanks for reading! enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"The star Pullusa! It's gone super nova!" The doctor said as he extended his telescope.<p>

The star was dying. Wren stood there staring at it while it burned out.

It was unfair.

When a star died everybody knew, it would explode, its last dying gasps bringing down all the planets that orbited around it. It would also bring down any unlucky passerby it could within its reach. Stars were selfish, destructive, optimistic celestial bodies. They grabbed onto any planet, asteroid, and spec of dust that was caught in its gravitational field. The star keeps them there. It lures the planets into a sense of contentment as they circled around the fiery mass. The sun lets them stay blissfully unaware of how destructive it would be when it dies.

"Evasive actions Mr. Turnbuckle!" Captain Amelia ordered racing up the stairs.

It's selfish enough to let the planets attach to it, even knowing it would blow the worlds to smithereens when it finally did kick the bucket.

"Left man! Left!" Amelia screamed as she raced by the struggling pilot.

But people were different. They didn't have the luxury of making everybody in the universe mourn the loss of their existence, they flared up and died quietly. Millions of them, living and dying without anyone knowing. Some are lucky, they have a magnetism that pulls other people to them. Some become black holes; their loss leaving behind an emptiness that pulled people together instead of wrenching them apart.

"Go! Go!" people rushed around her in a near panic.

The thing was; Wren hated people, they were greedy, jealous, hateful, creatures. They lie, cheat, and murder; scrabbling at each other's throats like animals, fighting each other, killing in mass hordes for a piece of gold. Wren knew; she was one of those cheating scoundrels that made life harder for the rest of them.

That was why Wren liked stars.

They were nothing like her.

"Fasten all life lines!" Mr. Arrow boomed, his voice easily carrying over the roar of the exploding star. Mr. Arrow took his usual place by his captains side, and it brought a strange sense of ease to the crew knowing that this all appeared to be routine.

Wren ruefully thought as she tied several knots around herself, _a great time for these pieces of Lorgak to finally give out on me. _She grimaced and knocked on the wooden post hoping it didn't actually happen and apologized to the rope gods just in case. Silver tied a rope around his large waist to her right. Their eyes met for a moment, he nodded and she nodded back, a mutual truce called between them for the time being.

She looked over to Jim, he seemed exceptionally calm. He moved with a quick efficiency that didn't match a sailor with only a month of experience. His open shirt flapping furiously in the wind a look of quiet concentration on his face.

It made Wren feel a little bit better

Waves of hot gas and fire swept over the ship. Jim could feel each wave scorch his exposed skin. He raised an arm up to protect his face, squinting at the light. He looked over at Wren, her hair was being whipped into a frenzy around her head like it was alive, her eyes reflecting the orange and yellow of the dying sun.

And she was grinning.

It made Jim feel a lot better.

Suddenly another blast from the exploding star blew Jim off his feet.

"Oh chite." He cursed.

Hearing his expletive Wren turned and grabbed his hand just in time to keep him from flying away. Life line or no, it wasn't any good to be starting the mini apocalypse dangling off the side of the ship. Her feet slipped against the smooth deck as the wind threatened to rip him away from her. Wren suddenly felt weak, her eyes widened as she felt his hand slip out of hers.

_Oh no. Oh undalaq no. _Wren's grin faded.

Jim saw Wren's panic for a moment but the wave blew past and Jim dropped onto the deck slamming into the planks from the tail end of the gale that whipped back from the absence of air. Wren's heart clenched, beating rapidly, it had taken way too much effort to hold onto Jim. She pushed her hair back hands trembling. This was not good.

With the blast of heat several meteorites flew through the solar sails and Captain Amelia nearly shuddered at her ship getting torn apart.

She leaned against the railing shouting to her first mate, "Mr. Arrow secure those sails!"

Mr. Arrow turned and shouted out to the crew his voice carrying easily above the roar, "SECURE ALL SAILS!"

Silver shouted at Jim, "Come on Jimbo! Hurry!"

Jim looked at Silver and then back at Wren who had just managed to plaster on her smile again.

"Go." She said, not wanting Jim to know how scared she had been for a moment, "Good luck." Then she added in with a grim smile, "Don't die."

He nodded quirking a smile of his own, god, that stupid smile. "Same to you."

"Ice cream later?" Wren asked nonchalantly trying to calm her scattered nerves, what was wrong with her?

Jim pursed his lips, "I'm feeling a popsicle."

"Dude, in this heat that popsicle is gonna melt all over your hands."

"I'll just eat it really fast."

"Or you can just enjoy a nice bowl of ice cream."

"I'm not feeling the cream today, I'm in a fruity mood."

"I'll show you my scoop stacking technique."

"You would?"

"yep."

"Seriously?"

"after this; I promise, Cross my heart and hope to die…"

"ARE YOU TWO just gonna stand there FLIRTING all day? Or are you gonna help me?" Silver bellowed from the foresail. He ducked as a meteor flew over his head.

Both of them turned red.

Jim turned to go help Silver. Suddenly feeling his heart cringe at Wren's absence he stopped and turned back to Wren who was also running to her post.

"Wren." Jim said her name rolling off his tongue before he could stop it.

Wren stopped and looked back at Jim, golden eyes locking onto him, Jim didn't know what to say. Admiration, fear, and something else mixing in his chest.

"I…" what was he supposed to say, he swallowed. "stay safe." He looked at Wren scant feet away barely keeping himself from closing that space. The wind snatching at his clothing.

Wren looked at the boy with blue eyes, a small sad smile appearing on her lips for what seemed like no reason. "You too."

A very, very large hurmick sat at the canon blasting meteorites away from the ship with minimal results. The flaming rocks still sizzled by narrowly avoiding hitting various crew members.

* * *

><p>"Captain…" Mr. Arrow, started looking at the exploding star, "Amelia."<p>

Captain Amelia looked down at her first mate. Her trusted, solid as stone first mate, the one who had, had her back for years. "What is it Henry?" She had to yell to have her voice rise above the roar.

Mr. Arrow held his hat down to keep it from flying away, "Amelia!" he slowly made his way to her, the winds becoming stronger by the second, he desperately had to get the words off his chest.

"Amelia! I!..." He was interrupted by a blast of wind which jerked the captain against the rail.

Amelia perked up her ears trying to hear his words, "what?!"

Mr. Arrow tried again. "Amelia! I L…" Amelia had to dive out of the way as a meteor took a good chunk out of the railing where she was standing.

She got to her feet struggling against the wind. "What did you say Henry?" Her posh accent barely carrying over the noise.

Mr. Arrow sighed, maybe now wasn't the right time after all.

* * *

><p>There was no time to think, just move and hope you weren't blown off the ship with the next wave. Jim darted across the bow of the ship surprisingly at ease with the situation. His mind was clear, his thoughts sharp, at this moment there were no lies to worry about, no relationships to maintain, no games to play. Just him against the black and he was surprisingly adept at dealing with that.<p>

Jim scoots along the mast Silver on his heels, he reaches up and pulls as hard as he could, slowly, inch by inch the sail closed and Jim marveled at how efficient the ship was, ropes and pulleys linking everything and making the orchestrated parts move that much easier. He grunted the strain on his arms evident but less than the start of the trip. Another wave blew by and standing on the mast Jim felt completely vulnerable to whatever the universe was going to throw at him. But for some strange reason he was smiling.

It wasn't a big smile, just merely a slight smirk, the corner of his mouth twitched up into something other than a frown, but it made him feel brave, daring, as if he alone was the only one with enough guts to stand up and smile against something he didn't have control over. It was like giving universe an imaginary middle finger and saying, _what? You wanna go? Bring it on._

Now Jim understood why Wren smiled all the time, that beautiful, dangerous, dazzling smile. It wasn't because she was happy, although she probably is. It wasn't because she was challenging the other sailors, although she does. And that smile wasn't even there for charming the hearts out of young men, although it was doing pretty well in that department. It was because it made her feel brave, in control, and not like some miniscule speck that could be flicked off whenever the universe pleased, it made you feel like you mattered, it also had a handy trick of forcing whatever panic you felt way, way back into the very dark forgotten parts of your mind.

* * *

><p>Amelia wrapped a rope around the doctor's round waist. Who looked absolutely baffled, his hair blown astray his fur needing a good brush.<p>

"Um excuse me." he looked down at the captain who tied the rope off.

"Go back to saving the ship doctor." she said.

That reminded the doctor that far more pressing matters where at hand then a captain actually trying to prevent the good doctor from flying off the ship when everyone else had ignored him, so he turned back to his instruments. Watching as yellows and blues flashed across the screen and inputting numbers and equations into the computer franticly.

He turned to the captain, "thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet."

* * *

><p>Jim was tying off the ropes, his every muscle screaming at him to move faster. He made several knots and tied the thing off. Some stinging debris pelted him in the face and Jim had to raise his arm to block it. <em>Come on keep going.<em> A voice screamed at him. Jim managed to pull the rest of the rope in and tied it down. Suddenly a meteorite whizzed by angry flames of red and orange burning as it went and sliced Silver's life line. Silver let out a yell leaping back to avoid getting hit his arms pin wheeled as he tried to keep his balance but he was tipping farther and farther.

"Silver!"

Jim raced along the mast, reaching out his one hand he leapt, hoping against hope that he would get there in time. His hand wrapped around the very end of the slithering rope and it slid to a halt giving Jim a horrible rope burn. Jim's heart was racing frantically in his chest. He grimaced sweat running down his brow and all too slowly pulled his mentor back onto the mast. He hoisted the heavy pirate up, and Silver panted at the mast patting Jim on the back. "Thanks lad."

* * *

><p>Captain Amelia squinted at the star; standing on the deck it almost seemed that Amelia could almost stare it down, she looked angry as if the star had disobeyed her and she was going to punish it later. And not for the first time, Mr. Arrow felt pride swell in his chest at his brave, beautiful captain. He felt like he had to tell her, it was now or never, funny how a star exploding set your priorities straight.<p>

"Amelia."

The captain turned around looking at her first mate, concern and curiosity warring with her anger.

"Amelia," he took a deep breath, "I… I Lo…" Arrow's eyes widened, "Captain watch out!" he yelled interrupting himself when he saw it and reached a hand out to his captain, too far away.

Captain Amelia turned, all too slowly. A burning meteor hurtled toward her.

_Oh god, not her._ Arrow thought, _anyone but her. _He ran to his captain, _Please no!_

Amelia's eyes widened as the flaming chunk of some moon or another bore down her, the heat was unbearable she was unable to do anything. Never had she felt so helpless, her life at the whims of the universe. She completed her turn, it was going to end. All of it. Right now, just when her crew needed her most, it was all going to end. She wanted so badly to call out to her first mate, to tell him what she felt. To have a little more time. That's all she wanted.

_Anything but her. Please! Let it be me, just not her! _Arrow pleaded as all he could do but watch as his captain was about to die.

Amelia closed her eyes, blocking out the sight of her inevitable death. And Henry Arrow couldn't look away.

A flash. A white blur. A glimpse of dark hair and golden eyes.

Captain Amelia was shoved out of the way into Arrow's arms, he stumbled back in surprise. Captain Amelia yelped as he fell to the ground.

He held his captain confused for a moment. Arrow looked up and saw the silhouetted form still bent over from pushing the captain, there was no time to do anything. The fire of the meteorite illuminated the face of a trapped, despaired soul for a single moment. Before it consumed her.

The meteorite crashed into the small figure with a sickening thud. Jim suddenly shuddered his heart squeezing in his chest painfully and he nearly fell over. Amelia turned to look at what had caused the horrible sound. The small body was slammed onto the deck, Arrow's eyes widened as Amelia's savior bounced once with a sharp crack against the wooden planks. The body went sailing again a trail of bright fire following after it. Amelia put her hand up to cover her mouth a near scream escaping her lips. The small figure fell once again to the deck, rolling across the planks like a limp ragdoll to slide to a stop with a thud against the rail. The dark hair fell from her face as her head lolled to the side, golden eyes closed.

Jim saw her, laying there, not moving. His breath stopped in his throat, his feet frozen in place, his heart jumped into a gallop.

"WREN!"

Jim raced across the deck, _it can't be her, it can't. She promised._

He knelt down at her side shoving the first mate out of the way.

"Oh God Wren." He looked down at her tears brimming in the blue eyes she loved so much, "Wren." Jim whispered. _It wasn't even her name. You never found out her name._

* * *

><p>"Wren." He said her false name again. His hands trembled as he leaned over her body.<p>

Wren's entire left arm was burned, the skin scorched, an imprint of the meteor's pockmarked surface seared into her flesh. Parts of her burned sleeve embedded into her skin. Her whole left side was charred, parts of her hip barring the brand of the rock. Blood ran from her face and leg. A hole in the ship's planking dripped red with it. Purple ran all the way up and down her side nearly black in some places.

Jim was blinded to everything else going on around him, he could just stare at her pale face; he didn't see Silver coming up behind him, he didn't see Silver blanch, he didn't see Silver nearly collapse to his knees as his adopted daughter lay completely still at his feet.

"It's a black hole!" The doctors yell didn't even register in Jim's ears.

The captain and first mate stood glancing at the severely injured girl, "Come on, there's no point if the ship sinks."

Jim reached out, wanting to touch her but also afraid to. She looked so fragile, so small, like she would break into a thousand pieces of glass if he laid a hand on her. He was so helpless to help her.

"Release the sails!" Amelia ordered.

"You heard her men!" Mr. Arrow looked over to the small girl laying on the deck and at the boy kneeling over her he wrapped his own life line around his waist and ascended the ropes to take their places.

"Mr. Hawkins! Make sure those lifelines are good and tight!" Jim barely stirred at his name. "Mr. Hawkins! Do it! Now!" Jim snapped himself out of his daze, he refocused his thoughts,he had a job to do. Looking at Wren, he managed to rip himself away from her side, hating to leave her laying there alone. He raced to the knotted life lines, focusing on something he could do. He ran swiftly around the mast, tugging on each and every rope and making sure they wouldn't slip loose. Each move efficient and clean.

"Life lines secure captain!" he shouted.

"Good man!"

A huge wave tossed the ship like a small leaf in a typhoon. It was all Jim could do not to let Wren get thrown over the side.

Silver leapt back onto the deck, and ran over to the pair of teenagers. One clinging onto the other like his life depended on it. Wren's head lolling back as Jim hung onto her

"Hold on gents! This is going to be a bumpy ride!"

Jim held Wren's body in his arms crouching to protect her, Silver held onto both of them sheltering them from the darkness.

The ship fell, getting sucked into the black hole, Jim clutched onto Wren burying his face in her hair and was barely comforted by the presence of Silver grounding both of them.

The ship spiraling farther and farther to the point of no return. There was nothing, all the light and sound had just vanished. All Jim could feel is the beat of his own frantic heart.

"Well I sure picked a bad time to wake up."

Jim took in a startled breath his eyes popping open, "wren?"

Then the huge wave came and Jim fell right on Wren's face.

* * *

><p>"I missed something didn't I?"<p>

Jim opened his eyes, fearing he was dreaming. He lifted his head and saw Wren grinning at him.

"You're not dead!" He nearly cried in relief.

Wren rolled her eyes, "Please, I'm in too much pain to be dead. Besides puppy eyes I promised to…"

Jim hugged Wren fiercely, Wren's eyes opened wide in surprise. Jim wrapped his arms around her and never wanted to let go. Wren blushed her face hidden by Jim's shoulder. She held back a wince as her ribs protested to her first hug in forever. It was nice. If you got past the my-arm-is-on-fire part.

"Don't do that ever again."

"I don't plan to."

Wren grinned seeing the sailors cheer eyes turned to the captain that had saved them and had been saved by Wren.

Her eyes widened when she didn't see a familiar hunk of cyborg among the sailors. She jerked up, her arm and ribs protesting, and she nearly blacked out as her vision swam.

"Where's silver?" She demanded panicking, Jim steadied her.

She kicked her one good leg pain shooting all up and down her side. Wren clutched onto Jim's shirt her right hand buried in the lose material. A small whimper escaping her mouth. _Oh god it hurt._

She was in a near panic, "Where is he?" Her breath came out in short gasps.

Jim tried not to touch her left side, "Hey, hey, calm down. You'll hurt yourself."

Wren fought against his gentle hands, "where's Silver? Is he okay?"

Wren searched the ship frantically as Jim tried to calm her down. Wren lifted her head once more, only to have it drop back to the deck.

"Where is Silver?!"

Wren felt a large hand on her forehead, "I'm right here baby bird, don't worry." The comforting hand soothed her forehead.

"Silver?"

He shushed her in gentle tones, "It's alright, you're gonna be alright."

Her entire body relaxed and she sighed. She looked up at Jim's concerned face and suddenly realized what a compromising position she was in.

"Sorry." She let go of his shirt.

Jim smiled seeing his friend return to herself, "It's all right, it's not like I've only got five shirts."

Wren rolled her eyes, "You sir need to work on your bed side manner."

"We are nowhere near a bed."

Wren smirked, "You'd be lucky to have me near a bed."

Jim raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry I get snarky when I'm in pain." Wren gave him a pointed look.

"You're snarky all the time."

"but my sexual innuendos get better."

"That is true." Jim held her gaze, "now shush and rest."

Wren grimaced, "aren't a bit afraid I might sleep kind of like, forever? My head is feeling pretty wonky. I even saw the Hallow trying to persuade me to go into the light."

"I'll be sure to wake you up." Jim smiled, "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

She gave a quiet snort, "Forgive me if I have my doubts."

Wren felt her eye lids flutter close. Her sight started to dim, her mind was fuzzy.

Jim moved Wren's dark locks out of her face, "you'll be fine." He said surprisingly at ease with the intimate gesture.

Wren looks over to see the hole in the deck, "I did that didn't I?" she asked quietly.

Silver chuckled, "you sure did kiddo."

"Damn…that looked like it hurt." Wren muttered absentmindedly.

Jim nodded smoothing back her hair. Wren closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of being touched, nearly purring.

Jim smiled a wave of relief easing the knots in his stomach, she was going to be fine.

"Well Silver it looks like your cabin boy did a bang up job with those life lines." Jim looked up at the mention of his name, Silver grinned and nudged Jim with his elbow, Jim blushed and nudged him back. _I did something right at least._

The captain signaled for someone to get a stretcher.

"All hands accounted for Mr. Arrow?"

Wren was halfway in a coma when she didn't hear the first mates loud booming voice.

"Mr. Arrow?" Amelia repeated a hint of panic edging her voice.

The crew parted revealing Scroop holding the first mate's iconic hat in his pincers.

"I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost." He handed the hat to the stricken captain. "His life line was not secure."

Scroop looked mournfully over at Jim. The captain looked up from the hat to look at Jim as well, sadness welling in her eyes.

Jim shook his head knowing it all had to be a mistake, "no. I checked them all." He ran over to the lifelines, even in all the panic and confusion, he was sure he had. He ran around the mast knowing with absolute certainty they were all secured. Suddenly his heart dropped into his stomach and he saw one peg missing a rope.

"I did, I checked them all." He looked up at the captain willing her to believe him, "I swear."

Captain Amelia could feel her bottom lip tremble but she took a deep breath and blinked away the tears.

"Mr. Arrow is…" she took a deep breath, "was a fine sailor." She looked at his hat, "finer than many of us ever hope to be." Those few words felt horribly inadequate to sum up his life, but she just wanted to run away and cry somewhere no one could see her. He was her rock, her support, and now he was gone.

"But he knew the risks, as do we all." Captain Amelia lifted her head, "Resume your posts. We carry on."

She turned and went into her office, her back was ramrod straight the crew watched her go. The moment she shut the door behind her Amelia slid down it and collapsed into tears. She held her lover's hat to her chest and sobbed, fat tears running through her fur, she wanted to cull up into a ball and die on the floor her heart hurt so bad. He was really gone. Heart wrenching sobs tore through her body and she lay there all night holding back sobs so that no one could hear. _He's gone. He'll never come back._

* * *

><p>Silver watched the boy sitting on the ratline, he wanted to tell Jim something anything. Jim ignored Silver twisting a thin piece of twine around his hand roughly sliding it across his skin. "It's not your fault you know."<p>

Jim sighed, he just wanted to be alone and mull over the fact that he killed a man.

Seeing that Jim didn't respond Silver continued trying to console the boy. "Why half the crew would be spinning in that black abyss if not for…"

Jim jumped down his eyes blazing, "Look don't you get it?" he spat at Silver. "I screwed up! For two seconds, I thought that _maybe_ I could do something right!" Jim nearly sobbed, "But…" Jim yelled unable to form his shame into words. He pushed his hair back sighing painfully. Silver watched Jim agonize himself over something that wasn't his fault.

"Just forget it." Jim rubbed his eyes, "Forget it."

It wasn't the boy's fault, Silver had caught Scroop's smug smile. The first mates death was no accident. Jim was slumped over leaning against the mast and Silver couldn't take how defeated the boy seemed.

"Hey," he grabbed Jim's shoulder and forced the boy to look at him.

"Now you listen to me, James Hawkins." Silver said with a stern voice. "You got the makings of greatness in ya," Silver tapped the boy in the chest, "but you got to take the helm and chart you own course." Jim wiped away his emerging tears, "Stick to it." Silver said, "no matter the squalls! And when the time comes and you get the chance to really test the cut of your sails, and show them what you're made of…" Silver takes a step back opening his arms a blissful smile on his face, "well, I hope I'm there," Silver took a breath reverently, "catching some of the light coming off you that day." Silver smiled down at Jim. Jim felt the tears heat up his eyes. He sniffed and leaned his head against the cook's large belly.

Silver stiffens looking around, but he smiles and pats the boy's back.

"There, there lad. It's all right Jimbo. It's all right." Silver enveloped the young man in a hug.

After a moment Silver realized what he was doing and coughed gently distancing Jimbo from him.

"Oh well Jimbo I better be getting on my watch… ehem." Silver covered up a sniff. "And you better be getting some shut eye."

Jim just smiled, wiping away a tear.

"Shoo, you." Silver hurried Jim on his way and Jim turned back one time to smile reassuringly at Silver before disappearing below decks.

Silver's smile faded away to guilt. _What was he doing?_

* * *

><p>Jim made his way along the halls and he heard Wren's voice, loud and brash, she seemed fine enough. Jim peeked into the med bay and he ducked as a metal tray came sailing out of the room to crash into the wall behind him. Jim blinked crouched on the floor wondering what the heck was happening.<p>

"Get your orndipiggin buhcimsip painkillers away from me!" Wren waved a lamp threateningly at the sailors trying to calm her down.

Jim peeked in again, cautiously.

"Wren, it's just gonna help you sleep…" the bearded sailor said holding out his hands trying to calm the enraged girl down. He was wondering what kind of monster she was that she could move around so much right now, the girl was almost dead twenty minutes ago.

"I don't want to sleep! You try drugging me up and I'll…" she threw the lamp at him.

The sailors all yelled and ran out of the room when she grabbed the first aid kit. "You guys can't even bandage up an arm properly! You think I'll let you give me pills?"

The three men scrambled out of the room trampling each other in their haste to get away.

"move it!"

They got stuck in the door way trying to push themselves through looks of pure terror on their faces.

"Get out of my way!"

"She's crazy!"

"All women are crazy!"

They ran down the hall way and disappeared around the corner wondering if Wren would actually get up and chase after them. And kept running not wanting to take the chance.

Jim starred at them, was Wren really that scary? He peeked in at Wren, the men's screams dying away. Jim's eyes widened, Wren had dropped the first aid kit the contents spilled everywhere. She sat on the table holding her side. Her entire body trembled and her eyes were glazed over, golden color dulled with pain. Her breath hissed out through clenched teeth. Jim stood rooted to the spot, what had the sailors done? Wren's entire left side was still raw and unbandage. Wren took shallow steadying breaths, taking her hand off her side she shuddered as part of her burned skin peeled off as well.

Wren grit her teeth and prepared herself to get off the table. _It hurts, it hurts._ She took a deep breath, or as deep as her dislocated ribs would allow. The idiots didn't even know her ribs where dislocated. _Painkillers my ass,_ how was she going to fix herself if she couldn't feel the pain? Obviously no one else could. Fire raced up and down her side. She would have to punch her ribs back in place. She'd done it before but with her useless left arm it would be a bit harder. Wren counted in her head, one, she braced herself, two, she gripped the table, three. Wren slid off the table and barely stayed upright her left leg completely numb. She wobbled nearly tipping over and blacking out, how embarrassing would that be? She straightened herself and bit her lip tasting blood. She made her way over to the wall and leaned her back against it. She made her right hand into a fist and held it out in front of her. She took several deep breaths, _this is going to hurt._

"Are you crazy?" Jim stopped Wren from doing whatever she was doing and grabbed Wren's fist as she punched it toward herself.

Jim was frightened for Wren, she was obviously in a lot of pain he had never seen her like this; but he was also very, very, angry.

"You idiot. What were you thinking?" Jim demanded.

Wren stayed silent concentrating on breathing.

Jim sighed and held her upright. "idiot."

Wren barely heard him trying to temper the pain flaring in her arm, she grunted a weak pathetic grunt.

"You gonna tell me what you were doing?"

* * *

><p>Jim found himself kneeling in front of Wren who was seated on a wooden chair. Wren bowed her head trying to temper the pain flaring all the way up and down her side.<p>

"Okay, so just…" Wren took a breath, "pop it back in."

Jim looked up at Wren placing his hands against the first rib he was to put back in place, "you sure?"

Wren nodded, "just tell me when you do it please, or I might punch you."

Jim blanched and imagined getting punched by Wren even in her weakened state and swallowed. "right."

Wren put Jim's rolled up shirt in her mouth and closed her eyes. Jim looked at Wren's bare torso he couldn't believe she refused the painkillers.

"Ready?" Jim put the heel of his hand against Wren's misplaced rib, Wren nodded.

"Okay." He hoped he was doing this right.

Jim took a deep breath sweat running down his face, he couldn't believe he was doing this. He couldn't believe she was doing this. How much pain was Wren in anyways? He shook his head clearing his mind of everything but the terrifying task in front of him. With one last look at Wren's face, brows furrowed in pain he put his hand against her supple skin and shoved the rib back in place.

Wren's back arched and her scream was muffled by the shirt in her mouth. Jim managed to hold her down, Wren's skin tore at her burns and bled down her left side. Her wide golden eyes teared up.

Jim held Wren's hair back, "It's okay, it's okay. Stay strong Wren."

Jim soothed her and stroke her sweat matted hair. Finally Wren settled down and her breathing slowed, one done two to go.

"Ready?" Jim asked fearing for his friend's sanity.

Wren's eyes locked on his and she nodded.

Jim positioned his hands again and pushed. Wren screamed and Jim knew it couldn't get worse than this, his heart echoing every whimper that Wren made. it seemed that the entire ship was filled with pain. Creaking and groaning with it. Silver was agonizingly guilty on the deck. The captain was sobbing her heart out. And Wren was in so much pain she couldn't move. Atleast it was almost over, Jim could look forward to that.

Or course he didn't know it was about to get much, much worse.

* * *

><p><em>Yep it's the dreaded cliffhanger, sorry! I thought I might as well do one sometime. Thank you for everyone's support so far! Shout out to The Hallow, your guidance has enlightened me in times of need. I apologize, I kind of rushed through this one since everyone pretty much knows what happens. Thanks! as always favorite, follow and comment please! I love all of you lovely, lovely people!<em>


	9. I Love You

_Hello! Sorry it took so long! I wanted to make this a super chapter and then I was like... Uh, it's like fifteen pages long so... that's a no. And I just split it into two not so even parts. Just think of it like a filler chapter with cute arguments, and relationship management. Yay!_

* * *

><p>How many definitions does stupid have? Obviously quite a few since there are all types of stupid people doing stupid things roaming this stupid planet but to name a few, just for laughs. Some acts of stupidity would include, standing next to an angry platypus bear or, wearing a turban to any spaceport or, jumping into a vat of acidic, nuclear waste with a broomstick, cause if you're stupid enough to actually jump, please don't jump with a broomstick cause no one wants to be BroomMan for the rest of their lives; and perhaps most stupid of all is to trust a slightly crazy pirate into pulling off a stunt that will give the finger to the most powerful alien on the planet and will have you gutted, drawn and quartered, and burned at the stake; <em>if<em> he lets you off easy.

Of course the fact of the matter is that Wren already committed the act of stupidity, and your vision is always twenty-twenty in hindsight.

Flames leapt onto dry wood, the space ship groaned and creaked as the fire ate away at it. Smoke filled the room, the air polluted by the cloud of black spat out by the fire. The blaze eagerly consumed planks and pillars covered by pitch tar, orange fingers grappling at the tinder like whores onto rich men. The heat shimmered in the air distorting the images of whatever remained in the cargo hold. Angry light roared in an inferno. It scorched Wren's lungs and seared her skin. One long gash on her left arm bled because of a tyrant's sword. The pain, pulsing and snarling like a beast, spread along her left side like fire. But from what she remembered, it was supposed to be the right arm.

The fire wailed; Grief, anguish, and torment. It screamed; Agony, misery, and torture.

But it didn't matter.

None of it mattered.

Because Wren was screaming louder.

Beams and pillars splintered and crashed flaming into the cargo hold. Wren tore at burning blackened wood. Pounding at unforgiving timber. But the wood she wailed on wasn't the door.

"I'll kill you! I'll _kill you!_" Wren yelled. "You are going to die on my blade! I'm going to gut you like a fish!"

Wren swung the sword that had nearly taken of her arm and it stuck against the black smoldering pillar. Her small hands scrabbled against the pillar trying to move it.

"You murderer! NANTII! DIESKI! KIENNII!"

It was Jones on the other side, he was trapped, so was she. Now it was just a matter of how the bastard died.

"MUCIchip! You're a coward!" Wren swung the sword again and it bounced. "A slinking lowlife! Impibanta! KIE…"

"Silence your witch tongue Demon!" Jones snapped, "You will keep your curses, for I am protected against your evil by the Daisethai!"

Wren screamed she wanted to taste that monster's blood, he dared to call her evil when he was the one who terrorized people, stole from the innocent, murdered parents for a belief and leaving their children alone in a mad world.

"I'm going to tear you apart!" Wren hacked at the barrier, "See if you're precious Daisethai can save you then!"

"You'll burn witch!" Jones snarled. "You'll go screaming to the grave like your parents. Your sweet begs for mercy are going to send me laughing all the way to heaven!"

Wren's eyes were stinging with tears, "I'll kill you! You murderer!"

"You should have heard them scream you little monster, they screamed like animals, like the cowards they were."

Wren could see Jones starring at her through a crack in the fallen wood. She screamed and swung the sword at it his huge milky eye, which disappeared.

"What I didn't know was that they had a daughter, as much of a coward as they were."

"I'm not a coward!" Wren could feel tears running down her face in clear tracks on her soot stained cheeks.

"Then where were you when they wailed for death?"

Jones's eye appeared and she swung her sword, "Shut up!"

"Cowering in some corner? While your parents went screaming to the grave?"

"That's not true! You don't know anything!" Wren swung the sword screaming.

"I also took this nice medallion off of your mother's corpse, demon. A little souvenir so that the Daisethai know to let me into heaven when I die."

The medallion? Mother's medallion? The one she had searched for in the ashes of their home for days until she nearly collapsed from hunger. That monster had it?

Suddenly a thick meaty arm grabbed her and pulled her away the sword dropping to the ground. Silver hoisted the girl over his shoulder and hurried away as the floor beneath him collapsed into the room below.

"Wait stop!" Wren struggled screaming out her lungs. "It was my Mom's!"

"Silver! Please! _Please! _Put me down!" " Wren wailed, kicking and screaming as Silver tried not to listen to her heart wrenching cries.

"It's my mom's! HE MURDERED THEM!" Wren thrashed.

"SILVER!" Silver leapt off the ship running as fast as he could.

"please! PLEASE!" Wren sobbed.

"It was my Mother's! PLEASE SILVER!"

Wren kicked, the sudden movement jolting her awake and her eyes flew open. Her heart thundered in her chest.

She didn't sit up in bed, nobody actual does that when they wake up from nightmares, it's just something writers and HG directors like to add in for dramatic flair. No, Wren just lay there as the vivid dream faded away to a few spots of orange and yellow. However, the tears and screaming still felt all too real. Now the pain in her left arm, that was completely and totally real.

Wren grimaced, she found she could barely move her neck she was so stiff. She tried and instantly winced, biting her lip she turned her head feeling like it was a rusty faucet.

Jim must have heard Wren's grunt he turned around to see her trying valiantly to look around.

"Wren!" It came out louder than he expected.

Wren peeked at Jim, feeling like she had been run over by a solar bus.

"Puppy eyes," Jim noted that Wren was as snarky as ever. "How long was I out?"

Wren felt like it was forever considering how much she had stiffened up.

Jim shook his head, "half an hour."

Wren stopped moving, or trying to move. "that's it?"

Jim nodded, "yeah."

Wren sighed, she had only slept in minute intervals for the past day, spending at least twenty hours awake in extreme discomfort, and she was exhausted. But it was hard to sleep when the pain would rudely show up in her dreams and bug her until she woke up. Way to go subconscious.

"This sucks."

"I'm sorry."

Wren rolled her eyes, "Don't say sorry for things you didn't do." Wren rubbed her face with her one good hand, "You know you're allowed to leave it's not like I'm drawing my last few breaths as I'm laying here." Wren tried to forget about her nightmare, her head hurting at all the imagined screaming she had done. She wanted to cry alone, or atleast she thought she wanted too.

Jim raised an eyebrow, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No." Wren answered much too quickly for her own liking. "It's just…You look, tired."

"I'll live." Jim said giving her some water.

She drank it all down. "How do I look by the way?" She changed the topic.

Jim grimaced looking at the purple spreading out across Wren's exposed skin, white bandages covering up the entirety of her left side, although her leg seemed a lot better. He also noted the bags under Wren's eyes, she needed to rest. She got barely got any sleep normally and now she just looked exhausted.

"Do you really want to know?"

Wren winced, "Oh dear. Yeah, lay it on me."

"You look like you got hit by a solar bus."

Wren winced, "That bad?"

"I'm surprised you didn't break anything."

Wren shrugged, or tried to, "Yeah, breaking doesn't seem to be one of the things I do."

And Jim wondered for the umpteenth time what kind of super alien Wren was.

"So how long does superwoman need to recover?" Jim removed the bandage on Wren's face and cleaned her scraped cheek.

Wren thought for a moment, that's what she had been trying to figure out for the past minute. Her skin had always healed fairly quickly, but the bruises were going to be tender for a while. What she really needed was sleep.

"One day to move, and one week to heal." She lied

"You're crazy."

"Have I ever convinced you otherwise?"

Jim put down the sterilizing alcohol and put two hands under Wren's back desperately trying to be gentle, "Turn onto your side please."

Wren grinned to mask her grimace of pain, "What, are we playing nurse now?" But she turned onto her side, with a lot of help from Jim. The fact that she wasn't wearing a shirt really wasn't that big of an issue considering her bruises could have been a designer brand. Like one of those Goth ones, pain and eternal torment, is our motto.

Jim couldn't help but look at Wren's molted skin and cringe. And he felt absolutely incompetent to relieve her pain.

"Does it hurt?"

Wren let out a short laugh, "What do you think?" Wren twisted her hand in the bed sheets, moving felt like her skin was going to pull apart as her bruised muscles screamed bloody murder.

Jim bit his lip looking at Wren's small torso, "all right, I'm going to have to redress your bandages so just be patient."

Wren nodded, "Okay." Her voice sounded so small.

Wren faced the wall biting her lip, she hated being so weak.

Jim unwrapped the bandages from her arm and he felt a shudder run through her.

"Maybe we can rip it off real fast like a band aid." Wren muttered.

Jim shook his head but remembered she couldn't see him, "that's probably not a good idea."

"Well you're the doctor."

They stayed in silence for a bit, Wren was feeling restless, she hated being cooped up in some dark room left alone to her own thoughts for hours on end, she was going to go crazy.

Wren tried to get her mind off the burns. "How's the Captain holding up?"

Jim shook his head, "She's fine. A little, flustered is all."

"Yeah. I guess that's understandable." Wren winced. Jim focused on his task.

"How are you holding up?" Wren asked suddenly.

Jim rolled his eyes cleaning the burns, "You are asking all of the wrong questions." He got up to grab some cotton balls.

"What other questions could I possibly ask?"

Jim carefully cleaned her red skin, "I don't know, but at this point," he poured some more alcohol, "I think you should be more worried about yourself."

Wren laughed, "Well I already know how I'm feeling, so what's the point of thinking about myself?

Jim wondered of Wren's skin would scar, any normal person's would, but it was Wren so the question was always up for grabs. Wren probably wouldn't care about the scars and would show them off any chance she got. Jim however worried just a bit, he knew how mean other people could be. He would also always look at the scars and be reminded of the mistakes he made. How selfish was that?

Wren turned around looking at Jim, "It's not your fault you know."

Jim looked up and found Wren's big eyes looking into his heart and soul he turned away, "You don't know that."

Wren's eyes flashed, "Yes I do. And if anybody says otherwise I'm smacking them until they change their minds; that includes you Jim Hawkins so if you don't wipe that look off your face by the time I can move again so help me I will hit you so hard you won't remember what happened!"

Wren looked as threatening as she could laying on the bed.

"You really know how to talk to people." Jim said smiling, feeling the little nagging doubts in the back of his mind fade away.

"You bet I do."

Jim smiled, "Now come on, turn back around and let me finish."

Wren frowned, "Remember, one day, that's all I'm giving you."

Jim nodded, "yeah, yeah I got it. Now turn."

Wren obediently turned back onto her side.

"I wanna stick myself into a freezer."

"And have you eat all the ice cream? I don't think so."

Wren laughed falling silent as Jim carefully tended to her burnt skin. It was nice, having someone look after you. To have someone stay by your side and not abandon you the moment you were useless. Jim was kind, it was quality Wren rarely saw, and then only from a distance. He also had honor, or the closest thing to honor she ever knew. It made her feel safe, secure, but not smothered like she had expected.

Wren concluded, "You know I really like you Jim."

Jim's mind screeched to a halt.

"What?"

Wren turned over and looked at Jim with a questioning look, "what?"

"You like me?"

"Of course I like you." Wren said seriously. "You're the nicest person I've ever met."

Jim blinked looking at her, was she serious? The girl had given him a heart attack and then told him he was nice?

"Really?"

"But don't tell anybody they might think I've gone crazy."

Jim sighed, "Wren…" Obviously she didn't know what people implied when they said, 'I like you.'

"Yeah?" Wren looked at him expectantly.

Her wide golden eyes looked at him with trust and Jim felt like he was suddenly burdened with terrible responsibility. To tell or not to tell. That was the question.

Wren waited while Jim pondered, suddenly her face fell. "You don't like me back do you?"

Jim jerked himself from his thoughts, "what?"

"It's okay, I get it I'm annoying, and needy, and always arguing with you. If you don't want to be friends that's fine."

"No! no. That's not it at all." Jim assured her. "It's just that… When you say you 'like' someone." Jim paused and blushed, "it usually means you actually love them."

Wren furrowed her brow, clearly confused. "Well that doesn't make any sense at all!" she cried.

Jim nodded, "I know, I know."

Wren sighed, "That's just confusing, if I wanted to tell someone I love them I wouldn't say 'I like you' I'd say 'I love you.' Idiots."

"Preach it."

"Besides I'd never tell someone I loved them anyways, people should know better!"

"Love is overrated." Jim agreed

"Thank you! Someone who gets it!"

"We should write a book."

"Great idea!" Wren excitedly grinned and started coming up with ideas. "We should…"

Jim suddenly realized how sincere he was being. He wondered when that happened. It seemed Wren had cut his sarcasm completely out of their relationship, all his brooding and darkness he used to chase people away had disappeared in front of her light. It was weird, the realization left him tingling, but not exposed like he expected. It was warm, like someone was embracing the very essence of him.

"I like you too Wren." He interrupted her ramble.

Wren stopped and smiled at Jim, she was always smiling. "you know for some reason, I was hoping you would."

* * *

><p>I think we can all agree the R.L.S. Legacy had seen better days. She was shiny, and new, and all sorts of pretty before a few nutcases boarded her. A feline captain, a doggish doctor, a lying cook, an enigma of a girl, and a very rebellious boy. Now she was, well, less pretty. No less wonderful of course, she was still graceful and sturdy, still was the best boat you ever lay eyes on, but the thing is, now, you may not want to lay your eyes on her. Well, let's say she wasn't going to be winning any beauty pageants any time soon. But hey, she's got a great personality.<p>

Silver touched a dangling splinter of wood hoping to push it back in place. He poked it and it clattered onto the deck. Silver sighed, the ship was in need for a major repair.

"So captain?" Dr. Doppler said jumping away from a sparking machine, "what is the plan? May I ask?" He fiddled with his jacket looking nervously at the computer. "You know just wondering."

Captain Amelia blinked and picked her head up looking slightly confused. "Oh! Um…" She rolled up her maps, "There's a planet…uh, a little more than a day away, we will stop there for repairs and…"

Dr. Doppler waited patiently for the captain who seemed to have a hard time coming up with words for once.

"…and repairs." She finished ineloquently.

Dr. Doppler shut his muzzle and decided to ignore her last statement. The captain had it hard enough already. The sound of a tearing sail made Dr. Doppler sigh, one long RIIIIIPPPP later the sail fell and draped itself over the deck.

Silver groaned, "This ship is fallin' apart."

The doctor leaned against the railing and peered down, "is everyone all right? Oh! Jim!"

Jim emerged from below decks and looked at the mess on the ship, all that scrubbing for what?

"Don't worry Jim! Everything is…"

Suddenly the railing cracked pitching the doctor over the edge in a tumble of raining wood and furry limbs.

The doctor belly flopped onto the ground and everyone winced.

"ooh, that had to hurt." Silver muttered.

But apparently being clumsy also made Dr. Doppler impervious to pain. He just got up bouncing back like a rubber ball.

"It's okay! I'm fine! I'm fine!" Dr. Doppler said and fixed his glasses an embarrassed smile on his face. "Sorry!"

Captain Amelia was standing on the edge of the deck worriedly, but couldn't help but laugh when she saw the doctor pop right back up.

"You sure you're alright doctor?"

Dr. Doppler just grinned and bumbled about, "Oh yeah! Fine! Just fine!"

"Wonderful." And despite all the sadness she was drowning in, she smiled. "Mr. Turnbuckle please set course for Nesoi."

* * *

><p>Silver hovered outside the door of the med bay, holding his excuse in hand. Hesitating, if he should enter. He wondered how Wren was doing, but he was also afraid of what she would say.<p>

The answer was given to him as Jim opened the door about to leave and ran into Silver.

"Silver!" Jim's face lit up.

"Hey Jimbo." Silver said managing to not appear flustered.

"Is that soup?"

Silver looks down at the bowl waiting in his hand, "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Soup?" A voice shouted from inside.

Jim turned around and grinned, "yeah. You want some?"

"Are you kidding me? Bring it! I'm starving!" Wren shouted.

Jim was about to take the soup from Silver who was about to let him have it unwillingly.

"Silver! Don't you dare let that boy take the soup! Jim! Go get something to eat! You need to rest before you're the one keeling over and dyeing!" Wren yelled angrily.

Jim sighed, "you sure?"

Wren rolled her eyes, "I promise I won't die until you come back, happy?"

Jim raised an eyebrow, "Somehow I don't think that's at all reassuring."

"Just go Puppy Eyes before I throw you out!" Wren threatened.

For some reason Jim felt that she very well could.

Jim tucked his hands in his pockets and grumbled, "Good luck." before trudging to the kitchen.

Silver peeked in, "Hey."

Wren looked at him looking wearily, "You know you're about the fourth visitor in the last hour." She was tired from her outburst.

Silver was unsure how to proceed. "I brought you soup."

"I can see that."

Silver stood there awkwardly holding the soup which was quickly going cold. They stood there staring at each other; well actually one stood and the other was laying down, but it was still sufficiently awkward. Silver was sweating, he didn't know what to say, he had no experience with these sorts of things, whenever he fought with someone the other person always ended up dead or severely injured, one of which Wren was already. Resolving issues without guns was not Silver's area of expertise.

The awkward silence was ended however, when Wren's stomach growled loudly.

"I think the monster needs to be fed." Silver said grinning.

Wren nearly chuckled, "It's been talking to me for the last hour. Give me a moment." She angrily patted her stomach and barked, "What do you want? I fed you two hours ago!"

It grumbled hungrily almost as if in response.

"Hey! Don't take that tone with me mister! I'll put you into time out!"

"Right, like discipline is what it needs, all your stomach needs is a little love is all."

Wren rolls her eyes, "what it needs is control, we're going to counseling and sorting this out."

They found themselves falling back into their old rhythm, joking around, laughing at the absurdities in life, talking about pointless topics, and completely ignoring the problem.

But as soon as it started it ended, the soup was gone, the bowl was empty, and their easier banter had run out. Silver got up, his excuse to be there was safely nestled in Wren's belly and he had no reason to linger any longer. He fiddled with his hat, a nervous habit.

"Well I better be going then." Silver got up hastily and put his hat back on.

"Silver."

Silver froze at his name and turned around, "What is it?"

"Next time can you bring me some real food?" Wren grinned from her place on the bed.

"Wait you want me to come back?"

"Yeah…" she looked at him like he was a little slow, "with food, like bread, and meat, and…pie"

_She wants me to come back. Am I forgiven? What in the world is going on in that devious little mind of hers? Is she tricking me? Is she just hungry? _He could tell nothing from the look on her face

So Silver just sighed, "Do I look like some sort of waiter to you?"

"If it gets me food."

Silver squeezed himself out the door. "Fine. No wonder your stomach is so problematic. Picky, picky, picky."

Silver had nearly closed the door behind him when he found the captain wondering by.

"Mr. Silver." The captain said, "Is Ms. Wren awake?"

"I am now." Wren said from inside the room.

Silver peeked back in, "Wren you have another visitor."

Wren groaned opening her eyes, "Is it Grand Central space port in here? Since when did I get so popular? Just because I almost died doesn't mean…"

Silver turned back to the captain, "I think she would like to see you, captain."

"…Honestly I don't need no fruit baskets or nothing, would a little peace and quiet really be too much to ask?"

The captain nodded, "Thank you Mr. Silver."

"Good day captain." Silver tipped his hat and left.

Wren looked over tiredly, "Oh, well if it isn't the captain. What is such an esteemed character like yourself doing down here with my lowly self and grumbling stomach?" The girl went through the motions of insulting the captain, too tired to actually put any of her usual flair in.

Captain Amelia understood this and just ignored her comment, "How are you doing Ms. Wren?"

"Fine." The captain stared at her and Wren sighed, "Actually I'm ready to climb the walls."

"Thought as much." The captain perched on a stool facing Wren.

"Do you think you could, I don't know, have someone carry me outside?" Wren asked almost pleadingly. "I could just sit in a corner and not get in anyone's way."

The captain shook her head, "I don't think you should move just yet."

Wren growled without her usual heat, "I'm not a porcelain doll."

Great she was falling asleep, it seemed she was awake when she didn't need to be and falling asleep when she shouldn't. The injustice of it all was literally killing her. She had tried counting sheep, frogs, cows, puppies, kittens, even bears in tutus but nothing worked. The lack of a way to tell time was also slightly disturbing her internal clock.

But it was always easier to focus on other people's problems and not your own.

"I'm sorry, about your first mate, I know how much he meant to you."

Amelia looked up at the girl who had saved her life. She never thought having somebody know would ever be such a good thing, but she could see Wren understood, that one person understood and knew about the turmoil Amelia was facing all on her own.

"Thank you." _For saving my life._

Wren understood. She was surrounded by people bad at expressing their feelings, she was used to reading in between the lines. The captain seemed to be one of those people.

"Well, I should probably let you get some rest." Amelia got up and awkwardly left, having said what she needed to say. Wren watched the captain leave and sighed in relief.

"Good day Mr. Hawkins."

Wren groaned and heard Jim mutter, "Ma'am." That idiot couldn't think about himself for ten minutes?

"Tea? A good choice." Wren put down the pillow she was about to throw at Jim when she heard tea.

"Wren?" Jim waited outside, "Please don't throw anything I'm holding hot tea…you can throw things at me later."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Can't have you burning your pretty face with tea now can we."

Jim peeks his head in to make sure the coast was clear, and when he saw Wren laying on the bed with no threating objects in her hand he came in.

"So you think I have a pretty face?"

Wren rolled her eyes, "So pretty I'm jealous. Now you really have to get some rest Jim or you'll ruin your good looks." Wren could see Jim was exhausted as well.

Jim put the tea down next to Wren, "You're really tired aren't you?"

"I've tried counting sheep and thinking about politics, nothing's working."

Jim sighed, "Wren, why won't you just take the sleeping pills?"

"Because I won't"

"Wren you're killing yourself. You need to sleep."

"I'm not taking any pills. Have you seen what drugs do to people?"

"They're just pills!" Jim yelled in frustration watching his friend waste away because she couldn't sleep.

"They're not just pills. They're the path to evil and absent mindedness!"

"Medicine is supposed to help you!" Jim yelled. "There's nothing wrong with it! Here look!"

Jim grabbed the bottle and shoved the list of ingredients in Wren's face. She smacks it away and growls.

"No!"

Jim couldn't believe she was resisting this much when he was trying to help her. He slammed the pills down on the table angrily.

"What kind of sailor are you anyways? You don't drink, you refuse to take medicine, and you care about everyone but yourself. Now take the damn pills!"

"No! And how about you huh? You're too nice for the both of us! So stop being all responsible and you get some sleep!"

"Not until you take the pills!"

"I am not taking the pills!"

"Take the gorram pills before I shove it down your throat."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!"

"Fine!" Jim popped open the bottle of pills and grabbed one. "Open your mouth!"

"NO! Are you crazy?!" She tried to shove him away with only one arm.

"You are going to sleep if it kills me!"

"You put that anywhere near me and I'm gonna…mph!"

Jim held the pill against Wren's mouth and she closed her lips up tight.

"MPH! NIFFIPFFF!" She yelled.

Jim tried to force her mouth open. "Take the pill!"

Wren shook her head, "No! MPhhh! I won't!"

"Why are you being so difficult? I'm trying to help you!"

"You're trying to drug me is what you're doing! Now le'go!" Wren held his hand with the pill away from her.

"Wren!" Jim berated. "You're acting like a child! Now just take it!"

"I refuse!"

Noran stood at the doorway, "Hey…Is this a bad time?"

Wren and Jim both shouted at the confused sailor, "YES!"

"Okay…" he closed the door.

Jim forced the pills between her lips and shouted in victory. Wren glared at him and spit the pill out.

"Hey! Don't waste the medicine!"

"I am not taking any of your nuntii rundelebin medicine!" She said stubbornly.

"It's gonna help you!"

"No! it…" Wren felt a sharp stab of pain and she clenched her jaw forgetting anything she was about to say.

"Hey. Hey." Jim said gently, "You okay?"

Wren nodded not trusting her voice to speak.

"Relax, just relax." Jim smoothed Wren's hair back holding her eyes as the wave of pain passed.

"Better?"

Wren nodded, "yeah." The pills forgotten.

"Here, drink this." Jim handed Wren the cup of tea.

Wren took it and looked at Jim. "You have to go get some sleep."

"Not this again." Jim sighed, "Fine, I'll leave once you finish your tea."

Wren grinned feeling like she won, "Good." Jim helped her sit up and she gulped down her tea, the liquid bitter and hot on its way down.

"There, I finished." Wren gave Jim the cup, which he put on the table, "Now you better…" Wren's vision suddenly swam.

She swayed and clutched her head.

"Careful now."

Jim gently lowered Wren to the bed.

"What did you?..."

"Don't worry. The meds will knock you out for at least a few hours."

Wren was quickly finding it hard to stay awake.

"wait…"

Jim laid her gently back onto her pillow. Wren saw the open bottle of pills next to the cup of tea.

"You…you put it in my tea?" She asked incredulously, it was just so devious, so clever, she never thought Jim would do something like that; it was absolutely brilliant.

"I can't believe you did that." She gave him a sleepy smile.

"I learned from the best." He said, "Now sleep."

Wren was falling down into a warm dark place, there was a reason she never took medicine, what was it? What could it possibly be?

"Go to sleep." She felt Jim's warm hands caress her head. What did she need to remember, what was it she could never forget? She couldn't bring herself to care.

* * *

><p>"Captain! There's a ship off the port bow."<p>

Ragnok turned around and grinned. Extending his looking glass he looked out into the black to spy their next target.

"Look at that beauty, It'll be a fine haul for the day. Looks to be an easy pickin' fer me." His thick Scottish accent muddling his words. He turns to his crew waiting on the deck.

"Alright ye lousy lot! Ye ain't got time for lazing about! We got work te do! Tie down the loot and git ye fat arses te work!" Ragnok's brilliant red hair wiped around him. The pirates down on deck hurried to their business, tying down mismatched crates of lavish rugs, bags of coin, and some spices from the Orient galaxy. The looted goods from other ships caught in the destruction of the star Pullusa contrasted against the grimy deck, which was nearly black.

"Get yer blades out and ready gent's! We'll be eating well tonight!"

* * *

><p><em>HAHA! Cliff hanger! Now you will wither in agony until the next chapter. Atleast I wish you would, it's not like the story matters that much to you. It's okay i get it. Hope you guys liked the chapter. It's not super intense, just a little exposition, it's kind of a feel good chapter minus the mentions of death and fire and pain. OH! Apparently it's a thing to ask for people to draw pictures of your character or story or whatever. Eh. Who knew? ...that's a thing. <em>

_Yeah, so please do the usual. I've prepared a new beg for comments, ehem._

_Sweet, beautiful readers. Your humble servant has requested you grace her with your golden, precious words. She will kiss your feet and build a shrine in your honor if she receives even one word. Just one, it can be anything, like cake, or broccoli, anything. _

_That being said thank you to __**HeartofGold-**__ I love you, more than chocolate and rice pudding._

**ShookAStar****_-_**_ You inspire me! and don't worry your prayers will be answers soon. _


	10. An Interlude

**Don't skip to the next chapter!** **Please! I'm begging you! Just hear me out! **

Okay. My first order of business is to thank all the readers! THANK YOU! You are more precious to me then diamonds and donuts! Your views and comments are my ambrosia and nectar and fill my heart with joy. **THANK YOU!**

Secondly. If you would be so kind to answer some questions, kinda like a poll? Real quick I promise. If you would so kindly, **tell me which chapters, part of a chapter, or anything, you like the most and what you hate the most.** If you do this it will be a godsend, because right now I'm flying blind, hitting trees and buildings, big, concrete, buildings. Do this and I'm sure my chapters will take a turn for the better, hopefully. Chapters with things you like in it, and not things I think you like. Thank you!

Alright. If you want to move on, now is the time. I thank you for your patience and hope you continue to read Love Boats Don't Exist.

The rest of this is a bit of a letter to you who go above and beyond and decided to read on, it also should provide some insight and clear up things that I might not have made so clear.

**62,777 **words. That's a lot of words, not all of them good words, but I try. A lot of those words are also made up so I guess it's more like 60,000 words. I like nice even numbers. Oh wait, if I were a car sales man it should be 59,999. Matilda reference! But to those people who have read those words, thank you.

I've been seeing some really cool covers lately and I'm frankly very jealous so if anyone could do some fan art I would love it. And may flowers and chocolate shower you every morning.

Going on. Some insight. If you didn't figure it out, you guys are smart, so I'm sure you did. Wren is part of the Akero race. She's still technically a human, just a super human. Kind of like beagles and Labradors are still dogs. If you missed Dr. Doppler's lecture before Jim and Wren get tangled together you can get some info there. The Akero and Daisethai are religious references, I know, cliché right? Angles and demons type of thing going on there, I also added in burning witches at stakes, yay. Hint: her parent's names are MICHEAL and GABRIELLE (Gabriel) some of that archangel stuff. I'm really not a religious person so if I offend anyone, I'm really sorry, just know I have no bad intentions.

Wren's strength is connected to her freedom, kind of a bird and cage metaphor. When she's a thief for Jones she oppressed so she's weak, when she's with Silver she's still slightly trapped because he is in charge of her, her year or two away from him allows her to run free and she discovers her strength. And when she comes back under Amelia and Silver she starts to weaken again. There are some quirks to it of course but you'll have to be patient to see them.

Jork stands for a curse word that starts with an F.

HG means hologram, it's like TV.

Yes, puppy eyes is a term of endearment. Though Wren and Jim might not realize it.

A list of Wren's attributes, super strength, smarts, wit, card playing, cross dressing, pick pocketing, cons, knife fighting, sword wielding, doorknob polishing, fighting in general, lying, and smiling. OP right?

Running gags: sleeping, drinking, name calling, height, her names, and nose size.

If I missed anything or if you're still confused about something let me know.

**BONUS ROUND**! Some questions for you super readers to answer.

1. Should I eventually dress Wren up as a perty girl?

2. What do you want to see happen the most? Be specific please.

3. Your thoughts on Wren's character.

4. When Jim and Silver split who does Wren pick or does she go off alone?

5. Should Wren lose her strength in the end?

6. What should her real name be?

7. What is your dream romantic gesture?

8. Would you enjoy a classy Wren or a gritty Wren?

9. Tell me anything you want.

Feel free to pick and choose, answer all of them, or just one, mix and match. I look forward to your responses!

I really wanted to make this more of a letter, you know more personal, instead it turned into a questionnaire. But yeah. I'm greatly anticipating your answers! Thank you! **KISSES!**


	11. Put A Shirt On

_Here comes the action scene! This chapter was a bit out of my depth, I had to do some research on the whole action sequence thing, you know, YouTube videos, Jackie Chan movies, stuff like that. _

_So a __**WARNING!**__ There's a lot of violence in this chapter, like, a lot, so if you're easily disturbed or sensitive to this type of stuff I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean for it to turn out like this, I actually wanted it to be funny. Obviously that didn't happen. You actually might start hating the one character that I own, or you might love her even more._

_This is my attempt at a chapter that has it all, action, humor, and romance-ish. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>The life of an anamorphous blob is much busier than you'd expect. Morph had people to mock, objects to lick, and special humans to cuddle. So much to do and so little time to do it. A full day's work ahead morph had no time to slack off.<p>

Morph squealed and darted to Silver, ploughing into his face with a _splort._ Morph bounced off and licked away at his rough cheek. Silver never understood Morph's obsession with licking people for a greeting. It couldn't be sanitary, and Silver doubted he tasted any good. But the blob seemed happy to do it so Silver didn't stop him; affection was hard thing to come by these days.

"Hey there morph. You haven't been 'causing any trouble 'ave ya?"

"Merp." Morph giggled and shook his head and resumed purring by Silver's ear.

Silver raised an eyebrow, "is that so?"

Morph looked away and made a face that could only be described as guilty.

"Morph what did you do?"

Morph floated away nervously, "Merp?"

"Morph." Silver warned.

Morph smiled and morphed into a mini-Scroop. As Silver watched a perfect imitation of long metal shears snuck up behind the unaware arachnid. The scissors floated threateningly behind the crew member and before he could turn around the shears snipped off a long uneven line of scraggly hair.

Silver's cheeks blew out and he tried hard to contain the laughter exploding inside of his belly. Morph turned back into his pink self and looked at Silver, huge eyes wondering if Silver was angry at him. Silver got his laughter under control and managed to look disapprovingly at the blob. He couldn't have Morph playing hilarious pranks on his crew.

"Prrrupp?" Morph asked hiding on Silver's shoulder.

"Now morph…" Silver began, but was interrupted by an enraged Scroop walking past. Silver looked at Scroop's slanted hair and tried his darnest to keep his face straight.

Scroop looked over at Silver and saw the pirate captain staring at him. Scroop glared at Silver eyeing him with suspicion before turning away and stomping down the hall; his uneven hair waving like an embarrassing flag in his wake.

Morph giggled, peeking out from the pocket he was hiding in.

Silver frowned and held the blob, "Now no more pranks you hear me?"

Morph chirruped and nuzzled Silver's chin.

Silver sighed, "You're pranks are gonna get me in trouble one day." Morph licked Silver's face, "Now stop that you, go away and stay out of trouble."

Morph peeled himself off Silver's face and did as he was told, the next item in his agenda was to go and see what the smaller Silver was doing.

* * *

><p>Jim stood up and wiped the sweat off his face with the back of his hand. He put his hands on his lean hips, bare torso showed off for the entire universe to see. Jim had always been fit, solar surfing had made sure of that, but now with the ruthless regime of Silver's constant ordering and the captain's constant demands the boy had gained a lot of muscle. His formerly boyish frame had started shaping into a man's muscled shape. Sweat rolled down his perfectly toned abs, the sun reflected off his ropey muscled arms, smooth muscle rippled underneath his skin as a single bead of sweat ran a line down his spine, like a school girl's wet dream.<p>

Wren would've laughed.

And the fact that she wasn't up and about was the sole reason why Jim had his shirt off. He hadn't washed any of his five shirts in weeks so he thought today, the one day that demon woman couldn't tease him, he would wash them all and op not to wear one while they were drying. Except for the fact that the sun was roasting him, it was a good plan, it was even better for the thousands of squealing fan girls out there.

"Cabin boy! We need rope over here!"

"Yeah! I got it!" Jim snapped

He pushed his hair back with a sigh and piled two coils of rope on his strong shoulders and made his way across the deck to the waiting sailors.

"This is part of the banister!"

"It's part of the mast you sea slug!"

Two crew members argued inspecting a long shard of wood.

"What would you know? Huh? Gorbak!"

"Look at the color!"

"So what? Half the ship's that Jorking color!"

Jim dropped the rope in a heap at the sailor's feet and straightened up to see both of them staring at him.

"What?"

Noran looked at Jim up and down and grinned.

Kevin cooed, "Looks like the cabin boy's a cabin man now!"

They both burst out laughing and fan themselves pretending to be swooning girls.

Jim's ignored them and walked away suddenly feeling very exposed.

"Murp!"

Morph circled around Jim's legs.

"hey Morph."

"hey Morph." Morph echoed.

"How are you?"

Morph licked Jim's face in response and Jim could only think about what else Morph had licked.

"That's nice Morph."

"Nice."

Jim smiled at his small friend.

"Morph do you mind doing me a favor?"

Morph tilted his head, "Murp?"

Morph found himself at the end of a very dark scary place. He didn't want to disappoint the Small Silver person so he had reluctantly gone. The smaller Silver had assured him that the scary Gold beast was asleep and all Morph had to do was go down and check on the Gold beast then he could go back and see the small Silver again.

Morph peeked around the door small Silver had left open. He trembled as his enormous eyes leered around the frame. When Morph saw that the Gold beast was soundly asleep he slid fully into view. The scary Gold beast wasn't so scary when it was asleep. Morph floated over to the Gold beast and peered down at her, the Gold beast wasn't even gold anymore, her gold orbs were closed, Morph was very confused. She looked very pale as a single tear fought its way out into the light where the not-so-Gold beast had trapped it for years. Morph cooed sadly and settled onto her chest feeling bad for the sad girl forgetting for just a moment all past transgressions.

Morph lay on the sad girl's chest for a moment before he picked himself up and floated away up to small Silver.

"Hey Morph, how's Wren doing?"

Morph's eyes widened, well wider than they already were.

Behind Small Silver's head was a ship, a very familiar ship in all black. It emerged from behind a cloud of space dust a flag of white and black skeletons on its mast. Morph screamed in alarm.

"What? What is it? Is Wren okay?"

Morph screamed in gibberish trying to get Jim to turn around.

"What is it morph!" Jim yelled worried out of his mind. "Gorram it!" Jim pushed past the bumbling blob and raced to the stairs. Morph screamed in frustration and changing into a pair of clamps he grabbed Jim's head and turned it around.

Jim took a moment to realize what he was seeing.

"Pirates?" he mumbled.

Jim suddenly realized. "Pirates!"

* * *

><p>"Ragnok!" A small skinny pirate scuttled up to the captain.<p>

Ragnok unsheathed his massive sword and pointed it at the diminutive swine, "Copper you idiot! How many times do I have to remind you to call me Copper when we're on the Job?"

The pig trembled at the point of the massive man's sword, "Sorry, Copper, Sir." He managed to croak out. "We've just emerged from the cloud cover, should we start bombing them now?"

The red head roared, "of course we start firing ya numbskull! I swear if I di'nt know better I'd think you be a bunch of virgin pirates! Now git!"

The poor piece of bacon ran away. 'Copper' sighed putting his large head in his hands. The pirating business was harder than he thought it would be when he stole this ship. The ship itself was famous for housing one of the most notorious crew of pirates the universe over. Somehow that crew disappeared a year or two ago leaving the black needing a top pirating spaceship. A need Ragnok had been happy to fill, he found it much easier with the reputation the ship and former crew had already accumulated.

"Having trouble there?" Ragnok felt two smooth arms wrap around his shoulders, "Copper." The silky voice smirked mockingly.

"Only with you…" Ragnok turned around. "Tiger."

Ragnok was met with a huge toothy grin. A eight foot tall woman stood behind him, her skin was a pale golden color, her hair a shone like the sun, and her eyes were pitch black. Ragnok might be a fake but this amazon was the real deal. In just the past year her name had shown up on dozens of different planets all accompanied by chaos, mayhem, and absolute destruction. The Golden Tiger; it was a fitting name for the giantess who was surrounded by tall tales.

"Come now Copper you're not going to sit in here all day." Her sensual voice wove through the air to grace his ears.

Her tall curvy body screamed power. A huge hammer strapped across her back, legend had it she had the strength of a thousand men, that she could tear apart entire planets with her bare hands. Ragnok only hoped those tales weren't true. The woman was already frightening enough.

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

The greeting had been sent out, Ragnok got up and left his office hoping this ship was a little more exciting than the last one.

* * *

><p>Doctor Doppler hid behind a barrel his hindquarters stuck up in the air quivering.<p>

"Everyone at your posts!" The captain yelled sorely missing her first mates booming voice.

"These are pirates! ladies! They will take no quarter! If we lose the best you can hope for is a quick painless death, or else you can look forward to long miserable lives as slaves upon sugar plantations! Are we clear?!" The captain didn't wait for an answer, "Now we can't out sail them with sorry state this dump is in! So we'll stand our ground! Mr. Hurm! Man that cannon! And don't stop shooting until they surrender!"

Jim watched as the black ship got closer and closer. He knew that ship, it was the infamous Black Erebos it had been terrorizing universes for the past fifteen years with its frightening crew.

"Mr. Hawkins!" Jim turned and caught the pistol Amelia threw at him. "Don't be afraid to use it."

Jim grimaced, what he wouldn't give to have Wren awake right now.

Silver wanted to break something, anything. He watched as the ship, his ship sail ever closer and he nearly threw Kevin over board. He thought his ship was safe, hidden on a secret moon. It had just been one curse of bad luck after another for two long years. Now his ship had been stolen by some idiot who thought they could use his name? The imposters were soiling his good reputation, and not just his but those of his comrades, his dear friends who had died on the job, on that very ship. He was glad Wren wasn't here to see this, she would've gone berserk.

The Black Erebos quickly closed the distance, a man of impressive girth stood at the helm his red hair flaming, he looked upon the deck of the Legacy and thought he saw familiar faces, hard faces. Looked like there was going to be some fight in these boys.

"Get ready!" Amelia yelled holding her own rifle.

Jim crouched behind a crate and readjusted his grip on the pistol. He watched as the Black Erebos pulled up alongside the Legacy the black ship itself in almost bad of shape as the lighter one.

Silver looked at his ship _What have they done to her?_

Jim could feel each beat of his heart, adrenaline surging through his blood. He held his breath when pirates with madness in their eyes swung on ropes. Swooping through the air like giant carnivorous birds bridging the gap between the ships. They flew in the air armed to the teeth like savages of the black. Jim had always thought being a sailor was the greatest thing to ever happen to him, sure the work was hard, but that was nothing compared to freedom he felt flying through the universe, the wonder of the galaxy. But now he realized, being a sailor wasn't as glamorous as he thought.

Jim propped his gun up on the crate and pointed it at the nearest pirate clinging on his rope. Time slowed down, Jim felt his breath go in and out a tranquility settled over him. It was familiar this clarity of thought, like the entire world was at his fingertips, it reminded him of his solar sailing, in just that moment at the peak of your jump, right before you fall back into reality. You'd hover, weightless, at the top of the entire world, no one could touch you in that moment. Jim lived for that one moment of absolute clarity.

Jim breathed, in, out.

He felt the gun, a person's life in his hands. He'd never killed someone before, but there was no time to linger on that.

Jim squeezed the trigger.

And fell back into reality.

_Bang!_

The shot of energy barreled into the pirate's chest and flung him backwards breaking the line of bloodthirsty killers.

_Thud_

_Ka-Thud_

_Bam_

The rest hit the deck rushing forward into the Legacy's fire.

Jim pointed and fired almost automatically, each blast hitting its target with deadly accuracy. It was going well considering it was his first time firing a gun.

He continued firing as a horde of pirates swarmed over the side.

Jim fired off another shot and squeezed the trigger again to hear an empty 'click, click.'

"Damn."

He chucked the useless gun at an approaching monkey looking thing. It hit it square in the face and the gun it was holding flew out of its grasp. The monkey slammed into the crate as Jim vaulted over both. He snatched the gun out of the air and rolled firing off two more shots at oncoming pirates. Jim leaned against a barrel he was sharing with Nekwee.

"hey." He said checking how much ammo the monkey had in his gun.

"H-h-heeey." Nekwee trembled barely holding onto his gun.

Jim turned and took out five more before running out of ammo.

"Can I have that?" It seemed Wren's manner had really rubbed off on Jim.

Nekwee looked at his gun uncomprehendingly, he didn't sign up for this, it was supposed to be an easy picking, Silver didn't say nothin' about pirates, actual pirates.

Jim looked pityingly at the small creature and eased the gun from his tentacles. A scrawny bird looking thing rushed the barrel and Jim fired a shot behind him without looking.

"Thanks Nekwee."

The multieyed sailor nodded uncomprehendingly.

Jim darted out and hit a lumbering pile of jelly with three consecutive shots. He dodged crackling bullets as they smashed into the deck.

"Keep at it men! Hold out!" Captain Amelia was being bad ass as usual, shooting rapidly, every movement efficient as she smoothly reloaded her gun. She slid the cartridge into place with a click and was back to mowing down everyone in her path.

Jim turned and saw what he thought was the tallest woman he had ever seen. She stood at, at least eight feet tall. The giantess held the huge hammer at her side like it was a feather.

"Hello gentlemen!" the giantess noted the glaring Captain, "and ladies, the party has arrived!" She let her hammer drop on a crate and the wood was smashed under its weight alone. Jim gulped as the two sailors scrabbled to get away.

"What do you think Copper? Should we play?" She tapped her hammer in her hand.

"I don't know Tiger, we always play a bit too rough."

Silver nearly sighed, _Copper? Really? Will it never end?_

"Well, the Golden Tiger wants to play."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

Silver smacked himself in the face, _I don't sound like this! Do I? Oh god, kill me, just kill me. _The awkward witty banter continued for a few minutes while Silver cringed in his personal corner of misery.

"Let's not talk too much, take em out Tiger."

Jim was nearly paralyzed by the horrible converstion, _it's bad, It's so bad._

Silver was beyond disappointed, he was downright depressed, first of all, that distasteful talk, then the idiot that had stolen his ship wasn't even a pirate, and then the fact that the Golden Tiger turned out to be no more than some huge Amazon, he had his secret bets on who it was. Atleast the two had the visual part down, both were a lot larger than life.

That said, the Amazon was still an absolute terror. She swung her huge hammer ploughing her way through the legacy, the bullet's literally bouncing off her. The redhead followed in her wake, a self-satisfied smile on his face. His own large size dwarfed by the giantess in front of him.

Jim paused, they were heading below decks, that's where Wren was, Wren was still asleep in the med room. The giantess knocked aside Kevin guarding the stairs letting a swarm of pirates to the underbelly of the ship.

"Stop!"

Jim sprinted at Tiger, he snatched up a sword and with a yell charged the giantess. Surprised by the young man's attack she barely had time to block his swing with her hammer. Jim leapt back and narrowly avoided getting crushed by Tiger's blow. He darted forward again trying to stay just inside her swings. Jim sliced his sword in two diagonals cuts like Wren taught him and forced the Tiger to leap back. For some reason, this Golden Tiger from fame and legend didn't seem much like a Tiger to Jim, she was a bit too clumsy.

Jim stabbed just missing as she twisted out of the way. He ducked as the hammer sailed over his head to crash into the side of the ship.

Jim pushed himself back to his feet and backed up waiting to see what she would do.

Tiger looked at the young man's bare torso and quirked up a golden eyebrow. "You're quite the cutie aren't you?"

Jim growled and cut at the closest part he could get to and she blocked it along her handle. The sword clanged and slid off.

"Nice try."

Jim went into a series of crescent cuts the volley of blows just barely being deflected by the hammer's handle. He was good. Tiger leapt back managing to create a little room for her to swing her blundering hammer. She pulled it into an uppercut, Jim turned just barely avoiding it. He easily recovered and leapt forward aiming at the Amazon's exposed midriff. She just barely dodged again, and swung her hammer in a huge arc. Jim jumped over it and landing sliced at her, she parried and swung her hammer down at him. He rolled to the side and dove forward, rolling at her knees. She screamed as he sliced her leg. The annoying brat was fast.

"Hey boss! We found a girl!"

"What?"

A pirate raced up the stairs, "A real looker, you know what I mean?"

Jim turned ready to fight every single one of the bastards if he had to, when Tiger kicked him right in the chest. Her foot spanning the entire width of his torso. He was lifted off his feet and sailed right off the ship into the next one. Ploughing into a group of pirates about to board.

"JIMBO!"

* * *

><p>Wren woke up to find herself in a familiar place. Deep cherry walls framed by beautiful crown molding brought her back to two years ago, when she still called this place home.<p>

It didn't occur to her to wonder why she was back on the Black Erebos.

She felt great. The rest had done her good, she flexed her left arm and winced, she was in bearable pain.

She yawned and stretched, getting out of bed and pushing open the door. It splintered off its hinges and fell to the ground, which Wren ignored as she stumbled out of her room, making her way down familiar halls to the deck. She noticed she was missing her shoes, where the heck were her shoes? She really, really liked her shoes, she felt all exposed without them. Her bare feet reminded her of some things she'd rather forget. Something was messing with her head, clouding up her thoughts like mud in a clear stream. Wren held her head hating feeling so befuddled. Hazy, she felt as if she wasn't in control of her own body.

She emerged to see something that disturbed her greatly.

"What the kurdishch is going on?"

* * *

><p>Jim was slapped awake and he opened his eyes to be greeted by the sight of the person who had knocked him unconscious in the first place.<p>

"Eyes are blue. That'll sell well."

_Sell?_

"Hey there boy." Tiger gazed at Jim's handsome face, "you'll make a nice slave to one of the luxury planets." Her gaze darkened, "or maybe I'll keep you for myself. You'd look nice on my bed with those blue eyes of yours."

Jim's eyes widened and the sadistic woman smiled, "Or maybe I'll sell you off to those Daisethai priests, they always have a hankering for young boys like yourself."

Jim hardened his features, he had heard rumors about the Daisethai priests, and refused to let his terror show on his face. Tiger turned away bored by the boy's hard exterior, she would break that later when she was in the mood.

"What the undalaq? Didn't you lock the door?" Ragn… Copper screamed.

The crew, or what was left of it was loading crates onto the ship had stopped to gather around the port side.

"Where are my shoes?" A young high voice murmured.

Jim looked up, he knew that voice.

"Somebody stop her!" Someone yelled.

Which was replied by a heavy smack and a man went flying. The crowd fell back and Wren emerged sleepy eyed and yawning.

"Puppy eyes. Good morning." Wren covered her yawn.

Jim smiled the relief shining from his face, "Good morning Wren."

The crew tied up behind Jim cheered nearly bouncing out of their ropes. Wren blinked slowly at them and smiled tiredly, "well I'm going back to sleep, see ya."

"Wait! Wait Wren!"

Wren groaned, "What is it?"

Jim sighed, "We've kind of gotten kidnapped by pirates."

"How'd you manage to do that?" Wren slurred.

"We were attacked while you were asleep."

Wren leaned on Jim, "Aw. Why didn't you wake me up? I always miss out on the fun stuff." She poked his nose and giggled, "Your nose is so cute."

Jim shook his head, "Wren will you focus?"

She played with his lips and grinned, "shush, it's gonna be all right."

Jim looked at her smiling face, she was completely relaxed. _She couldn't be._

"Wren." Jim began, "Are you drunk?"

Wren giggled, "I told you I can't take medicine."

The entire crew groaned, all hope was lost again. Well except for Silver, who just stared wide eyed at Wren and carefully backed away into a corner.

"Wren, can you at least untie me?"

Wren plopped onto the deck, "I don't wanna. I'm too tired."

Copper just looked at the strange girl who closed her gold eyes and fell asleep right there on the deck. Cuddling up to an exasperated young man's leg.

"Wren, wren! Wake up!"

Copper sighed, "Burk take them away."

A rat looking man scooped up a snoring Wren who held firmly on to Jim's leg.

A larger looking pirate grabbed Jim trying to tug the two apart. Jim yelled trying to stay with Wren, "get your hands off…" and just like that the pirate was gone. Jim found him again flying through the air to crash into the bird's nest.

"what the…"

Wren dusted Jim off, how dare somebody as dirty as a pirate touch Jim. The irony was lost on her in that moment.

"Get her!"

A rat looking one came up and grabbed her hair and got knocked out into space.

"I guess my nap is gonna have to wait." She grumbled angrily. She paused her hands staying on his shoulders and she gazed into his face, "You okay Jim?"

"Yeah."

Wren hands hovered over the rope, she gently lifted the rope covering up his bare torso and saw the purple start to spread across his side.

"Wren?"

Wren looked at Jim's side. Nothing was broken, just some bruising. But the fact that there was no lasting damage didn't matter. Someone had hurt Jim.

Someone had hurt her Puppy Eyes.

"Who did it?" Wren said, voice falsely sweet.

"Wren."

"Who did it?" She repeated slowly.

Jim glanced up for just a second at the Amazonian, but Wren caught it. She turned around. She tilted her head to the side looking at the woman who towered over her. Wren pursed her lip looking the woman up and down, like the Amazonian was a piece of meat ready to be chopped up and made into little sausages.

"Who are you?" Wren asked sweetly.

The giantess proudly puffed out her chest, "I am The Golden Tiger. Conqueror of worlds, strongest woman alive and..."

Wren burst out laughing. Her loud guffaws echoed across the deck as Tiger's face turned beat red.

"Seriously?! Golden tiger? You've got to be kidding me! OH my god, Holy Mary mother of a yurnibig!" She continued laughing so hard she actually fell over and rolled on the ground. "What a joke! What the undalaq kind of name is that? That must be so embarrassing!"

"I am the Golden Tiger! You will pay for that you insect!" Tiger stomped over raising her hammer threateningly.

Wren sat up still laughing, "Golden Tiger my ass. Shut up you poser before you hurt yourself. I'll deal with you later."

That stopped the woman in her tracks.

Wren turned to Copper the captain. "You're the one I want to talk to. You're the one leading this crew of fakes."

_How'd she know_?

"It ain't that hard to spot, you're a merchant not a Pirate." Wren giggled, "I think it's time we end this silly game of charades shall we?"

Ragnok sputtered, "You don't know anything." He backed up, "get her. Get her!"

The crew ran at her.

"Oh! Are we playing a new game? I love games! Oh! I know! How about tag?" The first pirate to reach her had his cries cut off when Wren grabbed his face and slammed it into the ground, "I'll be it."

* * *

><p>Jim watched as Wren completely demolished the pirates single handedly, literally single handedly, her left arm stayed firmly at her side.<p>

Wren dodged as a frog stabbed a sword at her chest. He lunged missing her and Wren grabbed his arm, she twisted it back with a sickening crack and the frog screamed. She kicked the frog's body into the oncoming crowd and smiled picking up the dropped sword.

"Jim! Time for practice!" Wren twisted and kicked a pirate behind her before throwing the sword like a javelin at Jim's feet.

"You're crazy!" Jim said leaping back as the end thudded into the deck.

Wren round housed kicked a man in the face then grabbed someone else throwing them into a third body.

"No I'm not!" She jumped off a man's chest and kicked another in the face before punching the lights out of a man to her right and head butting a creature to her left. "Look around! It's great practice!" She elbowed some poor pirate in the nose as blood spurted everywhere.

Jim cut himself loose muttering to himself, "I swear Wren I will never let you get drunk again."

* * *

><p>"You're not the Golden Tiger? You lied to me?" Ragnok screamed at Tiger, whose actual name was Lilly.<p>

"Oh! Like can you say anything? You're a fake Pirate!" She pushed him back as a battle raged below them.

"You're supposed to be the strongest woman alive! A little boy almost beat you!"

"Excuse me? Says the man who can't even sail! I can't believe I ever liked you!"

Ragnok yelled in frustration, "Is this what this is about?! Well I never liked you anyway!"

"What?"

"Yeah you heard me!"

"Hey idiots!"

Both of them looked down to see the small demon child grinning up at them.

"Save some fighting for me!"

Wren slammed a Cyclops into a chicken and pointing two fingers at herself she pointed to both of them grinning.

"Wren, you are insane."

Wren felt Jim's back against her own and smiled, "You know this adrenaline thing is great. I don't feel a thing." Wren said flexing her left arm. "But, you should've seen me in my street years, those were some pretty crazy times." Wren ducked and punched the man in the stomach.

"I don't want to know." Jim said his sword cutting off a pirate's fourth arm.

Wren turned kicking an ugly fish looking thing away, "oh admit it you're a bit curious." Wren grabbed a duck's neck. "I mean…duck." She wrenched its long body over her head to smack into the twenty-ish pirates surrounding them. "…You're Jim, how can you not be curious?" She flung the pirate away. "I can't believe someone took my shoes."

Jim shrugged, "I just got more important things to worry about at the moment." He kicked a gun out of a pirate's hand. "Like; heads up." Jim and Wren spun around each other and Jim threw his sword at a huge pirate, he caught the pistol from earlier and shot it at the giant for good measure, "…living, it seems to be pretty important."

"You're so funny puppy eyes." Wren grinned kneeing a shorter critter, "Of course we're gonna live!" Wren punched a fist right through a man's head, "It just depends how much fun we'll have while we're doing it."

Jim rolled his eyes, firing off more shots, "So is it always like this when you're drunk?"

"You should have seen me six months ago." Wren kicked a sailor followed by a quick double punch, "I ate a whole ton of chocolate that had alcohol in it and I wiped out an entire town, by accident."

"Accident?" Jim reloaded his gun, "how the heck did you do that by accident?" He fired off a round of shots.

Wren held a gasping pirate in a choke hold. "Well when I get drunk, I can't control my super strength and then you know how…" the pirate squirmed and Wren shushed him, "can't you see I'm having a conversation?" She kicked him, "thank you…how people drink to forget their problems? Well I guess it makes me stronger by making me forget my problems." The pirate struggled again and Wren frowned, shaking him into silence, accidentally breaking his neck, "oops." And threw the body away, "…if that makes any sense."

Jim shook his head, "I swear if you weren't so Wren like I'd find you terrifying." He shot down several pirates.

Wren huffed offended, "I can be scary!" she snapped a kick behind her and turned to Jim, "See?" Wren concentrated and put on what she thought was scary face. "rawr! Rawr!"

Jim shot a frog thing and just looked at Wren completely exasperated with her.

Wren smiled and put her hands up, "rawr."

Jim looked away, his adorable quota overloaded for the day.

Wren brought her elbow down on someone's spine and it snapped. "I can be scary." She muttered dejectedly.

"Wren, Get down!"

Wren hit the deck and Jim instinctively protected her from the cannon fire. The ball of energy ripped a decent sized hole in the Black Erebos. Wren shuddered as her former home developed several more holes.

Jim got up and dusted himself off, "You…Wren! What are you doing?"

Wren found herself running a hand down Jim's slick stomach. "Dude! Are these real?!" Wren's eyes were huge.

Jim backed up a blush staining his cheeks a bright right, "Wren! Stop!"

Wren couldn't believe she didn't notice earlier, "They are real!" She slid a hand down Jim's front. "These are awesome." Wren had forgotten about the battle raging on around her and completely honed down on Jim's perfectly sculpted abs.

"Wren! Wait! Stop! What are you doing?" Jim shuddered as Wren placed her small hands on his torso.

"Admiring your abs! What do you think?" Wren said in awe. "How could I not know about this Jim? It's not every day a person gets to see perfect abs!"

"Wren! Stop it! Wren!"

"Wow!" Wren ducked under Jim's arm and peered at his back, "Even your back looks great! What the heck have you been doing puppy eyes? Puberty?"

Jim sputtered trying to turn around, "Wren!" He kicked a sailor away. "Wren!"

"Stay still!" Wren inspected the perfect lining of muscle on his back, "Look at these shoulders! Jim you have really out done yourself." Wren grabbed a pirate screaming in his advance, "look! Look at this kid's back! Isn't it awesome?"

"Wren!"

"Don't move!" Wren held him in place, "I mean look at it. Aren't you jealous?"

The pirate struggled in Wren's death grip.

"Wren!"

Wren threw the pirate at the man attacking Jim. "Seriously Puppy eyes, it's perfect! I mean you're not buff or nothing but…"

Jim grabbed Wren's wandering hands and stopped them from touching anything else.

"No more touching Wren."

"Poop." Wren pouted, then her face lit up. "I have tummy muscles too!"

Wren bared her uncovered torso and smiled, "here touch em!"

Jim recoiled, "NO!"

"Touch my tummy! Then we'll be even!"

Jim ran away, "I don't want to touch your stomach!"

"Jim! It's just a tummy!"

"You're drunk Wren! Let go of me!"

Wren grabbed his hand, "Touch it!"

"No!"

"Jim!"

"You're crazy!"

"Touch my stomach!"

"Will you listen to yourself?"

Wren rolled her eyes, "just feel it!"

"No!" Jim refused.

Wren took Jim's protesting hand and placed it flat against her stomach. Jim panicked, valiantly trying to pull away. Wren held it there immovable like stone. Jim felt her smooth silky skin underneath his palm and underneath that skin, some impossibly hard muscle.

"What the heck Wren? What do you have in there? Metal plates?"

Wren let go of his hand, "see! That wasn't so bad."

Jim mumbled, "I guess not." rubbing his wrist.

"I'm kind of jealous. You could totally wash shirts on those things." Wren reached out, and Jim stopped her.

"hey." He said warningly, "no touching."

Wren sighed, "it's like I'm at a museum" she muttered off to the side, "not like that ever stopped me."

Amelia was back on the Legacy and the intruders were fleeing terrified for their lives.

Wren looked up at the two bickering fakes on the navigation deck, she still had some unfinished business. No one hurt the people she loved without paying dearly.

"Jim."

"Not with the abs again." Jim sighed shooting a pirate

Wren shook her head, "No." she threw a man overboard. "Do you mind staying here?"

Jim frowned, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No." Wren said smiling. "but I think there'll be a much better view from down here."

Jim thought for a moment, "You sure you don't need some back up?" Jim looked at Wren's side, still purple and blue.

"How 'bout a kiss for good luck?" Wren smirked.

Jim quirked up an eyebrow, "You're drunk."

"But."

"Don't start with me."

"…Jim."

Wren looked so dejected, huge sad dopey golden eyes looking up at Jim.

Jim sighed and rubbed his forehead, and his name was Puppy eyes? Wren had the look down, bare inverted feet, hands tucked sadly behind her back, full trembling lip, and really, really big gold eyes made him feel like he had eaten bunnies for breakfast. Jim looked away trying to ignore her, his already overloaded cute capacity had blown its top. He looked back and it was even worse, her eyes got all wet and soppy looking.

_That evil, conniving_…

Jim sighed, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"There." He pulled away, "happy?" He frowned when he saw her face.

Wren was beaming, "yep!"

Jim just sighed, 'I guess I'll go get some popcorn, have fun."

Wren saw Silver and knew she could trust that Jim would stay safe.

Wren turned to what was left of the pirates, "sorry to leave in the middle of our game, but Jim here is great at games! Here." Wren kissed him on the cheek, "You're it." She winked and left a stunned Jim behind as she summersaulted away.

Jim shook his head a small smile appearing on his face after he recovered from the surprise attack. "So..." He twirled his sword, "Who wants to play?"

* * *

><p>"You always took everything I did for granted! You ungrateful pig!"<p>

"You mooched off me for a year! Useless wench! I bet that big hammer is just for show."

"Look who's talking! The guy who can't even shoot a Jorking gun!"

"I can shoot a gun!"

"Really? I bet you don't even know which end to hold!"

Wren perched on the railing her bare feet swinging back and forth watching the two bicker. She was glad the couple was splitting apart. If the Copper guy was supposed to be imitating Silver, and the Tiger was supposed to be imitating Wren, then it was like Silver and Wren were... Wren gagged, trying to wipe that disgusting thought from her mind. That was just wrong. She shuddered, there were just so many things wrong with today.

"Atleast I can pull my weight around here! You're a freaking merchant!"

"Don't use that tone with me! You eat your weight in meat and beer!"

"You're messing with the wrong woman! I'm the strongest…"

"Strongest?" Ragnok screamed, "Strongest? There's a little girl half your size beating the crap out of my crew! She could probably beat you with her pinky!"

Wren raised a hand, "hey."

Lilly was furious, her entire life she'd been strong, the strongest of anyone she'd ever known. People thought she was a freak. Until she crushed them.

"That puny brat isn't strong! She's only beating your _crew_ because they can't fight worth a damn! I could beat them with my eyes closed!"

"She's tearing my ship apart with only one arm!"

"Well look at you so high and mighty! If you're so great! You go kill her!"

Wren looked on in fascination. People were so strange.

"Maybe I will!"

"Go ahead! I'd love to see you try!"

Wren looked up, "You guys gonna kiss or what?"

They looked over, finally noticing Wren sitting on the banister.

"What the?" Ragnok took a surprised step back.

Lilly was one step ahead of him, with a snarl she swung her hammer and took out the banister Wren was sitting on.

"You get her?"

Wren appeared behind them sitting on the table. "Sorry to disappoint."

They both turned around nearly crashing into each other fear etched across their faces.

"You know I was really enjoying your lover's spat, you guys have got some real issues. Ya'll should go to marriage counseling." Wren slid off the table.

They both quickly backed up as she landed on her feet, it was hilarious watching the two skitter away afraid of a little girl who was half their size.

"I apologize for interrupting, but I've got a serious matter to correct." Wren said taking a step closer, "There's a boy down on the deck," she took a step, "he's a very nice boy, misunderstood at times," she took another step, "but he's a wonderful human being." One more step. "He deserves to be protected from the nastier things in life." Wren stopped and smiled angelically, "And I… I am his _little_ guardian angel."

The poser's eyes opened wide.

Wren looked down, "Now, here's the problem." She stated, "Somebody hurt Jim." She looked up at them smiling, "nobody hurts my Jim."

Wren looked at the two waiting for their reaction, they seemed frozen stiff.

"You know most people would fight back." She sighed looking down at her bare feet. "I can't believe someone took my shoes."

"You're insane."

Wren rolled her eyes, "I wish. Then at least I'd have more friends."

Lilly shook her head, "Absolutely crazy."

Wren looked up at her, "At least I don't pretend to be people I'm not. And you're calling me crazy?"

Lilly flared up, "What do you know you brat?"

"Well…"

A pirate came running up the stairs and Wren stopped him with a finger on his forehead, "Excuse me, you're interrupting, that's very rude." She frowned and flicked him on the forehead, her finger exploded against his skull and the pirate blurred, reappearing on the other side of the ship when he crashed into the deck.

"People these days, they don't have any manners." She shook her head disappointedly.

Wren raised her hand and stopped the giant hammer from crushing her skull, "Now. Back to business."

Lilly blinked and cried out when her hammer got tugged out her grasp. Lilly found her hands empty and in complete shock. The little girl had stopped the hammer, she had just put up a hand and stopped Lilly's giant hammer.

"That was really sneaky and aiming for my left? Low blow man, low blow." Wren gripped the hammer.

"So." She smacked the amazon with the hammer, like she was swatting a fly. Lilly crashed to the ground. "Let's set the record straight."

Lilly tried to get up but was stopped by her hammer placed on her stomach. Wren stood next to the hammer and looked down at the giantess.

"You know I'm tempted to let you keep the name, it's horrible. People seem to be in the habit of giving me names I don't like." Wren grabbed Ragnok who was sneaking away.

"Excuse me sir, if you'll just wait a moment I'll get to you next." Wren smiled cordially, "Why don't you just…" she punched the man in the midsection and all the air came out of his lungs with a great 'oof', "…just sit down." And Ragnok did just that.

Wren turned back just in time to push the huge woman back onto the floor.

"Look here lady. You can't just go around stealing people's names, even if they're really bad names." Wren said conversationally.

The Amazon couldn't believe this tiny snip of a thing was holding her down, "let go of me!"

Wren pushed her back down, "Look, I'm going to explain something to you, something very important, from one tiger to another."

"Wait you're the…"

Wren rolled her eyes, "Yes." _Took the woman long enough,_ "Now, you know why they called me a tiger?"

Lilly didn't answer. Good thing for her, she wasn't supposed to.

"Because I wasn't _just_ strong. I was also smart. I could sneak around in the shadows, I can be a silent killer. And unlike you; I handle my jobs with grace and tact."

Lilly turned red.

"You, however, bumbled around like a giant stupid elephant destroying everything. You thought as long as you were the strongest it wouldn't matter how you acted, and to be honest, I wouldn't have wasted my time to stop you. You could've robbed me today, and I wouldn't have said a single word. But you came and hurt people, you came in all high and mighty swinging your stupid hammer."

Wren growled, her golden eyes burning with a hidden fury.

"Now some sweet kid is hurting because of you, and I know he's too nice too teach you a lesson. Frankly I hope he'll stay as pure as he is, I hope that he'll stay sweet and kind because lord knows that there's not enough of that in the universe. He shouldn't have to dirty his hands with the scum of the earth that you and I are. So I'm going to make sure he doesn't have to."

Lilly's eyes widened.

"You think you're a monster?" Wren grinned, "You're nothing compared to me."

* * *

><p>Wren rolled her shoulder's the pain in her left arm was starting to come back.<p>

"I guess this is what I get for moving too soon."

She got up and grimace a slight twinge in her left side, blood stained her arms green. A huge splatter of it ran down her face contrasting strangely with her golden eyes. She leaned back and took a deep breath, she knew she should be accustomed to all the violence, but she still felt horrible. Wren found beating helpless people distasteful, actually disgusting. She was still getting used to the fact that she was so strong that everyone was helpless to her. She looked at the mangled body at her feet and wanted to throw up, the golden hair was bathed in green, she had done that. Every time she hurt people it felt like a little piece of her died, slowly she would fade away to nothing and become the demon everyone told her she was, maybe they were right.

But it was better her than Jim. It was strange hurting people for someone else, not money. It was strange having someone to protect.

Silver was looking up at Wren watching her expressionless face. She was still the same on the inside, still too kind and soft for the world she was forced to inhabit. All that sadistic, dark, carefree front she put on, was just that, a front. It was something she had to adopt, it was something life had forced her to become. It was something Silver regretted everyday, that he couldn't protect her from the worst of the universe. She pretended that the darkness hadn't affected her, but Silver knew that was far from the truth. He also knew there was no way she was ever going to be able to return to the person she was before, ever. It was so sad that the world would miss out on someone like Wren.

Wren glanced down at what had formerly been a beautiful person and stepped over the body lying in a pool of green blood.

She still saw the woman's still body. _It's just blood, It's fine._ Wren shook her head, _smile you idiot. You have to smile. Smile. Do it. Smile. Smile! _ Wren said to herself. _You will smile. You will smile. Do it. You can do it. It's just a smile, just a smile, smile. Smile! SMILE!_ She repeated her mantra over and over in her head. Until. She felt it, a twitch of her lips and everything was set right again.

She fixed her dead golden eyes on the Captain who stood frozen absolutely terrified for his life. "You know Mr. Copper, these are really serious crimes you've committed." Wren slowly walked over to him, hands dripping green blood.

"You took this ship from a dear friend of mine. Attempted robbery and murder. A horrible impersonation of great pirates. Just terrible back and forth banter, like really, really terrible."

Wren stood close to Ragnok and reached up to his neck.

Ragnok closed his eyes.

"So," Wren smirked and viciously ripped the tie from his neck "I have a proposition for you sir."

Ragnok's fat hands flew up to his throat in fear surprised he wasn't dead. Wren stepped back wiping her hands on the silk tie. "You're a merchant so I'm sure you'll understand." Wren smiled. "Let's make a deal."

Silver watched his student with admiration and a hint of sadness, she was on a totally different class.

"Now the Legacy does not have the room to take any of you prisoner, it does not have the power to tow you, and by the time we get to a port and send someone after you, you will have two days head start wherever you need to go. No one will be able to catch you." Ragnok swallowed wondering where the she-demon was going with this.

Wren looked at Ragnok smiling, "Of course, I could of destroy all of you and this ship." Ragnok sucked in a breath, "but I'm not going to do that." He let out the breath out again.

"I'll let you live but in return you must do something for me." Wren grinned, "You will sail away. You will go and spend every last penny repairing this ship. Everything must look like new, and if you miss a single thing I will know." He had no doubts that she would.

"You will take this ship back to where you found it and leave it there. Then you will go to the other side of the galaxy and never ever think about pirating ever again, you will leave and never look back and you will never hurt another person as long as you live. Understand me?"

Ragnok gulped and nodded.

Wren grabbed the man and pulled him down to her face level. "If you disobey my instructions, if a single coil of rope is out of place, if you harm a hair on anyone's head, I will find out." Wren threatened, "And when I do, I will find you. I will hunt you down and destroy everything and anything that you've ever loved, I will make your life a living nightmare. I will torture your every waking moment and plague you in your sleep. And at the end of it all you'll wish that I had killed you right now, at this very moment."

Wren didn't want to look but she could feel Silver's glowing approval warming her back. Of course vacant threats without proof wouldn't scare the man enough, she knew that, he was too attached to his money.

"JIM!" Wren yelled still holding onto the fake captain's shirt front.

"WHAT?!" Jim yelled fending off the last of the pirates.

"You got the popcorn?!" She asked.

Jim grinned tiredly, "Whenever you're ready." He was exhausted as well.

Wren nodded and turned her attention back to the captain, "Well, I'll see you off." She tipped him back so that he teetered at the edge of the high platform.

"Wait! You promised that you wouldn't kill me!" He said panicked looking at the sharp objects far below him.

"Yes I promised you your life." Wren smiled at him, "I just didn't promise you the quality of life you'd have." With one last grin she pushed him over and the man's wide eyes stayed fixed on the girls face, one tiny girl had ruined his entire life.

He crashed into the ground. His large body leaving a huge crater in the deck.

Wren jumped down after him landing right next to his large head, his eyes staring up into space.

"You'll find people can live very well without their legs." She said simply.

"Wren!" Jim said the relief evident in his voice.

"Puppy eyes!" Wren yelled ecstatically, she jumped and enveloped him in a hug clinging to his neck.

Jim was surprised by the sudden affection, but it was pleasant none the less. He dropped the sword covered in blood and wrapped his arms around her in return.

"I'm glad you're okay." He murmured into her hair.

Wren giggled, "Did you keep your abs safe?"

Jim rolled his eyes.

Wren was worried by his silence and peeled away, "Oh my Glorpeck! Did someone steal them?" She crouched down to check.

Jim chuckled and pulled her away from her wandering hands, "no. nobody stole them."

Wren sighed in relief, "that's good. I was worried for a moment."

Jim smiled, he was pushing the urge to throw up to the back of his mind, it was easier to ignore it talking to Wren. But it had just hit him that he had killed a whole ton of people, real living people, with lives and hopes and dreams. He had just ended them.

He noticed the green blood splattered across her face and noticed he didn't see The Golden Tiger lady among the pile of bodies.

"Where's the Tiger?"

Wren was starting to get stiff, "She won't be bothering anyone ever again."

Jim froze and looked at Wren, "You didn't…" He didn't want to finish, killing someone in the heat of battle was one thing but to end someone's life out of cold blood? Wren would never, not the Wren he knew.

"What?"

Jim gulped forcing himself to say it, "you didn't kill her did you?"

Wren froze eyes stuck to the deck.

"Wren, did you?"

Wren turned away, "No." And Wren knew she would regret it later. She was still too soft. She couldn't afford to be soft.

Jim nearly sighed in relief, "really?"

Wren sighed, "Trust me, it's much harder not to kill someone."

Wren grimaced, she was going to, but something had stopped her, just the thought of Jim being afraid of her, of hating her was enough to still her fists before the finishing blow. Something was changing, she didn't like it. Wren had promised herself that she would live life on her terms, no one else's. Independent, alone if was what it took. She would never be attached to anyone, because people were selfish, she was selfish, she couldn't handle people. This had to stop.

"I'm glad you didn't."

Wren looked up at Jim and saw that small tired, grateful, relieved smile on his impossibly handsome face and suddenly didn't care. It was like everything she had done was erased and replaced by a strange unfamiliar warm fuzzy feeling. Wren blinked in confusion, what the undalaq? Were the drugs making a comeback?

"Well that makes one of us…" she swayed feeling weak at the knees.

Jim steadied her, "You okay?"

Wren nodded muscles throbbing, this was a bad idea, "Yeah. I'm fine." She pushed his arm away, exhausted wasn't even close to describing how tired she felt.

Wren stopped for a moment at the edge of the ship and patted the scarred rails, she whispers a quiet word to the ship that had been her home, "Sorry baby, I'll see you again soon."

They crossed onto the Legacy without incident and they were met by the captain.

"Hey cap. How ya doin?" Wren said swaying a little more, her vision starting to blur.

The captain ran a concerned eye over Wren, the girl was in bad shape, it was wonder how she was out of bed at all. Not that the captain was ungrateful. "Fine, but you shouldn't have gotten up."

Wren grinned trying to hold it together hoping the sudden dizziness would pass. "I couldn't leave all the fun to…" she masked a grimace, "…to you guys." She laughed weakly. "But I mean you already had it handled, nice job on untying yourself," she put up a thumbs up sign and quickly put it down to keep from falling over, "you really didn't need me."

Jim looked at the captain, "Wait you were untied? The entire time?!" He asked incredulously.

The captain straightened her jacket not tired from the battle at all. "Of course I was. I wouldn't have let my crew get captured by some filthy fake pirates."

Wren grinned, "that's the captain for ya." She was breaking out into a cold sweat trying to stay on her feet.

The captain nodded taking the rare compliment, "Speaking of which, nice job disposing of the rest of them. Don't worry about the legal issues, I'm sure the police will understand it was in self-defense." Amelia squeezed her lips together, the loss of life was regrettable. To put it lightly. Like everyone else she was eager to put some distance between the two ships, distance always helps. She was no stranger to death. "You did overdo it a bit."

Wren rolled her eyes, "Oh please, me? Overdo it? You must be joking, this is me we're talking about." She felt like the entire world was tilting underneath her feet. "Jim. Tell 'em… Tell 'em." Wren tried her best to smile, "Or Silver, Silver you can tell…" She pressed a hand to her face still covered in blood. "I don't, didn't…" Wren tilted over, "Jim, put on a shirt." She said before she collapsed.

Jim reached out and caught her just in time. He stumbled and righted himself, he grabbed her arm and hoisted her up, with a grunt.

"Put on a shirt. That's what you say before you faint? Seriously." Jim muttered. "A little more warning might have been nice."

He lifted her onto his back and the captain and Silver watched him troop downstairs muttering complaints and curses under his breath with an unconscious girl draped over him. Morph emerged from Silver's pocket and murped sadly.

Silver patted Morph on the head, "It's gonna be fine Morph, it's over."

Morph nodded underneath Silver's comforting hand and sniffled, everyone was exhausted, some of the crew were severely injured and there was blood everywhere. Morph needed to make his rounds and cheer people up.

The life of an anamorphous blob is much harder than people realized.

* * *

><p>Wren woke up slowly, she felt every pull of her muscles and sighed. She looked up and saw familiar pale gold wood planks above her head. For a moment she expected to see the dark cherry panels from her dream. Wren heard someone moving off to her left, she peeked over and saw Jim. He looked exhausted, she couldn't believe after he knocked her out he didn't take a nap or something. He was wearing a nice clean crisp shirt. He must of done laundry instead of sleeping, idiot.<p>

"Puppy eyes."

Jim looked over and smiled, "You're awake."

Wren rolled her eyes, "No, I'm sleep talking."

Jim laughed and winced, "Funny as ever."

"Speaking of which, Jim." Wren furrowed her brows, "I had this really weird dream…"

Jim raised an eyebrow.

Wren frowned thinking, "Jim, Come here."

Jim frowned and came over.

"Little closer."

Jim shuffled to stand right next to the bed. Wren suddenly reached across her body and placed her right hand flat against his abdomen.

Jim didn't even have time to react.

She felt the toned abs underneath his shirt, same as her dream. "It wasn't a dream was it?" she said with a sigh and retracted her hand.

Jim shook his head, "No, it wasn't. And was that really the best way to tell?" He straightened out his shirt.

Wren groaned, "I was totally crazy the entire time wasn't I?"

"You did some pretty crazy stuff." Jim admitted.

"Do me a favor and forget everything I did."

Jim chuckled and sat down on the bed, "That'll be pretty hard.

The things she did, the things she did! _Somebody kill me now. _Wren was so embarrassed. She went and kissed…and touched, and said…. _Just let me die._

"This is all your fault!" Wren accused.

Jim stood up, "How is this my fault?" He said defensively.

"You gave me drugs," she growled, "I told you, I can't take medicine!"

Jim let out an exasperated groan, "Seriously? How in the universe was I supposed to know it would make you crazy?"

"I told you I don't take medicine! And sleeping pills? What were you thinking?"

Jim threw his hands up, "Wren! No one I've ever known reacted to sleeping meds the way you did!"

Wren growled, "You're just lucky you didn't sneak pain killers into my tea! Can you imagine how horrible that could've been?"

"Oh I can imagine all right!" Jim shot back. "Instead of feeling up my abs you'd be licking them instead!"

Wren turned red in outrage, "Excuse me! Whose fault would that be? Oh right, yours."

"Don't blame this on me!"

"I did say you could feel my tummy! So don't get all high and mighty on me!"

"You forced me to touch your stomach! And your stomach muscles are just as impressive as mine! What do you need me for?!"

"Some of us just like to examine other ab muscles!"

Jim rolled his eyes, "Oh I get it. You're just… Jealous."

Wren snorted, "Me? Jealous? Of what?!"

Jim grinned, "Of all this."

Wren sputtered, "Did you, Did you just steal my line? You just stole my line! I can't believe you did that! That's my line!"

"That is not your line!" Jim argued, "Your line is, Puppy eyes!" he raised his voice to a falsetto, "I can't take medicine. Oh, are you finally getting used to my weird ways? Here's a land mine so that you'll have to rethink everything you know about me!" Jim finished.

Wren wanted to get up and beat the sense out this kid, "What? I do not talk like that!"

"Well, that's how I hear it."

Wren grabbed Jim and wrestled him onto the bed completely ignoring the fact she couldn't beat anyone with the sorry state she was in.

"You take that back!"

"I'll take it back when you stop blaming me for stuff!"

Wren rolled on top of him, "It was your fault!"

Jim flipped her over, "Well then miss shorty pants! You…"

Wren grabbed his arms, "Don't you miss shorty pants me! You ain't much taller you know!"

Silver stopped outside the door and rolled his eyes as they continued to argue wrestling on the floor. Those two never ceased to surprise him.

"Let go of my shirt! I just washed this thing!"

"Atleast you have a shirt on! Stop complaining!"

They rolled out of the door at Silver's feet.

"You're covered in bandages! You're fine!"

"That's right! You should be ashamed of yourself! Fighting an injured person. Shame on you!"

"I'm injured too you know! Actually you were the one who made a big deal out of it!"

"That's because you're a fragile little flower!"

"Am not!"

Silver sighed and just walked away.

Those Kids.

Those,

Crazy.

Weird.

Clueless.

Kids.

* * *

><p><em>So yes this chapter is faintly disturbing and confusing and I'm sorry, I'm also disappointed with how it turned out. So I'm sorry it turned out to be such a anticlimactic chapter. It's just how it turned out.<em>

_As always, please favorite, follow, and review. _

_To all of you who have replied to my questions. Thank you! THANK YOU! You are my sun, my moon and stars. I think that's a reference to something, not sure what..._

_You guys have seriously helped me, all your replies were awesome._

**_HeartOfGold7: _**_You light up my day, your reviews are actually the highlight of my week! Thank you for reviewing. You are my Puppy Eyes!_

**_Melody:_**_ Thanks sweet heart! I love your review. Thanks, you give me the strength to go on. _

**_Guest:_**_ I wish I could give you hugs, your anonymity holds us apart. But that can't stop love! Your advice is great! Thank you!_

_Thank you everyone! Wish me luck for the next few chapters, Wren is going home for the first time, so these chapter's are going to be monsters. And school starts up again soon. Ugh, life._

_Drinking is bad guys, don't do it. _

_Love you guys! Hugs and Kisses!_


	12. Home Sweet Home

_Hello beautifuls! I'm so sorry this took so long to post! School...always school. But I was like... It's almost thanksgiving, so what am I thankful for? You guys! _

_Thanks for not giving up on me! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"I want a hamburger."<p>

Silver looked over at Jim, "A hamburger?"

Jim nodded, "A hamburger."

"You sure? I can get you anything you want, money isn't a problem." Silver assured the young man.

Jim shrugged, "Yeah."

Silver just shook his head, "Fine! Fine. Pack your things and we'll go get a _Hamburger_." Silver walks up to the deck muttering, "A _Hamburger_. Teenagers, they ain't got no taste. Wren with her lollipops and now Jimbo with his hamburgers, what is the world coming to?"

* * *

><p>Wren thought she was unshakeable, she didn't break under pressure; actually she thrived on it. Wren ate surprises for breakfast, feasted on challenges, and snacked on arguments in between desserts of inner turmoil and disasters.<p>

But as the Legacy slid into port, her beautiful pale wood chipped and scratched, broken and crushed beyond recognition. Wren nearly fainted.

The ship shuddered to a stop and Wren leaned against the cracked mast. All the color had drained from her face, her legs felt like they would just give out, her heart nearly leapt out of her ribcage, every other organ dropped into the pit of her stomach. It felt like everything inside had evaporated turning Wren into a weak, flimsy piece of paper.

The one reason she was still standing was because fainting for the second time in her life a day away from her first would be inexcusable.

She thought she could ignore the world, and she had been. Sailing in that blissful place between beginnings and endings. She didn't have to care about food, money or places to sleep; she had everything she needed. It had been like she was floating in some fake perfect place where after a long crazy day, things would always be back to normal in the morning. But then reality came knocking and kicked down the jorking door.

Wren looked at her home planet, gray rooftops and filthy streets. She gazed at her personal hell and ironically, felt cold for the first time since she left its sewers.

"Jork."

She repeated it.

"Jork."

* * *

><p>Silver walked to the gangplank eager to stretch his leg after being cooped up for so long. He looked out at the unlucky planet they were resting at and frowned, a mysterious sense of dejavu was accompanied by a feeling of unease. Something was disturbingly familiar about the place. Silver narrowed his eyes trying to remember.<p>

There was a lot of brown and grey. Poop browns and muddy browns; smoky grey and silver grey. It looked like the painter of this town was either too lazy or didn't care enough to waste his brighter colors on this backwater planet.

Some of the homes were merely shacks built of wooden planks leaning up against the stone sides of buildings. The spaceside houses had plaster walls worn smooth by the blowing wind, their shaky foundations perched precariously over cliffs, thatched roofs stained by space gull poop. A lopsided bell tower rose over the top of the buildings threatening to topple over at the next gust of wind. The main street cut through the dilapidated town with pretty store fronts gilded over hovels waiting in the back. The one well maintained road led to a richer part of town in the distance where the stench and decay was barely held back by a high stone wall.

Silver had been so many places that looked exactly like this that it was all starting to blur together. He looked over to see Wren, her young mind was like a steel trap when it came to remembering things, ironic, since half of his was actually made by steel.

"Hey Lass this place look familiar to you?" He asked.

"A little too familiar." She said looking at the dilapidated buildings.

Silver was still confused, but a few things we're starting to come back to him, "Refresh an old man's mind please."

Wren let out a harsh laugh, "It's where you picked up that annoying brat with the smart mouth."

Now Silver was lost, "Who?"

"Me, you idiot. This is my jorking home planet remember?"

Silver raised his eyebrows, "Oh…" he looked at her trying to guess what she was thinking, "Don't flatter yourself, yer mouth ain't that smart."

Wren smiled appreciating that Silver was trying to cheer her up, in his own very unique way.

"Hey guys!" Jim emerged from below decks and raised a hand in greeting.

"Puppy eyes. I see you're all packed." Wren glanced at his duffle bag stuffed to capacity, "You do know the ship is still gonna be here. Right?"

Jim glanced at his bag, "what do you mean?"

"You pack like a woman."

"What?"

"You got a pair of panties in there?"

"NO!"

"Going commando than." She grimaced, "Hey, I won't judge."

"Wren!"

"I'm just saying, you might want to lighten your load before you break a finger nail."

"There's nothing wrong with being prepared."

"Planned outfits then? Just when I thought it couldn't get worse."

Jim rolled his eyes, "Atleast I have a change of clothes, you wear the same thing everyday."

"You gonna fashion police me? What's wrong with staying with what works?"

Jim sighed, "It's the same thing." He pointed to her shirt, "Every day."

"It's comfy."

"It's gross."

"Don't pull the hygiene card on me! I gave you that card! Besides, it only looks like the same shirt! I actually have five identical shirts!"

"With the same stain?" Jim asked incredulously.

"Mother of a duck! This one has a stain too?" Wren asked aghast. She looked down checking her shirt.

Amelia yelled outraged, "Three weeks?" of all the swindling, cheating, dishonest, lazy, frivolous…!

The fish picked at his fins "Well, you see Ma'm, it's the very end of the season and parts are hard to find …" every word wheezed on in a bored monotone.

Amelia's ears flattened, "Captain."

The pudgy Ictheous rolled his eyes, "Aye, captain. Look, we're a small town, shipping 'n the pa'arts will take at least a week."

"Don't play me for a fool Mr. Waits, I know you have all the parts right here." She spat.

"I'm sorry ma'm" Amelia glared at him, "but ye can't rush these th'angs, it ain't going to get done any faster than three weeks."

Amelia groaned, she suddenly missed her first mate, Harry was always good at negotiating these things. Amelia simply didn't have the patience to deal with; people. They could never keep up. She had things to do, places to be, yarn to play with.

The Ictheous was used to dealing with all manners of life that washed up on these shores, wandering vagrants, unsavory characters, and self-righteous captains with their noses stuck so far up their arses they didn't even notice that he had doubled his prices.

"Look here Mr. Waits, we are on a very tight schedule" Amelia said sharply, "we cannot afford any delays."

"That's what everyone says Ma'm, but I can't jump people to the fr'ont o' the line with ere'y sob story I h'ear."

Amelia was fed up with this, "Than what will jump me to the front of the line?"

Voyern Waits eyed the captain's curvaceous body up and down, "I'm sure I can think of something." The captain was of course as oblivious as a newborn lamb to what the lewd fish-man meant.

The captain was fighting a losing battle, a battle Wren wanted her to win. Now, Wren still disliked the captain, she did. Crossed her heart and hoped to die.

But.

Wren hated disgusting, sexist bastards even more. And if it meant she could stay on ship for a little bit longer, and get off this god forsaken planet sooner; who was she to complain?

"I don't think you understand. We are on a very tight schedule." Amelia struggled to keep her voice even.

"I'm sorry, Ma'm, but it's simply not possible."

"Fine!" she shouted to angry to argue, "fine. How much?"

The fish's milky eyes lit up and he pulled back his wide lips into a grin, "I knew you'd come to your senses, Now IGeeeeekkkk..." Waits words where chocked off as Wren grabbed his collar.

"Excuse me Captain." Wren smiled politely. "I'll just be a minute." She didn't wait for the Captain's reply.

Before anybody could do anything she had dragged Waits to the closet tossed him in and slammed the door behind her.

Dr. Doppler blinked, Amelia ears flipped up in surprise, Silver sighed and Jim waited. There wasn't a single sound coming from the closet. Not a peep. Jim had expected at the least some yelling, maybe some screaming, he was ready for Wren's fist to punch through the door. But there wasn't a single sound and the closet seemed unnaturally still.

Eventually the door creaked open. Wren stepped out and Waits shuffled pale and wide eyed after her.

"Mr. Waits has agreed to renegotiate the time table. Isn't that right Mr. Waits?"

He nodded his thick head, shell-shocked from the ordeal.

"I'll be happy to hammer out the details with him." Jim noticed Waits blanching at the word 'hammer'.

The captain shook her head, "That's quite all right, I'll deal with Waits."

"Captain, I'm sure you're tired. I can handle it."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I hate spending money," Wren stated, "And trust me when I say, I don't want to be here any longer than you do."

Amelia frowned, "I am in no position to leave you here by yourself."

Wren turned and shouted, "Doctor!"

The doctor jerked up "YES! Coming! Right away!" he hurried down the stairs, tripping on the last step as was his custom and scrambled over glasses askew. "You called?"

Wren smiled, "I remember you talking about the indigenous burbams earlier, why don't you go look for some with the Captain?"

Captain Amelia started, "I have no time for…"

"Really? Oh yes! What a delightful idea!" The doctor exclaimed, "Two eyes are better than one you know! Unless you have three eyes… then I don't know which is better."

Amelia opened her mouth to say something, several sounds leaking out.

"This will really be so much fun! You'll just love it captain! What a lovely opportunity."

Amelia looked at the ecstatic doctor and was unable to rain on his parade, she sighed and just let the little viper's act of subordination go.

"Very well." She turned to Wren, "Please report to me once the transaction is done Ms. Wren. We'll be staying at the Triple Crown Inn."

"Sure thing Cap." Wren agreed readily.

Amelia's tail twitched in annoyance before allowing the doctor to lead her off the ship.

"Where to first doctor?"

Jim watched them go and itched to go explore too, barely hiding the excitement that shone in his blue eyes.

"Cool your jets Jimbo, you're gonna go rocketing off into space if ye don't stop bouncin."

Apparently he wasn't hiding it well enough.

"Hey Wren! You better hurry up! Our boy here has got ants in his breaches!"

Wren looked over, "Go ahead without me. I'll be a while."

Jim stopped looking like a toddler that needed to pee, and frowned, "Really?"

Wren smiled, "It's fine. Go ahead."

"But."

"Silver, take puppy eyes before he explodes. Get him some sweet bread or something." She looked at her mentor sending not so subtle messages.

Silver understood the silent plea and turned to Jim, "come on Jimbo, let's get off this floating piece of driftwood and get some food."

"Okay." Jim was shooed down the gang plank. But he suddenly wasn't as excited anymore.

* * *

><p>"Fresh corn! Get Fresh corn over here!"<p>

"Fried Gaga! We've got delicious Fried Gaga newly slaughtered! Get it while it's hot!"

"Come to Madam Gezurtia and learn about you're future! Madam Gezurtia can tell you the answers you seek.

Jim tucked his hands into his pockets trying to make himself as small as possible. Jim watched the legs or leg of all the people passing him by. He saw boots, sandals, bare dirty feet, hooves, and flippers. He grunted as a large Hurmik elbowed him right in his sore spot. He turned and glared at its retreating back walking right into a straw man with a peg leg smoking a cigar.

"Hey! Watch where you're going boy!" The brown husk rustled pushing Jim away.

Jim avoided the shove and glared, "My bad." He said quietly and walked away.

The dried out bundle of wheat blinked and shouted, "I wasn't done talking to you boy!"

Jim felt a prickly hand roughly grab his shoulder and turn him around.

"Didn't your mum teach you any manners?" The Straw Man asked, mumbling around his cigar.

Jim rolled his eyes, "I don't need etiquette lessons from a scarecrow."

"What did you call me?"

Jim was about to answer, a real stinger too, but unfortunately the Straw Man's cigar fell out of his mouth and lit his foot on fire.

"Shipitula! Holy BUGARDS! JORK! JORK! JORK!" The flames leapt up his one good leg and advanced to his flannel shorts. "Help me! Somebody JORKING help me!" He ran around screaming in increasingly hysterical circles.

Jim sighed, what stupid son of a Gilshipe thought smoking was good idea when you were literally made up of dry tinder? The level of idioticy some people possessed always managed to surprise him.

"HELP ME!"

With a growl of frustration Jim turned and grabbed a vase of flowers from a vendor. The vendor squeaked as Jim tossed out all the water and flowers onto the idiot. The water hit the screaming scare crow square in his knobby knees, the flames going out with a hiss and some foul smelling smoke. With the flames finally out Straw Man melted to the floor, well more like crumbled, and broke out into sobs.

"Oh thank Daisethai! Thank you!"

Jim flicked the water off his hands and glared at the pile of smoking straw.

"Idiot."

The flowers fluttered and settled upon the ground, pink petals making the whole scene look like some pretty meadow from a storybook.

"I thought I was a goner for sure." Straw Man whimpered.

Jim handed the vase back to the surprised owner and pointed, "He'll pay for the flowers. Sorry for the mess."

Silver looked at Jim running to catch up to him, "And where have you been?"

Jim stopped looking up at Silver, "Scarecrows are jerks."

Silver rolled his eyes, "You don't have to tell _me_ that." He continued walking, "Come on, we have to beat the dinner rush."

Jim grinned and jogged to keep up with Silver, "So are tomatoes jerks too? Or is that just a fiber thing?"

* * *

><p>The ship was empty. Completely and absolutely, empty. A solitary breeze breathed through Wren's hair and just added to the silence that accompanied the deserted ship. Wren looked around her run down home, she was half waiting for Jim or Silver to burst out onto the deck yelling about something stupid, the crew to complain about their empty bellies, or even morph to emerge scream and hide again. But there was nothing.<p>

A lone space gull cried into the void it's call echoing in the air. The annoying businessfish had left what seemed like ages ago and Wren still lingered on the Legacy. Everything felt surreal, like she was in some bad dream and she was going to wake up any moment in a nice warm hammock ready to throw Jim out of his in half an hour.

Wren turned around, but even her sick, twisted, and self-detrimental mind couldn't come up with a nightmare so perfect and complete. She watched smoke rise out of crumbling chimneys into a bleak sky. Gaunt figures wandering in the distance, the cries of hungry children, and the stink of hundreds of bodies packed too tightly together.

"My own personal nightmare, how fitting." She muttered to herself. "Lord knows the Universe hates it when I'm happy." She chuckles darkly.

_One week._ _I can survive this place for one week._

Wren took a deep breath remembering cold nights, hungry holidays, and dark hours stretching into years. Things were going to be different, she was different.

Wren found herself at the edge of the gangplank toes hovering over old cobblestone. She remembered the cold cobblestone under her bare feet and she had the sudden urge to take off her boots and feel if they were the same, still cold and hard.

Wren shook her head and grinned, "I've got shoes now bitches."

With that Wren lifted her head and taking a deep breath stepped onto Planet Nesoi.

Her home planet, and home to all her fears and regrets. She spat on the stone and glared at its streets.

"Home sweet Home."

* * *

><p>"Sweet bread?" Jim asked trying to hide his disgust.<p>

Silver sighed, "Try it and see if you like it."

Jim looked at the steaming pile of what looked like large droppings and made a face unsure if he was willing to risk it.

"Is it supposed to look like this?" He prodded one with a toothpick and turned green when he heard it squelch.

"squeamish Vorholan." Silver reached over and popped one of the suckers into his cavernous mouth and started chewing. Jim watched in horrified fascination waiting to see if the poop bread would come back up again in little pellets.

Silver swallowed, Jim just stared at Silver waiting to see if he threw up.

"Yeah, it's horrible…you better let me have all of it." Silver grabbed the plate and started to make the sweet bread disappear.

"Hey! Wait!" Jim reached for some.

"No, no, it's too horrible. Stay away lad! I can't let ye have any." Silver held the plate away.

"Oh! Come on Silver! Just give me one!"

"No. Your finicky stomach won't be able to handle it Jimbo. It's much too rich!"

Jim had nearly clambered over Silver as Silver held the small boy back. "Stop hogging them all!"

"I ain't hogging! Ye didn't want any! Git off my head!"

"Well give me some and I'll get off!"

"Don't start with me young man! Where are your manners?"

"Please, you're the one who doesn't know how to use a spoon properly."

Jim squirmed and eventually managed to snatch the plate. He grabbed one and stuffed it in his mouth. The ball of squishy bread filled his cheeks, and the instant Jim bit down on the soggy piece of dough he nearly whimpered. Syrupy deliciousness oozed out of the sweet bread, it tasted like chocolate, it tasted like rainbows dowsed in sparkles, it tasted like warm teddy bears immersed in the laughter of children and sprinkled with butterflies; if that made any sense.

The world stopped and Jim just sat there tasting the bread, drowning in a maelstrom of happiness. Jim's cheeks were stuffed to the max, he looked like a stupid chipmunk in the middle of fall, but he didn't care. He never thought food could taste so good.

Silver looked at the young man's content face and couldn't bring himself to interrupt Jim's moment of enlightenment.

"Mithhhmm oooooo goofhh."

"I can see that."

"Mffumooo nnnummf?"

"Yeah I'll leave you the rest."

"mmmmmph mmmk phiiiis?

"I find that slightly offensive."

"Mmm." Jim just closed his eyes and chewed enjoying every last morsel. He never thought he would miss chewing so much.

Silver sighed, "Jimbo, don't forget to breathe,"

"Mmm."

Silver made a note to check what they put in the sweet bread.

* * *

><p>Wren stood in front of an enormous house. Well, relatively big, it was the size of a planet compared to the hovels she had passed by getting here, but it was dust mite compared to the sprawling mansion sitting next to it. It was vaguely familiar, it had looked a lot bigger years ago, she remembered the stained glass window. A huge round piece of colored glass that glared above the doorway depicting the cleansing fires of the Daisethai. She couldn't imagine what it was like to have the red and orange splash across your floor every afternoon, it must be horrid.<p>

"Excuse me, can I help you?" A tall reed thin man sniffed.

Wren frowned at him. His suit was immaculate, not a wrinkle in its black material, his mustache was as perfect as his suit, long curling handlebars extended far beyond the reaches of his long face, and to complete the look, a pair of disapproving watery eyes hung above a hooked, knife thin nose.

"The new servants are to use the back entrance."

Wren raised an eyebrow. "I'm here with a message for Captain Amelia."

Mustache took one look at her rough appearance and scoffed.

"Perhaps you should come back another time."

"Let me in, and I won't have to come back and bother you."

Mustach frowned, "I think not."

Wren growled and grabbed the man by lapels of his suit and pulled him down to her height. She could feel him cringe as she dug her dirty hands into his clean, unwrinkled, expensive suit.

"Look, bub. I didn't tramp around the city looking for some crazy cat lady to be turned away here. Now all I want is to go and take a nap before the dog starts yapping again. I am going in, and I can do it politely, or I can knock the jorking door over and you can mess up your pretty little mustache worrying what to tell your sarden masters! Got it?"

Mustache man nodded trembling, it was hard to guess what he was afraid of more, the master, his suit, or his mustache. He ran over and unlocked the door bowing out of the way, moving surprisingly quickly for a man with his amount of limb.

Wren scoffed and walked up the marble steps to the towering double oak doors. "Oh sure Wren, we'll be at the inn. I'm not socializing with a bunch of greedy scuts. No, not at all." Wren walked in and wanted to kick something.

"Yes, pirates. It seems they were scavenging ships caught in the super nova."

A bloated pink anemone fanned herself, "Oh dear, that sounds horrid." She said as roll of pink oozed itself out of her dress.

"All in a day's work." Amelia said barely managing a smile.

A tall bear looking man spoke in a low gravelly voice, "Well, despite the unfortunate events, I'm glad that you stopped by Nesoi, it's been years since an imperial ship stopped out here. I was beginning to think I was forgotten."

Amelia laughed shaking her head, "Of course we haven't forgotten, but as you know the Pearson's armada was causing some problems."

"More than _some_ problems the way I heard it."

"But it is all settled now and taken care of." Amelia smiled. She lifted a cup to her lips and her eyes flicked around the room taking stock of the party over the rim of her cup. Noting all the bodies she tipped the cup back about to take a sip. Suddenly a hand covered the top of the cup.

"Excuse me Captain."

Captain Amelia looked over to see Wren's eyes blazing at her.

"Perhaps it is wise not to drink on the job."

Amelia's eyes widened and she put the cup back down again, "I suppose I should wait until I'm off duty." She said calmly, calming the urge to beat her head against the nearest marble column for her carelessness.

"Captain, all the proper arrangements have been made, would you like to continue this conversation at the ship?"

Wren's meaning was very clear and Amelia wanted nothing more but to take the suggestion and get out of this den of vipers. But it was true that the Imperial Navy had been ignoring the planet, and Nesoi was a valuable strategic port that the Imperial Navy couldn't lose.

"Is this your first mate Captain Amelia?" pink and blobby asked.

"Oh... yes!" Captain Amelia guided Wren to face the crowd. "Mrs. Buchanon and Captain Buchanon meet Wren, my second in command."

Amelia could actually feel Wren growl, the only thing keeping the child from demolishing the building was Amelia's hand on her back.

"How wonderful, you're starting a line of female Captains is that it? You are a girl right?"

"Seems like such a small ugly little mymph. You sure she can handle being first mate?"

Fire ignited Wren's chest and she was ready to break something, it had been a long, terrifying horrible day that just needed to end. Wren glared at the other Captain. "I can handle it just fine thank you."

"What a rude little thing."

"No wonder she went into the navy, no man is going to want a woman who can't hold her tongue." Captain Buchanon looked at Amelia. "No offense Ma'm."

Amelia's smile tightened, "None taken."

Wren was ready to kill someone, first the weird couple, and then the good Captain.

"Well, if you don't need anything I'll be going. Excuse me." Wren said tersely.

"Oh wait! You must tell us what living on a ship is like, it must be so exiting having adventures everyday!" Ms. Buchanon squealed.

The squeal seemed to be some sort of pack call or something, for moments later Captain Amelia and Wren were surrounded by a group of eager women asking them all sorts of questions.

Wren wanted to run. She was actually poised ready to dash away. The women were just so ignorant. They had glamorized the life of a sailor and twisted it into a noble dashing job, filled with thrills, high adventure and romance, when really, almost none of that existed. They couldn't know there was so much more than that. They couldn't understand how hard it actually was, how dangerous. All these sheltered women knew about sailors came from books written by equally sheltered women craving an imaginary adventure they could never have, that nobody could ever have. She growled digging her hands into the armrests keeping herself from punching one of these women in their soft faces. There was little that annoyed Wren more than ignorant, helpless, fragile, women.

"How is it living in the same quarters as a bunch of men? It must be terrifying!"

Wren knew what they were really asking.

"Oh yes! Tell us, how do you survive with all those sailors surrounding you?"

Wren looked at the women surrounding her all with eager expecting faces.

"Are there any young men aboard? Please tell us something about them!"

Wren was ready to smack some sense into the stupid, ignorant whores. Their pink lace and white frills were getting suspiciously close to her boots, ready to envelope her in a horrible wall of blush and eyeliner. She dug her heels in and opened her mouth ready to spit fire.

"Oh, I'll tell you something…"

"Wren, do you mind getting me some water?"

Wren looked over at Amelia and saw her eyes flash in a warning.

"Sure thing Cap."

She let go of the armrests she had been squeezing and noticed that the wood had been crushed leaving deep impressions of her fingers in the armrests.

"Excuse me."

Wren shoved her way through the crowd to go get the captain a glass of water, blobs of pink flew to the right and to the left each crying their disappointment until they were distracted by Amelia telling them about her adventures in the Navy. The men, no longer burdened by the masses of pink on their arms, were free to huddle near the table of food. The long table was absolutely stuffed with trays and dishes of mouthwatering food. Every inch of the white table cloth had been covered by roasted meats, sautéed vegetables and delectable pastries. Wren had to force herself not to leap on the table and tear apart the roasted goose sitting on a platter so enticingly in front of her.

"Be patient, wait until they aren't looking." Wren reminded herself, trying to forget the fact she hadn't eaten anything solid for a month. She walked around the table to the pitcher of water standing next to a giant chocolate cake. Looking interestedly at some stuffed gaga Wren slid a roll off the table and nonchalantly tucked it into her pocket. Keeping an eye on the gentlemen chatting away she quickly took a napkin, not one of those cheap paper ones either, she took one of those nice white linen ones that cost more than some of the clothes she was wearing. With the ease of years of experience she unfolded it and held it down at her hip. Then, with inhuman speed, her right hand darted out, snatching up food in random succession from the shining plates. An entire platter of bonbons vanished in a blink of an eye. The salted pork suddenly disappeared. And a bowl of pudding just simply evaporated. Before anyone even noticed she was there, Wren had twisted the napkin up and stuffed it down her pants without anyone the wiser.

Wren leaned over to get the pitcher of water glancing from the corner of her eyes to see if anyone had noticed most, most likely the ridiculous looking portrait hanging above the fireplace.

"Yes, I remember! Back in the day when Huck still had hair!"

"Hey!"

Wren tried to inch her way to the door, ready to make her escape.

"I thought _he _was coming."

"Yes. I was hoping to talk to him today, I've prepared some wonderful small talk to engage him with."

The fire flickered. A gust of air taking it by surprise. Wren was making her way to the exit, one soft footstep at a time, her pockets brimming over.

"Oh! Pardon me."

Wren cringed as she bumped someone with her butt. She turned around ready to apologize and looked up at a tall, broad shouldered wolf.

"Oh! Sorry!" _Wow, he's handsome. _"Excuse me."

He smiled at her. "No please, excuse me, I wasn't watching were I was going."

_And a gentleman. _Wren grinned, "It's completely my fault, I was trying to sneak out of here. Not very well apparently."

The Wolf chuckled, one of those deep ones that hummed in the chest and made a girl's knees weak. "You and me both. Oh! Where are my manners?" He held out a hand, "Jonathan Caorithe. Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

Wren took the offered hand noting the callused palms. "You flatter me Jonathan, I'm Wr…" Wren stopped herself, something told her using her known name was a bad idea, and Wren wasn't one to doubt her intuition. In the span of half a second she drugged up names from deep in her memory compiling them together and spitting one out.

"Red. Red Somersault." She firmly shook his paw. "Nice to meet you."

Jonathan raised his brows. "Strong grip you got there Red."

Wren smirked, "Strong enough." She let go of his hand. The Wolf was older than her, perhaps nineteen or twenty. He was tall even by Lupus standards, his shiny fur was a dark shade of gray, his snout a startling white. He had bright beautiful blue eyes that were the same color as the summer sky. Wren smirked, she preferred her blue eyes darker, like Jim's.

"You're not from around here are you?" Jonathan asked.

Wren laughed, _If only, _"Is it that obvious? We docked this morning."

"You're a bit different from the girls around here. How long do you plan on staying?" He asked.

Wren shrugged, "A week, hopefully less." She leaned against a column and looked at him. "You're not from around here either are you? By your accent I'd say…Solara?"

Jonathan was impressed, few people heard his faded Solarian accent. "My family was Solarian. But I've lived here my whole life. I didn't think anybody could tell anymore."

"They probably can't," Wren said, "I've just been around is all."

A worn raspy voice cut in, "Caorithe, what do you think you're doing?"

Wren's stomach dropped, her limbs went cold. Her heart jumped to a hammering pace and she broke out in a cold sweat. She knew that voice.

"Sorry Sir. I got distracted."

"I don't pay you to get _distracted!_"

He was supposed to be dead. He was supposed to be dead! Her only consolation for leaving her life in tatters, he was dead! She had watched him burn. She had been ready to burn with him to make sure he was dead!"

"My apologies sir."

"Apologies, apologies, fat lot that'll do when someone tries to asssssasssinate me! Don't forget I saved your life! I can take it away just as easily!"

Wren couldn't look. She didn't want to know. She wanted to wake up. She wanted everything to go away! She felt like a spike had been driven through her chest.

_Oh god. _

"Yes sir." Jonathan bowed submissively.

"Move aside boy."

Wren's eyes flew open, she stood frozen to the spot as Jonathan stepped away. She could see her nightmare coming into view in slow motion, one piece of him exposed at a time. A long black claw, a scaly green hand. Long grotesque arms leading to a huge barreled chest. Burn scars extending across most of the dry skin. A bright yellow eye darted out beady and cold. Slit nostrils and a red forked tongue possessed his face. The other eye popped into view and starred at Wren. Piercing and clear starring at her.

Wren couldn't breathe, couldn't move.

**_Blake Jones, was alive._**

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry this was such a short chapter I know how long some of you guys waited for this. Hopefully I'll be able to keep up the pace! I'm re energized and ready to go! Please favorite, follow, and review! No pressure though. I don't deserve it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because we'll be spending some time here. It's gonna be fun!<em>

_Oh! and check out some fanart that the amazing _**Amrys** _drew for **Love Boats Don't Exist.**_

post/104243625365/wren-sauntered-casually-over-to-the-crate-and

_Thanks again!_


	13. Wren: King of the Birds

**_Sorry this took so long everybody! runs away from rotten tomatoes but! Just hear me out! I! ... uh. Well. I... have no excuses. No good ones anyways. Or real ones. I'M SO SORRY! throws self at your feet to beg for forgiveness. It is inexcusable! And to warn you it's probably only going to get worse. But I'm really looking forward to the next chapter... if it ever gets written. Anyways. some excuses, College essays stopped me for a while. Then we had districts and regionals for the the one act... then some idiot decided to ask me out. And I said no. Awkwardly, but kindly, of course, well not so kindly. That was weird. Probably mistook me for someone else. I can understand that. Going on. I'M SO SORRY!but luckily the background story has been set and now I can move on! YAY!_**

**_As always, thank you for reading._**

Minerva's entire body was struck with spasms, and she curled into a writhing ball. She coughed hacking up blood and clenched her stomach. Groaning Minerva rolled onto her side and looked at the feet surrounding her. She felt like she had been kicked by a donkey. Well, she supposed the horse was a close second, its hooves clicked angrily on the cobble stone in front of her nose. Her vision faded in and out as she curled up tighter.

"Hey! Scummer pot! Doxie! Hey!" The angry voice gave Minerva a swift kick to the ribs, "I know ya can hear me!"

Minerva grunted trying to look up at four towering figures through her black eye.

"Hey kid! Give us back our purses!"

Minerva took a deep breath despite her protesting ribs, "I don't have them." She managed to mumble through a split lip.

Minerva was dealt another kick to her exposed belly. She rolled across the pavement to slide to a stop near the opposite wall. She felt herself get tugged up by her hair.

"Little rat! Don't ya lie to me! We know ye have it! Ye had all those other purses! You had half a dozen of 'em all filched from other folks! Now where's ours? Ya little bugger!"

Minerva screamed, "I don't have it! I swear!"

Minerva doubled over as the horse viciously kicked her again.

"Where are they?"

"I don't have them!"

The man tugged on her hair. "Stop LYING!"

"I'm not! I didn't steal them I swear! It was someone else!"

"Stop making up lies you sarden louse!" He yanked at her hair.

Minerva tried to keep him from tearing her hair out, "It wasn't me! It was the boy! The boy with the brown hair and dragon scar!"

The tugging stopped.

"Hey Bowtie, wasn't that the little urchin that bumped into you?"

Bowtie, who looked like a flimsy piece of noodle growled, "That little viper! Let's get him!"

The man let go of her hair and Minerva dropped to the ground. They ran down the alley and disappeared. Minerva had to take several steadying breaths as their footsteps faded away before she could push herself up to lean against the wall. She took several painful breaths and looked down at her bruised legs. She should've ran. She should've fought back. But what could she do? Her puny arms and legs wouldn't have made a difference. She had hoped if she just curled up and looked helpless they would leave her alone. She laughed, how wrong she was. A naïve little idiot, but it was to safe to say what little nativity she had left up to this point had been firmly knocked out of her. Minerva was six, what a sad age to have all your innocence snuffed out.

Minerva felt at her flat chest and winced as she felt the knob of a rib protruding outwards. It needed to go back in if she was going to move. Taking a deep breath she braced herself and before she could thing about it, punched herself in the chest. She gasped as a flare of pain burst from her rib, but with a suck and a pop the rib popped back into place leaving a dull ache in its wake. Minerva let go of the breath she was holding and leaned back against the dirty wall. She had to move, the wet mud she was sitting in smelled awful and trash floated around her legs in pools of brown water. She leaned against the wall and forced herself to stand on unsteady legs. Bitterly she thought, _Idiots, I wouldn't have gotten caught if I had stolen _your_ purses._

Minerva slowly made her way home. If it could be considered that. Minerva had managed to find an unclaimed rooftop at the corner of three buildings. The walls sheltered her from the wind that always blew in from the space port. It was also next to a lovely brick chimney that warmed her through the cold nights. The floor was stone, and hard against her bones. Minerva wasn't quite sure who lived in the house below her, but she felt bad for freeloading off their chimney. She was sure it was a family, a young one. She saw clotheslines out on weekends: socks, shirts and pants drying in the sun. There was always a small pair of breeches hanging out among the larger tunics and dresses as well as swaddling cloths that had to belong to a baby. Minerva was always tempted to snatch the small pair of pants, they must've belonged to a boy around her age, but she never did. Often times, she noticed that the chimney would grow cold throughout the night because there was never enough firewood. The forest was just far enough away that people couldn't get any without waking up before dawn or be home in the middle of the night if they didn't want to be late for work. Buying it was out of the question for most and solar crystal powered heaters were out of the question. When Minerva had stolen enough money to feed herself for a little while, she would spend the day trekking back and forth to stock up the small family's fire wood so that they, and she, wouldn't get cold. She hoped they didn't know she was there. Finding a place as nice as the roof, with its hard floors and open sky, would be a hard task indeed.

Luckily, Minerva was a natural pickpocket. So her free days had increased exponentially and her lean days had grown shorter, with the traveling season in full swing, their little port town was full to bursting with all sorts of careless travelers. Not to say that living on the street was easy, it was downright horrible and terrifying, a wretched existence. One day dragging onto the next, knowing the next sunrise could be your last. But it was bearable for now.

Minerva's bare feet hit a loose stone jutting out of the street. She stumbled and fell, she didn't feel any pain in her feet, they had been toughened to hard leather after her year on the street. She had sold the shoes on her feet within the first month and she regretted it sorely. Minerva slowly got back up making sure everything was in place. The purses she had snitched earlier had been taken from her and her stomach rumbled emptily. Suddenly someone jerked at the collar of her shirt. She protested and swung wildly about.

"Hey! Let me go!"

A scratchy voice shouted to someone behind her, "Is this the little snitch that ratted out Mole, Porcupine?"

"That's her all right!"

A second hand roughly grabbed her arm and swung her to face a dark skinned face.

"Where's your Alpha?"

"What?"

He slapped her. "Where is your jorking Alpha!"

"What the heck is an Alpha?" Minerva growled angrily.

Porcupine blinked. "Hare. Have you seen this scut before?"

Hare who was still holding her shook his head. "Nah."

Minerva looked at the two older boys.

"She must be new meat. Hey girl, you new to the streets or what?"

Minerva clamped her mouth shut.

Hare shook her, "hey! You new or what? You an orphan?"

Minerva refused to answer.

Hare sighed, "What now? Mole's dead so we're down a filcher."

_He's dead? He's dead?_ Minerva's eyes widened in horror, what had she done?

Porcupine looked at Minerva a sneer breaking out on his face. "Let's bring her to Jones, the Daisening is tomorrow night."

Hare nearly jumped up and down in glee, "Oh! Good idea! You're so sharp Porcupine!"

They each grabbed one of her skinny arms and dragged her down the pavement. Minerva didn't struggle, she just went limp, she had let someone die. Someone had just died because of her.

Soon enough they reached a dilapidated house that leaned precariously over to one side, its wooden structure threatening to crash to the ground at the next gust of wind. The boys entered the doorway and Minerva shivered as they passed through the dark doorway. They passed by some shady patrons drinking at the dirty, scarred tables. Evidence of past bar fights showing in the torn walls. The trio walked down the creaking stairs which moaned at their descent. Minerva shrunk back feeling like she was getting swallowed up by the darkness. She couldn't see a thing and her pupils dilated trying to adjust to the darkness. She was glad that the two boys were shoving her roughly along, she felt like she would've gotten stuck in the dark forever without their harsh pushes at her back. Eventually she saw a crack of light in the distance. Porcupine, she thought, went to push open the door. Minerva stepped out into the half-light and blinked to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

It was like a castle underneath the city. The ceilings soared above her held up by tall arches stretching into infinity. On either sides there were long wooden tables seating clumps of vagabonds and all sorts of criminals. There was food, a privy, and even some weird looking plants in the corner. The boys on either side of her didn't acknowledge the amazing underground palace, they stared straight ahead at the other side of the cavernous room. Minerva looked around and her eyes settled upon the raised dais sitting imposingly on the far wall of the room. It sat above everything, a single chair waiting empty on the top.

The two boys shoved her through a doorway into another dark hallway. But this one was barely lit by flickering torches lining the walls. It would've been better if it was completely dark.

The smell hit her first, dank decay mixed with foul sitting waste. Minerva covered her nose and her eyes watered. Blinking,Minerva saw something worse, rows upon rows of cells with bodies packed so tightly together there was barely room to sit.

"Hey Badger! We got a new recruit!"

A huge man emerged from a side room. He had on a leather apron stained with what looked like blood, Minerva tried to backpedal, but was shoved rudely forward again. She struggled against their restraining arms and kicked and flopped around as much as possible.

"Stop squirming!" Porcupine hit her across the face.

Badger looked her up and down wiping his hands on a dirty cloth.

"Where do we put her?"

Badger grunted and lead the way taking out a ring of keys. Minerva tried not to look at the people stuck in the cells as they went deeper and deeper into the prison. They were terrifying to look at, mean, sick, and scared. _Why are they in here? _What could a crime lord want with so many prisoners?

Finally they stopped and Badger turned the key in the lock and swung the metal cage open with a creak. He grunted and gestured for the two boys to throw Minerva in.

Minerva's eyes widened, "Wait! Stop!" but before she could do anything they tossed her inside and the door clanged shut behind her.

She attacked the door, "Wait! I'm not a recruit! Let me out of here!" Minerva shook the door to no avail, "Come back!" She watched in despair as they left her in the prison cell and walked away. "Come back!" she hit the door in frustration, "Let me out!" They disappeared around the bend and Minerva sagged against the door. She slid down the bars and sat dejectedly on the floor tucking her knees to her chest and wrapping her thin arms around them.

"Are you okay?"

Minerva's head jerked up and her huge golden eyes gazed into the darkness. A shadow moved toward her and Minerva instantly tensed up nearly growling at the cell mate.

"Um…" a small voice said, "Are you okay?"

Minerva dropped her raised hackles. Her eyes had adjusted and she could now clearly see the small creature creeping nervously up to her.

"Um, my name is Rani." She was crouched over and had red fur, ears protruded from her head, and huge brown eyes looked wetly at Minerva.

Minerva looked at the squirrel girl and cocked her head to the side trying to figure out why it was talking to her.

"Hi." Minerva ventured. Rani dipped a small bow from her crouched position in greeting. Minerva jerkily repeated the gesture bobbing her head down and up again.

"Are you alright?" Rani asked again concerned looking at Minerva's face.

Minerva touched her face and realized how terrible she must've looked, bruised, swollen face and dirt smeared along her legs.

"Yes. Thank you." Minerva grinned, somebody cared, "I'm sorry. My name is Minerva."

It was Rani's turn to cock her head to the side, "Minerva? Sounds fancy." She tested the name out again. "Minerva, it sure is a mouthful." She frowns, "How about I call you Min? It's cuter." She held up a rag. "Would you like some help cleaning up?"

Minerva blushed, "um. No, I mean. Uh…" She nodded, "Yes please."

Rani dipped the rag in some water and started cleaning Minerva's face gently.

Minerva looked into the darkness trying to ignore the stabbing pain being inflicted on her face. They sat there for a while, Minerva carefully avoiding eye contact with the kind girl and the girl trying to gently clean Minerva's face.

Eventually the silence got awkward and Minerva asked, "Do you know what this Daisening is?"

Rani shook her head, "Not really. From what I've heard I think it's some kind of ceremony for initiating new recruits into the Blake Jones cult." She said softly afraid of being overheard, although that was nearly impossible with her soft gentle voice and all the groaning going on around them.

"But why us?" Minerva winced as Rani touched her black eye.

"Because no one will miss us."

Minerva looked at Rani, "You're an orphan too?"

Rani nodded.

"How long have your parents been dead?"

Rani rewet the rag and touched it to Minerva's face again. "Three moons. Yours?"

Minerva frowned, "A year."

Rani blinked, "That long? You've been on your own for that long? How old are you?"

"Six and a half, why?"

Rani shook her head in disbelief, "How did you survive? I was half dead when they brought me here."

Minerva looked at her new friend, her skin hung loosely on her bones and patches of her fur was missing from malnutrition. "How old are you?"

Rani puffed out her chest, "Nearly seven now. So I'm older than you."

Minerva smiled and immediately winced. "Ouch."

Rani looked at Minerva's face in despair, she realized she had been trying to rub away a bruise. "What happened to you?"

Minerva grinned, "I got beat up for stealing stuff I didn't actually steal."

Rani sighed, "Beladock, you look like you got kicked by a mule."

"A horse actually."

Rani burst out laughing, "You're funny Min!"

Minerva blushed, "Oh, I guess so."

"I don't think you'll be able to move tomorrow." Rani said laying the rag down.

"Actually, I heal really fast. I'll be as good as new with a good night's rest."

Rani scoffed, "If you say so. Come on, there's a pallet over here."

Rani crept into the darkness with Minerva following close behind. Rani settled down on the dirty pallet tucking all of her paws underneath her and curling her bushy tail around her body. Minerva lay down next to her trying to stay warm in her thin shirt and threadbare pants. She shivered and curled into a ball trying to keep what little heat she had from escaping.

A single cricket chirped somewhere far away, and the soft sound of breathing echoed around her but never seemed to reach into the cell to comfort her. Minerva curled up tighter and tried not to think about what would happen tomorrow, she was surrounded by dozens of bodies but she still felt so alone.

In the dark Minerva was suddenly confronted by her fears, she didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow, she didn't know if she was going to live or die. Minerva felt like a tiny speck of dust floating in space and felt unable to control the chain of events. Minerva felt a small sob escape her throat. She was so helpless, she couldn't do anything. She felt tears slip from her eyes and roll into her hair. She sniffed.

Minerva felt a small paw envelope her hand.

"It's going to be okay Min."

Minerva sniffed trying to stop the tears from streaming down her face. She felt a whole flood of them leaking from her closed eyes. Minerva clamped her lips together trying to stifle the sounds and suffer in silence.

Rani squeezed Minerva's hand, "It's going to be okay Min. Don't be afraid."

"I'm not a-afraid." Minerva sobbed sucking in air.

Rani wrapped her tail around them both and giggled. "You're funny Min."

Clang!

Clang!

Clang!

The jarring sound sent a bolt of shock running through Minerva's body and she jerked awake. The harsh sound quickly brought her to her senses.

The jailor, a Hurmock in his late twenties, sauntered past banging his baton on the metal bars of the cells.

"Rise and shine my beauties! Time to greet the day!" He bellowed.

He continued to run his baton down the cages as the prisoners groaned and hissed at the unwelcomed noise.

Minerva tenderly sat up feeling every ache from the night before. She looked over at Rani who had her ears bowed down low trying to block out the dissonant banging. Minerva gently pressed her hands over her friend's ears trying to dampen the rude wake up call. The only thing Minerva could use to tell the time was the ache in her bones. The bruises had faded to greenish yellow blemishes and the cuts had disappeared. Minerva didn't know if it was early morning, or late at night because there was no sun in the prison cells, no moon to mark the passage of time, just the flickering torches that seemed to burn forever.

"Get up you wanker!"

Reaching through the bars the guard poked a body that lay still on the ground. It seemed to be just a pile of bones in a sack of skin. It didn't move when it was prodded by the hard baton and the guard just banged on the bars harder.

"Hey! I said get up!"

Each blow of baton on metal went tearing through Minerva's ears and she winced.

"Ya lazy mumper! You better get up if ya know what's good for you!"

The fat and meat of the boney man looked like it had been sucked out of him, the way a child would suck all the air out of a bag. The skin clung to the bones in wrinkles and pouches that hung loosely off of it, you could see every muscle and tendon working underneath the loose covering and it filled spectators with a sense of horror.

The guard reached through the bars to hit the pile of bones, but just as he was about to the bones moved and grabbed the guard's arm and pulled with all his might to slam the guard against the bars.

The guard yelled trying to pull free of the bony hands grasping his arms, struggling with the thin body latched onto him. The boney man, who looked half mad, hung on with a strength that was beyond him and bit into the guard's meaty arm.

The guard screamed as a chunk of his flesh was carved away by the prisoner's rotting teeth.

"Let go! Get off of me!" He swung his fist down on the prisoner bashing against his head. But the skeleton hung on.

"Help! HELP!" He screamed as blood splattered onto the floor. He slammed the prisoner against the bars of the cage trying to get away. The Skinny man looked up at the guard, teeth still dug into his arm, and pulled the guard against the cage again.

The guard desperately tried to pull away from the bars; pure terror shining in his small mean eyes. He tried to shove the man off with his other arm yelling the entire time as the prisoner's jaw locked the sharp teeth into his arm.

The emaciated prisoner's cell mates rushed out of the shadows and grabbed the struggling guard. They held him against the bars trying to take their own pieces of him. The guard was pressed against the bars of the cage pinned like a butterfly in a box. It seemed if the prisoners pulled any harder the guard's body would just break on the bars and fall into the cell.

Minerva watched as the prisoners savagely tore at the hurmock, pieces of him flying every which way as he screamed some more. It was horrifying and gruesome, and Minerva watched in a shell shocked horror unable to tear her eyes away. Just two cells down from her there was a man getting torn apart.

The guard's screams had echoed all the way down the hall and the prisoners were all pressed against the bars of their cells cheering and baying for blood. It was chaos, every living thing had been reduced to its primal animalistic nature. It was like the whole world had gone mad.

"Raini? What's happening?"

Minerva looked at Raini who had a half mad smile slashed across her face.

"Revenge, that's what's happening." Rani said with barely hidden glee and she joined the prisoners banging against the bars.

Minerva could see the girl's eyes burning with blood lust and took a step back.

The guards came running down the hall keeping as far away from the prisoner's outstretched hands as possible.

They reached the guard captured by the inmates and started to hack away at the arms entangling him. The walls seemed alive, a living writhing creature reaching for them, trying to snag any part of their person to pull them in and entrap them too with grasping tendrils. The beast roared and its many parts started banging against the cages holding it back.

A shoe came flying out of from one of the cells and hit a guard squarely on the back of the head.

"Hey!"

After that a tidal wave of items flew from the prisoners to pummel the guards.

Somehow they managed to rip the captured guard away from the prisoner's hands landing on the ground.

"Hit em eel!"

One of the guards threw a switch and electricity crackled along all the metal bars of the cages. Minerva stood stock still as all the prisoners who were clawing at the bars of their prisons were electrocuted and thrown back into the cells stunned from the bolt of lightning. Minerva was the only one still standing. She looked around her in silence seeing all the bodies laying on the ground. Even Rani was laying still, stunned by the electric shock. Minerva turned and saw the man who had started it all. He was still standing, his weak bones barely supporting him. Their eyes locked on each other, the last two prisoners on their feet.

He stared at her, pitch black eyes boring into her gold ones, he could sense her fear, her bewilderment. She was sucked into the blackness swirling around inside those dark terrifying eyes, filled with madness and sardonic cheer. He saw her, all her terror, one last little girl among the smoking bodies of fallen prisoners. His thin lips spread wide. Teeth stained red with gore. And he smiled.

The door to his cell opened, and while everyone was groaning on the floor shocked, the prisoner was dragged out and the guards started beating him senseless.

Minerva watched, she didn't say anything, she didn't do anything, she didn't even move, she just stood there in the middle of the cell watching the guards take their revenge on a weak pile of bones beating out whatever vitality the man had left.

But he smiled, throughout the entire thing, he had that nightmarish grin stuck onto his face and Minerva had a feeling that even if you carved it off with a butcher's knife, it would still be there, gaping and bloody. The guards beat him until their arms were tired, and then kicked him until their feet were sore. And he lay there, dead and broken. Dark eyes clouded over in death staring at Minerva, his last mad grin frozen on his face.

And as much as Minerva was afraid of this mad man, she envied him, he got his revenge, and died in a blaze of glory with a smile still on.

He had gotten what he wanted, and then escaped.

Lucky bastard.

"Git in line you lazy scuts! Fix that line!"

Minerva flinched as a guard cracked his whip at the ground near her feet.

"Move yer arses! Come on! Hop to it!"

Raini held onto Minerva as they were shoved into line.

"Hey! Watch it!" Rani snarled at the guard.

The prisoners were all being manhandled into uneven lines by the guards.

"Raini what's happening?" Minerva trembled, feeling her stomach knot.

She had a bad feeling about this. A guard barked at the prisoners in line. The prisoners passively shuffled forward to their uncertain future and Minerva felt like a cow getting herded for slaughter. They had been pushed into a huge room that smelled like fecal matter and decay. She could see stains covering the wall and drainage pipes leading away to the edges of the room. Earlier that day all of the strong capable men had been dragged out of their cells and led away never to be seen again.

"What's going to happen to us?" Minerva asked.

Raini held her tighter, "It's going to be okay Min. Everything's going to be okay."

Minerva looked up at Raini and felt a little better as the barely older girl kept her safe.

Suddenly Minerva was ripped away from Raini and she screamed in terror.

"Raini!"

"Min! No!"

Min was hoisted up in the air as Raini's paws slipped away no longer able to hold her safe. She looked at the guard who held her, his face covered by a mask.

"MIIIIN!"

Raini took a flying leap and attacked the guard holding Minerva by the scruff of her neck. Every ounce of Raini, from her wet nose to her bushy tail was trembling in righteous fury.

"Let her go you bastards!" Raini pounded on the guard to little effect.

Another guard came over and pulled Raini off Minerva's captor, the squirrel's limbs thrashing every which way as she screamed bloody murder.

All around the room several screams where elicited from the children being lifted away by guards. Minerva cried out and tried to hit the guard, she kicked and screamed trying to get away.

"Raini! Let her go! NO!"

She was being singled out. Her and the other skinny weak children who could barely fight back.

_They're killing off the weak ones._

That one thought burned bright in her mind. They were killing off the weak ones.

"No! NO!" She wailed and fought harder than she had ever fought in her life. "NO!" She jackknifed in the guards grip trying to get away, to live, to be free. She didn't want to die.

_I am strong! I am strong! I'm going to live!_

"LET ME GO!" She grabbed the guard's arm and Minervached as hard as she could. To her surprise and the guard's, his arm snapped in half with a sickening crack.

The guard screamed and fell dropping Minerva on the concrete.

Minerva landed on her back and winced. The man screamed in a crumpled ball holding his mangled arm. His arm was bent unnaturally and Minerva scrabbled away starring, golden eyes huge and wide, confused and frightened.

The screams were fading as the other children were dragged away out of the room.

"Min?"

Minerva whipped around to look at Raini who looked at her were barely concealed fear.

"Raini." Minerva got up and was immediately tackled to the ground.

Three guards held her still, pressing their knees on her back so that she could barely breathe. She gasped struggling to draw in air.

"Hurry up and get these brats out of here!"

Minerva was dragged to her feet kicking and screaming. She and Raini were carried away out the door. The lines of prisoners looked after them not moving an inch to help the children. It was only then did Minerva notice that there were no guards left in the room. The last of them helping carry Minerva, Raini and the injured guard out.

Minerva's eyes widened realizing why the room was built, why there were stains on the walls and drains in the floor. Raini exited the room first, disappearing in the dark hall. The prisoners were starting to notice the absence of guards and a murmur rose among them.

_All these people are going to die._

Minerva realized in horror, the concrete room was built for cleaning up dead bodies. It was a room for a mass culling. She passed the doorway and saw the guards waiting at the exit holding guns and crystal balls filled with green gas.

_Oh god._ She turned to the room in panic and opened her mouth to warn the men and women still standing there unaware of their horrible ends. But a guard saw her and clapped a hand over her mouth and her screams were muffled as they threw in the balls of gas and slammed the door shut. She still heard the terrified screams of the people within as the prisoner's realized what was happening. They beat on the door as Minerva was dragged away tears streaming down her face. She could feel them clawing for air, for life, crushing each other trying to get out. Who could do this? What monster could do this?

Minerva was shoved into another room, it was smaller and had drapes covering its brick walls. Sconces were lit, their crystals casting a soft light over the small bodies huddled in the center. She couldn't feel anything, the screams of the trapped prisoners ringing in her ears. She knew they were dead, they all had to be dead by now but she could still hear them. Minerva felt something circle around her arm.

A muffled voice rose from the deep and called her name. "Min. Min!"

Minerva thought it was another one of the screams.

"Min. Are you okay?" Raini asked.

Minerva looked at her friend numbly.

"Min?" Raini searched her friend's face waiting for a sign that Minerva heard her.

"They killed them Raini." Minerva whispered tears welling in her eyes, "They're all dead."

Raini lowered her brows confused, "What do you mean?"

"They killed them all. Every last one of them." Minerva couldn't bear to look at Raini, she sunk to her knees and the squirrel let her.

Raini was reeling in shock, "The prisoners? They're all dead? But how? Why?"

"Get in line you little sewer urchins!"

The other children whispered in scared undertones as they hurried to create a line. Raini and Minerva were stuck on the end farthest from the door.

"Chins up look presentable! Jones will be here any minute!"

"Wren is dead, sir."

Jones glanced up at his secretary, "And this concerns me why?"

"Well it is the Daisening sir, I thought you would need to know the available names. Sir."

Jones frowned and the secretary instantly shrunk back.

"Of course you don't need me to tell you! I shouldn't bother you with trivial matters or administration and such." He hastily added, "Sir."

Jones cracked his neck, "Shut up Melvin." He walked down the hall empty steps echoing off stone walls. "Shame about Wren." He mused. "Such a waste of a pretty little bitch." He walked into the room holding all the new recruits. The discarded, unwanted, and alone, he could smell the fear and despair and he breathed it in loving the stink.

"Let's see what pile of Yarp we picked up for the Daisening this month."

Melvin scurried after him, "We have eleven recruits this month, sir. All under the age of twelve."

"How about the able bodied men?"

"Already integrated into the ranks sir, not a single one protested having been given the choice to die or join of course."

"And the other prisoners?"

"Cleaned out as you ordered, sir."

"Wonderful!" He rubbed his claws together, "It was starting to get crowded."

The guard standing at attention barked at the orphans, "Stand up straight you lot!"

Jones surveyed the new recruits standing trembling in front of him.

"I am Blake Jones. The first and last thing you will ever see. I am your master, I am your will, I am your world. I have pulled you from death and starvation. I have saved you when everyone else has cast you aside. When society casts you out, I will not. You are all thieves, pickpockets, some of you murderers. Who will accept you but me?"

Jones held his arms out. "Welcome to the Daisening, this is where you will be given new life, whatever you were before is gone now. You will be given a chance to start again. I will give each of you a new name. If you somehow move up in the ranks I will give you another. This name is a symbol of who you belong to. Once given a name you will be assigned an alpha. Your pack is your life, you will report to the alpha and give him your daily pickings. This is for your protection, they will protect you from the police and give you food and shelter if they see fit you deserve it. Remember who you owe your lives to."

Jones loved the attention.

Minerva was somewhere between horrified and annoyed. Here was the man that murdered a hundred innocent people and wanted her to become one of his cronies. He was just standing here, giving a monologue after he killed a hundred people. But then, she was incredulous as well. His threats and promises meant nothing to her. She was self-sufficient, she didn't need him. What the hell was this Jorking Glorback getting on his high horse about? Confliction opinions warred with her, hatred and fear, mixed with – Contempt.

Jones looked at the first boy waiting in line. Human, shame. Nesoi had the unfortunate circumstance to be mostly populated by humans. They are a weak, brittle creatures. No claws, or fangs. Like fleshy bags of water.

"Pig." He said, lips curling.

It seemed the pickings were small and pathetic this month. The next one wasn't much better.

"Chicken."

Every child was waiting in somewhat of a daze. Probably in shock. He looked down the line seeing if any of the new recruits held any promise. There was a large one near the end, huge and scaly, he towered over the other recruits like a beast, and each breath came out in a growl. The one in front of him however.

"Rabbit."

A small girl with a lightning scar on her cheek peered up at him.

"GaGa."

A young boy with a dimpled chin and drooping eyes stood shaking in front of him. The boy's nose wrinkled as the smell of a wood fire filled the room.

"Raccoon."

Jones knew people, it was one of his inherent traits that allowed him to seize control of the town. He could glance at a person and know who they are, where they have been, and what they're capable of. The little human that stood in front of him now, did not tell him much. He saw wet sweaty hands, a lame leg, sunken cheeks and eyes that shone a little too bright. He would be dead within the month. The way Jones' ranks were organized the weak ones would be weeded out fast.

"Slug. Deer."

The eighth one had wide set eyes and a pair of pointed bat ears stuck to the side of his head with a chunk missing from one tip. He was wearing a burlap sack with holes ripped through the seam for his arms and he smelled like the sewage that flowed from the tanner's factory.

"Rat."

Jones finally stepped up to the hulking recruit, the one pearl in a pile of dung. Well he looked less like a pearl, and more like a lump of coal, but that didn't matter. He was going to shape this boy, these children into tools for his will and it was always best to start out young. The promising recruit looked at him through beady eyes, plates of armor covered his back, crackling and sliding against each other as he breathed. Two arms, protruded from heavy shoulders and supported the boy's enormous torso. He stood on all fours, hunched over like a gorilla. A young Murdok, a great asset indeed. However, starvation had taken a toll on this one, his muscles hung slack, and some of his scales had fallen away to leave sore skin. Jones would have to restore his health right away.

"Komodo."

Komodo grunted his approval.

Jones turned to see two more recruits hidden away behind the huge one. After Dragon these two were pathetic. A squirrel and another human, both tiny, both worthless. He looked at the first. Her tail quivered but her paws remained steady, interesting. She looked like a climber, she would've survived by climbing through badly shuttered windows to steal things from homes. From the way she looked at the smaller girl standing next to her, the squirrel was the oldest in her nest. Jones wondered what happened to her younger siblings. They certainly weren't alive. When Jones looked into this child's eyes he saw fire, pride, and a fierce protective instinct.

"Lioness."

Raini blinked in confusion before blurting out, "That's not my name!"

Jones sighed, this is why he liked getting these things over with quickly, the faster it happened the less the kids were inclined to talk back.

"You're name is Lioness, you should be honored child."

"My name is not Lioness, it is Raini! I'll never follow you do you hear me you murderer? I would rather die than follow you!"

Jones sighed, such a waste. "Have it your way."

He drew his sword and with the flick of his wrist stabbed the girl in the chest.

Raini froze in shock, "What." She looked down at the blade protruding from the center of her chest. Jones pulled his sword out and Raini flopped to the ground.

Minerva was instantly beside her friend as Jones cleaned the blood off his blade.

"Oh my god." Minerva looked at the wound in her friend's chest pumping out red and she clamped her hands over the wound trying to keep her friend's life from leaking out between her fingers.

"Raini. Raini! Stay with me!" Minerva tried her best to keep pressure on the wound, but the bleeding wouldn't stop and her hands were to small and her arms to weak.

"Min." Raini breathed out.

Minerva was covered up to her elbows in her Raini's blood, "I've got you Raini. You're going to be fine. Just stay with me!" Minerva was sobbing it was hopeless, the blood was pooling out into a puddle around her friend's prostrate body.

"Min."

"Just stay with me." Minerva sobbed.

Raini took Minerva's hand and smiled. "It's going to be okay Min. Everything's going to be okay."

"Raini." Minerva sniffled watching as the light died in her friend's eyes, her life escaping with one last long sigh.

"Raini."

Jones watched the entire thing with little interest. "Clean up this mess." He told the guard, "What a waste."

He watched the human girl stand as her friend's body was carried away. Now _she_ was something interesting, most children wouldn't be able recover from that kind of trauma, especially that quickly. The girl's hands dripped blood onto the floor and she made no move to clean them off.

Jones looked at the child, she was incredibly small, and there was no way she could ever win in a physical fight. But there was something else, though she was tiny, she was also much healthier than all the other children. Whatever she had been doing out on the streets, she was still getting enough to eat, barely, but she was eating. He frowned as he looked at her face, past the dirt and blood streaked across her forehead like a crown of death, he could see her features. She would grow up to be an exquisite young lady. He looked at her eyes and almost gulped. They burned like twin golden flames wanting to incinerate him, and somewhere deep down in the girl's soul a strength raged, roaring and pacing like it was caged inside her small frame searching for a way to come out. He tried to push for more, but suddenly he drew a blank. He blinked confused searching for more clues about this girl, but he couldn't find anything. It was like she had thrown up a wall to block him. Her mind a hidden behind a veil. But she stared right back at him reading his soul and uncovering his secrets. Jones suddenly felt a shiver down his spine, she was unnerving him with those metallic eyes. They said, _you will bow to me._

He couldn't see past her small insignificant body, but he knew there was more. He had tasted a hint of what lay beneath and wanted to know more. He was suddenly struck with the realization that this child, despite being so small, was meant to be a King. She was meant to fly free, fly far, and fly higher than anyone else. Her mind being her greatest weapon.

Jones was reminded of a tale his nana told him once. Wren, the King of the birds. To decide the King among birds, the birds held a flying competition, whoever flew the highest would be crowned king. The Eagle outflew all the others but as it tired, the Wren, who hid in his tail feathers, opened its wings and flew higher. The Wren then became King. A little brown bird that didn't stand out in the slightest, had the sweetest song. Jones thought this described this girl perfectly, she beat the strong and the swift with her wits. She looked like she would amount to nothing but held within her a hidden strength. No one expected anything from her so she defied all expectations.

"Wren."

He smirked, what an interesting turn of events, he decided to push the girl a little more, to bend that will to his own, "What's your name girl?"

Minerva swallowed, her lips twisting into a grimace, the blood on her hands starting to dry. Bile rose in her throat as she stopped the urge to tear the murderer's eyes out.

"Come on girl, we haven't got all day. What is your name?"

Her name was the last thing she had, she didn't have money, she didn't have clothes, she certainly didn't have her honor, but she had her name. And now that was gone too. Minerva clenched her fists and glared at Jones making sure he knew her hatred. Her heart felt like it was being torn apart.

"Wren."

Jones smiled, "very good." He turned to the rest of the recruits. "Now to make sure you remember who you belong to…" He turned to the guard, "Brand them."

The guards then held the children still and took the branding irons heating in the wood fire.

"Bye now children. And good luck." He turned and left, his eyes lingering on Wren one last time. His departure was accompanied by the screams of ten children being branded into a life of crime. Minerva didn't scream though. She took it, as the metal sizzled against her shoulder. _One day, I'll kill him. Be patient, bear with it. I'll avenge all those people, I'll avenge Raini. One day. _The brand burned like molten fire, but her hatred burned hotter. _One day._

_**That was rough... whatever.**_

_**Yeah! Flashbacks! I just remembered I left a cliff hanger last time. hehe, oops. But now you guys sort of almost kinda know why Wren hates Blake Jones so much! Almost kinda sorta...**_

_**Anyways, if you guys enjoyed remember to favorite, or not, whatever you feel like... you guys are still mad at me aren't you? Sigh.**_

_**But Reviews are my favorite! So yeah... I don't deserve it though.**_

_**I love you guys! Look forward to the next one!**_


	14. Meeting the Parents

_**I've been meaning to get these chapters out faster... It's getting better!**_

_**I'm slowly making my way back up to my original standards! **_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Is this snippet what distracted you? Your standards are falling boy."<p>

Wren's feet had glued themselves to the floor as the war between her fight and flight instincts tore her insides to shreds. She had been so afraid of this man for so long. She had hated him for so long, now that he was standing in front of her again she was unsure what to do. Half of her was howling, _Kill him! Kill him! Stab him! Get your revenge! Avenge everyone! Kill him!_ The other half whimpered, _He's back, he came back! I'll never escape. Does he recognize me? Run! I'm afraid! Run! He knows it's me! Hide! Run! _ Wren stood there staring at Blake Jones in numb shock, the only hint of the storm raging in her heart was a twitch of her fingers, where anger almost won and drew steel to end him, until fear clamped down on it again. And so it went on, an eternity seemed to pass in a moment.

"What are you staring at girl?" Snarled Jones.

_He doesn't know it's me. _Wren thought, as Jones's harsh voice sent shivers through her innards. _He doesn't recognize me._

Wren twitched and blinked.

"Are you dumb girl?" Jones snapped annoyed that the little brat was staring at his burns.

Wren felt like any moment he would recognize her, or hear her heart beating like a war drum inside her chest and attack, smelling the fear.

"No." Wren said, her face neutral, years of practice under stress had schooled her features calm in dire situations.

Jones looked at the girl and frowned, he had never seen her before, yet she looked strangely familiar. He tried to read this girl, gazing at her and trying to assess who she was. But he came up blank. _This can't be right._

"There you are, I thought I told you to get me some water." Captain Amelia had somehow escaped the clutches of the women surrounding her and made her way over to Wren. "Oh, Excuse me." She said as she saw Wren was talking to two men.

Jones attention was redirected to Captain Amelia and realized that she was from the Imperial Navy, there was an Imperial navy ship in his port and he didn't know. _Jork,_ How could he not know? How could someone not have told him? It's been years since a Navy ship was in his port.

"Good afternoon Ma'm." Jonathan said good naturedly contrasting his master's sour disposition. "I'm Jonathan Caorithe, nice to meet you." He shook her hand.

"Captain Amelia." She turned expectantly to Jones.

Jones clenched his jaw and shot his bodyguard a glare. He held out his claw, "Blake Jones." He got the firm impression of a Self-righteous Goody Two shoes_._

They firmly shook. Amelia looked down her nose at him, "Pleasure." Her tail twitched as Jones glared at her.

"I'm sorry, but I must be leaving. Excuse us." Amelia strode away unsettled.

Jones watched the captain leave glaring at her back, he saw a flash of black hair as the girl from earlier quickly followed the captain.

"Wait, girl."

Wren froze.

Jones stared at the girl trying to figure out why he was so fixated on her, why he couldn't read her like an open book.

"What's your name." He commanded more than asked.

She turned to look at him, her gold eyes unreadable. "Red."

He narrowed his eyes, the name sounded foreign on her tongue, "I see, enjoy your stay, red." He held out his claw, one could tell a lot about a person from a handshake. He could see her eyes flicker down at his extended claw, and a moment of unease passed across her features before resetting and becoming one of defiance as she met his eyes. Jones could now see why his bodyguard was fascinated with this girl. She was an enigma with a pretty face.

She took his claw with a surprisingly strong grip and Jones had to stop the surprise from showing on his face. However, as they shook her grip weakened till he could barely feel her squeezing any more.

Wren steeled herself trying to swallow down the bile that rose to her throat. His hand was cold and scaly. The cold had wrapped itself around her hand, numbing everything as it crept its way up her arm. The brand on her left shoulder glared and felt like it would burn through the bandages and her shirt to tell everyone who she belonged to.

Jones finally let go, yellow eyes narrowing like he was trying to solve a riddle. Wren suppressed the urge to shudder and hide, instead she calmly turned and walked away. She only barely managed to not run, feeling Jones's stare burn into her back.

_ Stay calm, Stay calm. Breathe. Calm. Breathe. Calm. _

She exited through those two huge oppressive doors and the moment she was no longer insight, she exhaled a long shaky breath. Her heart hammered against her ribs so loud and strong she could actually feel it move the blood in her veins. She felt like she had just woken up from a dream, or a nightmare. Her limbs felt cold and heavy, like they had died and the rest of her was just waiting to go. Though her body was still reeling from the shock, her mind had found its footing again. Her anger, frustration, and fear needed to take a back seat so that her brain could drive with reason riding shotgun. After all, she was pirate, if a little thing like a man coming back from the dead could throw her off her rhythm; then she was a poor sailor indeed.

"Ms. Wren, stop dragging your feet. I thought you wanted to leave."

Wren looked up at Amelia and suddenly felt like she wanted to throw up. "Yes Ma'm." Maybe her brain was a bit reckless with those hairpin turns.

Amelia rolled her eyes, "Come now girl, we haven't got all day."

Wren caught up to the captain, "Actually, we've got seven days."

Amelia sighed turning to walk out the gate, "Don't remind me."

"Well, we got a good price. Seventy-two gold coins isn't bad, considering how damaged the ship is."

Amelia was walking with her hands clasped behind her back, "Perhaps one day I'll ask how you got that Gorathian Lorgak to agree to anything."

Wren picked up an apple from a passing vendor and flipped the kid a coin, "The less you know the better Captain." Wren was about to take a bite out of an apple but paused, _since when did the Captain start cursing?_ Wren looked up at the Captain, then shrugged and crunched into the apple. The one thing she missed about Nesoi was its abundance of fresh fruit. If they could find a way to ship the stuff, Nesoi would be a much richer place and not the dusty forgotten backwater planet it is.

"Where are you staying Ms Wren?"

"Oh, I'm not sure yet. The Triple Crown Inn is a bit expensive, maybe the Lemongrass Inn. They have good food." Wren smiled, staying at an inn and eating real food instead of picking it out of the trashcan. Dreams do come true.

"The Lemongrass Inn? How do you know about it?"

_Jork._ "Uh, I heard about it when I was trying to hunt you down." Wren took another bite hoping the Captain didn't pick up on her nervousness and decided to divert her attention, "Speaking of which Captain, it did not help that you lied about where you were."

Amelia sighed and nearly slapped her forehead, "I apologize. I had forgotten about our arrangement."

Wren nodded, _She's still mourning her first mate._ Grief did funny things to your head. "Whatever."

Captain Amelia raised an eyebrow in surprise and looked at the girl who was busily eating her apple, it was hard to believe Wren had some capacity for maturity, yet, here it was.

"Where are you headed now?" Amelia asked.

Wren paused, "I have some errands to run."

The captain wrinkled her nose incredulous, _Errands._ "Of what manner?"

"Long overdue." Her golden eyes looked distant as she took another small bite out of her diminishing apple.

Amelia frowned, "I see." And didn't push the subject.

They continued walking side by side in silence. A strange pair, one short and scruffy, the other tall and elegant. Amelia watched the teenager from the corner of her eye trying to understand this strange character. Wren was eating her apple slowly, absentmindedly. In a strange way that was so contradictory to everything Amelia had seen that she was fascinated. Wren started at the bottom of the apple biting into the butt of it. Most people ate around the equator and worked outwards from there. However, Wren ate hers systematically, from bottom to top, working away at it efficiently, almost like she were eating a small loaf of bread. Cradling the apple in the palm of her hand as she munched. Wren ate right through the center and core which most people avoided and eventually threw away; she even swallowed the seeds without pause. Biting into the white flesh in a logical circular pattern. She eventually tore the last bit of apple from the stem and swallowed. Now, all she had left was the stem from where the apple had hung from the branch. She then promptly stuck it in her mouth and chewed on it, a habit from her younger, hungrier days. Where she would trick her stomach into being satiated by sucking on the stem. Sometimes, if she sucked long enough the wood would become soft enough to chew and swallow.

Amelia watched Wren in fascination not paying attention to where they were walking. It was a wonderful way to eat an apple, there was waste. She could respect that.

"Well, See ya later Cap'n" Wren abruptly turned around and walked back the way they came.

Amelia blinked from the suddenness and looked around. They had arrived at the Triple Crown Inn, it was a large, half stone, half wood structure which had its name painted in red paint. Amelia watched as Wren disappeared swiftly around a corner and the captain turned to study the Inn once more. It was situated on the edge of the town square. The center of which held a fountain, and off to the left of the fountain a wooden platform had been erected on top of the cobblestones. It looked to be several years old, the evidence in the wooden planks worn smooth by the weather. It contrasted heavily with the graceful fountain sitting next to it made of marble. It was crude, with harsh lines and an air of ugliness hovered around it like smoke. The dark wood was an imposing presence that hovered like a silent threat. A large symbol of a flame had been stamped into the rough grain, the Daisethai. Unlike most free standing structures which were usually riddled with graffiti and names carved into the wood by daring, foolish, in-love teenagers. The platform was unmarred, except for the brand on its surface. No one had touched it. No one dared touch it. No one could touch it.

Amelia shuddered and entered the inn, she wasn't sure if she would be able to sleep at night knowing what stood outside her window. Word of the Daisethai's ritual burnings had reached her ears once, but it seemed like such a far-fetched rumor that she dismissed it as a mere tale. But now, seeing that hideous platform standing in the middle of the square with the insignia of the Daisethai, she wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p>Jim glared at the man approaching him. The stranger looked into the Jim's deep blue eyes and couldn't run away fast enough. The stranger veered in a tight U-turn and almost tripped over himself to go and sit at the table farthest away.<p>

Jim grunted and resumed eating. Silver looked at the stranger, then at Jim, back to the stranger, and then back to Jim. Jim had a frown on his face and was nearly growling at anyone who passed near them. Silver had forgotten how sullen the boy could be. It was impressive.

Jim had always hated crowds, but the dinner rush had swarmed in and it was suffocating him. However, despite how packed the outdoor dining area of the restaurant was, there was a good ten foot radius around Jim and Silver. Empty tables sat vacant while all the others were crammed to capacity.

"You ever consider going into the intimidation business? You'd be very good at it."

Jim was just finished glaring at a man who had rushed back inside to hide. "Huh?"

Silver saw the look on the kid's face and amended his statement, "How do you like your food?"

Jim snapped out of it. "Oh! Sorry, it's good."

Silver nodded, "The owner here is famous for his grilled spacefood."

Jim took another bite and nearly melted in pleasure. "Mhm."

Silver noted the partially concealed look of happiness on the boy's face. The crowds and people surrounding them had made the boy reseal his emotions from expressing themselves on his face.

"They use fresh ingredients you can only find on Nesoi."

"Cool." Jim took another bite.

Silver sighed, it seemed he wouldn't be dragging any conversation out of Jimbo any time soon. It would take some time for Jimbo to become reacquainted with crowds and people. It was a big change from flying in open space to a port city.

"Alright, why don't you go back to the Inn for some rest lad. I'm gonna hit the space side and see where the rest of the crew is, maybe check out a tavern or two to see which has the best ale." Silver grinned at the prospect.

Jim looked up, "Oh, but… okay." His voice suddenly dropped an octave, "Whatever."

Silver frowned and dropped some coins on the table. "See you later Jimbo."

Jim grunted and shoved his way through the crowd in the general direction of the inn.

Silver watched the boy go, wondering if he should have walked the kid back to the Triple Crown. Silver shook his head. What was he thinking? He turned the other way and limped down the street, there were beers and busty women waiting for him the opposite way Jim was heading.

* * *

><p>Jim kicked a stone down the street glumly. The longer he stayed in this place the more irritated he got. He could actually feel his shoulders get tenser as time passed. He just hated how people would look down at him. How stupid people were when they got together in large groups. He kicked the stone again and it skittered across the cobblestones. He went sailing to get away from everything, to prove people wrong, to make his mom proud. But instead he was landed on a planet with no way to escape. Despite what people thought, he carried a lot of stress. He wanted to prove himself, he needed to go to treasure planet and come home to make his mother happy. He didn't want to be like his dad, a disappointment, a failure, a coward. Jim clenched his fists, dug deep in his pocket and kicked the stone angrily. It flew down the empty street, skidded through some dust and bounced off a wall into the next alley. Jim clenched his jaw in annoyance and followed the stone, rounding the corner as he heard it clatter to a stop.<p>

"Jorking, Glorbak. Why can't anything just be…" he looked up and stopped.

There, right in front of him, like a ghost appearing out of the dark, was Wren. She sat on her heels hands folded in her lap. She looked like some exquisite exotic statue with her back so straight, and her head bowed in quiet grace. She felt like a marble character carved from a legend. Those figures that everyone knows because they stand in all the public buildings that house the good and the light. Where patients from hospitals would lay themselves down at her knees hoping to be healed. Where the innocent going to court looked up at her sitting on her stand asking for justice. Where children from the orphanages would touch her hands for strength. She carried it all, so strong and humble. Beautiful in her suffering. So alone, frightened, and brave. She was more than herself. She was otherworldly. She was in that moment so, unbearably, human.

But then that moment passed, and she became Wren in Jim's eyes again. The clearing was all covered in grass and moss, a haven in the middle of all this grey decay. Wren was kneeling in the middle of it, next to a tall handsome oak that had sprouted in the center of the strange space. He could feel his entire being relax as he looked around. He took a breath of the clean sweet air and his tension unraveled. He looked back to Wren who hadn't noticed him yet. She was so still, so at peace. She looked so natural in that space, like she was one with the plants and air. Time had stopped in that little clearing, the entire universe couldn't disturb this peace. In the middle of a bustling city there was this place of impermeable silence. It was Wren's, and hers alone, to step foot into this place seemed like a trespass of the most severe sort. Like dirtying some holy ground that had been preserved by this one small girl. Jim took a step back, afraid to shatter this refuge, afraid to approach this insurmountable bubble of isolation. But then he looked at Wren, small, and alone, like she didn't exist anywhere but here. He knew where she was right now, he had been there, in less severe a form. And he knew what she needed. Jim was never one to run when someone needed his help.

Looking down at the edge of the clearing and back up again. Jim took a deep breath and before he could back away, he stepped over the edge.

Now, maybe, it was because of his will. Maybe, it was his because of his purity. Or, maybe, it was because of his heart. But that sanctuary let him in.

He made his way over to Wren, gently avoiding the flowers that dotted the clearing. Sometime when he was carefully gliding through the space, Wren had looked over and saw him. She looked up at him, for once unsure about what to do. She watched him approach and waited. Jim simply kneeled down in the grass next to her, close enough to be reassuring but far enough not to intrude, and sat there quietly in silent companionship. Wren stared at him, this strange, kind boy. Her looked up at her once and offered her a small smile before bowing his head again respectfully. He didn't catch her blush, deep pink flushed across her cheeks before she turned back to the tree.

She looked down at the two round stones laid at the base of the oak. Remembering, or trying to remember her parents. It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward with another person there. His warmth was similar to what she felt whenever she could remember her parents. Wren had never talked to her parent's. She did when they were alive, but never after they had died. She knew most people did, they would talk to their deceased loved ones in clear messages. Like prayers or remembrances, either in their thoughts, or out loud. Like the dead could hear them. Like the dead could still understand the language of the living. Wren had never done that, it seemed wrong somehow, like she was demeaning them with empty words and thoughts. When people spoke to their dead, they had to think. And to Wren, thinking about what to say to her parents felt wrong. Her feeling's for her parents didn't require thought, they were pure, unadulterated, and all together true. They didn't need to be voiced out in the open air, because what did the dead care if someone else heard these feelings of hers. They didn't need to be projected, and perhaps that was the hardest part, holding it caged inside. Wren didn't do this as often as she should have, just sitting to remember and feel. It was hard, it was hard to feel so much. And sometimes, sometimes she was ashamed of what she felt. Betrayal, anger, frustration, hopelessness, despair. She knew it was wrong, but she still felt abandoned and alone. Like she told Jim; dying she could understand, but abandoning someone was unforgivable. She was angry, at them, at the world. She was also still a child, and the world felt big and scary with nobody there to guide her, it felt like it would swallow her whole. But the worst was the guilt. The guilt that maybe Jones was right, that she was a coward, that she wasn't there when they needed her, that it was her fault that they were gone. And perhaps it was this guilt, this guilt she had to confront every time she even thought about her parents that made her push them from her mind.

But what her parents would have told her, if they could have. Was that through those clouds of anger and fear, they could see her deep love. That it was always bright and always shining brighter than any overcast that tried to shade it. They could see her strength and courage that burned through the fog of doubt. That they could feel her passion blaze hotter than any sun. Michael and Gabriel wanted to tell their beautiful daughter that they loved her, that they loved her more than words could say, that they loved her more than kisses could show, that they loved her more than she would ever know. And that they were proud of her, so incredibly proud of her.

"Jim, did I ever tell you about my parents?"

Jim shook his head, looking at Wren and waiting silently.

Wren started in a whisper, "I can't remember their faces anymore. I can't even remember their voices. Just their names and the memory that they existed. And in time, those will fade too." She paused, "I don't want them too. I've tried so hard to not forget, but it's hard when there is so… little to hold."

She spoke in a halting, wavering voice, as if the words weren't fully formed. As if she spoke every thought as they came, and those thoughts dragged themselves out, one after another. Still unsure, still half formed being voiced as they appeared, in that irregular, sporadic way thoughts appeared.

Wren had rearranged herself so that her knees were tucked to her chest with her chin buried behind them.

"My dad was a carpenter. He would make these carvings that could trick you into thinking they were real. They were beautiful. He was the best in the city, and everyone wanted a carving from him, he was like a celebrity. But I always thought he was famous because he was kind." There was a pause. "My mom was a healer, she saved lives every day. She would deliver babies on one end of the city and treat the flu on the other. She was famous too, but I thought that was because she was brave."

Wren fell silent for a moment and Jim waited for whatever had compelled her to speak in the first place to do so again.

"It was cold, I remember that. It was cold… and it was my birthday. And though the sky was white, and the buildings gray. I always remembered the day red. Red like the sunset, red like the fire, red like blood."

Wren's voice was barely above a whisper.

"What if our blood wasn't red Jim? What if fire wasn't red, or sunsets? Maybe I would remember it differently. Maybe it wouldn't be red. Maybe."

Jim listened without answering, following some kind of unspoken rule of silence.

"I had sneaked off that day, just to play a trick on my parents. I ran and hid so that they would have to look for me. It was something I liked to do. I don't know why. Maybe it was because I was so spoiled back then. Maybe I couldn't think of anyone but myself. Maybe my parents loved me too much to ruin my fun. But that day, I waited for hours, I waited until I couldn't feel my feet or fingers because they were so cold. I waited until I couldn't stand it anymore. Or maybe, it was because of the smoke. Maybe it was because I smelled the smoke. I don't know. But after those hours of hiding I decided to give up and go home. Maybe that's when I smelled the smoke, or maybe it was the noise. Maybe it was the noise that led me to the square. But I ran there, and there were my parents. Tied up like criminals. Gagged and bound like animals. There was a mob gathered at the platform. A platform they built just for my parents. They were screaming things at them. And throwing things too. I didn't know what was happening. My parents were tied to a pole and then… then everything went up in flames… Our house, my parents, my life."

Wren seemed so distant.

"They didn't scream. I remember that. Or maybe that's what I want to remember. No, they didn't scream. Not once." She added in as an afterthought. "It was a witch burning you know. Everyone thought they were witches. But even if they were witches. They were good witches. I never knew why though. Why they had to die. Maybe it was the religious fanatics. Maybe people were just scared of things they didn't understand. Maybe someone was jealous. Maybe someone wanted power. Maybe it was bad luck. Maybe someone knew. But it doesn't matter. They are dead and their murderer is living now. Happy and rich and no worse for wear even though he's a murderer several times over. That monster that lead the witch hunt is alive and happy. That monster… Or maybe he was a man… or maybe… maybe, monsters and men are one, and the same."

Jim looked at his friend, his sad, lonely, broken friend. And suddenly was overwhelmed with the urge to speak.

"They love you. Your parents." He stopped.

He said it, unsure why, or where he got the assurance that it was true. But he knew it was true none the less.

Wren bowed her head and a long pause filled the clearing to the brim with anticipated silence.

"I know."

It came out like a breath, scared of being out in the open after years of being so unsure.

Jim smiled.

Wren fell silent for the last time, and though her story was far from finished, whatever had caused her to speak so honestly and so truthfully had been cut off by Jim's voice.

But he wasn't sorry he had spoken. He could wait for her to finish. But she had waited long enough for someone to say that.

Then Wren did something Jim had never expected her to do in a thousand years. She reached over and gently, hesitantly pulled him closer to her. Jim didn't know what else to do other than comply by gently moving closer till he was right up against her side. Then, in a rare show of trust and vulnerability, she leaned in and rested her head against his shoulder. Tentatively at first, but when he didn't move away she allowed the full weight of her head to lay there. And they sat there content in their silence, their bodies fitting perfectly together like the last two pieces of an infuriating puzzle. Jim was blushing so hard that he was sure Wren could feel the heat. It wasn't even anything remotely close to erotic, or even dramatic, and it was still leagues away from romantic. But he was still blushing hard enough to whip a hundred fan girls into a frenzy. If one little head rest was enough to get him blushing that hard it was a wonder how he was going to handle what came next without his head blowing off. He looked away hoping to calm down enough to think straight and enjoy the moment. When his eye caught the two stones at the trunk of the oak that where hidden by grass from his view before. He looked at the daisies that were left there, each with their own perfect array of white pedals bordering yellow centers. He suddenly realized, _this must be her home. _He could see now that they sat in a burned out shell of a home covered in grasses and moss after years of neglect.

He could imagine a younger Wren playing in the southeast side of the house, in a little white dress and playing with a stick, because he could never imagine Wren with a doll. He could almost see their happy family at the table, her father, Michael, with his well-worn, handsome face. Seeing Wren's same wild black hair and the similar, though stronger and more rugged, jaw. He is also where she inherited her humor, as well as her strength and tenacity. He sat across from his wife, Gabrielle, she was beautiful, and her daughter had taken most of her features, like her golden eyes, delicate nose, and long graceful neck. Her hands too, her hands especially. Wren had absorbed her sense of morality from this woman, her grace, her poise, her wit. And they were so happy. So unbelievably happy. Jim could almost hear them laughing together, like the last echoes of the joy that was created in this place. _I'm sitting in her home_. The realization hit him like a punch to his chest. _Then this must be the town where she grew up. This is her planet. This is where she's from. _He looked around in the wake of the discovery, looking at everything in a new light. This place was no longer just some grey place, a pit stop in the road, but a part of Wren, like the way the Benbow inn was a part of Jim. He was caught in this disbelief of such a colorful person surviving such a grey place without losing color.

But he was suddenly pulled away from his thoughts by Wren turning and curling into his chest. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest at the gesture that was so intimate and so pure. Wren trembled, suddenly hit by a wave of home sicknesses that could never be eased. An ache for the home that was gone, for the life she could have had. It was made all the worse by how close she was, inhabiting that same space years later, but so far from its reality. Then that pain was blocked, by someone's arms, clad in a dark jacket that used to be one size too big for him.

Jim could do nothing else but wrap his strong arms around her, less of an embrace and more of a cocoon of safety that murmured through his heart into the ear pressed against his chest, _it's alright, you're safe now._ He felt her sigh, like the weariness of all her years had finally been released. Jim could hear it, all her anger, her frustration, despair, and pain pass out in one breath and finally disappear into the air.

"Jim."

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

Jim smiled, "Don't mention it."

Wren could feel his words rumble in his chest and she nodded feeling the low bass echo in her bones.

They stayed that way, for longer than either would like to admit.

"You won't tell anyone about this will you?"

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Good, because I would've had to kill you."

"That would be a shame."

"Yeah it would be."

There was another long silence as they listened to each other's heart beats.

"Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you say Hermfetelosh?"

Jim paused, _hermetelosh? What does that even mean? _"Is that even a word?"

"Just say it."

Wren always managed to surprise. Jim rolled his eyes and complied. "Um… Hermfetelosh."

Wren listened closely as the syllables and deep growls bounced around in his chest like some quiet thunder mixed with jazz. And Wren wished for the thousandth time she had a deeper voice.

"Can you say it again?"

"Why?"

"Please?" She looked up at him hopefully and he had to look away from her hopeful gaze before his heart exploded. _Shite._

He sighed "Fine." He nearly jumped out of his skin when she placed her ear against his sternum and her two hands on his chest

He swallowed, "Hermfetelosh."

Jim hit the f and sh harder this time, so now it sounded like the ocean was added to the jazz and thunder. It was a marvelous sound.

"Can you say barbarian now?"

"Barbarian."

Wren loved the deep guttural sound it made as it growled its way out, dark and primal. Puberty did wonders on this boy. She nearly thanked his parents for his good genetics.

"Can you say it again?"

Jim opened his mouth but then stopped, "Wait a minute." Jim frowned suspiciously at her, "This is just a ploy to touch my abs isn't it?"

"What? No!.. but now that you mentioned it..."

"Hey! Hey!"

Wren couldn't believe she had missed this opportunity. "Oh come on!"

"No! Wren!"

"But. They were right there!"

"Don't objectify them!"

"What's not to objectify! They are amazing!"

"Stop it!"

Wren went for it anyways.

"Wren!"

Jim held both of her hands away from him and she struggled.

"Let go!"

"No more touching!"

"But!"

"Wren."

Wren pouted, "Fine."

Jim dropped her hands.

"Is nothing sacred anymore?"

"Not when abs are involved."

"Mother of mercy."

Wren suddenly had an idea. "Oh! Have you ever been to a bar before Jim?" She jumped up and smiled at him.

Jim scowled, "Of course not!"

Wren was surprised. "Really?"

"Hey. I may be stupid, but I'm not that stupid."

"Come on! I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you. I go all the time, I can show you around!"

Jim scoffed "You? I thought you don't drink?"

"I don't, but sailors and bars are kind of like boys and nipples," Wren said simply, "you're always paired together but you don't have to use them."

Jim looked at Wren and then shrugged, "Strange, but true."

"Come on! Let's go!" Wren needed a way to repay this kind, strong boy.

Jim stood up brushing the grass from his pants and sighed, "sure, why not."

"Oh don't act all cool, I know you're excited."

He was. "Yeah, yeah. Come on."

"This is going to be awesome!..." She turned around saw the grave, remembering where she was. She reached out and touched the oak, and looking up at its branches. She touched her forehead to its bark.

"Goodbye."

She touched her hand to her lips and placed it on the tree in a last kiss.

Turning back around with that brilliant smile she grabbed Jim's hand. "Come on puppy eyes! The night's still young!"

Jim allowed the girl to drag him along out of her home and just before he stepped over the threshold, he thought he heard a tinkling laugh and a voice that said, _Good luck._

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Buck's Barrel!" Wren said, opening the wooden door with flair. "Watch your head."<p>

"My what?" Wren pulled Jim to the side as a bottle flew out the open doorway to crash onto the street outside.

"Your head silly!" She grinned and lead the way, "Come on. Let's see if we can find a place to sit."

Jim looked behind him in the wake of the flying bottle and quickly followed after Wren. As they wove through the crowd he looked around. The first thing of note was the giant mounted buck head hanging above the fireplace. It had bald patches where the fur had rubbed off and the antlers were stained brown from smoke. Its glassy eyes looked in two different directions so it gave you a sense of discombobulation and madness as you passed by. The second thing of note was the abundance of women. Jim had always been under the impression that a tavern was mostly populated by men, apparently, this wasn't true, at least in this particular tavern. Women were strewn all over place, across tables, drinks, and laps. He could feel them follow him with their eyes, like he was a gazelle in the middle of a pack of lions. It was a bit scary. Lastly, he saw Silver, being nothing but Silver.

"Just as the Whale went to grab me leg! I… Jimbo?"

Jim raised a hand in greeting and got Wren's attention.

"Jimbo! I thought I told ye to go back to the Inn!"

"Since when have you known me to listen?"

Silver whirled around to his prodige, "And Wren! You should know better than to bring 'im here!"

Wren took a sip from a glass of water that had magically appeared in her hand, "He's the one who wanted to come."

"What! No I didn't!" Jim protested.

Wren leaned against the table, "Could've fooled me Puppy eyes!"

"Don't you dare put this on me!"

"They're so cute when they're young!" She gushed.

Silver interrupted them, "Both of you shouldn't be here! Especially you lad! Don't you know how dangerous it gets after dark?"

The other guys laughed, "Jeez, you sound like the boy's old man pops, loosen up."

Wren snorted into her cup.

"I am not that old!" Silver insisted.

Wren laughed, "Yeah, you better watch out puppy eyes. The whores like to go hunting after dark."

The crowd laughed.

"Very funny." Jim smirked, but couldn't help but feel like the stares where intensifying.

Silver noticed how close together the two were standing and smirked, "Wren look after Jimbo and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble please."

She muttered, "What am I a baby sitter?" and sighed, "I know, I know." She took Jim's hand, "Come on puppy eyes, let's go over here and not bother '_father' _with his work."

The men laughed as Wren and Jim went to the other side of the room. They plopped down at a table set up against the window.

Wren tried to ease the tension out of her shoulders, she was the one who had suggested coming here, she had a responsibility to make it enjoyable, but it seemed that she was bringing down the party. There was so much to think about, so much to worry about, so much to cry about. The knowledge of Jones hovered over here like a shadow, and it smelled of unfinished business. She was back home, and so far it sucked, to put it simply.

"How's your arm Wren?"

Wren looked up at Jim in surprise and then looked at her bandaged arm and moved it experimentally, "Better. How's your ribs?"

Jim frowned, "could be worse.

"What can I get you two?" The barmaid asked.

"Oh! Barley water for me, and a peach cider for my friend here."

The lady made a face, "Barley water and peach cider, well bless me ears, I never thought I'd hear those words in me life."

"I guess today is your lucky day." Wren smiled and pushed the thoughts from her mind.

The woman left, but not without an interested glance in Jim's direction.

"As much as I love being surrounded by sweaty men and alcohol, I'm not sure this is what I'd describe as fun."

Wren smiled knowingly, "Don't worry, the fun's still a long way coming."

Jim sighed, he felt uncomfortable sitting in such a loud place, it was crowded yet he still felt solitary. It was like he didn't exist, which was fine most of the time but tonight it felt awfully lonely.

Wren looked at her friend, she knew she should've been on the lookout for the fun things to come, but somehow her eyes seemed to be drawn back to this strange, strong, kind boy that she was now tied to by strings that should never had been connected but will now never be severed. She owed him, and it sucked, but for some reason it didn't bother her as much as it had.

Jim shifted in his seat looking a bit out of place. Jim had a long way to go. She had noticed it the first day she met him, Jim wasn't too comfortable with people, especially large groups of loud ones. And though she had managed to pry him out of his shell on board the legacy, back in civilization his wall that he had hid behind was closed up again. Wren watched Jim from the corner of her eye, it looked like he was trying to make himself look big by cramming himself into the corner. His hooded eyes were darting around nervously, well not nervously, Jim wasn't the nervous type; but as close to it as the young man would ever get. Wren knew, despite his tough façade he had a heart of gold and it was a shame no one else could see it, though, keeping it all to herself had some appeal. He was a sweet kid, everything a boy should be. He was independent, everything a man should be. Maturity was creeping in and growing stronger the more time he spent in space. However, this wide eyed wonder and want for strength had mixed and clashed in a bad chemical reaction; leaving the poor kid confused and lost. Really, it was the essence of growing up, but Jim didn't have the luxury of getting past his awkwardness in the safety of his home, like most kids. Fortunately Wren wasn't most kids, she had been forced to grow up faster, tougher, and stranger. She had grown into a boy before she had grown into a girl, so in a weird turn of events she was more adapt at being Jim than Jim was. Growing up with a bunch of pirates as a cabin boy wasn't easy, and hiding the fact that you didn't have a dick was… actually, not as difficult as people think.

Jim had crammed his hands into his pockets and had tucked his face down into his jacket so he could cover his handsome face with the collar. Wren wasn't one to fawn over pretty boys, but she had to admit Jim was very… _handsome?_ But not in that crude brutish way most men she met were, a more refined handsome, like someone had handpicked his features to balance and match. She didn't have many chances to observe such handsome subjects. Wren liked to think she was an expert on beauty, travelling all over the world had exposed her to much worry but also much wonder. But for the life of her she couldn't figure out why she was so enamored with this idiot's face. Was it his hair? No, she was never a fan of rat tails, or brown. Her eyes traveled down to his forehead, broad, it was a forehead, and it balanced nicely with the rest of his face, if that meant anything. His nose was nice, straight, unbroken, an overall good nose. His mouth? It had a propensity to curve down at the ends but seemed to curl up whenever she was around. There was really nothing to praise. Wren liked what came out of that mouth better than the feature itself. She trailed her eyes down lower, jork, he had a great jaw line, strong, unfaltering, like someone had chiseled it out of stone. Wren loved the thing he did with it when he was annoyed or angry, she didn't know if he did it on purpose or if he was just naturally charming, but she loved it. Wren always wanted to try it, but it could only work for people with impressive jaw lines and she couldn't pull it off. His eyes, well, what more could she say.

The worst part of it was, was that Wren liked his face. Not the rest of him, though the rest of him was well enough, she liked his face, for some strange infuriating reason, she preferred his face. She could understand an attraction to the rest of him, she was a girl after all, she could look, but that wasn't what she was fond of. Faces are ambiguous, subjective, expressive, there were no set rules, there weren't pieces that you could pick out and admire, this was maddening. Any girl should have picked the boy's butt over his face, but not Wren, she was sure something was wrong with her. She wasn't particularly captivated with his well-muscled arms, she liked his dimples better. She wasn't admiring his lean muscular legs, instead she was admiring his smile. Even that toned torso of his, was no match for the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed.

Wren yelled in frustration and whacked her forehead down on the table. Jim merely stared at her as Wren buried her hands in her hair and rolled back and forth in frustration. She growled as she tried to find the source of her dilemma. Was it because of her recent mental breakdown? Was all the stress finally getting to her? Was she sick? Was she going crazy? Did someone sneak something into her food? _What is it?_

"Why are you so Jorking good looking?!" Wren yelled accusingly. She never was never one to let matters sleep when she was confused.

Jim blinked in surprise and then blushed a deep crimson, "Um…"

Wren threw her arms up in frustration, "I can't figure it out! Why?"

Jim stuttered, "Well, my parents got together and…"

Wren stood up and pointed at his face, "I know that! But why are you so handsome? It's not your nose! It's not your hair! What the Jork is it?"

"I don't know." And he honestly didn't.

"How don't you know? It's your face!"

"I don't spend time looking at myself!"

She reached over and tilted his chin up, "there's nothing special about your face, so why the hell are you so attractive? I just can't figure it out." She mumbled knitting her eyebrows together and biting her lip in deep though. "This is so frustrating." She huffed out a sigh.

Jim looked up at her, a strange experience since he was used to her being at chin level. Wren seemed so sincerely confused by this conundrum that Jim couldn't help but smirk. There was something so honest about her bewilderment that it was endearing, in the way you couldn't help but like someone trying so hard on something that was beyond them, and they had no idea.

"What are you looking at Puppy eyes?"

"Nothing."

She sat back down in her chair and sighed. "It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"No kidding."

The barmaid came to the table with the drinks and raised an eyebrow at Wren pouting in her chair.

"What happened over here?"

Jim shrugged, "beats me."

"Life is awful." Wren muttered.

The barmaid looked over to Jim, the only probable cause of the girl's problems. "I hope ye didn't cross the young lady here."

"He's so much more trouble than he's worth."

"I beg to differ." Jim turned to the barmaid and smiled, "I think she's just tired."

"I am not tired!" Wren said indignantly. "He's just infuriating."

The lady smiled, "well, if he's been a bad boy I'll happy to bend him over my knee and give him a paddling." She winked suggestively and Jim almost fell out his seat.

"Don't you have other customers to serve tonight?" Wren asked as she grabbed her drink.

The barmaid pouted, a move that might have worked five years ago, "Oh, ye don't need to be like that. You could join in to if you want."

Wren nearly choked, "No thank you."

If Jim blushed any harder he could be mistaken as a tomato.

"Oh come on. Such a waste for a young man like yerself to go without some extra sweet'ning" The woman was being awfully persistent, but with the types she must see around here, Jim must've been a pearl in a pile of dung.

Wren growled at her in no mood to be polite, "Bring your goods elsewhere wench."

The barmaid huffed and stormed off in a rage.

"That was awkward." Jim said, taking a sip of his drink, which he found delicious.

Wren frowned, "Get used to it." She got up, "I'm going to the bathroom, don't get kidnapped and don't take drinks from anyone, especially girls."

Jim frowned, "I'm not stupid you know."

"Or you can just put your bitch face on."

"What bitch face?"

"That bitch face."

Jim grumbled, "Yeah, whatever."

Wren smiled and left.

* * *

><p>Jim took a sip of the peach cider Wren had chosen for him, it was nicely chilled and sweet. It tasted like summer sunshine, the sweet peach flavors were soft and comforting. It was a drink for warmer days, but he enjoyed it just the same, for some reason he was under the impression Wren got him the peach cider for a reason.<p>

"Look at the boy in the corner! Isn't he cute?"

_Shite, _Jim ducked down lower to avoid detection, he would just have to become invisible for five minutes, unless Wren was one of those girls who took forever in the bathroom, in which case he was officially screwed. With Wren just seconds gone he could start to feel the pull of several women's gazes.

_Bitch face, _he squared his shoulders and putting on his best, I-am-not-in-the-jorking-mood expression and hoped it worked as a deterrent.

"Let's go talk to him!"

_No don't, go away._

"I don't know… what's he doing here alone?"

_Wren! Wren! Come back _

"Who cares? He's hot!"

_Bitch face. Bitch face. Bitch face._

"Leila! Shhh! Don't be so loud!"

_I am not in the jorking mood._

"Come on Brooke! Not everyone in here is a creep."

_I am not in the…_

"Wait! Leila!"

_I am not…_

"Stop dragging your feet! Come on!"

_I…_

"Hi! I'm Leila!"

* * *

><p>Wren dried her hands on her shirt and exited the toilet. She could find her way through this place with her eyes closed. Nothing had changed, the same people, the same owner. The only thing that had changed was the little kid scurrying around and running errands. It used to be some scrawny girl, who was hungry, and desperate, and had gold eyes that were too big for her skinny face. Now it was some scrawny boy, who was hungry, and desperate, and had green eyes that were too big for his skinny face. Wren dug around in her pocket and found the custard she had saved from earlier. Wren was a firm believer in earning what you ate, charity got you nowhere, and receiving too much or any made you weak, and hopeful, and expectant. Wren got the boy's attention and he looked around before making his way over to her.<p>

"Ye need me for som'thin miss?" He asked in his street tongue.

"I do. What's your name chimba?" Wren found herself slipping into her street cant.

The boy was clearly surprised, "You are still a chimba yerself sister, I 'avn't seen yer face in these parts before."

"Don't be cheeky, I'm twice as old as you are. Your name?"

"Finch."

"Well finch, why don't you be worth the space you are taking and fetch me a towel."

"Yes, mu'm"

He scurried off, and Wren waited. Everything was the same, the bar, the fireplace, even the same patrons with seven extra years on their faces. The boy came back with a towel.

"Here ye go miss."

Wren accepted the towel, "thank you." Wren handed him the custard, a dish that he wouldn't taste in his wildest dreams. "For your troubles."

Finch's eyes grew as wide as saucers and he froze still.

Wren placed it in on the table and stood up, "Enjoy." She left.

The boy reached out his hands and took the custard, _little humans are so cute!_ _Now let's see what Jim…_

Wren turned around to see five girls piled in Jim's lap.

Jim didn't know what to do, his arms were held hostage by two pink girls on the side, two were pinning him to the bench and one was busy running her fingers through his hair.

"What is going on here?"

Jim looked over and saw Wren looking back at him with surprise.

"You certainly work fast puppy eyes."

Wren put her hands on her hips, and glared at each and every girl clinging onto her friend.

"Hey Wren, um could you… help me out?"

Wren sat down across from them. "Oh, you look like you're doing fine by yourself."

The girls giggled and Jim felt a hand slide lower and lower on his back. "Wren!"

Wren sighed and stood up, "Would you ladies be so kind to find another piece of meat to cuddle?"

"But this is the cutest piece of meat in here!"

"You heard them Puppy Eyes."

Jim was desperate now. "Wren!"

"Oh don't cutie pie! Let us stay a little longer! You don't know what you're missing!"

"Yeah, 'Puppy Eyes!' won't you let us stay?"

"Puppy Eyes is such a cute pet name! I just want to take you home and eat you up."

"Girls," Wren leaned over the table, "You need to get off of Jim." Her voice held a heavy threat. When the girls didn't move she growled, "Now!"

All the girls instantly scrambled away climbing over each other in their haste to escape.

Jim exhaled, "I gotta figure out how you do that."

"No, you're pretty good at it, just on the wrong gender." Another drunk aborted his approach on Wren when Jim glared at him.

"Well then between the both of us we got everyone covered." Jim said smiling.

Jim heard plucking coming from the other side of the room and Wren instantly perked up.

Wren grabbed Jim's hand, "Come on, the fun's here!"

She dragged him to the other end of the bar where a bard with a lyre was tuning his strings. He took a sip from his ale and cleared his voice.

"This is what you call fun? Some guy telling stories?"

Wren shushed him and turned to the bard who strummed experimentally on his wooden instrument. Her eyes shone bright and she was nearly bouncing up and down in her seat from excitement. Jim had never seen her this giddy before, he was used to getting his stories and songs from moving pictures and books, not from unknown singers in seedy bars. He knew about the antiquated custom, but he never thought he would actually see it happening. This is what Wren grew up on, history in the forms of songs, with legends and stories woven in the harmony. Fact never far from fiction, and something akin to fantasy. Historical figures made into great heroes. Morals given in melodies.

The bard started the first ballad, an upbeat folk tune about an outlaw who stole from the rich and gave to the poor. Jim thought it was a strange custom, and didn't understand how such a thing could be so popular, or how any man could make a living by singing ballads about love stories.

_Robin Hood he was and a tall young man,_

_ Deery derry down_

_ And fifteen winters old,_

_And Robin Hood he was a proper young man,_

_ Of courage stout and bold._

_ Hey down derry derry down._

Yet, despite all his misgivings about the art, he found it strangely captivating, how the bard could weave a story with his voice, and pluck at heartstrings as he plucked his lyre. It was so personal so intimate, far from the images provided by books, the bard would paint a picture with his words, a picture for his audience that would change with every ear it landed on.

'_What news? What news?' said bold Robin Hood;_

_ 'What news, fain wouldest though know?_

_'Our king hath provided a shooting-match:'_

_ 'And I'm ready with bow.'_

It was quite a funny uplifting story. And Wren was listening to it caught up in the narrative, he watched as she followed the story she must've heard countless times, because she was moving her lips along to the words. Her face glowed with an inner brightness, she was so open, her eyes childlike and large.

_'I'le hold you twenty marks,' said bold Robin Hood,_

_ 'By the leave of Our Lady,_

_That I'le hit a mark a hundred rod,_

_ And I'le cause a hart to dye.'_

Somehow, Jim felt if he were deaf, he could still hear the story just by watching the expressions play across her face.

_The hart did skip, and the hart did leap,_

_ And the Hart lay on the ground,_

_'The wager is mine,' said bold Robin Hood,_

_ 'If 't were for a thousand pound.'_

The bard ended the song and was energetically applauded. He then started up a second with a strong rhythm. The beat thrummed in your bones and played through your chest. Wren instantly smiled, lighting up like a suncrystal. The song started and the listeners started clapping and stomping to the beat, little chords and notes could barely be heard past the heavy beat. Wren leapt to her feet and spun up to the stage. She shared a smile with the musician, raised her arms, and started dancing.

She was carried on the surge of sound and moved her feet in an impulsive step to the music. The movement slowly made its way up her long lean legs, swaying into her hips enchanting the eye in a mesmerizing pattern, up into her strong lithe torso loosening her shoulders. It wound up into her arms twisting up and out through her wrists. Watching her was infectious she looked like she was having so much fun. Like she had lost herself somewhere and had been replaced by some spirit along the way. She laughed and clapped her hands together as the pounding got louder. The entire crowd's eyes were riveted to her, the men somewhere below the neck. She twirled and jumped and bounced sometimes childlike and sometimes unbelievably mature. But one couldn't take their eyes off her, her hair swirling around her face like a wild black mane. Jim couldn't help but smile as he watched his friend move like an untamed spirit. Pure, like a bright flickering flame. She was beautiful, in that inexplicable, unexplainable, universal way that people being people were. Connecting to the watchers through their hearts of hearts, carrying their attention effortlessly, making them feel more than themselves, as one singing, swaying being. She stood on her tiptoes and moved from side to side, gliding and skipping. She had her eyes closed and when she opened them they rested on Jim. He saw her look at him and a big grin spread across her face. She held out her hands to him, beckoning him once again into some incredible experience, some unattainable place where he would normally never enter. He shook his head, he wasn't ready to dance with such a spirit, he wasn't equipped to survive such a spirit. She beckoned him again, calling him to embrace some hidden part of him.

"Go on Jimbo, you'll be glad you did."

Jim looked behind him and saw Silver with his good eye twinkling at him. Silver shoved Jim forward and Jim stumbled into Wren's waiting hands. He immediately panicked, he couldn't dance all that well. He looked up with that look of panic in his deep blue eyes and Wren laughed. Taking his hands into hers she led him, slowly at first to get him used to his own feet. Then, once he wasn't looking so scared, faster, into more complicated impulsive patterns. There was no restrictions, they would just pull each other wherever the music called. They held hands and laughed and swung around each other. Somehow, somewhere during the song they became equals, each knowing the other like an extension of themselves. The beat pulsed through them and they played. Each taking a turn leading, flowing like water and burning like fire. Jim laughed as Wren pulled him in and winked at him. He let go of one of her hands and turned her and she giggled. They stepped together their legs following their feet, their hips playful as Wren bumped hers against Jim's, their torsos at the whim of the music, their arms having conversations, and their hands entwined. There was something childlike and innocent in the way they danced, as equals, their hands in the same hold all children start dancing in before someone teaches them otherwise. Jim laughed, lifting her up by her waist and spun her around as she let out a shout in her surprise. The boy was stronger than he looked. She laughed so hard tears ran from her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from flying away. Jim slowed his spinning and lowered Wren to the ground, she was panting and was laughing too hard to catch her breath, her hair settled around her, her feet coming to rest on the ground. She remained with her arms around him and his hands on her waist, just smiling like a pair of idiots, high off of life. The song ended and they pulled apart still grinning madly. Wren pushed her hair out of her face and reached over to fix Jim's too. She tucked his hair back and grinned.

"Are you having fun yet?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I've been trying to do more descriptive writing, I guess we'll see if it works out or not. hehe. <strong>_

_**Spring is killing me, everything is alive, flowers are blooming the bees are out and about, and the pollen is stuffing my head with snot. It sucks. **_

_**As always, please review, favorite, and follow!**_

_**And for those of you who already have, I thank you from the bottom of my heart! KISSES! HUGS! LOVE FOR EVERYBODY! Thanks for reading!**_


	15. Double Burrito

_**Hey guys... long time no see...**_

_**Sorry I've been away so long! but I finally got this chapter out, it's super long, so hopefully that'll make up for some of it, it doesn't, but I tried. I'm sorry! So, some fluff for those of you who want it. Some emotional development because the characters need it, and a little flash back to fill in those naughty plot holes everybody hates!**_

_**Thanks guys!**_

* * *

><p><em>Calm down. Calm down. Calm. Calm. Calm.<em>

Wren sucked in deep breaths and held them trying not to make a sound.

_Shhh. No noise. No noise._

She rocked back and forth with her face buried in her knees.

_Be quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet._

Her breath came out in harsh gasps as tears streamed down her face.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

She keened squeezing her eyes shut. Sobs wracked her body as she gripped her knees. Wren sniffled trying to hold down the panic and the fear. She rocked in her corner, bare feet cold against the wood floor. Her shoulders shook with silent shudders. She tried to hold it in, push it down, but sob after sob escaped her and she would have to start the battle again.

_It's okay. It's okay. Okay. Okay. Okay. _

She repeated the phrase in her head, matching the words with the rhythm of the rocking. The repetition of phrases drowning out everything, everything, everything. Wren thought, in that naïve way all people in pain do, that if she repeated it enough, maybe it would come true. But it never was.

_I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. _

Wren sobbed harder, each gasp accompanied by a whimper.

_Fine. I'm fine. Fine._

She felt so exposed and so alone. Her skin was so alien, so cold, and she wanted to squeeze herself tighter until she disappeared.

_It'll pass. Go away. Go away._

It was pitch dark outside, those hours before dawn when the entire world was asleep and all the people were silent. Wren felt so utterly isolated, like she was the last person alive in a world full of corpses.

_Hold it together, Hold it. Hold it. It's going to be okay. _

She stifled a sob.

_It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay. Shhhhhh. Shhhhhhh. You're okay. You're okay. _

She sniffled each breath harsh and held to its fullest extent, and it continued, for what seemed like forever. For an eternity, pain and torment. Fear, guilt, and despair.

Her eyelids were heavy, her heart heavier, but somehow she felt her muscles loosen. The cathartic pace of the words calmed her just enough for exhaustion to take over. Her consciousness dropping into a natural lull. Her body given up the fight for tonight.

_Let go. Let go… Let go... _

Her head dropped against her arms and before Wren realized it, she was asleep.

Suddenly, unbidden and unexpected her nightmare rammed itself into her, like cannon fire in the middle of the night.

Wren jerked awake from her curled position in the corner.

The order that had been created by the words were thrown in chaos. Red stained the inside of her skull and she saw angry faces, eyes livid, necks thrust out at her, faces contorted by fury. They were the people she could've saved. Screaming at her, because she couldn't save them; because she _could've_ saved them.

Wren jolted up and ran to the door. She needed out. She needed air. She gasped deep lung fulls of oxygen like she was drowning. She turned the door knob and tried to pull the door open, but the tears made her vision blurry and she kept missing in the dark. She scrabbled for the doorknob, sobbing, snot making her an unsightly mess. She beat against the door, her hair sticking to her wet face. She heaved and cried, but still barely making a sound. She wailed in frustration. Letting out one anguished cry after another but the sound didn't echo, it died in the stifled air of the room.

She gasped, noises escaping her throat in moans. No words could describe the burning in her chest. She clenched her jaw unable to do anything else, she was so frustrated. Everything she ever did was futile, it was useless, she was useless. All those people, her family, why couldn't she have done it right? Why? Why?

With a scream of frustration she punched the door. An unexpected flare of pain erupted from her knuckles and she felt more tears trying to squeeze themselves out of her eyes. Why did everything hurt so much? She punched it again, her fist glancing off it without leaving a mark. _Why?! Why? _She yelled angrily, hammering away at the wood. And the door withstood her anger, all her years of frustration and fear, and it was solid and indifferent. She beat against it, until she couldn't anymore. Until her screams of anger had dissolved into sobs. Her last weak flail slid down the door and her anger gave way to despair. She pressed her forehead against the grain that withstood everything she threw at it and sobbed. She cried and cried sinking to her knees. The tears falling from her eyes in huge drops. Despair and sadness crushing her soul. She had never felt so alone in all her life, she felt like she was carrying the whole world's burdens on her shoulders. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing could bring her out of this despair. She wailed trying to drown in her tears holding herself tighter. She couldn't imagine moving on from now, crying into eternity, feeling her failure with every heartbeat. Her past was shaded, her future looked bleak, and she couldn't imagine this pain of the present ever ending.

But eventually she was back in her mind again. Repeating that same cursed circle. She rocked back and forth hands buried in her hair telling herself,

_It's okay. It's okay. You're fine. Fine. Calm down. Calm down. Shhhhhh. Okay. Okay. Okay. Okay…_

* * *

><p>"Wren! Wren? You awake?"<p>

Jim pounded on the door of Wren's room in the Lemongrass inn. He heard nothing. He waited a moment before knocking again.

"Hey! You getting up?"

He heard a thud and a scrabble. Jim smiled and leaned against the doorway.

"You know, you shouldn't stay in this place alone." He said looking around at the hallways and flimsy doors. Jim crossed his arms and settled against the frame waiting for Wren to get ready.

He started tapping his foot, when a few more minutes passed he sighed and turned around pounding on the door again.

"Wren! Hurry up! How long does take you to get ready?" He listened, "Wren!" He knocked impatiently. He was annoyed because Wren was the one who suggested waking up so early in the first place.

"Are you even awake? For crying out loud... Wren!" He didn't hear anything and growled in annoyance. "That's it! I hope you're decent!" He was ready to come in.

But, before he could touch the doorknob Wren stomped up to the door and threw it open.

"Be patient! Can't you just wait for a minute?!" She snapped, annoyed. "Would you rather me go out like this?"

Jim blinked in surprise, Wren stood in front of him in nothing but a chest covering and a pair of pants. His face instantly turned red.

"That's what I thought!" She yelled and slammed the door in his face.

Jim stood there for a moment in shock, the image of Wren half naked burned into his retina. _It's too early for this. _Jim sighed, one of those long weary ones that made him sound twenty years older than he was. If he sprouted gray hair soon he would not be surprised. He leaned against the doorframe, his shoulders filling up more of the doorway then they had a month ago. He crossed his arms and for once in his adolescent life he felt, big; or bigger. He still kept the frame of a lanky teenage boy, but even he was starting to notice his build filling out. It was disheartening.

Finally Wren opened the door and was surprised to be faced with Jim's back. She frowned.

"Took you long enough." Jim said over his shoulder, noting the different shirt she was wearing, pale yellow instead of the usual off white.

Wren glared up at him, "Don't start with me Puppy Eyes, I'm not the one with problems getting up in the morning." She shoved past him with a blanket draped over her arm.

"How the tables have turned." Jim said grinning.

"It's only ten past seven. I'm not that late."

"But for you it might as well be an eternity." They walked down the narrow stairs. "Anyways, why don't you stay where I am? It'll make meeting up much more convenient."

Wren laughed, "If I didn't know better I'd say you'd have a soft spot for me Jim."

Jim grinned, "Sure I do. Right in my stomach where I put the sweetbread and cider."

She rolled her eyes, "Please, your stomach is rock hard we both know that."

They reached the bottom of the stairs and the hall opened into the dining area. It was filled with morning light coming from the large windows open on three sides of the room. Tables and benches littered the area, mismatched and painted a rainbow of pastel colors. It gave one a sense of hominess, like a too large family had collected any and all furniture they could find, just to accommodate the multitudes of relatives.

Wren turned to Jim, "I'm glad you liked the cider. We could find some more if you like…"

Jim looked at Wren and for the first time that morning he got a good look at her face. He sure he wasn't imagining it, but dark bags hung under her eyes, eyes that looked red and dull. She was pale, her skin like translucent paper.

"Nuntii, you look terrible Wren." Jim said turning to her.

Wren blinked, "really?"

Jim reached down and tilted her head up, "Have you been getting enough sleep? You look exhausted." He looked at her with worry etched into his face.

She remained silent, unsure what to say, surprised at his hand under her chin.

"How are you feeling? Is your arm okay? Did you change the bandage like I told you to?" Jim looked his friend over wondering if the pain was keeping her up at night.

Wren mumbled, "My arm's good."

Jim bit his lip, "Maybe we shouldn't go out today, you need rest."

Wren shook her head, "I'm fine. Really."

Jim looked her over, she was far from fine. "Wren…"

"Stop worrying Jim, you're gonna get wrinkles if you keep that up." She smiled and pulled him to the door, "Come on, let's enjoy ourselves while we can."

Jim let Wren lead him outside. He felt like Wren needed this, she needed a day to sort herself out.

He sighed "Alright."

* * *

><p>Silver sat down at a table and got the attention of the waitress. He needed to learn the state of affairs in the town. The place looked exactly the same, he thought with the death of its underground king something would've changed, somebody else would've taken over to fill the power gap. With different monarchs there should at least be minuscule changes in the bureaucracy, but from what he heard so far it was exactly the same. It was an interesting case study, very interesting. He wondered what Wren made of all of it.<p>

"When's the deal happening?"

Silver perked up hearing hushed tones and whispered words.

"Sunday. The cargo needs to be in place by then."

"Is he crazy? That's not enough time!" The man looked around and lowered his voice. "We can't move that amount of merchandise in a week, especially when the trading season is just ending, we don't know whose watching."

The other man, orange skinned and with large hair scoffed, "That's not my problem. You better get it done. All the goods gotta be down at the docks by the end of the week or someone is going to be mighty disappointed."

"It's not the same as moving other goods, it's different. We pack them to tightly together and it'll damage the goods."

The waitress came over and Silver ordered a ham and cheese sandwich. _Smuggling._ Smuggling wasn't all that unexpected, especially in a port town of this size, but a large dangerous shipment that businesses didn't have the infrastructure to handle? That was unexpected. Something big was going to go down at the end of the week.

The poor lout tried again, "The warehouses are full, it's too much of a risk to move anymore."

The orange one got up. "Well then you can _risk_ your head being mounted on a spike."

* * *

><p>"Where's Silver? I thought he was coming along." Wren asked, picking a flower.<p>

Jim threw a rock into the bushes, "He said he had something he wanted to check out and also…"

_"You two have fun! Jimbo. Don't be afraid te go for it!"_

Jim shook his head, "yeah, he was, um… tired."

"Cool." Wren picked up another flower, a yellow one this time, and added it to the bouquet she was amassing in her hands. They were about a mile up a dirt road going somewhere only Wren knew about. The day was beautiful, sunny with a slight breeze, the last traces of summer lighting the road.

"What have you got there?" Jim asked looking at the flowers.

Wren looked up at him and grinned, "It's been a while since I've caught up on my botany," She put her handful down in the basket and picked up a blue one, "This is called Melynas. It grows in the shade and you can tell how acidic the soil is by…" She held up the flower for his inspection, "how blue it is."

Jim looked at the flower, five petals radiating around a black center. "So the soil isn't that acidic?"

Wren nodded and took the flower, "At least where it was growing." She reached up and carefully tucked it into his hair, the blue was lighter than his eyes, but made a nice contrast against his brown hair.

Wren picked up another one, "This is Benny Knot, it likes water and shade. Also handy as a pain killer. Pretty and dependable." She stuck it into his hair right next to the Melynas.

Jim reached over and took a pretty pink flower with two large curved pink pedals. "And this one?"

Wren took it from his hand, "Lady's Lips, pretty isn't it?" She held it up, "It only grows on the roots of oak trees." She glared at it, "Like a pretty little succubus that just leeches the nutrients out of hardworking trees."

Jim looked at her, "You gonna put this one in my hair too?"

Wren frowned at the flower. "No." and threw it over her shoulder.

Jim picked up another, purple and long. "How about this one?"

"Bear Trot. Likes sun, usually grows around berry bushes."

Jim went on to the next one, white with pink tips, "This?"

"Fairy wings."

They continued like that as they walked down the road.

"How about this yellow one?"

"Reaper's Halo. The roots are poisonous. Can kill a man within a day, an hour if you put it in his drink."

Jim paused and looked at Wren, "How do you know this?"

Wren smirked, "Oh, I've traveled around, I pick up a few things."

Jim coughed, "Right." He put the flower down.

He suddenly saw one plant out of place among all the brightly colored flowers and picked it up, "What's this?" It was brown, little dark brown flowers formed a sphere on the very end. It looked like a pompom. It was cute, like a bunny's tail made out of delicate blossoms.

Wren took it out of his hands, she handled it delicately like it was the most precious piece of glass. The other flowers didn't claim that much curtesy even if they were prettier.

"This one is my favorite." She held it up, "Sassanach, I know that it doesn't look like much but," she smiled, "It can help stop bleeding, antibacterial, anti-inflammatory, helps bring down fevers… You name it, it does it. It also serves as an antidote to some poisons."

Jim grinned, "So it's a super plant."

"Basically, and when you boil it, it makes this delicious red tea." She smiles and tucks it into Jim's breast pocket. "A little packet of miracles."

Jim looks down at his pocket, "What about the healing crystals? With those you don't really need this pretty little thing."

Wren looked at Jim, "Healing Crystals?" She laughed, "Healing Crystals… people can't just go out and buy those things. Healing Crystals lose power over time, you can't store them. It is literally a new life in a rock. You think those things go cheap?"

Jim shook his head, "But, how about the hospitals?"

"People can't pay for hospitals, especially not here. There's one hospital. One, and it only takes patients from the Birch district. The rest of the people need to make do with what they find in their backyard. There are kitchen table surgeries and clinics that are based in sheds. If you break your arm all you can do is hope somebody in your family knows how to set a bone. All the healing crystals brought in by traders are given to the hospital. I bet there's hundreds just languishing in that building when people are dying out here every day." She took a deep breath, "There are no miracles for people down here."

Jim was silent, he knew it was bad in outpost planets but he didn't think it was this bad. The last five decades of technological advances might as well not exist in Nesoi.

Wren looked down, "Sorry… I'm just a little…bitter."

Jim chuckles, "I like bitter," he looks down at her, "like dark chocolate." He smirks like the blue eyed charmer he is.

Wren nudged him, "Of course you do. Personally I like my chocolate sweet." She looks up at him, "Like a certain sweetheart I know."

Jim grinned, "You know a sweet heart?"

Wren laughed, "Don't sound so surprised Jim, I've had plenty of boys be sweet on me in my time, not that I've reciprocated. And I've only been a girl for five years."

Jim blinked, "Wait, what?"

Wren smelled a lily, "Didn't I tell you I masqueraded as a boy for years?"

"No."

"Oh. Well I did. Oh! We're here!"

The forest edge came out to meet the path and Jim could smell the wet scent of leaves and living things.

"Come on Puppy Eyes!" Wren looked up at him smiling from ear to ear, excitement shining out of every plane of her face.

"Come on!" Wren veered off the path and bounced into the forest. Jim stopped at the edge as Wren disappeared into the trees.

"Wren!"

She reappeared and grabbed his hand. "Come on Jim! We're almost there!" She pulled him in, the forest enveloping both of them. From the road it seemed that the forest had swallowed them both.

She lead him deeper into the forest, leading him by the hand until they reached a hidden trail so overgrown it didn't deserve to be called a trail. It was more of a deer path. Jim looked up to see the sun filter through the trees, and the dappled light fell across his face. Bird song called out from branches and the rustles that skittered through the grasses made a gentle accompaniment. It was so peaceful. The ground was covered by a quilt of grass, leaves, and dirt. Tall trees stood as sentries, little creatures pranced in the shade, and Jim could feel them all breathing.

"We're here."

Jim looked at Wren and then up, to what she was looking at.

Jim starred, "Wow."

Jim blinked in the sudden brightness of the open field. The path opened out to a lake that was bordered by a lush field dotted with flowers. The grass waving in the wind, and green as an emerald. The lake sparkled like glass, the light bouncing off its surface flashing like diamonds. It was picturesque, like someone had painted it onto a canvas, using all the brightest colors they had in their arsenal. Trees dotted the field and provided faint cover if someone wanted to take an afternoon nap. It was too perfect to be real.

Wren lead him by the hand to the lake. Their feet sunk into the lush grass as they wandered through the meadow. She stopped underneath a tree and let go of his hand. He was in a daze still unable to believe what he saw.

"What do you think?" Wren asked looking up at him.

Jim looked at the sparkling lake, "It's incredible. How… How did you find this place?"

Wren grinned, "This was my favorite place as a kid. It's the only thing I really miss about this planet."

"Wow." The only word Jim was able to whisper that even faintly expressed what he was seeing. Suddenly, he was knocked back out of his reverie by an apple falling on his head.

"Ow. Was that an apple?"

"Yeah, this entire place is filled with fruit trees, I think some farmer tried to plant an orchard here a long time ago. Hold on." Wren reached up and pulled herself onto a low hanging branch. She plucked a red apple from the branch and tossed it down to him.

"Take a bite."

Jim obliged and was surprised to find that the apple was the most delicious apple he had ever tasted. And he did not take that declaration lightly.

"The Jork? This is amazing!"

Wren grinned swaying on the branch, "Isn't it? Nesoi's fruits are better than any other planet's I've been to." She climbed up higher.

Jim craned his neck back to watch her, "Then how come I've never heard of it?"

Wren grabbed another apple near the top. "Because Nesoi doesn't have the infrastructure to ship it, refrigerated crates and ships take money and nobody cares about some planet at the edge of the universe. That's why the poverty and injustice are so bad out here, nobody cares."

She climbed back down and Jim stood under her, not that he didn't trust her not to fall, but just in case. Luckily, Wren was as adapt at clambering down trees as sliding down ropes, she was down in seconds.

Jim took another bite, "This is the best apple I've ever eaten."

"You think the apple's great?" Wren grinned, "You haven't seen nothing yet."

* * *

><p>"Bombs away!"<p>

Jim jumped up and caught the peach sailing out of the sky.

"Did you catch it?"

Jim placed the peach in the basket filled with apples, pears, plums, cherries, peaches, and various other fruits he wasn't familiar with but were delicious anyways.

"What do you think?" Jim asked looking for Wren in the leaves above him.

"Well be careful peaches bruise easy!" Her voice shouted down at him from somewhere above.

Jim shouted back up at her, "Why don't you catch them yourself if your so worried!"

Wren's head appeared, poking out from the leaves. "Do you want to pick these? Climbing trees isn't as easy as you think." She raised an eyebrow while hanging upside down.

Jim crossed his arms, _challenge accepted._ "Please, I bet I could do this in my sleep."

Wren flipped over and jumped out the tree. "Oof. Fine. I'll let you take the next tree. It's apricots."

"Did you get one yet?" Wren shouted up from the trunk.

Jim shouted back from his perch on a branch, "Not yet!" He spat out a leaf that fell in his mouth. "Gross." He climbed a little bit higher to see an apricot that was mostly orange hanging in front of his face. He shouted down, "How do you know if it's ripe?"

Wren tracked Jim in the leaves, "If it falls easily off the branch it's ripe!" She hollered.

Jim reached up and grabbed hold, he tugged once and it stayed firmly stuck to its branch. "Guess you're not ready to go huh?"

Wren shouted, "Go up higher! The better ones are near to the top!"

Jim sighed, and looked above him where the sunlight was beginning to break through the leaves. The branches were thinner near the top so he would have to be careful. He climbed up and plucked the first apricot he saw, it fell right off when he touched it, fat and heavy in his hand.

"Got one!"

Wren raised her hands, "Toss it down!"

Jim gently dropped it to Wren, who caught it with a grin and placed it in the basket. "Nice one Puppy Eyes!"

He smiled and turned to search for more. Turning he was suddenly face to face with a birds nest. He blinked in surprise, the neat shell of woven twigs was nestled safely within the fork of a branch. Inside that small nest lay two beautiful blue eggs. They were so tiny, the entire nest could fit into the palm of his hand, the eggs sat spotlighted by sunlight that beamed through a tiny opening in the canopy. They had brown freckles smattered at each end that merged into a pale blue.

"Hey Jim! You alright up there?" Wren called when she didn't hear him moving.

Jim was afraid to breathe for fear of blowing the little nest over. He turned and shifted himself as far away as possible without falling out of the tree and called down quietly. "I found a bird's nest!"

Wren was confused, "A bird's nest?" Had the boy never seen a bird's nest before? "Are you alright?"

"shhhh. Be quiet."

Wren grinned, she looked up and let the boy enjoy himself, he was still a boy after all, things like bird's nests, the small beauties and wonders of the world still fascinated him. Wren looked up and frowned, she noticed the overabundance of fruit. It was unusual, so much low hanging fruit, the squirrels and birds should've eaten most of it. The other trees didn't have this much. _Shite_

"Jim? What kind of eggs are in the nest?"

Jim peered in the nest, "Blue, with brown freckles."

Wren clenched her jaw, "How big is it?"

Jim readjusted his grip on the tree branch, "about the size of a dime, why?"

Wren cursed, "Okay, don't move I'll be right up." She jumped and pulled herself into the tree.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked.

"Just don't move okay? I'll be right there."

Jim shrugged and waited. A flash of brown, and the mother bird was perched on the tree branch. She was so small, with a golden crest crowning her head. She twitched her head to the side and bounced on the branch. She twittered fluttering her wings. She checked on her eggs and came back over to inspect Jim, who didn't move a muscle. The bird made a call, a high trill that ended with two short tweets. She jumped off the branch and fluttered up to land on his head. She landed lightly in his hair and made herself comfortable. The bird made another call, longer this time, louder too and leaned over to peer at Jim from her place on his head. Jim smiled, this bird reminded him of someone he knew. Wren appeared from below and looked up at Jim. Jim and the bird looked back down at her. Wren froze, the bird staring intently at her. Wren slowly, gingerly climbed higher so that she was facing Jim and the bird. Without breaking eye contact Wren pulled her gloves on carefully.

She wet her lips, "Okay Jim. Don't move a muscle, I've got you."

Jim furrowed his brow, "What's wrong?" He grinned, "Do you like my new friend?" He said motioning to the bird nesting in his hair.

The bird made a chirp and bounced.

"I said, don't move." Wren hissed. The bird tilted its head to the side, "Just be careful." Wren murmered.

Jim was confused, "It's fine Wren it's just a little bird." What was there to be cautious about? Besides, the bird liked him.

Wren shushed him. The brown ticking time bomb sitting in Jim's hair could go off at any noise or movement. It wasn't a literal bomb of course it was just a bird, a wren in fact, a golden crested wren. Vicious little things, they would put up more than a decent fight with their tiny razor sharp beaks and talons. Very territorial. There were plenty of stories of the unassuming birds blinding some poor climber who disturbed their nests. Wren herself had a scar on her hand from when her counterpart caught her stealing peaches from its tree. She was surprised Jim wasn't currently fighting off the bird and falling out of the tree. Those gorgeous blue eyes just went around charming everything that moved.

"You ready Jim?" Wren was poised on a branch one arm's length away.

Jim was still confused, "Wait, What? What's going on? There's nothing to be afraid of Wren."

Wren growled, "You should be afraid. That bird on your head is going to poke your eyes out."

"You sound like my mom."

Wren frowned, "You should listen to your mom."

Jim rolled his eyes, "Look there's nothing to be afraid of." He held up his hand and the bird jumped in it, "see?

Now, maybe there was a squirrel, or a slight breeze, maybe the little bird was a bit jealous of her larger competitor for Jim's attention, but as Jim held her out, the bird let out a squawk and suddenly flew into a frenzy latching her little beak onto Jim's hand.

"Ow! Mother of a Glorpek!" Jim cursed trying to shake the bird off.

The wren let go and flew at his face. He let out a surprised yell and leaned back to avoid getting a face full of feathers. He leaned too far back however and toppled off the branch. The bird screeched as he scrabbled to hold onto something.

Wren cursed and dove forward catching Jim by the hand before he fell out the tree. She braced herself against the trunk, holding onto Jim's arm with both hands.

"Why do I always find you falling?" She muttered.

"Sorry!"

The wren screeched once more and dove at Wren. Wren ducked down and the bird sliced by.

"Are you kidding me? Go away!" Wren fought off the tiny bird with one hand as it beat against her. "For crying out loud." She waved her arm trying to defend herself from its attacks while still holding onto Jim.

"Pull me up!" Jim yelled.

Wren growled, "Can't you see I'm busy? Stop being lazy and do it yourself!" Wren sincerely doubted she could actually pull Jim up, seeing as she could barely hold onto him as it was "And be snappy about it!"

"Fine." Jim let go of Wren's hand to land quite neatly onto the branch below him.

The fierce bird was in Wren's mass of black hair pecking away at her and she was yelling curses in multiple languages.

"Lorgak burchimach _Yoniholden!"_

Wren finally caught the little bird with her hands and pulled it out of her hair, gently so that she wouldn't hurt it. She held it so that its wings were pinned to its sides and the beak couldn't pinch her. The bird still continued to struggle valiantly and called out in shrill tweets. Jim climbed up and peered over Wren's shoulder, the bird Wren held in her grasp stilled and stared at Jim. It let out a small pitiful chirp and stared with those sad bird eyes. Jim felt his heart melt and Wren glared at the bird.

_That little skank, Jim won't fall for that._ Wren turned to see Jim had fallen prey to the adorableness of the bird and had already completely forgiven it. Wren was very tempted to throw it. _You little viper._

He reached out and pet it, "You caught it."

"Yep."

"It's so small."

"Yep."

"And adorable."

Wren frowned, "Why don't you climb down now."

Jim rolled his eyes, "Okay, but don't hurt it."

Wren smiled, "Oh. I won't." She glared at it.

Jim grinned and started climbing down. Once he had both feet firmly planted on the ground, he looked back up to see if Wren was coming down. Instead he heard a high tweet and a yelp. Followed by much crashing. Jim held out his arms and took a step to the left, sure enough Wren fell right into his waiting arms with an "oof." The leaves that were knocked loose fluttered down around them and Wren looked up at Jim cradled safely to his chest. A leaf settled on her nose and they looked at each other.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Wren opened up her hand, "Apricot?"

Jim smirked, "Who's the one falling now?"

Wren rolled her eyes, "One time does not make us even." She raised an eyebrow, "You gonna let me up?"

Jim put Wren down as the bird above them twittered. They both looked up and smiled. Wren picked up the basket and handed it to Jim.

"I'll be taking the next tree."

Jim nodded, "Yeah, okay."

* * *

><p>Silver meandered around the docks. The warehouses on the spaceside stretched on for miles and Silver couldn't figure out which dock the two guys were talking about. There were an abundance of ships waiting in their ports and distinguishing one from the others was proving to be impossible, after all a smuggler's ship usually looked the same as a real ship. He distinctly remembered having the same problem last time he was here. About nine years ago.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey kid! Pay attention."<p>

Wren suddenly jerks her head up and looks over. The large man had taken a turn down an alley that Wren had missed. She glares at him, golden eyes shooting fire.

"What?" she spat.

The pirate frowns a moment, of silence passes as he looks at her angry stare, "You're going the wrong way."

"Oh really?" she growls, "maybe _you're_ going the wrong way." She stabs a finger in his direction

Silver turned to the small viper, "I don't like that attitude young lady."

"Well maybe if you would stop being such an idiot I wouldn't have to give you attitude!"

"How am I an idiot?"

"We've been walking in circles for an hour! You have no idea where we're going!"

"Yes I do!"

"No, you don't! If you did we would've been there already!" she throws her arms up turning around. "That's it. I have a better chance taking Jones out alone. Rather with some stupid pirate who can't tell north from south!"

Silver let out a short laugh "Please! You couldn't take him out if he had his arms tied behind his back!"

"But at least I could find him, unlike some useless Gorathak!"

"Hey!" Silver shouted. "I'm giving you a chance to get back at this guy! I thought you said you hated him!"

"I do!" she screams, "But I know stupidity when I see it!" This guy…pirate, thief, whatever, was seriously getting on her nerves. She was trying to get her voice through his thick skull. "If you go like this you'll die! And if I go with you I'll die! And until I get to kill him with my own bare hands I can't die!" She yells angrily fists balled at her side.

"I'm not planning on dying."

"You're not planning anything! You don't have a plan besides burn the stupid ship and run away hoping he doesn't get catch you! You don't have a getaway plan, or a backup plan! If you're careless he'll catch you and then what? Laugh as he pulls your guts out and strings them out in the sun? Forget it! You can go die on your own!"

Wren stomps away infuriated, so close, she could've been so close.

"Hey! Kid!"

Wren yelled over her shoulder, "good luck dying you stupid Minethagk!"

Suddenly her feet left the ground. "Hey! Let me down you dumb Lorgie!" She kicked the air angrily.

"Calm down kid!" Silver yells at her.

"No!"

Silver shakes Wren, "I said be quite young lady!"

Wren kicks at him, "don't call me young lady! I am no lady!"

"You got that right." Silver muttered.

"Let me down!"

"Not until you calm down." He says

She kicks, "how am I supposed to calm down when," kick. "You're dangling me" kick, "three feet in the Jorking air?"

Silver holds her dangling from his grasp and waits. She worms around unable to do anything for a moment or two before she hangs defeated, still glaring at the ground.

Silver lowered the girl gently to the street. "You good kid?"

Wren stuck her nose in the air and looked away from him, "don't call me kid."

Silver rolled his eyes. "Fine, Then what do I call you?"

Wren looked up, surprised and then suspiciously at him.

Silver sighed, "I'm Silver, Long John Silver."

Wren frowned mulling over the name, it suited him that's for sure. But what could he do with her name? Not that it mattered, win or lose she wasn't staying on this godforsaken rock any longer. Besides, anyone who knew her real name had a nasty habit of dying, and a fake name was just that, a fake name.

"Wren."

Silver smirked, "Wren. Like the bird? Interesting."

A long silence passed as they walked down narrow alleys. The sounds of draining waste and tavern brawls filled up any potential awkwardness the two could've had.

Wren clicked her tongue, "So… where are we going?"

Silver shrugged, "to a dock."

"which one?"

Silver frowned, "I don't know."

Wren paused, "there's a lot of docks."

Silver sighed, "I know."

Wren stopped and looked up at Silver, "wanna stop and ask for directions?"

Silver grinned remembering the moment like it was yesterday, strange how the smallest things could change your life forever.

"Good times. Good times."

* * *

><p>Wren hopped down from the tree and pushed back all her hair which now contained several leaves and a twig.<p>

"Here, taste it." She held out a rainbow colored fruit, like someone had splashed colors over it.

Jim picked a leaf from her hair, "You went through a lot of trouble to get this one."

Wren shook the clutter from her hair, "It's totally worth it. Go ahead, take a bite."

Jim crunched into the fruit and was met by an explosion of flavor that coated his tongue and filled his nose. The fruit had the texture of a crisp, firm watermelon crossed with a pear. The sweet nectar filled his mouth with a fresh fruity flavor and smelled like…flowers?

"What do you think?" Wren asked.

Jim swallowed, "I'm never going back to regular fruit ever again. What's this called?"

Wren pulled another one out of her pocket and grinned, "Flower fruit. It's my favorite."

Jim took another bite, "You've got good taste."

Wren bit into her own with a crunch and had to suck on it to keep the juice from running down her arm. "Mhm." She laughed.

"Are we done climbing trees for today?"

Wren nodded, "I saved the best for last, besides its lunch time." Wren hauled up the basket, which was overflowing with fruits scavenged from the trees.

"I don't think we can eat all this in one sitting." Jim took the basket from Wren who was struggling with it.

"I was thinking we could bring some back for Silver, you know, as a birthday gift."

Jim choked on his flower fruit, "Birthday?"

Wren nodded, "Yup! Apparently giving people gifts on their birthday is a universal custom. At least that's what Silver told me." She dug around in her bottomless pockets, "I always thought he was lying, there's really no point in celebrating a person's birth is there?" She dropped an armful of flower fruit into the basket, "He's probably just been extorting presents out of me for nine years."

Jim rolled his eyes, "I assure you gift giving on birthdays is legit."

Wren sighed, "Well that's annoying. How about the winter solstice? I can't believe putting presents under a tree is anything less than a scam."

Jim continued to munch, "Nope, that's real too."

"Seriously? This is ridiculous, next you'll be telling me that a tooth is worth the cost of a silver piece. If that were true then I'd be a lot richer than I am now."

Jim frowned, "Have you lost a lot of teeth?"

Wren licked her fruit, "No. But I've made a lot of other people lose theirs."

Jim changed the subject, "So, Silver's birthday. Is this all you're gonna get him?"

Wren frowned, "I usually get him something nicer, but I don't think the shopping around here is all that great."

"Well what do you usually get him?"

Wren thought about it. Three years back she stole the Emerald of Kiesh for his present, and the year before that a sapphire ring from the Emperor of Boswana. The most difficult one must have been the red queen's pet bird, that thing would not stop squawking.

Wren shrugged, "Oh, you know, just odd knickknacks I pick up from my travels, nothing fancy."

Jim swallowed, "Cool, maybe tomorrow we can go look for something."

Wren rolled her eyes, "Are you offering to take me shopping? You're more of a girl than I am."

Jim sighed, "Just trying to be helpful."

Wren munched away at her fruit, "Fine. I guess it wouldn't be so bad." She grimaced, "Who am I kidding, it's shopping, of course it'll be bad."

They arrived under the non-fruit tree they stashed their stuff at. Wren dug around in the bag for the blanket buried somewhere near the bottom. As Wren was searching several items fell out and Jim had to lunge forward to catch them. Finally Wren pulled out a blanket and snapped it open, laying it on the grass. She patted it down over the ground while Jim juggled the items in his hands trying not to drop them. Jim unwrapped wax paper carefully, revealing the parcels that had fallen out of the bag. He found the food Wren had brought for this impromptu picnic. Bread, ham and cheese was neatly packaged and bought that morning along with a brown jug.

Jim opened the bottle and smelled its contents surprised to smell the familiar peach nectar he drank yesterday.

"Hey Wren…" He turned to see that Wren was lying stretched out across the blanket eyes closed against the dappled light. Jim gently settled down next to her and glanced once at her face before turning away and picking up the loaf of bread. Wren had removed her belt when she laid down and it had been tossed aside on the blanket in easy arms reach. Jim took a clean knife from the discarded belt next to him and started to slice the bread. Wren opened up one eye and watched him quietly work. Jim deftly cut fat slices of the freshly baked bread. He turned to the cheese next, absentmindedly cutting away slices of Havarti. He placed these slices on the bread and finally picked up the ham sitting on its wax paper. Jim carved off thick slices and laid them onto the cheese, the salty ham completing the simple lunch. Putting the knife and ham down he handed the bread over to Wren who he knew wasn't asleep. She peeked up at him and took the offered meal smiling. They both sat there looking out at meadow breathing in the sunlight and silence. A gentle breeze made the flowers sway, the wind loosened some puffs from pennydust, which sparkled in the sunlight as they floated on the breaths of air. The surface of the lake rippled as a dragon fly or fish broke its surface. Wren took a sip from the jug and handed it to Jim who also to a drink. As Jim lowered the heavy bottle he could see a small glitter from the corner of his eye. He looked over, Wren had a pennydust in her hand and was gazing at it in quiet contemplation. She was trying so hard to maintain this air of normalcy, like the world wasn't weighing on her mind, when so much had happened so quickly and she had no time to recover. Because, yes, she did bounce back quickly, yes, she could deal with stressful situations, yes, she could roll with the punches, but that's on the surface, her inner turmoil hadn't been resolved, just pushed away till she had the time to deal with it. But she never had that luxury. Not when her parents died, not when Silver had taken her away from everything she had ever known, not when he betrayed her, not when she was scared, or confused, or angry, or sad, never. She had to bury it and move on, because that's all she could do. She figured she was fine, after all she had lasted seventeen years without any severe consequences. But the buried feelings hadn't disappeared over time like she had thought they would. They had stayed sitting in her heart, rotting away like forgotten fruit laying on the ground. She didn't know until she decided to revisit those places and found the ground littered, stinking of decay. Wren twirled the pennydust between her fingers, she had always forced herself to recover faster than was natural, to push away darkness with cheer, even false cheer. Sweep everything under the rug, and then dance the liveliest jig ontop of that rug she could, to prove that there wasn't anything underneath. Wren sighed, she hated this. This wasn't her, she wasn't some soppy girl who analyzed her feelings and came to the false conclusion that she was some deep complicated creature who could never be understood. Wren decided that she had, had enough reminiscing. Enough darkness. Closing her eyes she blew on the pennydust and it became a puff of sparkles carried away on the wind, scattering like a small cloud of fairy dust. Wren looked down at the small bald head that was left behind and sighed. _Do not dwell on your heart._ _Look forward, look up, look brighter. _Wren frowned and threw away the stem. It was easier not to cry during the day.

* * *

><p>Blake Jones had always been very fashion conscious. He picked up a blue jacket heavily embroidered in gold with a repeating pattern of dragons and vines and frowned. He raised the red coat in his other hand and compared it to the blue. Deciding neither were in good taste he tossed aside both and tugged two more overcoats out of his extensive closet. He always had to dress to impress, nobody would respect or even fear a poorly dressed ruffian. He had another party to attend, although the trading season was almost over, the social season was just beginning. He needed to be there to make sure that the nobles stayed in line. Jones glared at the silk and the velvet he held in his hands. He had invested heavily in the shipment waiting to be exported, if all didn't go to plan he was going to be in hot water. He was a smart investor, he took reasonable risks and so far his intuition had never failed him, of course it helped to have a small army at your disposal. Jones tossed aside the green velvet and laid the black overcoat on the bed.<p>

"Now, what belt should I wear?"

He meandered over to his belt rack. He casually searched for a belt that would match his coat while mentally sorting his forces to make sure the transfer would go as smoothly as possible. The Navy captain was going to be an issue. He hated that type, a strong sense of morality came with a high price, a bribe wasn't worth it, it would cost less to have an accident arranged. However, he didn't want to risk bringing down the whole armada for the death of one captain. For now he would just have to act in the utmost secrecy. Sticking his head out the door Jones found the two guards standing at attention outside his doorway.

"Walrus." The guard's expression didn't change. "I have a message for all the regional commanders. Tell all of them we will proceeding in code starting tomorrow morning. All messages are to be written in Channels Code."

Walrus bowed, "Yes sir."

"And tell Caorithe to be ready to leave in five minutes."

"Yes sir."

Jones didn't wait to see him leave and just went back inside to finish dressing. Jones bared his teeth in a vicious grin, he would like to see anybody try to foil him now. He walked back to his bed, whipping a belt off the rack on the way he quickly slipped it on. With a flick of his strong wrists he tugged his coat on and buttoned it up his large barreled chest. Jones turned and looked at himself in front of the full body mirror. He nodded in satisfaction, he looked dressed for battle.

* * *

><p>"Hold still." Jim leaned in, eyes intense.<p>

His fingers were buried in Wren's hair and she could feel his breath on her cheek. Wren tensed feeling his hands move her head closer. She could hear the beat of his heart and feel his strong hands sweeping her hair aside. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting with baited breath.

"…and. Done!" Jim sat back and grinned.

Wren opened her eyes and looked up. She laughed and patted the flower crown nestled in her hair.

"You know Jim, you're pretty good at these." A flower came loose and swung down into Wren's eyes.

Jim smiled and tucked the flower back into place, "Or not."

Wren ran her fingers along the edge of the loop and found a loose end, she chuckled, "For your first time I think it's impressive."

Jim took his own flower crown off his head and turned it in his hands. Wren's craftsmanship was flawless. He didn't spot a single loose end, it was one continuous circle of flowers, woven and arranged together in pastel yellows, pinks and blues. Jim looked at it and tried to figure out how it was done. He had been too busy trying to make his own that he had forgotten to look how she made hers. And in a few minutes she had finished and he was only halfway finished with his. Jim looked up from examining the professional grade flower crown and found Wren finished tucking in the loose ends on the one perched on her head. She saw him looking and put her arms down giving a sheepish grin.

Jim rolled his eyes and put the nicer crown on his head.

"What do you think?" He asked modeling the crown.

Wren grinned, "I think you look fabulous!"

Jim gave a mock bow keeping his nose snootily in the air, "Why, thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

Wren replied in her most aristocratic tone, "You flatter me good sir! I do hope you are in good health?"

Jim put his hand on his chest and puffed it out, "Never better!" He dropped his arm, "Seriously though, this is amazing." He fingered a pedal. "You gotta teach me how to make it."

Wren shook her head, "No can do. It's a trade secret."

"Oh come on. Just a hint."

Wren laughed, "No! If sailing doesn't work out I'll retire and sell flower crowns. If I tell you it'll ruin my business."

Jim rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, even if I sold flower crowns I'd never steal business from you."

"Oh sure you wouldn't." She said, "You wouldn't dream of taking over the flower crown market, it's quite a lucrative business you know."

"I know, there so expensive these days." Jim pouted, "You gotta tell me, then I can make one for my mom when I get back."

"Suuure you will."

"I will!"

Wren frowned for a moment. "Fine."

She leaned in conspiratorially looking from side to side, Jim leaned in as well.

"You can't tell anyone okay?"

Jim nodded.

She held up a hand as if to whisper something into his ear, "the secret is…"

Suddenly she opened her hand and blew a barrage of pedals into his face. "PHFUUU!"

Jim yelped and fell backwards. Wren laughed pointing at Jim.

"WREN!" He leapt to his feet and lunged to grab Wren.

But Wren was faster and she rolled backwards out of the way laughing, "Missed me!"

Jim spat flower pedals out of his mouth and chased after her, "Wren! Get back here!"

Wren squealed and ran away through the meadow calling back at him, "You'll never know now Puppy eyes!"

Jim was chasing after her right on her heels, "Wren! You are so dead!"

Wren laughed as she ducked him and made a sharp right around a tree, and blew another flurry of pedals back at him which Jim ran into.

He wiped them off his face and continued to chase after her, "When I catch you I'm throwing you into the lake!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Wren laughed leaping over flowers and grass.

They bound through the field one narrowly missing the other. Both laughing until they could barely run.

Eventually Wren got to the top of and hill and turned to see where Jim was, "Jim…"

Then Jim caught her. Well more like tackled her.

Wren yelped as they bounced down the hill. Carving a bumpy path through the grass and flowers. A ball of laughter and loud exclamations rolling in a meadow. Eventually they slowed to a stop at the bottom of the hill, coming to rest in the grass laughing so hard they shook. Wren's chest heaved for breath as she grinned madly at the sky, and Jim lay just off to her left and continued to chuckle. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing again. Their laughter blended together and echoed throughout the meadow, just the two of them laying in the grass. Jim looked over to see that Wren's cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkled and her hair was splayed around her head like a halo while she laughed uncontrollably. Her face radiated light as she laughed. Jim always loved Wren's laugh. It wasn't dainty or refined like any normal girls was, it was full, like unbridled joy. Like it had bubbled up in her stomach, heart, and throat and burst out through her mouth shining in her eyes and face. Her entire being shook with it, and she curled in the grass kicking her feet with the biggest smile anyone could imagine, laughing like a little kid. That was it, it was a kid's laugh, a laugh that hadn't faded, that wasn't put through despair and fear, it was pure and sweet. Like a taste of honey, golden and ageless. Perhaps that's why it was so beautiful, this unhindered, innocent laugh, because it came from one of the most unfortunate people Jim had ever known, a person who had been through fire and pain, and still kept a laugh that was brighter than the sun. He wanted to reach over and hug this little miracle, but the Wren snorted and Jim burst out laughing.

Wren looked over at Jim, he was holding his stomach and laughing up into the sky. His shirt was flapping in the breeze and he was smiling, that beautiful boyish smile. She could see his profile all straight edges and noble, like a prince's, only it was chuckling like a school boy's. Wren loved Jim's laugh, it was warm and free. Like it had been trapped in a cage and was relishing every moment it had in the sun. You could tell a lot about someone from their laugh, and Jim's was trustworthy, good, wholesome, like homemade cookies, or hot cocoa on a rainy day. It sounded like an embrace after a dark nightmare. His laughter rumbled in his chest and filled Wren with a sense of… she paused. A sense of… of… her mind drew a blank. _That's weird._

Jim turned and saw her staring at him, but she didn't look away. They stared at each other locked in a strange trance. Golden eyes to blue, and blue to gold and neither wavered. Then Wren saw a glint of mischievousness in Jim's deep blue eyes. Her golden eyes widened and she scrambled to get away. She was almost to her feet when Jim caught her by the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. Wren let out a yelp and started squirming.

"Jim! Put me down! Right now!"

Jim laughed, "You're not getting away this time! I told you I'd throw you in the lake!" He started jogging.

"Don't you dare! I will kill you! Do you hear me? I will kill you!"

Jim kept a firm grip on his friend who was slung over his shoulder like a sack of flour, "Sure you are! But it won't be as much fun when you're soaking wet!" He laughed as Wren beat against his back and kicked her feet.

"Put me down Puppy eyes!"

He let out another laugh and rushed to the lake. For such a strong girl Wren really was light.

"You'll regret this! I am not some doll you can just throw around! JIM!"

Jim pulled off Wren's leather boots, because he knew how much she liked them.

She kicked her feet, "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Saving you the trouble!"

Wren couldn't see where Jim was going, facing backwards and all, but the second she heard splashing and the water spray on her face she renewed her struggling with intensity.

"This is your last chance puppy eyes! Put me down!"

"I don't think you want me to put you down now Wren!"

Jim kept on running like the water didn't drag at him at all.

Wren held onto Jim for dear life, "Burchentimuk! What do you think you're doing"

He went out as far as his thighs and without further warning tossed Wren into the water. Wren yelped as she was flipped back and thrown, literally thrown into the lake. Wren didn't think she screamed, but perhaps a shriek or a surprised yell had escaped her.

She got some decent air time too, as soon as she left Jim's arms she was flying through the air, she had enough time to shriek in terror and flail around.

She screamed, "Holy mother of a glor!..."before unceremoniously hitting the water. It wasn't a big splash, not from where Jim was standing, but for someone as small as Wren it was impressive. The water didn't even have time to settle before Wren stood up spluttering sending waves and water flying everywhere. She was soaked to the skin and dripping wet, she pushed back all her hair from her face and looked absolutely shocked, which quickly turned to anger. Jim suddenly felt like he made a big mistake and started backing up. Wren wasn't about to let the boy get away with this. The water was up to her stomach but that didn't stop Wren from pouncing on Jim and Judo throwing him into the water.

"Nobody throws me into a lake! My vengeance will be swift and merciless! I…AHHH!"

Jim grabbed Wren's legs and pulled her under.

"What was that about merciless?

"Don't patronize me!" Wren looked up at Jim and saw him looking back down at her, hair dripping wet, piercing blue eyes, and that infuriating smile on his gorgeous face. _Damn._

"You should be happy I took your shoes off for you."

"You are so dead!" She grabbed him and tried to put him in a head lock, but it seems that Jim had picked up some skills since the first time they tried to beat on each other.

Jim grappled with Wren managing to avoid getting put into a head lock. He pried her arm away from his neck and realized that she must've been going easy on him. He grinned, he would show her what happens when people took him lightly. Jim grabbed her by the wrist and put to use his wrestling lessons he was getting from Silver.

They wrestled in the lake splashing and trying to get the better of each other. Jim put Wren in a submission hold and forced her nose to the water.

"I see Silver taught you something." Wren slid one of her feet forward in the sand at the bottom of the lake, "but he didn't teach you everything."

Wren suddenly bent over and kicking back took Jim's legs out, turning so that she wouldn't pop her shoulder out. Wren wrapped her legs around Jim's torso and with well-practiced eased twisted backwards to slam Jim in the water. It didn't take strength to perform these moves, just technique and leverage. She was glad it didn't, because Wren didn't think her super strength was coming back anytime soon.

Jim surfaced and Wren grinned poised at the balls of her feet. "You ready to give up?"

He put up his hands, "I could do this all day." Jim gasped spluttering as water got in his nose.

"Sure you can."

Wren suddenly had Jim in a vise grip, one hand buried in his shirt to keep him immobile, and another locked around his stomach, she was pinning him down, but suddenly Jim slithered away from her. Jim's head resurfaced a yard away with a triumphant grin on his face. Wren gasped her head popping out of the water, she looked down and saw that she held a shirt, a shirt without a boy in it.

"What the jork?"

Jim stood up and shouted at Wren, "Try again Wren!"

She looked up and saw Jim and her face instantly turned red.

Jim saw Wren freeze, "What?"

Wren saw Jim standing with just his bare torso out of the water, but sheinabal that was enough. She didn't even want to look.

Jim grinned "Did you see that? I was totally badass…" A soaking wet shirt splatted itself on his face.

"Put your shirt back on!" Wren yelled trying not to look at the glistening boy that was completely oblivious to the mental havoc he was wreaking on her.

Jim peeled his shirt off his face and shot Wren a look. "Who's the one who took it in the first place?"

"Just put it back on!"

"What for? It's easier to swim with it off."

"I don't care!"

"I thought you were fine with this! You've seen me half naked before!"

"Yeah! When I was on meds!"

"So what?"

"It was different then!"

Jim balled up his shirt, "This is ridiculous. You're the one who's usually fine with this, make up your mind!"

"I have! Put the shirt on!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Well too bad! Put it on!"

"Make me!"

With that they were at it again.

The funny thing about wrestling someone who wasn't wearing a shirt is that it's very hard to win. Wren tried to hold onto Jim while he tried to throw her off and her hand slipped off his bicep, which was half because it was slippery and half because her tiny hands couldn't wrap all the way around.

"Woah!"

Jim threw her off and she splashed into the water. They were both panting and the water was weighing Wren down.

"This is impossible!" Both the fact that she wasn't beating this kid's ass and the fact that one guy could look so good while still being so annoying. The sun glancing off his perfectly sculpted abdomen and the water beading on his chest and back were getting a little less distracting. A little. It didn't help that he still had that stupid grin on his face. Just wry enough to be fun but not annoying enough to punch. Wren felt her legs shaking, was she cold? Excited? Tired? She took a deep breath and let it out grinning.

"Come at me Puppy eyes!"

Jim grappled with Wren, he was just barely escaping a brutal ass kicking. He told himself it was because he was distracted. Yep, that's what it was. Jim looked down and then back up.

_Don't look. Don't look. Don't look. Be a gentleman. _

They had their hands entwined trying to push the other back. He looked down, realized he went too far and refocused on her face. _It's just Wren, this shouldn't be a problem. _Wren suddenly fell back and Jim toppled forward right into her chest. He got one second of strangely soft flesh before he was tossed into the water.

Wren laughed, "Come on puppy eyes! You're gonna have to do better than that!" Wren put her hands on her hips and grinned.

Jim coughed and tried not to stare, the thing about the shirts Wren wore was that they were made for sailing, light, breezy, and loose; like any self-respecting sailor's shirt should be. They were made for the sun, sweat, and mobility. But the problem with that, is the second the shirts get wet, they suddenly turned see through and stuck to the wearer's skin like a piece of plastic wrap, and at this point the plastic wrap might have been better. Jim coughed and looked away. _What are you doing? She's like one of the guys. A guy with a really nice figure… a really nice figure and the body of a goddess. Stop it Jim! _

"Don't look away Puppy Eyes! Or I'll finish you off!"

Jim snapped his eyes back only to look away again. Didn't this girl know anything?

_Diadona._

He cursed under his breath. The fabric clung to every curve that Wren had, and despite what she led everyone to believe she had them in ways that would make most men drool as she walked by. She was a girl, Jim could see that very clearly now, very clearly. She might not have overly pronounced hips and a chest but she was most definitely a girl. But Jim forced himself to look at her face, and to be completely honest, he liked her face the most. Even though it had been cracking apart to reveal that Wren, was tired, stressed, and scared. And Jim didn't know how to help her.

"I swear! I'm going to pummel you!" She said angrily.

Jim swam backwards, "You'll have to catch me first!"

Wren reached out, but Jim easily evaded her swimming into deeper water.

Wren trudged through the water trying to catch Jim, "Stop moving!" She shouted. The water slowly covering up her see through shirt.

"Come on Wren!" Jim called teasingly, "I'm right over here!"

Wren followed Jim until the water was lapping at her chin and she stopped. She teetered precariously on her toes and a look of uncertainty passed over her face.

Jim had stopped too, just out of reach and he watched Wren as she looked at the water around her barely keeping her head out of it. Jim could easily stand but he was watching Wren struggle with building unease.

"What's wrong Wren?"

She glared at him, "Just trying to figure out how far I can kick your ass."

"Of course you are."

Wren continued to bob in the water without moving forward or going back.

"I didn't think it took this long to figure out how far you could kick me."

"Well you've gotten bigger! That's not my fault! Just you wait, I'll send you to Timbuktu!"

Jim paused for a moment and held out his hand, "Come on then. Go ahead."

She looked uneasily at him, "this is a trap."

"Or I really want to see Timbuktu."

Wren frowned, and reaching out a hand grabbed his. "Get ready to fly Puppy eyes."

Then Jim tugged her deeper, and Wren gasped as her head went underwater. She resurfaced with the help of Jim's arm and clung on for dear life while glaring at him. "You just want to die don't you?"

"You can't swim." Jim stated flatly.

"Says who?"

Jim dropped his arm and Wren went under, before popping up again coughing. "You little Jorker, what did you do that for?"

Jim's eyes narrowed and before Wren could protest he swam out further.

"Where the Jork are you going? For goodness sake go back to shore!"

"Just admit that you can't swim."

"No!" Wren's hands tightened on his arm and she glanced at the shore.

"Admit it." He brought Wren in closer as he swam out so he could stare her down.

"How far do you plan on swimming puppy eyes? Maybe I should call you Fish tail from now on."

"Are you going to admit it?"

"No!"

"Then I'll keep going." Jim was easily treading water keeping both himself and Wren afloat.

"Why do you want me to admit it so bad?" She said, her hands shaking as she clung onto Jim for dear life.

"Because sometimes it's okay to ask for help." Wren looked at Jim and he softly sighed, "you're not invincible Wren."

Wren felt her eyes tearing up and she looked down resting her forehead against his jaw. She could hear the waves gently lapping near her ear as they floated in the middle of the lake. "I know." Wren placed her hand on his chest right over his heart.

"I know."

Jim was at a loss for words, the weakness in her voice shook him down to the soul. In fact it surprised him so much he forgot to swim and they both sunk.

They sputtered when they resurfaced.

"Damn it Jim!" Wren cursed.

"My bad."

Jim could feel Wren shaking and he instinctively held on to her tighter, "you're shaking."

"of course I am! It's jorking cold." She said.

Jim rolled his eyes, "Let's get you out of the water."

"Finally." She hung onto his back like a monkey and as Jim swam back. She soon grinned and made tooting noises and shouted out directions like she was on a boat having great fun pointing out turtles and logs and pretending they were aliens or planets. Wren really admired the way Jim swam, smooth and strong. But that didn't stop her from entertaining herself by calling out things like, "The solar crystals are running out! There's a black hole off the port bow!" Even going as far as pretending he was a row boat and yelling, "STROKE! STROKE! STROKE! Come on man! Put your back into it!"

Jim only let Wren's head dip under the water once, he denied it was on purpose of course.

When they finally reached the shore Wren stood on wobbly legs unused to bearing her full weight now that she was out of the water. "I'm never swimming again."

Jim snorted, "I'm the one who did all the swimming."

"Very funny. Here," Wren tossed Jim his shirt, "It's mostly dry now."

"Thanks." Jim slipped his shirt on and ran after Wren who was making her way back to the blanket.

"Nice to see you can keep a shirt on."

"Shut up."

Wren grinned back at him, all her dark hair pushed to one side, eyes twinkling. "Come on, if we hurry we can make it back to town in time for dinner."

Jim finished buttoning his shirt, "You're always thinking about food aren't you?"

"Food is life Puppy eyes. Live it, learn it!"

Jim sighed, "I've been around enough food to fill a lifetime. I could cook several dozen dishes with just potatoes."

Wren raised an eyebrow, "You are unexpectedly feminine Puppy eyes."

"Don't be sexist." Jim admonished, "I grew up in an inn, what did you expect?"

Wren frowned, "I'm not really sure, I guess a normal childhood, like the ones you see on HG. Two story house with a white picket fence, a dorg running around in the front yard." Wren grinned, "You'd go to school with a bunch of other little girls and boys and play kickball in the cul-de-sac and eat lunches out of brown paper bags… that sort of stuff."

Jim stared at Wren who was lost in her fantasy, "You're joking."

"Mostly," Wren smiled, "I just wasn't expecting you to be able to cook is all. Who taught you?"

"I picked it up watching my mom."

"Ah, the infamous Ms. Hawkins." Wren mused, "What a woman she must be to put up with you."

Jim laughed, "Yeah."

Wren picked up the basket and they started back into the forest.

"What's your mom like?"

Jim fiddled with the blanket in his hands, "She's… well, I don't know. She's my mom."

"Well we've already established that she's hot."

"Wren!"

Wren raised her hand, "Just calling it like I see it."

"You're shameless. You know that?"

Wren grinned, "Guilty as charged."

"That's my mom!"

"Yep."

"Stop! Just stop!"

Wren kicked a rock "Do you think your mom would like me? I mean, could we get along?" Wren asked.

Jim rolled his eyes, "She'd love your appetite that's for sure."

Wren sniffed, "Hey, I give credit where credit is due. I'll thank her for her cooking, her hospitality, and her contributions to your pretty face."

"My face?"

Wren pointed to his nose, "That nose, those cheekbones, those eyes, and that hair, are all hers."

Jim blinked, "That's oddly specific isn't it?"

"I saw your sketch remember?"

Jim shook his head, "You got all that from a sketch?"

"Of course!"

"I swear you just get weirder and weirder." Jim sighs.

"Not as weird as you!" Wren sang.

Suddenly a roaring sound passed over the clearing. Jim could hear hollering as a small craft made a spin in the sky and flew away. Jim followed it until it disappeared over the horizon.

"Did you see that?"

"See what? That stupid idiot?"

"Wait, idiot?"

Wren growled, "You know," she continued, "This is exactly why I hate boys! They're loud, and obnoxious!" She shouted after the guy and rounded on Jim, "Their so stupid and self-centered! They don't have any respect!" Wren pointed angrily, "IMMATURE YURENBEGAN! Can't you do anything better than disturb my peace with that stupid piece of junk!" She shouted to the sky.

Jim sighed and patted Wren on the head, "You and my mom will get along splendidly."

"Stupid glorbak." Wren muttered.

"So, you don't like solar surfers?" Jim asked.

She frowned, "Of course not. They're obnoxious."

Jim shrugged, "I don't think so."

Wren raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you actually like those things."

"Why don't you? You're a sailor, you should appreciate solar surfers."

Wren was aghast, "You cannot compare a space ship with that abomination!" she pointed, "It's like comparing a… Ballet dancer to a peg leg pirate! They may both move but they are _not_ the same thing." Wren said, "A thing of elegance and beauty such as a spaceship should not have to share the sky with a clunky piece of burk."

"Hey!" Jim growled, "Solar surfers, are modern marvels of innovation! They are the cutting edge of speed design, _and_ most space ship designs start off on Solar surfers! What do you think of that?"

"Surfers are mere prototypes," Wren countered, "a ship is the pinnacle of space engineering! One little thing goes wrong on a surfer and you're dead meat."

"Most surfers design their own boards! You can't make advances without risk!" Jim pointed out.

"Oh my glorpak, you're one of them!" Wren said horrified.

"Yes! Yes I am!" Jim shouted, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes! Yes I do!" She shouted back! "You are perpetuating a dangerous pastime that both disturbs the peace and violates sailing culture as we know it!"

"Don't be such a traditionalist about it! It's people like you who are holding back society."

"Me a traditionalist?" Wren scoffed, "I'm a girl sailor whose liberated several planets as well as started dozens of revolutions so don't get me started on traditionalists! I stick with what works, and what's right, if there's nothing wrong with something don't fix it!" They both entered the trees and Wren kicked a branch.

"But what if you could make it better?"

"And what if you make it worse?"

"Isn't it worth the risk?" Jim asked.

"No!" Wren shouted flustered, "Sometimes!..." She shivered.

"Sometimes what?" Jim demanded.

"Sometimes!..." Wren's teeth chattered, as a breeze blew by, "S-sometimes…"

Jim rolled his eyes and took out the blanket, "Here."

Wren threw it back, "I don't n-need it."

"Stop being so hard headed and just take it, you're freezing." Jim draped it over Wren, "Seriously, you're so difficult sometimes." Jim secured the ends to wrap her snuggly within the blanket, "There."

Wren peeked out from within the blanket, "I feel like a burrito." Wren mumbled.

"You look like a burrito." Jim answered, "You warmer now?"

"Yeah." Wren looked up at Jim, "Are you cold?"

"I'll be fine."

Wren frowned, she squirmed around until she got one of her hands free. With much difficulty she unwrapped one corner of the blanket. She came over and threw it on Jim. She then wrapped him in half the blanket, or tried to.

"Now we're a double burrito." She said, muffled by the blanket.

"Thanks Wren."

"Mhm. So did you learn how to wrap people up from your mom too? Or did you practice on the people you kidnapped."

Jim laughed, "You know what else I learned to do from my mom?"

"What?"

Jim smiled wickedly, "The art of tickling."

"Shit."

* * *

><p><strong><em>fluff. fluff. fluff. *Throws bag of fluff in the air.* fluff. fluff. fluff! *Blows dandelions.* fluff. Bunnies!<em>**

**_I think that relationship is developing nicely._**

**_Thanks so much for reading! _**

**_Feel free to comment, follow, favorite, subscribe, rate, hug, kiss, and various other appreciative things if you feel like it. It'll make my day. Seriously, I will die from happiness, maybe have a heart attack or stroke. _**

**_Thanks again everybody!_**


	16. Birthday Presents

_**Hey guys... so... well. I thought you know it's a national holiday, here! Take it. throws paper and runs away**_

* * *

><p>"Chivalry is dead."<p>

Jim looked at Wren, "I thought you were into the whole feminism thing, you know, I pay my own bills and I can run the world and cook dinner while wearing high heels kind of thing."

Wren sighs, "yes I'm all for that but it doesn't mean people can't just be nice to each other," A minute before a man had rudely slammed a door in Wren's face. "You know, hold a door open, pick up someone's newspaper, that sort of thing. Should we go in here?"

He wrinkles his nose, "Do you think it has a murtben?"

It was Silver's birthday, and after a long and very strange night and a suggestion the two decided to get him a Murtben, a cooking utensil that was used for cutting the pits out of fruit. But seeing as it had a very specific purpose and they were in a very strange place, the chance of finding it was extremely small so they decided to settle on a pillow for his bad back instead.

They were walking down the sidewalk side by side as they turned into a promising looking shop.

"So is chivalry a bad thing?" Jim holds the door open as they walk into the store.

"No, but I find it kind of ridiculous that we need something called chivalry." I say as we walked down the aisle to see the pillows. "It puts women on pedestals like they're fragile china dolls. Take for instance the whole spread your jacket over a puddle thing." Wren demonstrates, "Are we really so delicate that we can't get our shoes a little dirty? I appreciate the thought but it's absolutely ridiculous that every single time it rains you have to go buy yourself a new coat." She turned to the pillows.

Jim picks up a pillow. "I see your point. That would get really expensive."

Wren muttered, "I mean sure, it's nice that you thought of it, but I don't think the ladies should let you do it. People should be kind and considerate to each other but to go to those lengths is ridiculous. Of course _now_ it's not like that… skinny or fat?" Wren held up one of each.

"fat."

She put the other pillow back continuing, "See, chivalry is a way for men to pat themselves on the back and strut around saying they're chivalrous when in reality, they're doing something they should have been doing all along. If men weren't such stupid sexist jerks we wouldn't need chivalry, instead it be called being polite. But no, the big testosterone filled idiots need a big label to act nice." Wren slapped Jim's hand away from his money and pull out her own. "I find it all to be absolutely ridiculous." She mutters paying.

Jim tries to take the pillow from Wren but she glared at him and he concedes and opens the door instead. She held onto the pillow and ducked under his arm.

"You know not all men are stupid sexist jerks." Jim puts his hands behind him.

Wren scoffs, "I have yet to be proven wrong."

Jonathan pulls a murtben out of the bag he had been hiding behind his back.

"How did you?…"

Jim smirks, "Found it on the way out." He slides the murtben into Wren's hand. "Here, take it, because not all men are stupid sexist jerks." He gave her a pointed look.

Wren bumped him with her hip and stuck a flower in his brown hair, "yeah, but you're a boy." She tapped him on the cheek, "you don't count."

* * *

><p>It was about past eight when they stopped infront of Silver's inn, having wrapped up the murtben back at the lemongrass.<p>

Jim started, "So about last night."

"Nothing happened last night."

"Wren…"

Wren stopped him, "we are not talking about it."

"But…"

Wren glared at him, "We are not talking about it."

They were standing outside of Silver's hotel holding his gifts waiting for him to come down.

"I think we should."

Wren snapped, "And I think we shouldn't. Look, it doesn't matter what happened, when Silver comes out that door you are going to pretend like nothing happened."

Jim frowned, "He'll find out eventually you know."

Wren adjusted the basket in her arms, "No, he won't."

Jim paused, "Are we going to do anything about it?"

Wren shook her head, "No, at the end of the week we'll get on the ship and forget that anything happened, and you are going to forget anything you heard and anything I did. Forget last night."

Silver walks out, "What happened last night?"

"Alright, what if we get him a pickler?" Wren suggests.

Jim scoffs, "What? For pickling? Like he'd ever pickle something." Jim leans forward, "Besides should we really add pickles to our diet? I don't think soups and pickles should mix" He takes a bite of his chicken.

Wren sighs, "Alright, um…" She rubs her head, "How about a vegetable cleaner?"

"Already has one." Jim nibbles at a slice of carrot.

"Maybe, an apron?"

"He says he has the manliest one he can find."

Wren leans back and rubs her eyes, "This is impossible. Maybe we should go back to cards."

"No way."

She glares at Jim, "Why don't you think of something then?"

Jim takes a sip of his drink, "You're doing fine on your own."

"Whatever," Wren picks up her fork, "We'll think of something after we eat…if you'll leave me anything _to_ eat."

Jim was finishing up the eel tart they had been sharing and grinned sheepishly. They had been trying to figure out what to get Silver over dinner. So far they had debated clothes, pets, cards, and had a long discussion about wigs before settling on kitchen utensils.

"Why don't you just give him the silverware you've been pocketing?"

Jim caught Wren sneaking a fork into her shirt.

Wren gave him a look, "You can never have too much silverware."

Jim rolled his eyes, "You don't even use it."

"Oh what? Am I supposed to use the second fork for dessert?"

Jim coughed, "salad actually…"

Wren raised an eyebrow.

"What? My mom hosts dinner parties."

Wren bit into her fish, "Right."

Jim sighed, "Just put it back."

"Fine." Wren pouted and put it back on the table.

Jim looked at her.

"What?"

"The spoon too."

"What spoon?" Wren feigned innocence.

"The one in your pants."

Wren rolled her eyes and then with annoyance dug it out and put it next to the fork.

"They better not disappear." Jim warned

"Come on, what do you take me for?"

"A kleptomaniac." Jim said with a straight face.

"I'm not nearly that bad… Silver had me diagnosed." She muttered, "and I don't like this whole goody-goody two shoes thing you're turning me into." Wren said nose wrinkled. "It's not right."

Jim pointed with his fork, "Something went very wrong with that sentence." He made circling motions, "Actually with this whole conversation."

Wren laughed humorlessly, "Very funny."

They ate in silence, savoring the savory dishes and crisp vegetables. It was a far cry from their usual diet of soups, jellies, and mush.

"I've got two copper coins and a bad temper. You know I'm good for it."

"Take your business somewhere else Master Budwim."

"Oh come on."

A new voice entered the quarrel, "Leave the brew master alone Budwin you've had enough to drink."

"I said I want another drink!"

"Move along."

There was a shove and a clatter. The drunk was pushed right into the pair's table and would have crashed into it spectacularly if not for Wren's quick reflexes. Without even looking Wren stopped the drunk and tossed him behind her. The man crashed to the floor missing the two teenagers eating much to everyone's surprise.

"This watercress is great." Jim said nonchalantly, "Want some?"

Wren took the plate, "Thanks."

The man got up with an angry huff.

"Hey! What did you do?"

Wren ate some watercress, "let gravity do its job. Hey man, get back to your fight with him." She gestured with her fork, "He looks like he's roaring to go."

The boy lowered his hands for a moment and frowned.

Jim sighed, "Wren why can't you mind your own business for once?"

"It _was_ my business." Wren stabbed some more fish, "He was going to fall on our food."

The boy by the bar shouted. "Hey! Why don't you just leave the bystanders alone?"

A girl stood up behind the boy and frowned at the drunk. She adjusted her wrist guards and put her hands on her hips.

The drunk cracked his knuckles, "You know what? You and your little girlfriend there are in for the beating of your life."

The two instantly got their hackles up and stalked to the drunk, he punched at the boy, who ducked and socked him in the jaw. Then the girl kicked him in the chest. Finally, they each took an arm and tossed him out the door.

Jim watched, "Nicely done." He clapped in appreciation

Wren shrugged and continued to eat, "They're okay. I would have done it faster."

Jim looked at her, "Put it back."

Wren rolled her eyes and put the knife back on the table.

Just then a bottle flew through the open window and swept across the table taking all the food and utensils with it.

Jim blinked and Wren just sighed.

Jim pushed the remaining plate away, "I was done anyways."

They got up and went to the bar where Wren sat with a huff and the bartender rushed away to clean up the mess.

The girl and boy came back through the door and sat down next to them. The boy had blonde hair and he looked over at Jim with a frown.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

Jim shook his head, "Sorry, no, we just came in yesterday."

The blonde nodded, "My bad, I'm Robin by the way."

Jim shook his hand, "Jim, nice to meet you. Good job dealing with the drunk by the way."

Robin nodded, "We're a bit too used to dealing with those types around here."

The girl came around and smiled, "Since robin isn't going to introduce me I guess I have too." She reached over to shake Jim's hand, "Hi, I'm Raven." She looked at Wren, "And you are?"

"Red." Wren said, "It's seems like we both have impolite friends."

"Tell me about it."

Jim and Robin pouted. Jim gave Wren a quick look from the corner of his eye. And she avoided eye contact.

"What brings you here?"

Jim smiled, "Ship repairs. We got caught in a super nova."

Robin pursed his lips, "Tough."

Wren watched both of them very carefully. _Robin and Raven_. They were Jones's lackeys, either by choice or necessity, but the fact remained the same: they answered to Jones and Jones alone. Wren watched the boy, Robin, his bright blonde hair stood out in the dark room. He had green eyes and freckles sprinkled across his nose. He was taller than Jim by about three inches, well built and had a strange pattern running up his neck and around one arm. Maybe he was half Morian, the planet's hallmark was a series of symbols marking their skin. There was a fifty percent chance he was gay, taking into account the way he looked at Jim and the way he was eating the peanuts. The most important thing to note was probably the broad sword he had strapped to his back. The handle was worn and the scabbard well kept. Wren didn't want to be on the business end of that if she could help it.

She shifted her attention to the girl behind him, who was also watching them with interest. She had dark eyes and long dreads. Wren had always wanted to try dreads but decided she wasn't bad ass enough to pull it off. This girl had bad ass written all over. On her leather breast plate, across her slightly crooked nose, on the eighteen knives she had hidden on her person, and in big bold letters on the sword she carried on her hip. Her skin was a flawless caramel only marked by the hint of a burn on her collar bone that showed above her shirt. Wren narrowed her eyes, she knew that burn. She could've prevented that burn.

"Yeah, we were thinking about a card, but that's so lame." Jim was talking about Silver's birthday present.

"Maybe you should try a murtben I know a lot of cooks who say it's a kitchen essential."

"That's a good idea. Hey Wre… Red, what do you think about getting Silver a Murtben?" Jim turned to Wren who didn't answer, "Red?"

"Oh! A murtben? Maybe that's a good idea." Wren smiled, "They're pretty hard to get though."

Robin nodded, "That's true. Especially now since the whole eastern port is closed."

Wren's attention was piqued, "Really? What for?"

He shrugged, "They say it's because the docks are structurally unsound."

"You don't believe them?"

Robin shook his head, "They were just repaired a year ago, but who knows, maybe that recent supernova knocked a few things loose."

Wren smiled, "Probably."

The bartender came up and shushed Robin, "Don't be talking about supernova's and storms in my bar boy, ye be asking to bring Wren down on ya."

Both Jim and Wren froze, "Wren?"

The bartender shushed them, "Don't be speaking that name here. It's bad luck."

Raven rolled her eyes, "It's just an old wives tale."

Jim looked at Wren, "Really?"

Robin nodded, "Ten years ago there was this huge fire on the docks it nearly took out the entire port, Blake Jones, the governor, was in that fire, that's how he got his burns. They say a demon named Wren started the fire trying to kill Blake Jones because he was spreading the good word of the daisethai. Jones killed the demon and let the body burn in the cleansing fires. But everyone thinks that one day the demon Wren will come back and fire and brimstone will fall on the town and that'll be the end of it."

Jim blinked in surprise, "That's… interesting."

Raven sighed, "Obviously none of that is true, but the fire that burned down half the docks left the town in shambles. People were starving and the merchants that were the center of the city's commerce stopped coming. The governor died of cholera along with half the inhabitants, so Jones stepped up and made things better. Trade resumed and Jones was the man leading it. Whoever that Wren character was wasn't a demon, but they might as well have been."

Jim looked at Wren, she smiled and raised the cup to her lips, "That's an interesting story."

* * *

><p>"We are not talking about last night."<p>

Silver asked, "What happened last night?"

Both Jim and Wren stood at attention, "Nothing!"

Silver looked at both of them suspiciously.

Wren thrust the basket of fruit into his hands first, "Here! Happy birthday!"

Silver had a pile of apples shoved into his face, "What the…"

Jim put a pillow and murtben on top. "This too! Happy Birthday!"

"My thanks, but this is a little much isn't it?" His voice was muffled behind all the presents.

Wren and Jim took each of his arms and lead him away.

"No, it's a very special day."

Jim nodded, "Very special."

Silver couldn't see where he was going, "Slow down their mates! You're going to make me break an ankle!"

Wren pulled Silver along faster, "Sorry Silver! We've got a full day!"

Jim followed her lead, "It's a very important day you know."

"Very important!"

"Can't miss a moment of it!"

Silver dug his heels in and they came to a screeching halt, "Alright! Enough! What is going on? And what happened last…"

Jim plopped a hat onto Silver's head cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Oh! You look good in this hat."

Wren chimed in, "Red suits you."

Silver shook the hat off and roared, "That's it! You little twin demons! Every time I ask you something are you just going to…"

Wren wrapped a scarf around his neck, "Isn't it fluffy?"

Silver spat feathers out of his mouth, "…distract me?"

Jim added another one, "Very nice. I think pink makes your skin glow."

Silver sighed, "Okay, okay," He gave up, "what are we doing today?"

* * *

><p>Jim and Wren both held up masks to their faces.<p>

"Silver! Which one do you think looks better?"

Jim was holding up a wooden one with a zigzag pattern painted over the face and feathers sticking out in all directions. Wren was behind a giant metal one that was supposed to look like the sun.

"They're both awful."

Wren and Jim both laughed and made faces at each other.

"My mask is totally cooler." Jim said shaking it making the feathers dance.

Wren blew raspberries, "Mine is the freaking sun! It's awesome!"

Silver held up his own mask, "Please, Mine beats all of yours by a mile."

Both sun and feather mask swiveled over.

"Woah!"

Both of them lowered their masks to see Silver's better.

"That's awesome!" Wren laughed.

Jim agreed vehemently, "Where'd you find that?"

The mask was a kaleidoscope of colors and sequins, it had so many flashy things and moving parts it was hard to keep track of all it.

"You like it?"

Wren and Jim nodded.

"Good."

Wren rifled through a few more of the masks laying around in the store and brought one up to her face, "look at me! I'm a Tiger!" She held up a literal Tiger's head and roared, or attempted too.

Jim laughed, "Look! Hawkins! Get it? Hawk-ins!" He had a Hawk perched on his head.

Wren punched him for being cheesy.

They both made animal noises until Silver called them over to look at funky mirrors that warped their reflections into funny shapes.

Jim gave Wren a piggy back ride and it looked like Jim had four arms and two heads. They laughed so hard they fell over and Silver had to make sure they didn't break a mirror.

"Careful now! Ye don't want seven years bad luck."

He rolled both of them away from the glass. It was like having two bulls in a china shop. He straightened up and Wren oohed.

"Look Silver! It's you from ten years ago!"

Silver looked at where she was pointing and frowned. The reflection copied him and then it furrowed its eyebrows and he mimicked it.

"Remember that time you charmed that cop into getting us out of a sailing ticket?"

"We were just lucky he liked donuts."

It was indeed him from ten years ago. Muscular and tall, rugged with a little twinkle in his eye. He grinned and the reflection grinned back at him. Putting a hand to his chest he looked confused, what he saw and what he felt were two very different things. With his mechanical right hand he touched his face, half expecting, half hoping, he could feel rough skin, or warmth. He sighed, that was a long time ago.

Jim chuckled, "You must've been a bad cook back then."

Silver shoved him, "I've always been a good cook."

"Could've fooled me."

Wren pointed, "Look! Look! I'm tall! She said looking into a mirror that stretched her out an extra foot.

Jim looked at her reflection, "Still shorter than me though."

Wren elbow him and then laughed. "Icathenor! Look at your butt!"

Jim looked over and saw his behind had ballooned into the size of a pumpkin.

He laughed, "My butt is huge!"

Wren leaned over and poked his butt in the reflection without actually touching it and giggled.

Wren stepped into the same mirror and found her chest expanded. Both of them froze, and then burst into laughter. Wren hiccupped which only made the reflection funnier, and Jim fell over as he giggled.

"Stop it! Stop!" He laughed.

"I can't! I can't!" Wren gasped out.

They laughed uncontrollably and Wren had to put her arms over her chest so that they could breathe. Their laughter slowly died out and Silver just shook his head.

"I'm surrounded by five year olds."

After a moment the mirror recaptured their attention. They bounced up and down to see various parts of themselves inflate. An arm, a leg, a head.

"Look it!" Jim moved from side to side and they both laughed as one bicep expanded and then the other. Wren's legs were sliding in and out of view as she stepped forward and back.

Jim stepped in front with his hands splayed and they took up the entire mirror. Then Wren stepped in front and her head shrunk to the size of a peanut.

"I look like a mitorch!" she laughed.

Jim stepped up and his knees suddenly dropped to the ground.

"I don't have feet!"

"Move over, I wanna try to see how fat I can get."

"Just eat more."

"Hey!"

"Now scoot."

"Make me!"

"You already had your turn!"

"But it wasn't long enough!"

"Fair's fair."

They pushed each other trying to get in front.

"Move your skinny little butt puppy eyes!"

"My butt is not skinny! Look!"

"Now it's skinny!"

"Now it isn't!"

"Now it is!"

"Now it isn't!"

Silver butt in, "Both of you are making a racket!"

"But I was here first!" Jim protested.

Wren pushed him, "Exactly! You were here longer!"

"Move over Wren!"

"No!"

"You're being stubborn!"

"I am stubborn!"

"You just being a turd!"

Jim pushed Wren in front of the next mirror.

"you know what? I…." She turned and yelped.

Jim looked over and laughed at what he saw.

"I look like a bug!" Wren exclaimed horrified.

Wren's eyes had expanded to take up most of the mirror. They just got wider as she stared at herself, gold iris's taking up the entire mirror.

"That's freaky." Jim said standing behind her.

Silver grinned, "I knew you were ugly, but I wasn't ready for _that."_

Wren pouted, the effect magnified by the mirror, "you guys are so mean."

Jim smiled, "Come on, I saw some antique mustaches next to the Christmas sweaters."

Wren perked up, the eyes in the mirror lighting gold, "I love mustaches."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day the trio walked around the city, tasting local cuisine and finding the best gambling dens. Jim came away with a magnificent and finely made mustache of disproportionate size. Silver had heaps of trinkets and wayward gifts that both Wren and Jim bought him. Wren had a print that depicted a bra ad with a lewd joke because everyone agreed it was both funny and ironic.<p>

They were sitting down at an outdoor café resting their feet surrounded by dozens of wrapped boxes and bags. Jim couldn't stop stroking his newly acquired mustache and as he spoke he continued to run his hand over it twirling the ends when he felt the need.

"I think today was a very successful day." He said through the mop on his face.

Silver sighed leaning back in his chair, "I haven't done that much shopping since the lads found out ye was a girl Wren."

Wren groaned, "Don't remind me."

They both looked at each other and shivered.

"You guys are awful." Jim sniffed angrily.

Wren looked at him, she couldn't take him seriously with the mustache.

"What is it Jimbo?"

"You can't just say something like that without explaining it." Jim huffed and smoothed his mustache.

"What do you mean?" Wren asked.

"I mean you both always say inside jokes and I don't get them."

"Aw, Jim feels left out." Wren simpered.

"I do not!" Jim cried mustache flaring, "But you can't just say weird shit without explaining it."

Wren rolled her eyes, "Well first of all I don't think a classy dude with a mustache says 'weird shit'." She motion to the mustache, "And why are you asking now? You've never had a problem with it before."

"Well now I do."

Silver readjusted his hat, "I don't think we ever said because well…" He looked at Wren, "It's a long…"

"Complicated," Wren added.

"Story." Silver finished.

Jim's eyes sparkled, "Well, maybe you should tell it." He was all boyish excitement in his blue eyes, "It sounds awesome."

Wren and Silver looked at each other, then to the boy sitting across from them expectantly, then back to each other.

"Okay." Silver finally said.

Wren nodded, "Fine."

"Really?" Jim said excitedly

"Yeah." Silver nodded readying himself for the long story. Because what a story it was.

"Well." Wren said ripping off Jim's mustache, something she would take any excuse to do.

Jim put his hand to his naked face in shock.

"I guess we should start." She plunked the mustache on her upper lip. "With how I became a boy." She said with a twitch of her whiskers.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I've been writing shorts of Silver's and Wren's backstory the entire time. It's finally time to get it out there!<em>**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	17. All on board the crazy train

**_I decided to get this one out there. I know it's short, but I figured I shouldn't keep you waiting. So here's the first installment of the prelude. Because I figured, why the hell not._**

**_This takes place right after the fire on Nesoi._**

* * *

><p>"Little bird. Hey!"<p>

Wren frowned in her sleep and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

"Wren! Little 'un. Wake up! Helloooo…" there was a moment of silence, Wren rolled over on the soft bed and started dreaming about parrots and deep cherry wood. Then the world tipped over and Wren was thrown from the bed.

"Ow! What the glorpak?" Wren yelled from the floor.

Silver dropped the blanket, "Great! You're up."

"What the hell Silver! Where the jork…"

Silver shoved a bundle of clothes into Wren's arms, "Here, get dressed with that, and put this on."

"What?"

Silver busily loaded things on top of the clothes. "We'll stick to the simple story, I picked you up on Nesoi. You helped me get some goods and now you're my cabin boy. You're an orphan and a pickpocket so no family talk. Got it?"

Wren nodded.

"You will work as a Cabin boy, expect some rough treatment, but if anything gets too bad don't tell me, punch the man and they'll leave you alone. You'll receive the cabin boy's cut on all the loot we haul. If you get caught on our raids you're on your own. Don't mind the crew, they'll warm up to you soon enough. Any questions?"

Wren raised her head above the bundle, "Shouldn't it be cabin girl?"

"No."

"But I'm a girl."

"Not any more, I'm barely able to get you're sorry ass on board as a cabin boy, I might as well give up if you're a cabin girl."

"Won't it come out eventually?" Wren asked.

"Let's hope not, for your sake." Silver put a small pair of boots on the top of the pile, "Okay, I think that's it. You got all that little bird?"

Wren's eyes were fixated on the boots and she nodded.

"Great, get dressed I'm going to make sure the crew is in a good mood." Silver turned to leave.

"Silver…"

"Aye?"

"Thanks."

"No problem Lass... I mean lad… you better not let me regret it." Silver grinned one last time and went out the door.

Wren put down the pile of clothes and felt the boots, pinching the leather between her thumb and finger. Sturdy, and smooth. She smiled, _I'm a pirate. _She felt a little more excited than she should have been.

Silver had his hands on his hips and looked out at his crew. They looked back at him expectantly. He sniffed, "Alright, next we're going to Erak, to pick up some goods and transport them over to Port Swain. On the way we might stop to trade a bit in Noka… Yes, Micky?"

Micky put his hand down, "Did you bring us back presents?"

Silver rolled his eyes, "how many times do I have to tell you? They're not presents, it's loot. And yes, I brought some back."

"Awesome!" Micky said, "Where is it?"

Before the boy could dash off Silver grabbed him by the ear and held him in place, "Will you listen?"

"Ow! Ow." Micky complained.

"Now, I didn't only pick up loot while I was in Nesoi. I also picked up a little urchin."

"Are we having urchin soup? I love Urchin soup? Orange said with a fist pump.

Tamai elbowed him, "No, dumb ass. He brought back someone."

"Thank you Tamai." Silver said, "Yes, I brought back another cabin boy."

Tamai sighed tail twitching, "Silver, don't you think we have enough cabin boys?"

"Well I'm promoting you lot, ye too old to be cabin boys anymore."

Micky and Dante yelled, "Really?"

Tamai just sighed as orange put him into a head lock.

"Ye part of the crew now Tamai!" Orange laughed.

"Great."

The entire crew laughed and hoisted the boys onto their shoulders.

"Alright, alright, settle down. We'll celebrate later." Silver said interrupting their roughhousing. "This is Wren."

They all froze and looked at the boy who stood just at Silver's hip. Scrappy, small, and standing as tall as he possibly could.

"Hey." Wren said cautiously.

Prich mused, "Small little human ain't he?"

"Why don't you try me on for size?" Wren returned.

Prich smiled, "Feisty, I like that. Where you from boy?"

"Nesoi."

"Mostly humans there am I right?"

"Yeah. I guess."

Prich looked the kid up and down and grinned, "I'm Prich. Welcome aboard."

Wren smiled, "Nice to meet the first mate."

Prich's eyebrows would've rose if he had eyebrows.

Wren pointed, "I like your tattoos."

"Thanks."

"I'm Micky!" Micky jumped in.

"Wait your turn Micky, I'm Zeus, like the god, but not the god." A sailor with spikey blond hair said.

"I'm Barney, and I'm awesome." The next one said waving a blue hand.

"Orange." Was very orange.

"Ian."

"Abel!"

"Rider."

"I'm Ka!"

"I'm Ga!" They were Taiamese twins.

"Chris. It's not short for Christopher."

"Dante! Nice to have ya!"

"Rhett."

"Leo."

"And this one here," Silver said grabbing the dark haired boy, "is Tamai!"

Wren tried to look at all of them at once and was failing. "Um… Hi?"

Silver clapped, "Alright everyone back to your posts. Abel!"

"Yes Capn'?"

"Set a course for Erak!"

"Aye!" Abel leapt up the stairs to the wheel and spun it. The entire ship leaned to the right and Wren watched as they turned to face the stars. Her golden eyes opened wide and she looked out into the blackness feeling the cold breeze on her face. She watched the sails flash in the light. The black Erebos was beautiful, dark cherry wood and sleek fittings. She had seen many ships in the harbor, but none so fine as this one.

"Wren!"

"Yes!" She snapped to attention caught off guard.

Silver saw her stiff spine, one hand snapped up in a salute and he couldn't help but smile.

"Relax lad."

"Yes!" She put her hand down but her spine was still as straight as a rod.

Silver sighed, "Tamai!"

Tamai appeared at Silver's side, "Yes Captain?"

"Show Wren around, if he dies it's your fault."

"…"

"Don't give me that look."

Tamai looked at the boy who looked back at him with equal interest. "Very well. Anything else?"

"Be nice."

Tamai raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Come on boy."

Silver watched the two go and then turned around, "Stop staring and get back to work you lazy bums!"

The crew pretended to be busy like they weren't watching the strange little boy Silver had picked up on Nesoi.

"Okay, Wren, was it?"

Wren nodded following after the taller boy.

"You ever been on a solarship before?"

"Not really no."

Tamai sighed, "Okay. Well the front part of the ship is called the bow, the back is the stern. Left is fore, right is aft."

"Why don't you just call it left and right?"

"Because you don't. That's the main sail, it's connected to those ropes. You'll learn where everything goes soon. You basically do all the menial work, swabbing, cooking, running odd jobs; meanwhile you'll learn how to do everything else."

"Okay."

Tamai looked down at Wren and the kid looked back up at him with wide open eyes waiting for more instruction.

"How old are you?" Tamai asked.

The gold eyes looked away, "I'm… um…"

Tamai frowned.

"Ten! I think, I'm ten." Wren finished, "How old are you?"

"…Twelve."

"You look much older."

His black ears twitched, "Thanks."

"Are you a Feline?"

"Half. Half Feline, half Human."

"Cool!" Wren grinned, liked he really thought it was cool. "Being just human is boring."

Tamai just couldn't get a grasp about how strange this boy was.

"So, you've met Prich, the first mate." Tamai pointed with a very much human hand. Prich was covered in tattoos. Swirls of white that started at his neck and peeking out of every piece of skin that showed. He was also hairless. The top of his head was shiny and reflected the lamp light. Though his eyebrow muscles still existed his eyebrows did not. His sharp chin was hairless as well and contained one pink scar that ran from the corner of his eye past the edge of his mouth. Later Wren would recognize how it crinkled when the man smiled. As Prich stood there arms crossed every muscle bulged through his shirt. The man stood taller than Silver and everything about him was big. Big chest, big arms, and big presence. His skin was a gorgeous dark tan only marred by a few scars and accented by the white tattoos.

"That's Orange, he's the gunner" Orange was a cyclops, a short one by cyclops standards, only six foot. He had a flop of blonde hair that was plastered to his head. He looked to be in his mid-thirties with massive hands. But the most interesting thing about him was that every time he passed by Wren got a whiff of orange. At first she couldn't find it, but after the gentle giant passed by them several times she finally figured out why he was named after a fruit.

"Tamai!"

Wren looked up to see a whole lot of feathers and a person dropping out of the sky. Wren blinked as a kid around Tamai's age thudded to the ground in front of her.

"Dante, stop flying around." Tamai scolded.

"Don't be such a stiff Tamai." Dante laughed all long golden hair and green eyes. He tucked his wings away with a rustle and grinned at Wren who just stared back. The boy was just short of gorgeous. Flawless jaw, mirthful eyes, straight aquiline nose. His eyebrows arched in the noblest way, a mouth made to sip on glasses of champagne and speak poetry. _I wanna look like that._ She thought.

"Hello!" The boy said.

"Hi." Wren replied, in complete awe of the light shining off his face. Dante had wings. Real, feathery, flying wings.

Dante winked, "Tamai's got a stick up his butt don't let him get you down."

Suddenly Tamai's face was right next to the other boy's "What did you say?" Tamai growled expression darkening.

"You heard me." Dante smiled back.

They glared at each other sparks flying.

Suddenly a giant glaive appeared in Tamai's hand, "Get ready to die bird brain."

Dante grinned swinging a sword in his hand, "You first kitty cat."

Tamai twirled the curved spear ready to strike when…

"Are these real?"

Tamai watched as Wren had a hand buried in Dante's wings looking up at both of them with innocent curiosity.

"Can you fly with these?"

The two older boys paused in mid fight looking at the small cabin boy.

Dante sheathed his sword and grinned, "Of course I can! Wanna see?"

Tamai banged him on the head with the butt of his spear. "Don't you dare."

"Aw. Meanie." Wren and Dante pouted.

They both whispered to each other as Tamai's ear twitched in annoyance.

"Is he always like this?" Wren asked.

"You should've seen him last month when we had soldiers on our tail. Would not stop nagging."

"What a kill joy."

"Right? It's just a little flying. What could it hurt?"

"What if…"

"Okay that's it." Tamai interrupted their powwow, dragging Wren away by the collar of his shirt, "It's time to go."

Wren sighed, "Bye Dante." he waved.

Dante waved back, "See ya Wren!" He opened his wings and with a powerful flap disappeared into the sky.

"Woaaaaah." Wren breathed as Tamai dragged her along.

Tamai rolled his eyes, "Don't encourage him, he's a bad influence."

"Can you do anything like that?"

"No." Tamai suddenly felt an electric tingle run up his spine. "What are you doing?"

Wren had his hands wrapped around Tamai's black tail trying to keep it still as it beat back and forth.

"Seriously?"

Wren finally just hugged it, which didn't help as Tamai simply dragged the tiny boy back and forth.

"Will you pay attention?" Tamai finally lifted the boy in the air exasperated. Wren hung there pouting an arm's length from Tamai's face.

"Don't pout, it's not manly. Where was I…"

Wren took the opportunity to reach out and pat Tamai's ears and he froze. Tamai had shaggy dark hair and poking through his hair were his ears which were very cat like indeed. They were covered with soft black fur, like velvet, and they were very good indicators of Tamai's mood. Nobody touched his ears, or at least, no one wanted to. His mixed race was considered an abomination where he was from. Dirty blood, Furry boy, Halfie. But here was this boy who looked at him as though he was the greatest thing in the universe. It was strange, to say the least, having some kid's small hands gently run over his ears.

"These are really cute." Wren said smiling.

Tamai put the kid down and coughed, "Okay, that's enough petting."

"Okay."

Tamai turned away and continued his lesson, "So next we have…"

"Can you hear really well?"

Tamai sighed, "Yes. Now will you let me finish?"

Wren nodded.

"Thank you. Over there are the twins, Ka and Ga, Silver picked them up in Taiam after we raided a circus. Don't let them play tricks on you. Ka is older by a minute, he usually parts his hair to the right, and Ga usually parts his hair to the left."

The twins looked exactly the same, identical green hair, identical red eyes, and identical fangs that showed when they smiled. They waved, hands synchronized and Wren waved back.

"There's Rhett." Tamai pointed to a pirate in his late twenties who had a deep widow's peak and numerous piercings lining his ears. He was of average height, and had hooves for feet. He was in peak physical condition which he showed off by not wearing a shirt, or pants for that matter.

"And there's Leo, he's the doctor." Leo was covered in what seemed to be diamonds. There was only one word to describe him, fabulous. If his skin wasn't brilliant enough, he wore brightly colored sashes in magenta, lime green, and sky blue. His pants where a blinding yellow complemented by flashing yellow disks that jingled when he walked. He wore a hat completely made out of feathers and beads which made Wren's head spin.

"He's… very colorful."

"Yeah, Rhett and Leo are together."

Wren looked up at Tamai, "Together?"

"They're a couple."

"Oh! Good for them!"

"When they fight it's ridiculous."

Wren nodded, "I bet."

"Abel is the navigator, he's got an inborn sense of direction." The four armed man at the wheel kept a sharp eye out on the horizon. He had an awesome mustache and beard that were black tinted with hints of silver.

"The guy talking to Abel is Zeus," Zeus had shocking blonde hair that stuck out in all directions, he leaned on a staff decorated and reinforced with gold patterns of jagged lines. He looked like someone had pulled him off of some ancient battlefield. He wore bronze armor and spoke with a faint accent like he was born in some exotic foreign land.

A man emerged from below decks and yelled something.

"That's Nab, he's the cook. Bad temper, stay away from him when he's in a mood." Tamai said. The cook wore a dirty apron which looked out of place with his scowl. He was a human, long nose, thin lips, and grey eyes. He had thin hair which he kept in a ponytail. Thick meaty hands that could crush a little human like her in a second. But he wore a pink bandana that made his whole mean demeanor look like a joke.

Tamai pointed to a man bent over a pile of metal and wires. "That's Barney, he's the mechanic."

The pirate would've been perfectly normal, except he was blue. A beautiful deep blue like the sky at dusk. He was soldering together two pieces of metal, the sparks that flew into the air really made it look like he was the sunset. Another sailor came over and patted him on the back. Barney turned the flame off and flipped his visor up to reveal a strong straight nose and blindingly white teeth.

"That's Era," Tamai pointed to the sailor talking to Barney, "He's a carpenter, or was, a carpenter. Lost his hand to the man who murdered his wife and kids." The man was smiling. His skin glowed a nice warm gold. He cast a light on the scrap of metal Barney was working on. Barney tapped him on the knee and Era dimmed a little bit grinning sheepishly. Rubbing his sparse hair with a wooden hand.

"Flying knee surprise attack! HEEEEYA-!" The boy's battle cry was cut short by Tamai's hand stopping him with his face.

"Micky, it's not a surprise attack if you yell it out before hand." Tamai sighed.

"HEEEee-!"

Tamai punched the boy in the stomach before he could finish his second surprise attack.

"Why am I surrounded by idiots?"

Micky coughed, "We're not all idiots, all the time."

"Yes you are, _all the time_."

Micky laugh, unfazed by being nearly disemboweled, grinning at Wren. "Hi! Thought I'd introduce myself, I'm Micky!"

Micky took Wren's hand and shook it vigorously. Micky had strong hands. He crouched down and Wren was reminded of a monkey. A very funny monkey. He had long dreads and a youthful face. Wren had a feeling that he never stopped grinning. He was smaller than Dante and Tamai, but still towered over Wren.

Wren smiled, "Hi, I'm Wren. Can you teach me that surprise attack?"

Micky looked over at Tamai, "Someone appreciates my surprise attacks." Micky turned back to Wren, "The art of surprise attacks is an old and sacred art. It takes time and practice, it can only be mastered – OW!"

Tamai smacked Micky on the back of the head. "Will you please stop corrupting the new cabin boy?"

"Excuse me, my art is subtle and requires finesse, unlike you and your jorking stick over there."

"My stick, as you so eloquently call it, can cut ships in half. You and your surprise attacks can't even surprise the cabin boy."

Micky scoffed, "Wren was surprised. Right?"

"Not really, no."

Micky put a hand to his chest, "That hurts."

Tamai whacked him, "Not as much as it will if you don't stop bothering us. Now shoo."

"Fine. Fine. See you guys later." Micky grabbed onto some rope and waved, "See ya later cabin boy." Then he swung away landing on the mast, finally surprising Ka and getting chased away by Ga, or vice versa.

"There's Ian." Ian's hair bounced as he walked, his hat barely kept from springing off his head. He was slim, bookish. He had a sprinkle of freckles over the bridge of his nose. The young man was tall, he walked slumped over. He walked among the other sailors like he was a piece of paper that could blow away at any moment.

"And there is his brother Rider." Though they were brothers Rider was nothing like his brother. He was bulky and short, red beard flaring out like fire. He wore two battle axes strapped across his back. Scars crisscrossed his arms where they bulged out from his leather jerkin.

"They come from a family of shifters, only Ian can shift though and they wanted to banish his brother Rider, so now they're here."

"What does he change into?"

Tamai shook his head, "You'll find out if you have to." He pointed, "There's Chris, he's got a thing for languages." Wren looked over to see a young man with silver hair. When he opened his mouth to speak she saw a flash of silver and realized that it was his tongue, his tongue was silver. His eyes were black and as she looked at him he passed an eye over and saw her staring. He made his way over to Tamai.

"This is the Cabin boy?" He spoke with perfect diction.

"Yeah. You doing your usual?"

Wren looked at both of them with confusion.

"Yes."

"Well, hurry up. I haven't got all day." Tamai rested his glaive on his shoulder.

Chris sighed. He crouched down and grabbing Wren's arms pressed a kiss on the boy's lips. Wren's eyes flew open and she shrieked. She felt his tongue slide across her lips and nearly gagged. Managing to get one arm free she pulled back a fist and slammed it into the teen's face. Chris fell onto his rump and Wren broke away.

"What the jork?!" She wiped a hand across her mouth. "What kind of Nurinabagen freak are you?" She yelled.

Chris smacked his lips, "Oh, that's tasty."

"Who the jork do you think you are? Dianart! Bartri!" Wren was about to give the teen a wallop when Tamai grabbed Wren around the waist and held him back.

Chris had his eyes closed in concentration, "Spicy, A lot of ocean, with a hint of cinnamon and jasmine. I can smell… is that lily of the valley? It is!"

Wren stopped struggling and just looked at the silver haired weirdo with disbelief. "What the Gurk?"

Tamai explained, "Chris learns languages by kissing people."

Wren looked at both of them like they were crazy.

Chris came over looking ecstatic, "Wren, you're vocabulary is amazing. You grew up in a space port yes? This is amazing, it's been so long since I've tasted peppermint. Tell me is this…" he thought for a moment. "Flatula? Amazing!"

Tamai put Wren down as Chris gushed over his newly expanded vocabulary, "All these new curse words at my disposal! There's even a dead language!"

Wren wiped her mouth again, "Did he do this to you too?"

Tamai nodded, "Yep, only there was no one to hold me back, I nearly killed him."

"Can I?" She asked.

"Not yet. He's an idiot, but he's a useful idiot."

Chris hadn't finished ranting yet, "This is all so amazing! I could kiss you!"

Tamai threatened him with his spear, "I think we've had enough kissing for today."

"Okay! Bartu! Valti!" He said several okays in different languages.

Tamai put his polearm down as Chris ran away exclaiming in several different languages.

Wren shivered, "I feel violated in so many ways."

"Don't worry about it." Tamai turned to Wren, "I think that's everyone. Ready to see the lower deck?"

Wren nodded looking her teacher in the eye and Tamai could feel the boy's stare burrow deep into his soul.

Wren examined Tamai memorizing his face, a habit she fell into when the policemen started using disguises. The older boy screamed power from every inch of his frame. His lean muscles were coiled like a spring ready to explode into action. The glaive that was his constant companion looked heavy. It could cleave people in half all too easily. She was sure the boy wielded it with ease in battle. The pole was seven feet long with a frightening foot and half of curved metal at the end. It had an extra spike on the blunt end, and the outside curve looked wicked sharp. The staff was covered in ornate metal designs and the other end was capped with a metal counter weight that he had been smacking people with. While she was examining the weapon he covered the metal end with a cloth secured with a strip of leather. She moved her attention to his face. He had an almost permanent scowl on. His eyes were a bright violet that pierced through anything and everything. He had sharp jutting cheekbones and curved lips that matched his catlike disposition, mysterious, dark. Sleek and gracefully like cats were. He had a refined nose and his features almost seemed delicate. He had dark shaggy hair which had that wind tossed look which his ears just barely poked out of. His tail was still at the moment and hung inches off the ground. He stood with the ease of a warrior, slim and tall, already five foot eight and only twelve years old. He looked like he was sixteen, the way he carried himself demanded respect. Too mature for his age, but they were all too mature for their age.

"Hey kid."

"Don't call me kid." Wren automatically replied. "You're only two years older than me." Wren looked at the older boy.

Tamai looked at Wren and noted the spark in the boy's eyes, "Alright. Wren. You ready?"

"Yup." Wren smiled.

"Good. You're about to go through hell."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading! I hope you're all excited as I am to meet these guys and see the crazy shenanigans they'll go through. <em>**

**_Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Thanks again!_**


	18. Sugar Spice and Everything Nice

**_Hey! Some more story for you guys! HAHA! Ya'll thought I was gonna leave you hanging right? The pronouns are based off of who's observing her whether they know or nah. Have fun!_**

* * *

><p>Tamai stood over the Cabin boy and watched him sleep. He remembered those first few days. How exhausting they were. He was lucky, he had Dante and Micky to help him out. Well, it's sink or swim. Without further ado Tamai flung Wren out of his hammock. Wren flew through the air, landed in perfect pushup position and then just flopped to the floor with a groan.<p>

"Come on, get up Wren."

Wren let out a noise and just lay there face down.

"I said get up."

Wren shook his head.

Tamai rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll get Silver."

Wren suddenly shot to his feet, he rubbed his dull eyes and yawned, "Okay. What am I doing today?"

"You're with Barney, he needs help with maintenance."

Wren yawned, "Got it." He pulled on his shoes and busily tucked in his shirt running away with the tail still sticking out.

Tamai shook his head and went on deck to beat up Micky who had left his dishes out. An offense punishable by severe pain and mild mocking.

* * *

><p>"Ow! Mother of a Duck!" Wren sucked on his burned thumb.<p>

"Careful! The sparks might jump!" Barney shouted from above.

Wren shook out his hand and grimaced, "Yeah, I know."

Barney laughed and hopped down from the ceiling. "Okay, go ahead and plug it in."

Wren plugged in the wire he was holding in his hand. Barney heard the whir of the machine as it started up and the deafening silence when it stopped.

"Garram it! He said taking off his gloves.

Wren inspected the ceiling and asked, "So what now?"

Barney put his hands on his hips, "The ether catcher is probably jammed up. We're going to have to clean it."

"How do we do that?"

"Not me," Barney looked at the small boy, "you."

"Why can't you do it?" Wren asked flatly

"See that opening?" Barney pointed to a narrow gap between two thick pipes. "That's the only way to clean out the ether catcher."

Wren frowned, "Not very well designed is it?"

"Well, there's always cabin boys to spare."

"Joy." Wren said with little enthusiasm.

"Here," Barney handed Wren a bucket, "When you get up there you'll have to move the covering and scoop out the stuff."

The cabin boy sighed but did what he was told without complaint. Wren grabbed the bucket and climbed the ladder, just barely tall enough to reach the ceiling. Barney watched as the boy stood at the very top of the precariously balanced ladder steadily, without wobbling from side to side.

"Is the covering brown or gray?"

"Gray."

Reaching between the two pipes Wren felt around. "I'm glad being skinny is good for something."

Finding the correct opening, Wren moved the covering, suddenly a waterfall of space gunk spilled on top of his head. Barney had to hold in his laugh. The cabin boy looked like a very disgruntled wet cat. His dark hair plastered to his head, pieces of collected ether sticking to his wet clothes. Wren very slowly put the covering back. Calmly wiped his face, ignoring the disgusting pieces of space debris covering his head.

"Can I have those gloves?"

Barney handed them up.

"Thank you."

Wren put them on primly, "Can I have that broom?"

Barney looked around and found what the boy was referring to and handed it to him. Wren took the bucket balanced it against the pipes and taking the broom knocked the cover off. The entirety of the ether catcher splashed into the bucket. He held it there for another moment or two before handing it to Barney who was waiting at the base of the ladder, dropping the huge overloaded bucket into his hands. Wren climbed down and put the stick back where it was.

"You have fun?"

Wren took a handful of the ether that was perched on her shoulder and smeared it on Barney so that it stuck right in the middle of his chest. A grin broke out across Wren's face, "Now I am!"

Barney had his mouth open in an "O" and he looked down at himself as the cold ether soaked through his shirt. Before he had a chance to look back up, Wren was already running away laughing.

"Come back here you little urchin!" Barney yelled dashing off after him precariously holding the sloshing bucket.

Wren made it up the stairs without Barney caching up to him. Barney was slowed by trying to balance the over flowing bucket. Wren burst onto the deck as everyone watched the kid sprint for his life.

"Stop running! And get back here!" Barney grabbed a handful of ether and hurled it at the kid just missing him.

"Miss me! Miss me! Now you gotta kiss me! AND MY ASS!" Wren yelled over his shoulder.

"That does it!" Barney threw another handful at the kid who was ducking and weaving between the other crew mates. The ether hit Orange and he let out a yell and fell over.

"What the hell is this?"

"You conniving little chirrup! Stay still!" Barney said grabbing another handful.

"Vicru! Barney!" Orange yelled.

Wren ducked as another glob of ether smacked into Leo.

"Jork! Barney! This is my favorite shirt!" Leo shouted, his pink shirt stained dark.

Wren laughed and ducked behind a pillar just as another missile whizzed past her ear and hit Silver just as he was coming out of his office. Everyone froze, Silver wiped the goo from his face and looked around. Seeing Barney holding the bucket he threw his handful of gloop and hit Barney with pin point accuracy. The bucket crashed to the deck spilling its contents across the deck. Silver grinned, and then the entire crew burst into action. Silver leapt over the railing and splashed onto the deck. Grabbing a handful and throwing it into the chaos nailing his first mate in the shoulder.

"Captain!"

Silver laughed and dove behind the barrels as a barrage of ether flew at him. Behind the pole he found Wren giggling to herself.

"You did this didn't you?"

Wren grinned, "You have any proof?"

Silver laughed, "You know you're cleaning all this up."

Wren rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Yeah, old man. You coming or what?" She scooped up a handful and raced off.

He looked after her, "Old man? Old man?!"

"Heads up Tamai!"

"Ah! Ekpth! WREN!"

Silver shouted after her, "Old MAN?!"

Micky and Dante gathered around the two laughing at Tamai's stormy expression as ether slid down his face. Silver rolled from behind the pole and fired off some shots hitting Rhett and Ian. Everyone was slipping and sliding throwing wet and slimy balls at each other. Laughing as they hit and got hit. Prich and Rider were wrestling in the middle of the puddle throwing splashes on everyone around them. Silver threw himself in the midst of them rough housing with the lot of them.

"Charge!" A group comprised of Micky, Tamai, and Dante, led by Wren carrying a bucket much too big for her attacked the flank. They had bowls and buckets filled with ether and tossed it on the entire crew. They cheered, all except for Tamai who looked like a disgruntled cat. Wren punched him on the shoulder and he smiled just before a hail of ether balls rained down on them.

Silver had remained nearly spotless the entire time and he laughed, "Ye all a mess."

Wren put out her arms and laughed covered from head to toe in muck, "I think you just need a hug!"

"What?"

Wren laughed, "Come on Silver! Real men give hugs!"

Silver backed away, and then was stopped by Orange.

"No. No!"

"Come on Silver! You heard the cabin boy!" Prich grinned.

Everyone laughed and surrounded Silver and squeezed their captain till he gave up.

"Alright! Alright you lot! Enough touching!"

They pulled away laughing, at themselves and each other.

Silver shook himself off, "Now, clean this up and get back to work!"

"Aye! Captain!" Everyone said in unison. They all cleared off and Wren stood alone in the middle of deck surrounded by ether splattered all over the place. She looked around as Silver watched her. Eventually she set her shoulders, rolled up her sleeves and got the mop and broom. Silver turned away as the kid set about cleaning the disaster area by herself. She swept the mop back and forth, it was going to take forever if she did it alone. Silver grinned, luckily she wouldn't have to. Tamai, Dante, and Micky came out from below decks carrying mops and buckets. They grinned at Wren who greeted them heartily. The older boys had removed their shirts and elbowed Wren who turned red and shook her head. They all laughed at the embarrassed Wren who stuck her nose in the air and verbally abused all of them. Then Ga and Ka came on with a bucket of water and dumped it all over Wren who gasped. Ga and Ka laughed, and Wren half smiled back. Silver chuckled to himself and stripped off his shirt going into his office to take a shower.

Later that night, Wren admitted her guilt over hot fried gaga. Barney nudged the kid who still maintained that Barney knew what was going to happen the entire time. Wren happily sunk her teeth into a drumstick while everyone laughed about the epic ether fight totaling their points. Silver watched Wren and was glad to see she was assimilating alright. He noticed that she still forgoed conversation in favor of eating. He hoped that would fix itself in time. He took another sip of his ale, and turned back to his conversation with Zeus.

* * *

><p>"Up and at em Wren!" Dante tossed Wren out of his hammock and he rolled and landed on his feet arms up in the air.<p>

Dante laughed, "Ten out of Ten!"

Wren turned and bowed. "Thank you. Thank you!"

"Alright come on, Zeus is teaching staff work today, you gotta finish cleaning if you don't want to miss it."

Wren rolled her eyes and pulled on her boots. "I can barely hold a staff."

"You'll grow."

"What if I don't?"

"We'll find you a smaller one."

Wren zipped up her shoes and followed Dante outside, "What are you doing?"

"Polishing swords."

"Fun."

"See you later." Dante ruffled Wren's hair, "Don't get into any trouble you hear?"

"I'm not a kid." Wren fixed his hair.

"Yes you are." Dante chided kindly.

"Well, so are you."

Dante rolled his eyes, "An older kid." He pushed Wren forwards, "Now, go."

"We will do simple blocks for now." Zeus said in his exotic accent. "Pair up."

Tamai and Dante instantly faced each other the tension palpable between them.

"Ready to have your ass handed to you?" Tamai asked wrapping his hands around the staff.

Dante grinned, "Let's see you try."

"No. Tamai you are with Micky. Dante you are with Wren."

"But Zeus!" Dante whined.

"No buts. We will not repeat last times fiasco."

Wren leaned over to Micky, "What happened last time?"

"They nearly destroyed the entire ship." Micky answered.

"Ah." Wren nodded and looked at both the older boys nervously.

With grumbles the two boys took up their places in front of their new partners.

Zeus was glad to have even numbers now, even if one was half the height of the others. He sensed fighting spirit in this one, born from desperation, pride, and something else, colder and deadlier. Something innate, like a wild beast waiting, crouching for the right time to strike.

"I will call out strikes." Zeus said.

Wren looked up apologetically at Dante. Three of them had full length staffs, and one that didn't, not more than a glorified broom stick really. Guess who

that was.

"High." Zeus called.

Dante did an overhead strike and Wren blocked it. Their staffs clacked together. To their right they heard a BANG!

"Ow Tamai!" Micky shook out his hands.

"Stop complaining, you won't get better if I go easy on you."

Micky stuck out his tongue but readied himself anyway.

Wren looked at his own partner and Dante didn't look the kid in the eye. Wren frowned.

"Right."

Wren blocked Dante's strike, and once again to their right they heard an explosive clash.

"Left!"

Dante was still holding back and Wren frowned.

"Thrust."

Dante stabbed but it was slow and Wren easily whacked it away.

"Stop going easy on me." Wren hissed.

Dante didn't respond.

"High."

Wren angrily blocked it, "I said stop going easy on me."

"Right."

No reply.

"Left."

This time when Wren blocked Dante's weak blow he smacked him in the side. Dante was shocked looked down at his staff then at him. Zeus looked at the pair, but continued anyway.

"Thrust."

Dante stabbed, Wren parried and wacked him on the shoulder. Zeus's head snapped to the pair and he frowned. Dante's perfect brow creased and Wren glared back at him.

"High."

Dante put some weight behind his hit and Wren blocked it with more effort this time. Wren swung his staff and stopped it right before it touched his ribs.

"Right."

Dante put some real muscle into his strike and Wren nearly lost grip of his staff but smiled none the less.

"Left."

They had fallen into a rhythm.

"Thrust!"

Wren parried.

"Switch."

"High."

Wren cracked his stick on top of Dante's.

Dante smirked, "You can hit harder than that."

"Right."

"I'm not a giant with wings."

"Left."

"Come on. Just put a little effort in it."

"Thrust."

"Not my style."

"High."

"Effort isn't your style?"

Wren whacked his stick.

"Right."

"Jork you."

"Left."

"Ow! Jork! Wren!"

"Move your hands!"

"Thrust."

Silver came out to see the lesson going on. The three taller boys were assuredly swinging their staffs; Wren was barely keeping up, but she _was_ keeping up, barely or no.

Silver shouted down, "Hey! Zeus! You wanna give the cabin boy the basic stances you showed me the other day?"

Wren looked up at Silver and smiled for a moment before refocusing her attention on her teacher.

"Attention."

Wren copied the other boys, staff at her side pressed into the hollow of her shoulder.

"Lift."

In unison they all lifted their staffs and pulled it across their bodies to the left. Wren's eye's darted from Zeus to the other boys to her own staff. She readjusted her grip so that her left hand was palm up.

"Cat stance."

The other boys quickly stepped out and swung their staffs back then around so that it did a half turn to point at Zeus. Their back legs were bent and the front leg poised on the balls of their feet. Wren copied and Zeus came over to fix her front leg and elbow.

"Straight kick."

The boys, pulled the staff back, kicked straight up into the air and came back to resting position. Wren followed half a beat later.

"Left side heel stance."

They all stepped out, Wren carefully watching, heel first. Ripped the staff up and back into resting position.

"Deflect left, heel kick"

The boys opened left and kicked the end of the staff with their right heel to flip it down parallel to the deck.

"Bo stance."

Without putting their foot down they stepped forward thrust the staff out one handed stabbing their invisible enemy. Front leg bent at ninety degrees, back leg straight. They moved in complete unison and it was amazing to watch these twelve year olds with their perfect form.

"Natural stance."

The boys stepped back in to stand, and cut across their bodies, whipping the staff around. Wren was struggling. She had missed the kick and was too weak too really hold the staff one handed without tipping over. Zeus patiently helped Wren and eventually Wren caught up to stand with the other boys.

"Step right, low deflect." Zeus continued his instructions while Silver watched amused.

All the boys stepped out to their right and deflected the invisible enemy past their right legs, spinning the staffs.

"Reverse Bo."

They stepped their left legs forward, bringing their staffs around and down as they crouched, back leg bent this time and foreleg straight, with a whistling sound. Tamai had this stuff down, when instructions were called he was always the first to move, first to end. He moved with grace and confidence. A staff was barely different than a spear, and to Tamai, they were both merely extensions of himself. Every move he made was done with a fluidity and strength. There was a wildness and danger to the way he handled his staff. Dante and Micky followed a hair behind, Dante was also confident and strong, however he lacked the wildness and power Tamai possessed. Instead he had control and finesse. A sword suited the boy much better, more refined and simple. Where technique was everything. Micky was pretty good with the staff. In fact he was pretty good at everything, however he simply wasn't as disciplined in his staff work as the others. The way he swung his staff around was crude to a trained eye, but Micky was a natural, extremely athletic, and crafty.

"Bow stance."

They all thrust into bow stance. Wren still noticeably behind the others. She looked out of place next to the taller boys. Her shirt and pants two sizes too big. Her staff a kiddy version of the other boys, but she put just as much heart and effort as the others despite the difference. Her gold eyes focused in hard concentration, memorizing exactly what Zeus did as he led and called out motions.

"La. Na. Cha."

Wren was confused on this one. Zeus jumped out, one leg up, swinging the staff to deflect some kind of hidden enemy, circled the staff back the other way and dropped into horse stance and readied the staff parallel to the ground. Then thrust into bo stance.

Wren tried and tripped on the first step. Micky and Dante helped her up as Silver snorted in laughter. She blushed and picked her staff up again, tripping on the third stance instead of the first.

Zeus stood in front of her and readied his staff.

"La."

Wren poised in Cat stance. Zeus took a stab near Wren's feet and she automatically deflected.

"Na."

She dropped into a crouch.

"Cha."

With unprecedented force she stabbed upward, and Zeus deflected it. He then dropped into a ready stance and followed with a stab.

"La."

Wren deflected that, and they went back and forth. Deflecting and stabbing in turn dropping into an easy rhythm. Zeus slowly adding in extra intricacies which Wren quickly learned. Her eyes taking in every twitch of the sailor's muscle. Memorizing and copying. Eventually they were hitting each other with fancy twirls and jumps. Wren twirled the staff over her head and shot the end out at Zeus who blocked it and returned the favor. Zeus hit low and swung around onto the right which Wren put up her staff to block and instead it snapped in half. Tamai and Dante both winced as Zeus nearly hit Wren's head, luckily she had enough sense to duck and avoid him in time. Without need since Zeus stopped his staff before he would've hit her any way.

"Alright. That's enough." He put down his staff.

Wren stood up.

"You learn fast Wren. I look forward to seeing your progress."

"Thanks but…" She looked sadly at her broken stick and held it up, "Do we have glue?"

Zeus laughed and putting his staff over his shoulder walked away laughing, "I will see you for practice Tuesday."

Micky grinned and put Wren into a head lock, "You were great Wren!"

"Really? But I tripped."

Dante rubbed Wren on the head, "Trust me, you were great."

"But Silver saw me trip."

Tamai finally knocked Wren on the head with his staff, "Don't worry about it. You did well."

Wren looked down and back up to where Silver was standing earlier. "Okay."

Micky took all the staffs, "I'll put these away."

Dante winked at Wren, "Don't worry, I bet Silver is having a good laugh about it."

* * *

><p>Inside his office Silver had assembled everyone and they were all laughing.<p>

"Can you believe what Wren called me the other day?" Era asked, "A firefly, what the hell is a firefly?"

"He sure is a funny one." Orange said.

They were all standing in a circle in front of Silver's desk. Silver's office was a modest size. It was organized in small piles of clutter. He had a pile for everything. A pile for hats, a pile for weapons, a modest sized pile of very expensive odds and ends, a small pile for books, and a disproportionately large pile for handkerchiefs. His desk however was completely clear and he leaned against it. Folding his muscular arms over his large chest.

"He completely reorganized the armory and I only asked him to clean it." Rhett said, "He arranged it by class, then by alphabetical order, and then by size. He racked all fifty spears"

"He did the same to the treasure room." Abel said, "I said I lost my amber pin in there and the doofus reorganized everything."

"Did you find it?"

Abel nodded, "That and several years' worth of solar crystals I thought we had lost in the fight with the Norwains."

"Where'd you pick this kid up Silver?" Rider asked.

Silver laughed, "He picked me, and my pocket."

Prich let out a low whistle, "Respect."

Chris and Zeus walked in, "Sorry we're late." Chris said.

Silver nodded, "Right, let's get this meeting started. The main point of this meeting is to get Wren combat ready as soon as possible."

Abel frowned, "We're already working him to the bone."

"Yes, but the sooner he's ready the better, I'm not sending him into battle fresh faced like a lamb for slaughter. We'll lighten the load on his chores, but make sure he doesn't notice." Silver said. "One weapon, every day of the week till we find his match. Just like the other three."

"What if he's like Micky?" Ka asked.

"Micky still hasn't picked." Ga said.

Silver frowned, "He just hasn't found his yet. Besides he's good with all of them."

Zeus spoke up, "If he doesn't settle on one, I'd suggest a staff, he's already quite proficient, and I'd be happy to teach him."

Everybody turned to Zeus.

"From what I've seen," Zeus continued with everyone's eyes on him, "Wren will be able to pick up any weapon he chooses. Any weapon he does choose will be mastered quickly." Zeus looked at Silver for permission to continue. "He learns quickly and is an eager student. I see dedication and an eye for the martial arts. However, he lacks the natural size and strength of the other boys. It is something we must help him overcome. If I were to suggest a weapon it would be a bow. It would put his small size to the greatest advantage."

"Even so," Chris said who himself was a bow expert, "he would not be able to use a full longbow. Even the recurve bow might be too large for him as he is now."

Silver nodded, "Besides, picking off enemies from the back does not suit him. He's an up close and personal tyke."

"He could always use a gun." Orange suggested.

Zeus spoke up, "He needs to be able to use more than just a gun."

"I'm guessing battle axes are out." Rider said fingering his own.

Silver grinned, "I believe so."

"How about a sword? Any sized person can use a sword." Barney said.

"True," Prich said, "But like you said, anyone can use a sword, we need Wren to have an advantage."

"Spear?" Orange ventured, "Tamai can teach that."

"I think it's too bulky." Chris said, "He needs something with a little more finesse."

"There's a whole mess of things in the weapon's vault, maybe we'll find one in there." Leo said, "Now that it's organized and all. You know I found a whip in there."

Rhett frowned, "Don't get any ideas Leo."

Leo giggled, "Oh, I'm not. Just saying."

"Guys, don't be weird please." Ert said.

"What else is in there?" Prich asked.

"Did you know we have a shield that spits knives? Isn't that crazy." Leo said, "I also, found this thing that morphs from a shotgun to a hammer. That's some crazy durk right there."

Suddenly the entire crew was in an uproar, the previous topic of conversation forgotten in favor of a teddy bear that was also a chain saw.

Ian in his soft voice gently interrupted their conversation, "Guys, why don't we just ask Wren what he likes?"

They all stopped and looked at the wide eyed shifter.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay."

"Sure."

They all circled back up and Silver took charge once again. "Ka, Ga. I need you in charge of hand to hand combat." The twins nodded in unison, "Orange, you're teaching ballistics." Orange cheered. "Chris try him out on the bow and see how that goes. Zeus continue your staff lessons. Barney can you take over sword basics? I know you're busy."

Barney gave a thumbs up. "No problem Cap'."

"I'll see what he likes and get that figured out. But I want to give him a range so that we can test out everything." Silver finished, "Let's give this kid a fighting chance."

"Aye Captain!" They all saluted.

"Now all ye lot get out." Silver said shooing them away.

* * *

><p>It was late and Wren had finally finished her chores, she had put away all the pots and the showers were clear. She clutched onto her bar of soap, which smelled like morning dew, according to the package. Entering the small communal shower she looked around checking for any crew members wandering around at midnight. Grinning she quickly stripped and was under the steaming hot water in seconds. She loved hot showers, it was an impossible luxury about a few weeks ago, and now she could have one almost every day. She wet the soap and breathed in the scent, soap too was a luxury and now she had an entire bar too herself. The water tingled as it ran through her hair and caressed her scalp. She grinned and held her face up to the water eyes closed. Eventually she soaped up giggling how the suds made her look like a snowman. Her hair in a pile on top of her head spiked in her newest shower trend, the soaphawk. She reached up and slid her short hair into one single spike sticking up from the top of her head like a Nimian.<p>

"Beep boop, boop, beep." Wren bleated out. She cupped her hands and let the water spill over before splashing it on her face. She let the soap sit for a moment longer before she ducked her head under the water again. The beating water washed away the soap. Her hairdo melted into the mop it was before. The suds slowly slipping down her body. She scrubbed herself clean embracing the sight of her sparkling skin, all pink and shiny. The heat eased her aches, she wanted to melt onto the floor and just swirl away with the soap.

"Swirl, Swirl. Swirl." She sang to herself splashing around.

Then she heard someone opening the door.

Tamai pushed the door open wrapped in a towel and a shower bag slung over his shoulder. He heard the water running which was strange, everyone should've been asleep by now. He had stayed up to practice with his spear but hadn't seen anyone else up and about at this hour.

"Hello? Anyone there?" He peered around, "Hello?"

"Oh! Hey, Tamai." Wren emerged from behind a stall, "Sorry I didn't hear you." He reached out and turned off the shower, "My bad."

It was evident that the kid had just gotten out of the shower, his hair was dripping wet, and he held his soap and a bag in his right hand, his towel thrown over his shoulder. His face was red from the hot water and all squeaky clean.

"Don't waste water."

Wren laughed nervously, "Sorry." Suddenly the bar of soap slipped out of his hand and popped into the air.

"Ah!" He yelped and chased after it catching it before it slipped again. He lunged forward and crashed into Tamai.

Tamai's towel fell and he reached out to catch the soap as Wren fell on his butt.

"You idiot."

"I can't believe this happened again."

"Honestly, you're so clumsy sometimes." Tamai said helping the kid up.

Wren looked up and then back down and then off to the side.

"What?"

"Your towel."

Tamai looked down and sighed, "Damn it, now it's all gross." He picked up off the ground and wrapped it around his hips.

"Well, Goodnight." Wren hastily said and ran off.

Tamai grabbed him, "Wait. Don't forget you're soap." He handed the cabin boy his soap. Which smelled like morning dew.

"Thanks. Night!"

Tamai grabbed him before he could escape. "You still have soap behind your ear, dummy."

Wren immediately turned red, he reached up and scrubbed it away.

Tamai took the kid's towel and threw it over his head, "And dry you're hair, you'll catch a cold."

Wren was red underneath the towel, "Don't mother me."

Tamai smacked the kid, "I'm not mothering, if you get sick the rest of us will too. Come here, didn't anyone teach you to dry your hair?"

Wren shuffled over as Tamai bent down to dry the kid's hair. "No." Wren mumbled.

Tamai quickly ruffled the cabin boy's hair drying it efficiently rubbing all over as Wren made complaints.

"Well now you know." Tamai said. He finished with a flourish and put the towel down. "There."

Wren laughed dark shaggy hair sticking up in all directions. "Woah! This is so awesome! My hair feels all fuzzy." He patted his head.

"Thanks Tamai. Night!" Wren raced off and Tamai sighed.

He hung up his towel and turned up the water as hot as it would go. _This kid just keeps getting weirder._

* * *

><p>Wren was snuggled down into her hammock peacefully dreaming about a giant apple pie screaming death cries as she ate it, with the vanilla ice-cream begging for mercy right next to it.<p>

"Surprise fire ball attack!" Micky launched his assault on the reposing Wren. Landing he threw the hammock up. Only to have the hammock spin like a tornado ride. Micky stepped back and watched it twirl around and around, without seeing Wren fall out. The hammock slowed and finally stopped face up with Wren safely inside. He pffed and continued to sleep. Wren wrapped himself tighter in his hammock looking like a caterpillar in its cocoon.

"Wren! Time to get up!" Micky yelled.

He opened one eye, "Can you do that again, it was pretty cool."

Micky pouted, "Come on please get up. You get up for Tamai and Dante."

Wren sighed, "Fine. But you have to give me a piggy back ride."

Micky rolled his eyes, "Okay."

Wren grinned and hopped out of bed fully dressed. "Yay! Up!"

Micky turned red, "Wren!"

Wren put up his hands, "I told you I'm never surprised." He made grabby motions.

Micky rolled his eyes and kneeled down. "Come on."

"Yay!" Wren leapt on Micky's back, "Go! Horsie go!" He wrapped his scrawny arms around Micky's neck and they took off.

* * *

><p>Tamai and Dante were walking down the hall when they heard thundering footsteps coming from behind them and a high voice yelling some sort of war cry. They both paused, looked at each other, then turned around. To see Micky charging down the hallway with Wren riding on his back.<p>

"WEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeee! Hahaha!" Wren laughed circling a pair of captured boxers over his head. "Wait!"

Micky stopped and turned around to face Tamai and Dante who just starred at both of them.

Wren pointed at the two of them spotted boxers in hand grinning, "Join me! We have captured the enemies treasure and will hold it captive until he admits defeat!"

"Who the hell did you take that from?" Dante asked looking around.

Wren draped it over his shoulder smiling madly, "Does it matter?"

Tamai looked at Micky, "You let him do this?"

Micky shrugged carrying the cabin boy effortlessly, "He's very persuasive. Plus it sounded like fun."

Tamai looked up at Wren and opened his mouth, "So who's…"

"WREN!"

They all looked to the aft of the ship where the ungodly howl came from.

"WREN! You little twerp! Bring me back my boxers!"

The three older boys looked at each other as Wren grinned wider. They all took off running.

"You took Nab's boxers? Are you crazy?" Dante asked as they sprinted down the hall.

Wren let the underwear flap in the breeze like a flag, "He was being mean. Besides he left them out, it's his fault someone took them."

Dante shook his head in disbelief.

"What? He was wailing on you guys the other day. I thought a little pay back would be nice." Wren said looking down at him.

Dante sighed in exasperation, "You don't just take their underwear!"

"Come on Dante, back me up here." Wren said waving the boxers.

Dante turned to Tamai, hoping the cool headed teen would talk some sense into the cabin boy before they were all diced up and cooked into a pie. "Tamai…"

Tamai was grinning, one of those evil deadly grins he did so well.

Dante sighed, "Mother of a Bartok."

Tamai shrugged, "What can I say, I have a soft spot for idiots." He grabbed a pole as they ran by.

Dante sighed and snatched up a scabbard that had been left lying around, "You guys are crazy."

Wren laughed, "I'm touched."

Tamai looked up at Wren, "So, what's the plan?"

"Good question." Wren mused

Tamai glared at Wren, "You're joking."

Wren shrugged, "I saw an opportunity and I took it."

"Are you kidding me Wren?" Tamai glared taking a swing at the cabin boy who ducked without missing a beat. "You don't even have a plan?" Tamai growled.

Micky looked back, "So you were lying earlier when you said this was going to lead to glory and fame?"

"I told you this was a bad idea." Dante muttered.

Wren laughed, "You guys have so little faith."

They all shouted at him, "WREN!"

Wren laughed, "Don't worry I have a plan, but you guys might mess it up."

"How the hark would we mess it up?" Tamai glared.

"WREN! GET BACK HERE! I SWEAR ALL OF YOU ARE DEAD!"

Micky jumped, "So, whats the jorking plan?" They all ran onto the deck and looked around.

Wren hopped off Micky's back. "I'm going to need a bullhorn, unbearable amounts of cuteness, and someone to hold the pants that I also took." He pointed up to the birds nest, "Race you."

Dante of course was the first one to get to the bird's nest having wings and all, but he also brought Wren with him and they waited up there for the other two with Tamai being the last to climb over. They barely all fit.

"I can't believe you also took his pants." Tamai said reaching the top.

Wren pointed, "It was Micky's idea."

Micky grinned cheekily and they high fived. Tamai handed the little cabin boy the bull horn he asked for.

"This better work." Tamai glared.

Wren turned the bull horn on, "All I need you guys to do is play along. Besides, you know you want pay back."

Nab came on deck and looked around angrily. The other crew members had congregated, hearing all the commotion.

"Where are you Wren? I swear, if you don't give me back my pants I'll wring your little neck." He fumed absolutely enraged.

Finally Wren spoke into the bull horn. "We the four majestic conquerors of the universe have captured the pants and underwear of Nab the cook."

Nab looked up at the birds nest glaring at the four kids hidden in the basket.

"I swear to gorthak Wren! GIVE ME BACK MY PANTS!"

"We will only return the pants if Nab agrees to surrender to the following terms."

The other crew members laughed as Nab turned redder and redder. He was wearing only a pair of embarrassingly short shorts which did not flatter his shape.

"You will grant us immediate amnesty from further beatings."

"WHEN YOU GET DOWN HERE I'LL GIVE YOU THE BEATING OF YOUR LIFE!"

Wren tsked, "Temper, temper. Please refrain from outburst while we are negotiating."

"I swear…"

"You will no longer put Kale in anything." Wren continued.

Half the crew cheered at that.

"On birthdays every crew member shall receive a dessert of his choice."

Everyone on the deck clapped.

"You will also stop sneaking eyeballs into everything!"

The other boys looked at Wren who was having too much with this whole ordeal. He turned to them, "Anything else?"

Micky spoke up, "I want cake!"

"No."

Dante thought, "It be nice if he wouldn't threaten us with that wooden spoon."

Wren turned around to address the deck again, "All wooden spoons are to be sheathed when in the presence of one of the four."

Micky spoke up again, "How about Pie?"

"No."

Tamai finally spoke, "We get to lick the spoons after he finishes."

Wren ooohed. "When the cooking of pastries or other items of a delicious nature are done. We have first privileges to lick the spoon."

Micky grinned, "How about we make him wear a clown costume for the entire week and whenever someone says funny bunny he has to hit himself in the head with a fake hammer?"

They all looked at him, then Wren shrugged and turned to their audience. Repeating Micky's instructions with a completely straight face. He then turned off the microphone and gave Micky a fist bump.

* * *

><p>Silver came out dressed and ready to play hacball, which he had been waiting to play all week. Instead he was met with a sight of utter chaos. Nab shouting, red faced with spit flying, up to the bird's nest. Most of the crew gathered around the base of the sail laughing and pointing. The three boy's all sitting in the birds nest with a pair of pants tied to a pole waving in the wind like a flag, and Wren standing on the very edge of the nest shaking her butt to those below.<p>

"There is no way I'm wearing a clown costume!" Nab shouted.

Wren shouted down "You can and you will! Come on man! If you can believe you can achieve!"

"No! Just give me back my pants!"

Wren put her hands on her hips balancing precariously on the edge of the bucket, "Not until you surrender! SURRENDER! The evil reign of kale must end!"

"NO MORE KALE!" All the boys behind her shouted.

"Kale is an abomination that must be eradicated! We must fight it, wherever it is! On every planet! In every universe!" Wren stood hair whipping in the wind addressing her audience below in her most commanding air. "Kale has ruined too many lives! This green plague, this bitter enemy must be brought in to justice! I stand here, not for myself! But representing every man, woman and child that has been subjected to the tyrannical rule of this disgusting leaf! These pants are a necessary sacrifice for the fight against this disease!" She pointed to the pants, "If we must sacrifice this pair of britches so be it! If it is to save the many it is a sacrifice I'm willing to make!"

"They're not your pants to sacrifice!" Nab yelled

"Yes. I hear your cries, many have already been lost in this war. But if we are to make their lives mean something we must press on!"

"Wren!"

"It is with a grave heart I say this. If you will not listen to reason. Listen to your pants!"

Wren snatched the pole with the pants and held it threatening over the edge of the nest.

"If you do not agree to our terms I will have no choice but to release the pants. I have no guarantee where they will land. Nab! It is your choice!"

"I'm not wearing a jorking clown costume!" Nab shouted.

Wren had the gravest look on her face. "Very well." She opened her hand and released the pants attached to the pole.

Nab let out a scream and ran after them. The wind carried the pants with the pole back and forth. Everyone's eyes followed the pants as they swayed back in forth in the air circling down. Lower and lower as Nab tried to chase them down. They all held their breath as it drifted closer and closer to the railing. Finally with a last gust of air the pants blew over the edge. Nab ran to the side of the ship with a cry, before the wind miraculously lifted the pants back up, hitting Nab in the face and landing on the deck.

Nab breathed a sigh of relief. Grabbing his pants he smiled. Then he looked in the pockets, panicking and realizing that his boxers weren't with them. He looked back up and Wren had his polka dotted boxers in hand grinning triumphantly.

Everyone else looked up and laughed, cheering. Silver looked up as well and grinned at the figure of the girl poised on the beams holding a pair of boxers in the air backed by boys twice her size.

Nab shouted up, "Micky! Come on! This is ridiculous!"

Micky stuck his tongue out at the cook, "No. You snuck an eyeball into my pasta last night."

"Dante! Be reasonable!"

Dante looked down at Nab and then back up at Wren, "I say we burn the boxers."

Nab made his last plea to the most grown up of the boys, "Tamai! Tell them how childish they're being."

Tamai shrugged, "I think taking up the fight against kale is quite noble."

Wren grinned and hopped down into the basket, "Sorry Nab! Looks like you aren't getting these back!" She laughed adorably.

Wren put the bullhorn back up, "Now! are you going to listen! #*$) ... Sorry." She fiddled with the horn, "Are you going to Lis&( ^$* #($^!... Um, excuse me."

Wren turned and whispered into Micky's ear who called down. "Sorry! The bullhorn isn't working." Micky coughed and called down completely seriously, "Are you going to listen or will we have to drop the boxers as well? You may not be so lucky this time." He commanded.

"I swear to YURENGOT!" Nab yelled in frustration.

Wren whispered something else to Micky, followed by a tid bit from Dante, "You are in the presence of minors! Watch you're language!" Micky shouted then turned around, "But Wren, you curse even more."

Wren smacked him, a move she learned from Tamai.

"You know our terms!" Micky shouted down.

"You are all going to get eyeballs in your stew from now on!" Nab threatened.

Wren lunged to the edge of the basket almost jumping over the edge.

"I WILL NOT BOW! TO THREATS OF EYEBALLS!"

"I WILL NOT BOW! TO THREATS ON PANTS!" Nab shouted back.

"I COULD DO THIS ALL DAY!" Wren angrily pointed, all four feet of her arched in righteous anger.

"GO AHEAD!" Nab yelled.

Finally Silver stepped in laughing, "All right that's enough. You four come on down, with the boxers."

Silver put a hand on Nab's shoulder, "And you, stop beating on those kids alright?"

Nab's face was still red but Silver gave the cook a reproachful look.

"Fine."

"Good, and nobody likes eyeballs."

Dante landed in a flurry of feathers blushing as he looked at Silver. Micky slid down next grinning abashedly and the two boy's looked at each other. Tamai thudded to the deck, face serious as ever not betraying the slightest hint that he was part of something as silly as an argument over pants. Silver looked at all three boys with a raised eyebrow waiting for Wren to come down.

"Honestly, we were just going to play a hacball when you four had to cause trouble." Silver said disapprovingly trying to hide his amusement.

"Um, guys." Everyone looked up. "A little help."

Wren was hanging upside down from the second mast tangled in rope.

"My bad."

Dante sighed and flew up followed by Micky, with Tamai standing underneath just shaking his head.

Everyone else laughed as they watched Micky and Dante argue with each other on how best to untangle Wren from the mess she got herself in.

"How did you do this Wren?" Dante demanded flapping his wings trying to pull the rope apart.

"Sorry, I almost lost the boxers on my way down."

Micky pulled at some rope from a hopeless knot, "Where are they?"

Wren wiggled around a little, "Here."

Dante sighed, "You are so lucky Silver got us out of this one or else I would leave you here."

Wren looked at him, "It was part of the plan."

"You can't expect me to believe that."

"There's always an updraft at noon, the pants never would've fallen overboard." Wren stated simply.

Dante looked at the younger boy who was hanging upside down looking back up at him with guileless eyes.

Micky shouted, "Found it!"

Dante looked up at Micky, "Micky wait!"

Micky tugged on the end of the rope and suddenly the entire thing unraveled and Wren dropped.

Tamai, Silver, and most of the crew lunged forward to catch Wren.

Wren instead reached out, grabbed onto the mast below her. Much to Tamai and Silver's horror as they tried to switch directions. Wren grabbed on, swung and letting go did a flip before landing on one leg arms out to the side. He turned around and cheered.

"Did you guys see that? Did you see how awesome that was?"

The entire crew nearly fainted in relief. Micky on the other hand leapt down and went to high five Wren.

"That was so cool!"

"MICKY!" The entire crew shouted.

"What?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Orange said.

"You almost killed Wren!" Ka said.

"He could be dead!" Ga said.

"Dead. D-E-D. Dead" Rider said.

Ian leaned over, "That's not how you spell dead Rider."

"Oh, right. My bad. D-A-D. Dead."

Ian shook his head. "Nope."

Micky grinned, "He's fine."

"MICKY!"

Wren bounced up to Nab and handed him back his boxers, "Sorry." He apologized.

Nab looked at Wren and then took them, "I promise not to wail on you guys anymore."

Wren winked, "Unless we deserve it."

Nab laughed, "Well, just make sure you don't."

Wren nodded, "And about that kale…"

"Don't push your luck."

Wren grinned he turned around smirking at Tamai and Dante, "Don't you love it when a plan comes together?"

Silver got everyone's attention, "Alright I think I've waited long enough for our hacball game. We playing or not?"

Everyone cheered and went over to the side of the ship.

Wren looked around, "Wait, what? What's hacball?"

Silver looked at Wren strangely then picked her up. "Wren, I will teach you about life."

* * *

><p>"Oh! Well, on Nesoi we call it soccer. Why do you call it hacball?"<p>

"Because everyone calls it hacball. So you play?" Silver asked.

Wren shook her head, "No, too busy picking pockets."

Silver frowned, "Then I shouldn't have picked you for my team."

Wren turned red, "Don't say that! I'm sure I could pick it up."

Era interrupted them, "Stop saying pick already you two, the game is starting."

Silver rubbed his forehead, "Go stand on the sidelines for now, I'll call you in when we need ya."

Wren huffed and stomped away to stand by Ian who was also a substitute. He smiled at the cabin boy and moved over so he could sit.

"You a sub too?"

Wren was still pouting, "Yes."

Ian winked, "Don't worry, they'll be subbing us in soon enough. You'll see."

The ship was divided into two halves, shirts and skins. Silver's team was the shirts and consisted of Dante, and Rider in front, Silver as the only midfielder, Ka and Ga as the left and right defense and in the center was Chris. Protecting the net was Orange. The other team, the skins was led by Prich who took the opportunity to show off his tattoos. Prich lead the offense alone like a spear point, directly behind him stood Micky smiling like a babe, to his right was Era and to his left Barney. In the defense was Tamai and Zeus. Their goalie was Abel.

Leo and Nab were the refs over-seeing the game each with a whistle in hand.

Then there was Wren and Ian who stood awkwardly off to the side as the two teams faced off. Ian's skin was practically blinding Wren as he stood next to him shirtless.

"So who's the best player?" Wren asked Ian squinting.

Ian thought for a moment, "Probably Silver and Prich. But it depends."

Wren turned her attention back to the game.

The whistle blew and Rider tapped the ball forward and Dante passed it back to Silver. The ball rolled across the deck to tap against Silver's foot. He dribbled forward into the oncoming players. The ball itself was funny looking, it looked like someone had dunked it in soap, the light smeared itself around it in waves like it was a bubble. Silver was caught mid dribble as Barney tackled him and got the ball. He lobbed it to Prich who was cradled it on his chest, bringing it to the ground. Got around Ga but was stopped by Ka who stole it and passed it to Chris, who passed it between Micky and Barney to Rider.

"Here!"

Dante ran forward to goal and Rider crossed it. Dante jumped up to head it, getting extra air, when Tamai jumped in front of him knocked it away. They both landed and vied for the ball, Tamai finally being able to kick it forward.

Era got it and shouted, "one two!" He slammed a kick into it, the ball soared to the right above everyone's heads, bounced off some invisible barrier over the railing and came back to Barney.

Wren gasped, "Did you see that?" She asked Ian.

Ian grinned, "We put the shields up and gave the ball a coating of cannon dust. Makes sure we don't lose it over the side."

Wren looked around and wondered how many balls they lost trying to figure that out.

"Heads up!" Ian forced Wren's head down as a ball slammed into the barrier behind them and bounced back to Silver.

Wren was pale, "You guys are monsters." She said as Silver literally drove through everybody on his way to the goal.

Ian laughed nervously, "Well, yeah. They get really competitive."

Micky did a backflip and bicycle kicked it into the goal, only to be stopped by Orange who punched it away. Barney was dribbling forward when Ga side tackled him taking out his legs. Leo blew the whistle and Ga helped Barney up who was laughing.

"Ian! Get in here!" Prich commanded.

"I told you they sub us in quick. See ya Wren." Ian jogged over to take Barney's place as Barney limped off.

Wren blanched, she was going to die. Barney limped over to join Wren on the sidelines. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You good?"

Barney grinned, "I'll be back in before you know it."

Wren grimaced, "I don't think that's a good thing."

A whistle blew, "Goal kick!"

Abel started it off and they were at it again. Neither side scoring goals, Wren watched it ping back and forth.

"How long does this last?" Wren asked.

Barney shrugged stretching, "Usually until everyone can't go on." He put his arm over his head, "or until a fight breaks out."

"Little bird! You're up!" Silver called as Rider came off.

Wren panicked, "Is that a good idea? I don't really think I'm cut out for this."

Silver waved her in, "Come on, you're playing offense."

Wren sighed and ran over.

"You know how to play?"

Wren frowned, "Of course I do! Don't patronize me."

Silver rolled his eyes, "Then show me."

Wren angrily huffed and went to stand near the goal box, "This is ridiculous."

Dante high fived her, "Nice to see ya."

Wren was still angry, "Stupid Silver."

Ka kicked the ball up in the vague direction of Dante and Dante had to sprint forward to wrestle it from Micky.

Wren found herself faced off against Tamai who looked down at her imposingly.

"Hey shrimp."

Wren wanted to kick him in the shin.

"Wren!" Wren turned to see Dante pass it to her.

She took a step forward and was sent flying the other direction as Tamai easily muscled in front of her to get the ball.

"Bartu Tamai!" Wren said picking herself off the deck.

Tamai smiled, "Gotta be faster next time."

Wren turned red this ship was filled with crazy people.

A cheer resounded on the ship. All the skins roared and high fived each other. Orange had let a goal through.

Silver grinned, "Nice shot Prich. Okay! Let's get one back!" He ran to his starting place.

They started again, the score 1-0.

"Wren!"

Wren ran towards the goal, and was shoved aside by Zeus this time.

She went flying the opposite direction and tumbled until she hit the side of the deck.

"My apologies." Zeus said and continued to play.

Wren got back up and kept on running.

Until she was booty bumped by Era who apologized profusely.

"Mother of Glorpak! All of you are giants!" Wren raged.

Tamai stood over her, "Then just grow taller."

"I can't just grow taller!" She said.

"Tamai!" Tamai turned and received the ball.

Wren grabbed onto his leg and refused to let him kick it.

"Let go!"

"Make me!"

Tamai shook his leg, Wren used him like a slingshot and swung around to kick the ball to Silver. She rolled away and ran.

"Ref! Did you see that?" Tamai pointed.

Nab looked at him, "Hm? See what?"

Silver looked around to find someone to pass to. Wren suddenly appeared between Ian and Zeus. He passed to her and was served the ball again perfectly in front of the goal. He fired off his shot and the ball exploded into the back of the net.

Everyone jumped into the air and jumped on Silver in a dog pile.

"One, One!" Leo sang.

"Kick off." Nab followed blowing the whistle.

Prich passed it to Ian who dribbled it forward as the others ran formations.

"Ian!"

Ian passed it up to Era who cradled it on his foot and stopped in front of Ka who smiled at him. Era rolled the ball left and right. He stepped over the ball with his left foot and brought it out right with his right instep. Ka had stepped out left to stop him only to realize too late and Era brushed past him. Chris quickly stole the ball from Era and passed it to Silver, who turned avoiding Micky and rushing forward. Dante made a run behind Zeus and Silver was about to lob it up but faked and rolled it back as Micky slid tackled him from the right. Silver looked up and saw Wren wide open. He passed to her and she received with little trouble despite the ball coming up to her knee. Turning Zeus quickly stepped in front of her, she rolled the ball left, faked out to the right she almost made it past Zeus before he picked her up by the waist.

"Hey!"

Zeus put her back down once Tamai passed the ball back to Ian.

"That's not fair." Wren pouted.

Zeus smiled, "Sorry little one."

Chris stole the ball from Ian and lobbed it to Dante. Dante dribbled it and Tamai stood between him and the goal. Dante nudged it forward cautiously, Tamai tracked the ball with his purple eyes. Dante faked left, Tamai twitched but was back to the center immediately, Dante brought the ball left and Tamai slid left as well. It was like Tamai was stalking down his prey waiting for the right moment to strike. Left, Right, Left, Left. His eyes never lost track of the ball. Finally he darted forward stole the ball and served it forward.

"Damn it." Dante muttered

Prich had his back turned trying to fend off Silver as Silver tried to push Prich off the ball.

Prich eventually lost it and it bounced away Chris picked it up and passed it to Dante, who came back and passed it to Ka, where it was bounced to Ga who ran up the side and then passed it to Silver who turned and ran forward with it.

"Silver! Here!" Wren was wide open once again and he quickly passed it to her. She turned and once again Zeus was in front of her blocking the way. She brought the ball out to the side, and as Zeus stepped out, she took advantage of his slightest lapse in defense. Shoving the ball through his legs, she followed, ducking under and out the other side.

Zeus looked down and blinked.

Silver laughed.

"Wren!"

Wren looked up and saw that Ga had run down the side line she passed it out to the corner. Ga received it and drew back his leg to cross it. Tamai and Abel were the last two defenders, Wren and Dante were making runs to the goal. Ga lobbed it and Dante and Tamai went up to head it, each vying to go higher. Dante was being shoved aside by Tamai who pushed him away, even though Dante was the better jumper he was being knocked off course. Just as Tamai was about to head the ball away. Wren appeared from nowhere arching in front of Tamai and headed the ball past Abel's outstretched arms into the back of the neck. Tamai and Dante landed, and Wren who had jumped impossibly high landed in both the boy's outstretched arms.

"Oof." She coughed, "Did I do it? Did we win?"

They put the cabin boy down.

Tamai rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you scored."

"I did?" Wren smiled.

Dante picked her up and slapped her on the back, "Good job!"

"GOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAALLLLLL!" Leo yelled.

Everyone high fived Wren, even the skins.

"How the hell did you get up there?" Prich asked.

"You just appeared like a ghost!" Orange exclaimed.

Wren smiled, "I hitched a ride on those two." Wren pointed to Dante and Tamai who both raised eyebrows.

"How?"

She shrugged, "I can't jump too high. I figured if I hung onto both of them I'd be able to push myself higher to get the ball. I guess I'm so little they didn't notice!" She laughed.

Silver grinned, "Wren, most people don't think that."

"Oh."

"But I like it!" He laughed, "Alright, let's kick off!"

The game ended in a tie, three to three. They had to stop after Ga accused Barney of helping the team from the side lines. The negotiations fell into a fight as both sides jumped into a dog pile trying to argue their points with fists. It was a thin outcome where the skins eventually beat the shirts into submission. And the game resolved itself when Nab threatened to not feed anyone if they continued to fight. A shaky treaty was made where no one lost and the charges were dropped on Barney. As soon as the game had officially ended everyone became best of friends again.

* * *

><p>Later that night Silver was making his rounds and he looked up and saw a tiny figure silhouetted by the stars perched high up on a ratline. Silver looked around and started climbing silently. The small body gave no indication that it heard him.<p>

"Can't sleep?"

Wren started and turned around to be confronted with Silver's smiling face edged with star light.

She huffed and turned back around, "The showers are full."

"You mind?" Silver asked motioning to the mast next to her.

She shrugged, "Do what you like."

Silver climbed over and sat down next to the child. They stayed in silence for a few moments looking out into the stars. The universe swirling around them echoing with soft sighs and whispers. Wren wondering about what was out there. Silver knowing what was out there. And they both breathed, and breathed. Softly, long and deep. The chilled air running across the skin leaving tingles in its place.

"You know what would be funny?" Silver asked without waiting for an answer, "If ye would be sociable."

Wren smiled, "You know what would be funny?" She mocked, "If you got fat."

Silver jokingly put a hand to his muscular chest. "You hurt me. Right in my six pack."

Wren laughed, "Sorry."

"Why don't you go inside little bird?" Silver asked, "Everyone is in the mess hall eating, it's your favorite, steak and mashed urnips. No kale, per your request."

Wren chuckled, "You go ahead, I'll wait a bit." She pulled her knees to her chest making herself look smaller than she already was and sighed.

Silver looked over, "You know, if you don't like it here, you can leave. We certainly would like to keep you around, but you're free to leave if you don't like it."

Wren stayed silent.

"I understand if you don't want company." Silver moved to get up.

Wren finally spoke. "I do like it. Being here. I like it a lot."

Silver sat back down.

"But…" She bit her lip, "I'm used to being alone, you know? I've just always been alone. And I've learned to live with it, I'm not so lonely when I'm by myself." She breathed, "And now… I'm never alone." She shrugged, "It's weird is all. It's different, but…" She peeked over at Silver, "A good different." She turned back to the stars, "Just let me get used to it."

"It's been three weeks."

Wren rolled her eyes, "can you blame me? You guys are weird." She turned to him straddling the mast, "Plus I'm afraid somebody will find out I don't have a dick."

Silver laughed, "May I tell you a secret?"

Wren waited expectantly.

"Most guys don't notice anyone's dick but their own."

Wren laughed, "Are you sure?"

"Trust me, all you need to do is strut, have confidence, and make sure you protect the crown jewels."

Wren nodded, "Boys are simple creatures aren't they?"

Silver pulled Wren under his arm, "Very, simple creatures."

"They're not very hygienic either." She wrinkled her nose.

Silver squeezed her tighter, "We smell much better than most."

She scoffed, "So instead of dirty socks you smell like three week old fish?"

"Are you saying girls smell like flowers and candy?"

Wren laughed, "Of course! Like sugar, spice, and everything nice."

Silver released her, "Okay little scamp. Get your arse down to the mess hall. And take a shower, you smell like daisies and licorice."

Wren stuck her tongue out at Silver and descended the ratline, quickly disappearing.

Silver was left alone sitting on the mast. He lifted an arm and sniffed, "I don't know what she's talking about."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to favorite, follow and comment! Thanks!<em>**


End file.
